Cultures Collide
by One Demonic Angel
Summary: This is my response to Severitus Challenge with little twists along the way......Finished
1. The Past

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the H.P. books or movies, they are in fact owned by JK Rowling and WB Studios. As for the other characters in this story, they are mine. This is my own response to Severitus challenge..plus a few little other twists..please read and review.

_Due to language this is rated PG-13_

**Cultures Collide**

_By Demonic Angel_

_Chapter 1 - The Past_

_London, December 1984_

"But I thought we meant something to each other!" she cried.

Lying to her he said "You were nothing to me except a good time." The words cut him as he continued, " You are nothing but an easy little mud-blood."

The girl continued "But how am I suppose to take care of..."

"Don't remind me again of this! I expect you will no doubt do the right thing." He interrupted her as he stared her in the eyes clinching his fists tighter and tighter to keep his true feelings from showing. _Why did this have to happen?_ he thought.

Not known to them, two of their friends were just around the corner and heard the whole conversation.

"But I lo..."

"Its Over!" He turned and walked away. He could no longer hold in his pain and still be able to look into those eyes. As he continued to walk he opened his hands and saw the blood starting to seep out from where his nails broke the skin.

"Are you ready for your ceremony?" an older woman asked while noticing her son's hands. "You had better whip up one of your potions to take care of that before we go"

"Yes mother"

"Don't you worry about that mistake, she's a mud-blood and they have ways of taking care of **accidents**".

Listening to his mothers words his heart broke even more as he replied "Yes, ma'am."

As they walked away he though _If only I didn't have to go through this. Of all the ways to prove family loyalty._

At the same time the green eyed girl ran in the opposite direction and smack into James and Remus. "Lily, what's wrong?" Remus asked

"Not here."

"Ok, lets go"James suggestedbefore they apparated to his home.

As the three relaxed in the kitchen over some tea, Lily told her two friends exactly what happened. As James and Lily continued talking Remus went to see who was at the door. "Padfoot, if your going to run aroundlike thatthen you need to put your keys on your chain."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just forgot again" At that point Sirius heard Lily crying and asked what was wrong. Remus started filling him in on what happened when Sirius yelled "I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Lily heard Sirius' voice and as she yelled "NO!" Sirius once againchanged and before they could stop him, he was gone.

He finallyfound Severus' scent and followed it to an old abandoned warehouse. As he crept through the building he suddenly froze and thought _Oh Shit,_ of all the things to come across. As he hid behind some boxes he watched as a young cloaked man kneeled before Voldemort to be branded.Thedogcould see everything going on except for the cloaked fatherly figure behind the victim holding him in place by the back of his neck. As the young man held back his screams. Sirius ran back to James' house convincing everyone that they were all better off without their ex-friend. After a long discussion the three guys all agreed to help Lily any and every way that they could. That night Lily went back to her parent's home and grabbed all her belongings that were left behind. With her parents gone, Petunia, was more than happy to see her freak of a sister go as well. In the meantime the boys were clearing out the spare room to make it into Lily's room, after-all she was just like their sister and how could you turn out family.

As time went on Lily took care of the house muggle style, James became the DADA instructor at Hogwarts, Sirius became an agent for the ministry, and Remus decided to do some traveling. Finally one rainy night 7 months after she moved in with her friends Dumbledore interrupted James' class. "Lily is upstairs with Pomphrey...It's time"

Knowing Sirius was on assignment and Remus was still traveling, James dismissed class to be with his friend. As James arrived outside the infirmary Pomphrey jumped out yelling 'IT'S A BOY!"

Most of the teachers were thrilled to hear the news that mom and son were just fine. The only teacher unaware of what happened that day was meeting with his unwanted master.

"Lily dear, we need a name to put as the father" explained Pomphrey.

"No, he doesn't want his **accident**"

"Lily, we have been friends half our lives. You are the only sister I have. Please let me give your child my name. It will give him a family." Lily hugged James and her son became Harry Potter.

* * *

_Northern Wisconsin May 1985_

The elders were harassing Danielle again on the reservation about her special gifts. One cloudy evening she couldn't take it any more and decided to be with her friends in the pack. While in her wolf form she couldn't find anyone she was looking for but, all of a sudden she heard a strange howling. Danielle knew her friend's calls and this one was definitely different. As she searched the woods she came across the mysterious male but unfortunately he was caught in a trap. The male seemed to be unconscious from the pain, at this time Dannie became herself again and freed the wolf then once again transformed. Dannie licked his wound to clean it, rested, and waited for the male to wake up but then she fell asleep. After a few hours the strange wolf woke up and licked her nose to say "thank you". Dannie jumped up startled then realized the strange wolf wasn't going to hurt her. Suddenly daybreak started and Dannie's new friend ran off as fast as he could.

Shespent the whole next day thinking of her new friend and where he would be. By nightfall she still couldn't stop wondering about him or worrying about his condition. That nightonce again transformed and went out looking for the wolf. After about an hour she heard the slightly familiar howl.They hadfound one another. They spent the rest of the night together as she showed him her forest. As time went by they wound up in a secluded cave and then consummated their new relationship.

The next morning Dannie heard a man's screams of pain, she lifted her head to look around to see if it was the man who left the trap she released her mate from. To her terror these sounds were actually coming fromthe male next to herbut she knew thatshape shifting doesn't hurt. In terror she sprinted from the cave, transformed into her human form and looked at the early morning sky.

"Oh Shit! Why didn't I see sooner?" She cried as she noticed the full moon fade away into the horizon. "He can't know who or what I am, nobody would understand."

Three months later it was the full moon again. Dannie was sitting on the edge of the forest crying. Although she missed her friends she had not transformed since that dreadful morning out of fear. As she listened to the night she faintly heard the once familiar now lonely howl, she rubbed her belly and said "Everything will work out somehow."

* * *

_Northern Wisconsin Summer 2000_

Fourteen years old Gabrielle was once again walking through the forest alone. Bria to her mom andfamily, was shunned and feared by most of the reservation for many reasons. The two most common reasons were that she inherited the shape shifting ability from her mother, secondly according to her eye and skin coloring her father was a 'white-man' causing Bria to be called "half-breed" by the other kids. This cut her to the core, her only escape from this was to go and run with her forest friends. This scared her mother at times. Not only because of the hunters out there but also because of her age and the male wolves. Although Bria had never met her father, due to her abilities her mother was very open to her about how she was conceived.

As Bria ran through the woods she came upon her special place by the lake. This was where she escaped to when things got hard, it was so special not even her mother knew about it. It was here that she had learned that she had other special talents. She once tried to talk to her mother about her gifts but her mom hushed her up immediately and told her how females with these powers were killed.

As Bria sat 'playing' with the water, an owl came up to her. At first she was afraid because owls were suppose to be evil, then she though _Well in a way I'm considered evil too_ so she stayed. The owl slowly approached her when she noticed there was a letter attached to its leg.

_Dear Miss Lightpaws, _

You have cordially been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will have one of our professors meet you at the St Paul Airport on August 15th to escort you to get your supplies and introduce you to the school.

Due to our inability to locate you sooner we are arranging for you to have tutors so that you will be able to be with the rest of your 4th year classmates.

Yours truly, Professor Dumbledore - Headmaster

Bria quickly ran home as fast as possible to talk to her mother. After resting a few minutes to catch her breath she quietly and calmly showed her the letter. At first Dannie was stunned but, knowing there was proof of what her daughter truly was, she felt that it was best that she does attend this Hogwarts Academy but, only on one condition. Her mother also comes along to see this school for herself.

Dumbledore agreed to her mother's request understanding where they come from and her needing to be able to put her fears of her daughters safety to rest

* * *

_TBC  
Please Review_


	2. Shopping Day

****

Chapter 2 - Shopping Day

_Meanwhile at the Dursleys_

Harry was getting ready to leave for the Burrow the next day. For the first time in weeks his Aunt and Uncle finally let him out of his room to get himself cleaned and fixed up before he was to leave. As Harry looked in the mirror he noticed that there had been quite a few changes since he left school a short time ago. Not only had he lost a tremendous amount of weight from being fed practically bread and water the whole time but his hair was now just past his shoulders, and he had grown a good 4 inches. As for some of the changes he noticed in his face he just figured that they were caused by the lack of nourishment, the others he would make sure he asked his Uncle Remus about.

As Harry packed his belongings he noticed one of his birthday presents still wrapped up. _I don't remember seeing this one earlier_ he though. As he opened it up he noticed it was a diary and right inside was a note from his mother.

* * *

30 September 1986  
My Darling Harry,  
I know by now you have a lot of questions about your life. As you read this hopefully you will understand and forgive your father and I. I wish we could have been there all these years for you, to see you grow into a fine young man like your 3 uncles and your father were or still are. Since you are reading this that means this is now your 15th birthday and you are turning into a man. As time goes on you will notice some changes taking place throughout the next few months. You will no doubt start looking more and more like your father. My baby, I hope you will understand and in time forgive your father, we were young at the time and he had certain family loyalties he had to live up to. It has taken me awhile to understand and forgive him myself and I prey that you have it in your heart to give him the chance to be the loving man I once knew along time ago.  
I love you more than anything else in this world,  
Your Mum,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Harry was more confused than ever. Harry sat and thought to himself: _Ok yes I have questions I know at least 2 of my uncles, after all, nobody ever mentioned that Peter was like an uncle to me so where did the 3rd one come from? What did she mean I will look more like my father? From what I have heard my whole life, I look exactly like him other than having my mom's eyes._

Harry ran to find a mirror from his trunk. Yes at least his eyes were still the same as always, _What else is there to make me look more like him? Understand and forgive my father? If only he didn't die with her. What could he have done to my mother to make her think he needed forgiving? Everyone told me that my parents were so much in love, so what is this about being a loving man along time ago? Great just what I need is more questions about my life. Not like I don't have enough as it is._

The curiosity ate at him but Harry knew that if he wanted to see his friends and leave the abusive hellhole he was in he had to wait a little longer so into his trunk went his mother's diary. Harry then finished packing and lay down to get some sleep.

The next day as a car horn blew from outside, Harry grabbed his trunk and hurried out the door before his uncle could even get up from the breakfast table. The last thing in the world Harry wanted was to have another incident with his family, especially in front of Hermione and her parents. As soon as Harry climbed into the car Mr. Granger pulled away since he really didn't wish to deal with Harry's relatives. Not too much longer Mr. Granger pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron, kissed Hermione goodbye, slipped her some money for supplies and bid farewell to Harry.

Harry and Hermione entered the facility and sat down for a drink while they waited for their friends. As they sat there Remus came up and joined them for a bit. About 10 minutes later the Weasley clan arrived will Mrs. Weasley announcing that she expected them home in time for dinner. Everyone was so glad to see each other that there were hugs and handshakes all around. At that time Remus broke to news to everyone, "I know you are really going to be disappointed this year but you do need to know." As the kids looked a bit confused as Remus continued, "I was offered and I accepted the Charms position this year."

All three children cheered, Hermione hugged Remus, Ron shook his hand and when Harry attempted to shake his hand he was pulled into a hug. As Harry went to sit back down without looking he felt someone else in his chair. "Now Harry, what would people say, first you hug one man and then you sit on the lap of another?" Sirius said with a smirk.

As Ron and Hermione laughed, Harry jumped out of shock. He then turned around to see who it was. "You shouldn't be here like that...you'll get caught!"

"Well Harry, while you were gone during the summer there have been quite a few changes around here. First of all Peter was finally caught and he also confessed to everything. Then because of his confession, Dumbledore pretty much gave Fudge no other choice than to drop the charges against me."

"Does that mean that I don't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus nodded "Yes but, we will have to talk about that another time. You kids still need to get your supplies before Mrs. Weasley gets back."

Everyone got up and left their table to enter Diagon Alley. Remus was the last to leave as he dug through his pockets so he could leave the tip. As he walked out the back door Dannie, Severus, and Bria all came down the stairs. Entering the room Dannie noticed a vaguely familiar scent in the air that she had not sensed in years.

* * *

As Severus and the ladies sat down for breakfast, Dannie asked him about the instructors that would be tutoring her daughter.

Snape replied: "Let's see there's Professor McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration, the ability to change one object into another, she is an Animagus and head of Gryffindor House. Professor Binns teaches History of Magic. I teach Potions and I am the head of the Slytherin House. This year we have Sirius Black teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was an Auror before sentenced to Azkaban. Also he will be teaching Animagus Studies to the fifth through seventh year students. And last of all there is Professor Lupin who use to teach DADA but now will teach Charms, I must let you know he is a werewolf.

Dannie and Bria glared at each other when Dannie said, "Couldn't be, that was back home and with his carelessness around traps he is probably gone by now."

Severus raised an eyebrow and quietly pondered what he overheard.

Finally Bria asked. "What is this Animagus that you mentioned?"

"It is the ability to learn how to change into your sprit animal and how to manage the pain of changing. At the time the students receive their NEWT in the course they will also be registered with the Ministry of Magic."

Bria said. "You have to actually learn to shape-shift? I thought it was only done by those born with the gift."

"My apologies Miss Lightpaws but if I understand you correctly, your people are born Anim- Shape Shifters as you call it? In our world that is impossible without the proper training so much can go wrong."

Dannie started "Mr. Snape."

"Professor."

"I am not one of your students so I repeat. Mr. Snape, in our world being a Shape Shifter is not something very common, maybe one in a thousand have the ability and still must have a parent that also has the gift. Not only that but Shape Shifters are considered evil and looked down upon" Dannie looked at her daughter and continued, "Now before you ask, yes I am a Shape Shifter but that is my only gift. As for Bria, she had no choice but to be one not only because of me but because her father was a..."

"Werewolf" Snape finished. "He was also a Wizard wasn't he?"

"We are not sure if he was or not, I only knew him during one cycle and I didn't know what he was until daybreak. What we do know is that he was a white-man but Bria's markings." Dannie continued, "He must have been a Wizard because if any ancestor in my family possessed her talents then they would have been killed immediately. That is the reason I agreed to let Bria come here. Her powers grow stronger and were becoming impossible to hide."

Snape nodded and handed Dannie a bag of coins. "Here is the currency you requested that I have changed for you. There is more than enough to pickup her supplies. I must speak to the Headmaster but I will meet you back here this evening." Then he led them into Diagon Alley, handed Bria her supply list then apparated to Hogwarts.

As Remus and Sirius roamed around Diagon Alley with the trio, Sirius asked, "Have you noticed the change in Harry?"

"Yes I have. He's most likely received Lily's diary by now and has a lot of questions about it."

"I'm going to talk to Molly and ask her to send Harry to Hogwarts at the end of the week. Maybe he'll feel comfortable talking to one of us about it."

"I suggest we ask him first though."

They agreed then joined the kids in the Robes shop. As they entered they noticed Hermione was being measured while Harry and Ron were talking to someone new and her mother. Sirius snickered, "Hmmm, New blood" and winking at Remus he went up and introduced themselves to Harry's new friends. Remus stayed back with a strange but familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. _There is something familiar about her._ He thought as he looked at Dannie.

"Hello ladies. I see you've met my Godson, Harry, here. I am Sirius Black and the bum behind me is Remus Lupin. We are both professors at Hogwarts."

Dannie looked at her daughter and then at Remus. _Could he actually be? Then she noticed his limp. Oh shit that scent, it can't..._ "Hello. Professor Snape already told us about you. I am Gabriella Lightpaws and this is my mother, Danielle."

Dannie nodded to the two men but not once taking her eyes off Lupin. Sirius noticed this and thought. _Well, well. Looks like wolfy boy has an admirer. Maybe she can help him break out of this slump he's been in ever since he came back from his last trip._

Sirius said. "So you have met our Potions Master already have you?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. Mr. Snape was sent to meet my daughter and I at the airport in St. Paul and he was kind enough to escort us back here." Dannie stated. "In fact, he will be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron tonight to take us onto Hogwarts so that Bria can catch up in her studies."

Harry smiled at Bria. "So you'll be at Hogwarts? What year and where are you transferring from?"

She explained to him that although she was starting out as a 4th year, she was going early so that she could be tutored to catch up.

Noticing the look Harry was giving the girl, Sirius nudged Remus and asked. "So Harry as we started to talk about earlier. Since you are going to The Burrow tonight, would you like to join us at Hogwarts next week since Remus and I are now living there?"

Harry bit down on his lip just like his mom and glaring at his uncles to thank them said. "Um, Sure why not. Besides it will give Ron and Hermione some alone time. OUCH!" as Ron elbowed Harry hard.

The seven of them spent the rest of the afternoon together until Mrs. Weasley arrived to pickup the kids and then used the Floo Powder to leave. Severus immediately arrived to escort Dannie and Bria onto Hogwarts when he noticed some similarities between Remus and Bria. As they all prepared to use a Portkey back to the school grounds, Severus and Remus looked at each other and said in unison, "We need to talk".

_TBC - Please review_

_

* * *

**Harrione, Solaris, & Ezmerelda:** The fic is AU...sorry if you didn't catch that bit._

**CrazySisters:** Thanks

**FearsomeGouda**: Do you not know thedifferences between an OC and a Mary-Sue? Maybe you need to look it up

**Ky: **Glad you feel that way about St. Paul...I really wouldn't know that much about Minnesota.

**Bella-Rose: **I'm glad you're enjoying it...good luck on your stories as well.


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

****

Chapter 3 - Welcome to Hogwarts

As soon as they arrived back at Hogwarts Dumbledore greeted Dannie and Bria at the door. "I am very sorry that it took so long for us to find you, although I am glad to see both of you have decided to join us."

"I am honored to be here sir and I hope to be able to live up to your expectations." Bria replied.

Dumbledore smiled and whispered to her. "As long as you have fun with learning I am sure you will succeed." Then turning to Dannie "If you ladies would like to join us in the Great Hall, dinner is about to start and I would like to speak with you afterwards though."

"But of course." she replied.

The ladies entered the Great Hall and were surprised at how huge it was. They soon realized how many students must actually live here and for once Bria thought she just might find the place that she belongs. During dinner Bria and Dannie were introduced to all the teachers but Dannie still couldn't get past the familiar presence of Remus. After dinner Headmaster Dumbledore lead Dannie, Severus, and Remus to his office.

"Ms. Lightpaws, over the past few weeks we have had a position open here that I thought you could help us with."

"But Mr. Dumbledore Sir, I have no magic abilities or gifts. How could I possibly help out?"

"But my dear, you do. Weather you realize it or not, what your people call Shape Shifting is truly a magic of it's own. Very few people are born with the gift, as you well know. Not only that but your culture and background fits perfectly for the Herbology position that needs to be filled."

Dannie looked puzzled when Severus told her "I'm sorry. I am the one who told Albus about you and Bria. With her father being what he is I though he needed to know. Does she automatically change during the full moon cycle?"

Dannie looked down at the floor and holding back her tears she nodded. "That's not the only time though. See she has been going through exactly what I went through at her age. The other children on the Reservation either ignore or harass her not only for being a 'half-breed' but for also being a Shape Shifter. Because of it she has learned that the pack in our woods are very accepting of us. They have always been our only friends and no matter what they have been there when needed."

"Now Severus said when you met Bria's father you hadn't known what he was until day-break. Do you care to explain?"

"Well I had gotten into a huge fight with the elders one day due to my capabilities. They told me that if I continued to change then I must leave my home or I would have suffered like my mother. I was extremely upset that night so I decided to go out for a run with my friends. Unfortunately for an unknown reason I couldn't find anyone I knew. At that point I heard an unfamiliar howl, when I went to see what it was I noticed a new wolf had gotten stuck in a trap." she continued, "You don't understand sir, I had a feeling that this wolf was different, almost as if he was another Shape Shifter. With this curse nobody would ever consent to their son marrying me and as for the any regular wolf they were like my family so, I was 20 years old and destined to be an old maid. I never thought that I would get pregnant and curse my daughter. I didn't realize what he was until I heard him moaning in pain the next morning. Normal shape-shifting is not painful at all."

"My dear, in no way is this a curse. This is a gift that was given to you and that you have shared with your daughter. Besides there is no need for you to go on with your story. It seems that I have heard this tale before." Dannie was stunned as the elderly man continued. "You see as you have most likely learned by now when wolves mate it becomes a life long bond that cannot be broken by anything less than death. You see many years ago Remus graduated from Hogwarts and he moved in with his friends Sirius, James, and Lily who was the mother of the young man you met earlier in the robe shop. Well Lily was pregnant with Harry at that time glancing at Severus so instead of staying around and risking any harm to Lily or the baby I agreed to send Remus on a trip to America. After Harry was born Remus finally returned but I could tell he was lost inside. May I ask when was the last time you went running?"

Dannie sighed "Not since Bria was conceived."

"Well usually the dark forest is off limits. I know you have most likely longed to run with you daughter, why don't you take the opportunity to do so tonight. It's just so that you can feel more comfortable with your new surroundings. The full moon isn't for another two weeks now and your daughter will have no choice but to change so she needs to learn the grounds."

"But what if we get lost?"

"Sirius is also an Animagus but, his form is a dog." Dannie smirked while she thought so fitting and Remus smiled at her as if knowing her thoughts. Dumbledore continued "I could ask him to escort you around."

"Thank you sir. Let me speak with Bria, but I'm sure she will love the chance." And with that she left the room.

"Now as for you Severus." Dumbledore started as Remus smiled. "Don't be too happy yet Mr. Lupin. This time I expect that you will slow down. I know you two are connected but you both have to get to know each other this time. By the way, congratulations. It's a Girl!" And with those words, cigars with pink bands popped up in their hands. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Severus. "As you most likely realize Harry has now turned 15. I warned you that the day would come that you and he would have to have a talk. Have you decided what you are going to say to him?"

"No sir I have not. I still can't reveal that he could possibly be my son. He resembles James too much and the plan has worked so far."

"Severus, if I remember right, there was a time you and James could have passed as twins. You two are cousins and until puberty hit the resemblance was uncanny."

Snape closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "He hates me though. How will I ever get him to understand?"

"Well, before Lily died she charmed her diary to appear in his possession on his 15th birthday. What he reads in it just may help you out."

Remus spoke up. "Sev, you didn't see Harry in town today. He has changed quite rapidly. He and his friends may have dismissed it at this point as a result for mal-nourishment he has undergone this summer but, once he becomes healthy again they are going to see the difference." Snape looked at Remus then Dumbledore as Remus continued. "Sirius and I have invited Harry to stay with us here next week, we are hoping he will have read the diary by then and we can help ease the blow before the term starts."

Snape nodded in agreement

"Oh and one last thing." Remus stated. "It seems your son has eyes for my daughter. If he dares to hurt her like you did Lily then I will take care of him."

Snape collapsed in his chair in shock. _Oh shit, I am in trouble!_ He thought.

* * *

_TBC - Please review_

_**Bella-Rose: **Thanks again...glad you're still enjoying it._

_**Red Death:** Thanks for the advice...I'll look into fixing over 1 year old mistakes when I post it onto other sites. I do have one question for you. Why don't you tell me who the Burrow's are? As far as what I wrote...if you rember right...the name of the Weasley's House was "The Burrow"_

_**Japanese-Jew:** Sorry but this is an AU fic...years really don't matter when you write AU because it's not cannon. If it was then over 75 of fanfiction wouldn't exsist._


	4. At the Burrow

****

Chapter 4 - At the Burrow

While everyone was getting ready for a quick game of Quidditch Ron and Hermione walked into the bedroom to find Harry tossing everything out of his trunk in search of his guards. "What's this?" Ron asked while picking up a book off Harry's cot. "Ooh a diary." he teased before he started chanting "Harry's got a diary, Harry's got a diary, Harry's got a diary."

"Ron please put that down, it belonged to my mum."

Ron continued to chant as he danced around the room when the note fell out and onto the floor. Fred and George heard the commotion as they entered and joined in with their younger brother.

Hermione then picked up the paper and after briefly looking it over she yelled "Ron! Stop this and give it back to him now!"

Ron noticed how furious she was then handed it back to his friend. "Sorry mate."

Fred and George smirked at their brother then started their own chanting 'Ronnie is whipped, Ronnie is whipped..." while Ron turned almost as red as his hair and started chasing the two throughout the house.

Hermione smilled warmly at Harry as she handed him back the slip of parchment and said, "I have noticed that you've started to change. Have you read any of it yet?"

Harry just shook his head, "I don't feel right about reading it. Those were her private thoughts."

"I understand that but your mum wouldn't have taken the time to make sure you received it if she didn't want you to. Besides, what better way than to get to know the person she was than to read how she felt."

Harry sighed "I'll take a look at it after dinner tonight."

Hermione glared at him "Are you sure? You're not just saying that are you?"

"I promise." he said as he put the book back into his trunk then the two of them ran downstairs to join their friends. Later that evening when Harry was certain that everyone else was asleep he picked up his wand and the diary then went into the closet to make sure he didn't waked anyone up. As soon as the door was shut he whispered "Luminos" and the end of the wand lit the small room just enough so he could sit on the floor and start reading.

* * *

_1 September 1977  
Dear Diary, _

Well today officially started the first day of this whole new life. I am so scared and excited. I am home sick already but from what I've seen so far I don't want to leave here. I really don't know what all I exactly feel. Everything is happening so fast and I really don't want to miss any of it.

I am happy to be away from Petunia. Ever since I received my letter she has walked around calling me a freak. Unfortunately I have noticed that some of the kids here can be just as cruel. Today while on the train to school I was sharing a compartment with this one boy, (his name I can't recall right now because it's kind strange.) Well we were just joking around and all and he was telling me all that his friends had told him about the school. Well all of a sudden this blonde haired jerk stuck his head in and said something about the boy's parents being upset about him talking to a Mud-blood. Well the boy I was talking to wound up leaving with him. When I ran into him again at the sorting ceremony he completely ignored me. Sigh I was hoping at first that we would be put into the same house so that I could get to know him but, he was sorted into the snake house (not sure of all these strange names yet) and I was put into umm...oh yea, Gryffindor (says it on my robes now. SO COOL) that's it.

Good news though, I did meet some other kids here though. There's Molly who is in her 7th year, and Serious (cruel parents) who doesn't act anything like his name, and then James. I was telling James about what happened between me and the two snake boys and he was shocked to the point that I was told if I was called it again to let him know and they would make sure it wouldn't happen again. Although I don't know what a Mud-blood is but from the way they acted it's not good. At least that one boy didn't actually call me it, he just left with the one who did.

Know what's funny? Don't say anything but James sort of looks like the boy I met from the snake house.. Both cute but you know my taste. Oops better get to bed, got classes first thing in the morning.

Talk to you later,  
Love, Lily

* * *

Harry sighed and though I have enough time to read one more entry.

_

* * *

_

_10 September 1977  
Dear Diary, _

Well so far so good. The classes here are SO COOL. Three times a week we have Potions with the Slytherins! (You know that snake house) I have made some more friends here. There is now Remie (only I get to call him that) and there is also Peter. As for the girls I share a room with, they are too gossipy for my taste. It's always I heard this or I heard that. Sorry but I don't think so.  
Let's see now, about my newer friends. Remus (Remie) is very sweet but also very shy, as for Peter, there is something I really don't like about that boy. He is way to quiet and I just get this creepy feeling whenever he's around. James and Serious, they can be some real troublemakers at times. This morning when I woke up my hair was neon green. I can't prove it but I think that those two had something to do with it cause the minute I stepped into the common room Serious was taking my photo. I'm going to have to go to the library this weekend to look up some spells just so I can get even with them.  
As I said earlier, we have Potions with the Slytherins 3 times a week. The more I look at them the more James and Severus really looks alike. Unfortunately Sev hangs out with that blonde jerk still so he won't even talk to me. It's almost as if he's not allowed to. We were put together as partners today during class and he didn't say one word nor let me do any of the work. I though it was suppose to be a team effort. Anyway the stupid professor gave me detention for it while Sev got full marks on the assignment. Go figure, after-all he is the Head of the Slytherin House.  
Oops, gotta run. I'm late for detention.

Ok, I'm back!  
Geesh that was miserable. When I got there Sev was talking to Professor Gollum about something. They immediately got quiet when I arrived. As I sat down to work on my make up assignment he actually had the guts to try to look at me but then he immediately turned his eyes to the floor. I am so confused, I like him but in a way I think he may like me but then he can be the rudest jerk in the world. This is all too confusing. I'll just forget him, afterall I'm still too young.  
Gotta run,  
LL

* * *

Harry decided to turn in for the night but couldn't believe his mom actually had a crush on Professor Snape. _ICK. No, it had to be someone else named Severus, besides from what I've seen he looks nothing like my dad. It can't be._ And with that last thought Harry finally fell asleep.

Harry decided to turn in for the night but couldn't believe his mom actually had a crush on Professor Snape. And with that last thought Harry finally fell asleep. 

The next day Harry woke up to a small knock on the door. When he looked around the room he noticed he was the only one in there so he stumbled out of bed to answer it.

"Mrs. Weasley would like to know if you are coming down for lunch" Hermione stated.

"Yeah." Harry said as he turned around to throw on his shirt while leaving the door open.

Hermione gasped when she noticed his back. "What in the world?"

Embarrassed, Harry quickly threw on his shirt and said. "I didn't get the housework done quick enough a few times so I had to pay for my laziness. It's really nothing."

Hermione shook her head "Harry, how come you haven't told Dumbledore about this before?"

"Because if I had then the ministry would have put me into foster care if not worse, an orphanage. Besides, with Sirius pardoned now I don't have to go back there ever again."

"Before we go down, did you get a chance to read any of your mom's diary?"

"Yes but so far it didn't answer any questions, just brought up a few more."

"Well how much did you read?"

"Just the first two entries but, it was the beginning of her first year. It just spoke of how cruel Aunt Petunia was some boy she met on the train who hung around with a blonde jerk and then ignored her. Then she mentioned her new friends who were my dad, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and some 7th year named Molly. Also told how much she hated her Potions Master. No real answers there."

Well why don't you try skipping ahead in the book and maybe that will help. Isn't Mrs. Weasley's name Molly? Maybe she's the one in the book and can help you too."

"That's an idea. I never thought of asking her. Besides they are around the same age."

Later that day everyone was outside playing Quiddich again when Harry went inside to get some water. "Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hon, what's on your mind?"

"Well um, see I err got as one of my birthday presents this book you see and um."

"Harry, sit down, take a deep breath, and relax. You'll be able to ask a lot easier."

Harry took her advice then continued. "Well this book I got, I don't know who sent it but it's my mum's diary. When I opened it up there was this note inside." Harry handed her the letter from Lily.

Molly quietly read the letter that the boy handed her. Then apologizing for her tearful eyes she said. "I'm sorry Harry, I can see why you have some questions. You really need for your mum's words to answer those for you. What I can agree on is you look more and more like both your parents every time I look at you." Kneeling down next to where the boy sat she put her arm around his shoulder and continued. "No matter what you may think now. Your father at one point was a very good man who loved your mum with all his heart."

"So you are the Molly that my mum mentions?"

Molly nodded, "And I see you have already started reading it. Why don't you head on up and read some more before dinner."

"You said I look more and more like my parents, I have seen photos of my father as a boy and as an adult but for some reason I cant see him in me anymore."

At that point Fred and George strolled in and Fred said, "That's because of your long hair you look like a Snape."

Molly glared at the boys then looked at Harry smiling. "Go get to know your mother some more Hon."

With that Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, whispered "Thank you" and ran upstairs to the bedroom. Harry took Hermione's advice and looked ahead in the diary but, only skipped a few entries.

* * *

_5 January 1978 _

Well I just arrived back from the winter holidays. It was so good to be back home with my parents. I tried so hard getting along with petunia but with her usual attitude it was pretty bad. Not to mention with that new boyfriend of hers, Vernon, she was twice as bad plus his attitude as well. I was so happy when dad threw him out for disrespect but, I had no idea that dad would be strong enough to lift the fat-ass up like that. I hate to say it but I really think that Petunia and Vernon are made for one another.

On for the good news. The presents! (hehehe) Mum and Dad got me one of those new Atari systems, a new turntable, and some records. I also got some candy and dung-bombs that the gang owled over. I was grounded the last two days at home because I set off the dung-bombs in Tuna's room.

**THANKS A LOT SIRIUS, NOW QUIT READING OVER MY SHOULDER!**

Good now that I got rid of him I can continue.  
I even got a card from Sev. I was so surprised and so happy. He asked me not to reply to the letter but he would explain things when he had a chance. Yes, I still think he's cute but he won't even act like my friend and he's always with Malfoy.  
UUUGGGHHH

Well time for dinner so I have to run.

* * *

Harry sighed and thought Ok, lets try skipping more.

* * *

_1 June 1978 _

I can't believe it. This is so cool. Mum and dad agreed for all my friends to come and spend a few weeks at the house. It won't start until the middle of the month but I can hardly wait.  
From June 15-30 everyone is going to be here. I get to show them the Muggle world, boy are they in for a shock.  
Then we're going to spend a few weeks at Sirius' home, then everyone is with their families for a week then two weeks at Remie's since he lives the closest to Diagon Alley, and then the rest of the time at James' house since it has the most room. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have even invited our parents to stay with them the last week before school starts.  
Well I have got to go or I'll miss the train home. I'm leaving you here so that Tuna-face doesn't find you.

Happy summer,  
Love Lily.

* * *

Later that evening Molly contacted Dumbledore using the Floo network. "Headmaster, I need to talk to you about Harry."

"Molly, how many times have I told you to call me Albus?"

"I know but you know how hard it is to break old habits. Anyway about Harry. You realize that he will be there next week right?"

"Yes I do. I presume you have noticed he started changing already?"

Molly sighs. "Yes. He looks more like his dad than I expected him to. Thing is, the twins have already started commenting about his appearance. This is happening so quickly, is there anything I can do to slow it down before he gets the wrong ideas?"

"Unfortunately not. We must let nature take its course with him. Can you get him ready to arrive here tomorrow?"

"I think that maybe the best solution. He's having a great time with the kids but, he really needs to read the diary more and here he doesn't have too much time to do so."

"Ok, I will let the guys know. Is there anything else?"

Molly swallowed hard. "Unfortunately yes. Hermione came to me today. Turns out that when she woke him up for lunch she noticed his back was covered in whelps. When she asked him about it he told her that it was a payment for not getting his chores done quickly enough."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Have you seen these marks?"

"No but, I noticed that he just about jumped out of his skin when I place my arm on his shoulders. Please tell me he doesn't' have to go there ever again."

"No, not unless he really wants to but, I appreciate you telling me. I will take care of things on this end. You get Harry ready."

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore immediately owled Sirius, Remus and Severus._Please come to my office immediately. We need to talk._

_

* * *

_

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Bella-Rose: **Thank you again_


	5. The Accident

**Chapter 5 - The Accident**

The three men arrived in Dumbledore's office he looked at each of them before he said "Ok, now that you are all here I need to talk to you so please have a seat."

The guys looked at one another then Remus spoke up. "What's wrong Albus; it's not Harry is it?"

Dumbledore sighed "I'm afraid it is. I just heard from Molly, a turn out that Harry's appearance has been changing more drastically than expected. Are you three ready to answer his questions?"

They all nodded slowly and Snape replied. "I believe so. Do we know how much of the diary he has read?"

"From what I understand he has only read about her first year at the most."

Severus walked over to the window and looking out he said "He must have more questions than ever now. You understand he will never accept this."

"Severus, please have a seat. There is more" Snape looked at the Headmaster then sat back down. "It has also been brought to my attention that Harry has been severely abused over the years that he has stayed with the Dursley's."

"Abused?" Sirius questioned

"WHAT?" Severus exclaimed

"Do you mean it is still going on?" Remus asked as everyone looked at him.

"Do you mean you knew about this and didn't even tell me?" Sirius screamed

Remus sighed. "Back in Harry's third year I noticed some strange bruises and marks. When I confronted him he was very hesitant on telling me anything. The only reason I was able to get him to tell me about what the Dursley's were doing to him was if I promised not to tell anybody else. I agreed to that promise on the condition that if it ever happened again then he would owl me immediately. I thought the abuse had stopped because I hadn't heard from him during the summer holidays."

Dumbledore replied. "I wonder. Hermione and Ron use to tell me how they never hear from Harry during the summer either. He probably didn't want you to tell anyone about the abuse because of the thought of having to go into an orphanage. Needless to say, we will have to take it slow with him to get him to earn our trust."

"With the way I have treated him, that is never going to happen." Severus stated

"I have a feeling once he learns more from Lily it will happen sooner than you may realize or expect it to." Albus stated, "Now Molly is going to make sure Harry is ready and we will be meeting them in Hogsmeade in the morning. Severus, I must ask that you remain here."

"I understand. I have to start preparing the Wolfsbane potion for next week anyway." Severus replied.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, "How are the ladies adjusting to the grounds?"

"Well, Dannie is very hesitant on changing still but as I have noticed by the way she keeps watching her daughter it won't be much longer. As for the little one, I never realized how out of shape I was until I tried keeping up with that pup." Sirius continued while glaring at Remus. "You really have your hands full with that one so you had better start getting into shape."

"How'd you..?"

"Remus, I have known you in your wolf form half your life. She may have your eyes as a girl but when she transforms she also inherited a lot of your markings. There is no doubt in my mind who fathered that cub." smirked Sirius.

All Remus could do was smile with pride. Not pride in not knowing his daughter but pride in the idea that _his_ daughter was a bit much for his old wild friend.

"Well gentlemen, I suggest we end this meeting. Besides Sirius, I believe you have some ladies waiting on you." Dumbledore stated just before there was a knock at the door.

Sirius turned around and as he opened the door he said, "I'll be there in just a moment." As Remus shyly peered around his friend. "Albus, will there be anything else?"

"No, go on ahead."

Sirius jumped up and headed out the door with Bria closely behind him all ready to run off a day's worth of being stuck inside buried under books. Dannie quietly approached Remus with only Severus noticing with a slight smile. "Would you care to join us tonight?" She asked.

Remus looked at his feet and replied. "It will be another week before I can transform. I'd just slow you down."

"To tell you the truth" she replied. "I just sit back and watch them run around."

Remus nodded, grabbed his cane, and then offered her his arm in which smiling she took.

* * *

_1 September 1978 _

Dear Diary  
Well this summer was the best. Tuna tried her usual attitude towards me as soon as I walked in the front door. As usual mum and dad didn't interfere at all but dad did warn her about everyone coming over at the end of following week. You should have heard the fit she had. Luckily by the time James, Remus, and Sirius came over nothing from her had changed, in fact I do believe she actually got worse. Sirius was shocked; he never thought that any Muggle would be worse than Malfoy. Great thing was that since we aren't allowed to do magic away from school the boys came prepared with all sorts of stuff from the joke shop back at Diagon Alley. Tuna actually learned her lesson while they were there.  
The first night she decided to climb up onto her soapbox and started calling all of us nothing but a bunch of no good freaks. Well, James and Sirius changed out her toothpaste with some sort of concoction that by morning she actually had a horse-head to match her teeth. Mum didn't hesitate at all in reprimanding each and every one of us. We almost were grounded until dad came in and made it clear that Tuna deserved what she got what she deserved with her nagging at my friends. We were then all sent upstairs while mum and dad argued. Needless to say it was decided that Tuna was sent to her friend's home until the boy's visit was over.  
The following weekend dad too us to the mall to get them some Muggle clothes, jeans and t-shirts (hmm.not a bad memory), then we went to the driver in where the boys saw their first movie which was a double feature of Grease and Saturday Night Fever. Grease was pretty cool but too tell you the truth; I can't stand the disco music. ICK. Dad spent pretty much the rest of the visit trying to teach them the rules of football and rugby and then the last weekend they were there dad took them to a football game.

Pretty much nothing too exciting happened at Remie's or Siri's homes except we all did our school shopping the last day that we were at Remie's. We worked together on our summer assignments and the boys taught me the basics of Quiditch.

Finally it was time to visit James' home. WOW was his parent's home huge. While I was there I got the shock of my life. I knew there was a reason I thought that James and Sev looked alike. Turns out that James' mum and Sev's dad are brother and sister. Well, Sev's parents had to go out of town on a business trip again so he stayed with the Potters. We wound up getting along great, he helped me to understand potions somewhat better and I got to help him on his Charms assignment (although I really don't think he needed it). We finally got to talk about what went on during the school year. Turns out his dad is in this purest club along with Malfoy's dad. Well Lucius is also trying to get in on this club so he keeps a tight eye on everything Sev does at school. I really think Sev is afraid of his dad and the way he squirms when Mrs. Potter hugged him as he arrived; I think he beats him too.  
Well, we spent a lot more time practicing Quiditch there; the guys are talking about trying out for house teams. Finally we had to go pickup dad (mum and Tuna refused to come) so that he could visit. Teaching dad of the magic world was just as fun as teaching the boys of the Muggle world. At the end of the week we had a huge Quiditch match between us kids and the adults, dad couldn't play so he just watched in awe. I really think I scared the shite out of him a few times. Oh well ( I know I could write forever about this past summer but I have to get to sleep, we have classes in the morning and I have to get use to Sev ignoring me again. Sigh)

Good night,  
Love Lily

* * *

_Holy Shite!_ Thought Harry. _So maybe Snape is that 3rd uncle my mum mentioned. It still doesn't answer why he hates me so much. I can't believe he and dad were cousins._ Harry packed up his belongings once more and went to sleep early since he was once again moving back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Remus and Dannie sat outside and visited with Hagrid while Bria and Sirius ran around playing hide and seek. While the couple sat and got to know each other Sirius came running up "Has Bria been by here at all?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you lost her." Remus replied.

"Well we were playing hide and seek and I can't find her any..." when a painful howl interrupted Sirius.

Dannie panicked and for the first time in years she transformed to go hunt down her daughter. Sirius joined the hunt as Padfoot while Hagrid and Remus followed behind on foot. Finally with what seemed like forever, Dannie and Remus finally found Bria out cold at the bottom of a ravine.

"Sirius, Go get Poppy!" Remus shouted as Dannie jumped down to her daughter's side to look her over.

"Her leg is broken and her head is bleeding." she called out.

Remus helped Dannie out of the ravine then pulled out his wand and levitated their daughter to the infirmary. Remus, Dannie, and Sirius quietly waited in the hallway.

"She will be alright; Madam Pomphrey is the best healer in the magical world. Sirius why don't you go onto bed, you have to get Harry in the morning." Remus told his friend.

Sirius agreed and hugged his friends to apologize and then left.

Remus sat there comforting Dannie as she cried into his shoulder. About a half-hour later Pomphrey came out. "I'm sorry it took so long. I was able to bandage her head right away but as for her leg, I had to wait for her to transform on her own before I could set the bone."

"But isn't there a potion that would make her change back?' Remus asked.

Severus walked up answering, "I have one that would work if she was just and animagus but, because she's a shape shifter and werewolf combination, we didn't want to risk any side effects."

"When can I see her?" Dannie asked.

"Well, she's resting now but if your quiet and don't disturb her I'm sure you can go in now."

As Remus and Dannie started walking into the infirmary, Pomphrey started to stop Remus when Severus quietly told her "Let them have their family time."

Pomphrey looked at him startled "You mean.?" Snape just nodded. "Oh boy, here we go again." She said as she collapsed into her chair. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

_TBC - Please review_

_**Katzztar**: I too am right around the same age...how about we torture our kids and pull out the old systems after we hide the XBox_

_**Tiger of the fire:** Thanks...love your fics too._


	6. Harry's Return to Hogwarts

****

Chapter 6 - Harry's Return to Hogwarts

Everyone at the Burrow woke up bright and early to see Harry off .

"Now Harry, just remember what I told you. Let your mum's words answer your questions and don't jump to any conclusions." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged the young man goodbye thinking _I don't believe he's already grown 3 inches in the past few days. Good thing I owled the clerk in the robes shop to put Evergrow on his robes this year._

Harry then hugged Hermione and Ginny and then shook hands with Ron and the twins. "I'll see you all in about a week." With that he threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "Three Broomsticks!" as he walked into the green flames.

Three Broomsticks

"So how much do you think he has changed?" Sirius asked the Headmaster.

"I really don't know but I don't want you looking shocked when you see." Albus' words were interrupted by a thud in the fireplace so the two men looked to where the noise came from.

Sirius mumbled "Close your mouth Albus your catching flies." Dumbledore glared at him then smiled. "Hey Harry I see you actually landed on your feet this time." Sirius stated as he gave his Godson a bear hug and thought. _There is no mistaking the boy's parentage at this point. Yes, he resembles his father quite a-bit at least he has Lily's eyes and nose._

"Where is Professor Lupin? Mrs. Weasley said he would be here too."

"Something came up last night it was important that he stay back at the castle." Dumbledore replied.

"He's not hurt is he?"

"No. Yes there was an accident last night but it was the new girl, Bria, who was injured." Sirius stated.

Harry jumped up, "What are we waiting for? Don't we need to get back?"

Harry ran out the door as Dumbledore looked at a smiling Sirius as he started to follow after the boy. Dumbledore put his head in his hands and though _I really can't handle this again._ before he followed Sirius out the door.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts

Remus was sitting on the couch with his arm around Dannie's shoulders as she leaned against him sleeping when Bria started stirring. Remus then whispered "Luv? She's waking up."

Dannie opened her eyes and then jumped when she realized what her pillow was. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Remus smiled, "It's alright. You looked far too comfortable to disturb." Then they just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until the figure on the bed moved again.

The two of them stood up and walked to the opposite side of Bria's bed as she opened her eyes. "Mom?"

"Right here baby." Dannie replied as she brushed the hair from her daughter's face.

"Last night after I fell there was another wolf there...I haven't seen any others here before...was that? Did you...?"

"Yes baby I did. It was the fastest way I could think of to find you."

"Does that mean you'll finally go running with me?"

Dannie nodded. "Just as soon as you are better."

Bria then noticed Remus standing next to her mother. "You were there to help me last night and you spent the night in here. Why?"

Remus wasn't too comfortable to be the one to give the girl the news, especially since he had no idea how she would feel about it. "Well your mum and you needed help moving you and I wanted to make sure you would be alright. Afterall you are one of my students."

"I've never had a teacher stay with mom to make sure I was alright before just because I'm one of their students." Bria stated.

Dannie looked up at Remus and smiled before she took her daughter's hand, "You're right, that isn't the only reason he's here. It turns out that Professor Lupin happens to be your father."

Bria motioned for Remus to step closer then gave him a big hug and said "Finally."

Out in the hallway was Snape and a smiling headmaster. "Well Severus, looks like we got one family back together. How about we work on getting yours back to." Albus was startled by something when he turned around and saw Harry listening.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, do you think I could see Miss Lightpaws?" Harry asked.

"Sure you can my boy. Go right on in."

"Good afternoon Professor" He said as he passed Snape.

"Welcome back Harry." Replied Severus who tried his best to show he saw no difference in the boy but, as he easily noticed the differences it became harder for him to breathe he excused himself before heading back to the dungeons.

Harry stepped in the door and then thought. _Am I hearing things or did he just call me Harry?_ then he shook away the idea of a polite potions master.

Remus heard the door close and he turned to see who it was. "Harry? Why don't you come on in?"

"Sorry Professor Lupin, I didn't want to bother you."

"Remember its Uncle Remus when school's not in session. You are no bother, come on over."

Bria smiled when Harry approached the bed. "Hiya Harry. Decide to come back early?"

"Just a few days early. Needed some space since their house was too crowded." Harry replied.

"Crowded? How many people were there?"

"Well there were the six of us kids, then Bill and Percy were both visiting with their wives, and last of all Bill's twin daughters who just turned 2, not to mention Percy's wife is due any day now."

"Wow that is quite a lot of people in one home."

"So how much longer do you have to stay in here?

"I'm not sure; it will have to be before the moon changes on Wednesday."

"Moon change? Wouldn't that mean you are a werewolf?"

Bria nodded. "Yes, are you disappointed?"

"Defiantly not! I think it's cool in fact my uncle is one."

"I know he is." She smiled.

"I believe it's time for Miss Lightpaws to get some rest now." Pomphrey interrupted.

"Guess I will see you tomorrow." Harry said just before he kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"I am glad to see you've come back early. I didn't know that you know Miss Lightpaws. How did you meet?"

"Well last week when we were all in Diagon Alley we met at the Robes shop. She's different than anyone else but she seems so familiar."

Dumbledore grinned. "I have taken the opportunity to remove you from Divinations and enroll you in Animagus Training. I hope you don't mind." And he handed Harry a gift.

"No sir, I don't mind at all. What is this?"

"Just call it a belated birthday present. To sort of give you a head started but, you only are allowed to study it for 2 hours per day."

"Thank you sir."

"Where have you put your belongings?"

"Up in my dorm room."

"Ok well then I will have the house-elves move them. Due to school not being in session just yet we have arranged for you to have your own living quarters in the same area as the teacher's quarters are. They are located near the dungeons this way you will be close to your uncles. How about you go and get settled in before lunch."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Harry, if you have any questions about anything at all, please feel free to ask. My door is always open."

_Does he know?_ Harry thought then said, "Erm, thank you sir, I will remember that." He then ran off to find Sirius.

_

* * *

_

_TBC - Please review_

_**FantasyFan: **Thank you so very much._

_**Teazer: **Thanks_

_**Daemon Potter; **Glad to oblige_

_**Mortaina: **Thank you_

_**Jezebel: **Actually you're also wrong...I'm not correcting it just yet but to let you know...It's ANIMAGUS...Maybe one day I'll redo all this but for now...I like it the way it is...spelling errors and all_


	7. Remus' version of the past

****

Chapter 7 - Remus' Version of the Past

"Severus, may I come in?"

"Yes Lupin, what do you want?"

"I would like to thank you for not giving the potion to Pomphrey last night."

"Don't mention it Remus. She happens to be a very bright student who I think highly of. Even if she is your daughter. Unfortunately she has had a very hard and lonely life."

"Just like a certain young man we both know. Why are you so hard on the boy?"

"Hard? I have not been hard on him, if anything I have been easy on him, at least compared to how my parents were with me. Do you remember those days Lupin?"

"I don't ever remember meeting your parents, Severus. Mr. and Mrs. Potter always went and picked you up to take you to their home."

"But you did see the marks."

"And I still see the one left." Remus said while pointing at Snape's arm. "Before we let this go any further, are you going to allow it to be done to him when he turns 19?"

"Since he's my son don't you think I have the right to make that decision when the time comes?"

"Sev that is Lily's son we are talking about. You more than anyone know what Voldemort would do to him so for you to even consider it."

"You are right with what you think Voldemort would do to him if he knew he were my son and no matter how much it hurts me to see him every day. I would NEVER allow that to happen to…" Snape looked up, "Potter, You are getting quite good at sneaking up on people now."

"Am I now Professor?" Harry replied. "Uncle Remus, the headmaster said that either you or Uncle Sirius would show me where my quarters are."

"Give me just a moment please Harry. Sev, look hard at him and remember how quickly you changed too." And with that said he left and showed Harry his new quarters.

Harry plopped down in a chair as soon as they entered. "So, what's up with you and Ms. Lightpaws? Has one of my forever single uncles finally found his soul-mate?" Harry teased.

"Well Harry, I might as well let you know. Turns out that Dannie and I knew each other back when your mother was pregnant with you."

"Oh really?"

"When I first saw them in Diagon Alley I didn't recognize her at first because we were together during the full moon and before I was able to see her human form, she disappeared and I never saw her again."

"Didn't you go looking for her?"

"Would you please let me finish? For the next three months I worked in the States and disappeared into the woods during the cycle in hopes to one day find her. As far as I knew back then she was another werewolf and would of course have no choice but to change and return to the forest that we meet in. Unfortunately she never did so then I convinced myself that the only other option was that a fur hunter had caught her in one of his traps. It wasn't until the other day that I learned that she was infact a shapeshifter. "

"So that means that Bria is your..."

Remus nodded then asked. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I am. I think it's cool. Especially since she is my age." Harry grinned.

"Just remember, I am not the father you want to piss off. Even if you are my nephew."

"Yes I know. Don't worry."

"Why don't you go ahead and get some of your things unpacked. I have to go tutor Bria now."

"Sure thing. Oh, how's she doing? Think she'll be able to keep up with the fourth years?"

"In that I have no doubt. In fact she may even give them more of a challenge with grades. I will see you at dinner."

Harry waved as his uncle left the room then he started unpacking all his belongings. Finally he reached the bottom of the trunk and all that was left was his invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map, and Lily's diary. Harry thought _Ok mum lets see what else you have to say._

* * *

10 February 1979

Dear Diary

GOOD NEWS! They have decided to have a first and second years dance this year. I can hardly believe it. Usually they are for third years and up but that's also for the winter ball. Luckily because they decided this at the last minute we don't have to worry about dress robes. In a way I think it's to help us get our minds off of what is going on outside school. As if things are not already bad enough at home. I'm not able to go home during Spring or Winter Holidays anymore because mum says Tuna and I fight too much. I don't understand I try to get along with her but all she does is start fights and then when I try to defend myself mum jumps my ass over it and I get blamed for the whole mess. At least it's only mum that blames me; I think dad sees through Tuna's lies because he usually comes in and tries to comfort me afterwards. This really sucks. I am beginning to think mum hates me as much as Tuna does and if they had their way I would never go home. As for this dance this weekend. No I am not going with anyone to it but, Jamie, Remie, Siri and I are going just as a group. I think that twerp, Peter, will also be with us. No things still have not changed; I still get the creeps when he's around. Well I have to go, got Quiditch practice before our game against Slytherin before the dance on Saturday. Love Lils.

'Oh cool. I didn't know that mum played Quiditch too? Harry though.

* * *

_TBC - Please review_

_**Earwen Uruviel Tinuviel:** Thanks...glad you're enjoying_

_**FearsomeGouda:** Yes I do have issues...people who don't know what they're talking about. If you don't like the OC's then stop reading right here and now...I'm not changing the story_


	8. Flying

****

Chapter 8 - Flying

_15 February 1979 _

Dear Diary,

That LITTLE SLYTHERIN SON OF A SNITCH! I don't believe he did that to me UUUGGGHHH! Ok now calm down Lils is what everyone keeps saying. CALM DOWN MY ASS I AM SO PISSED OFF HE NEEDS TO GO SOD HIMSELF OR SOMETHING! Here we were in the game, one minute I am racing against Sev trying to catch the snitch and the next thing I know I'm here in the infirmary with my head wrapped and my leg in a cast. I can't believe it!  
According to Remie the back end of my broom got hit with a bludger and I slammed into a tower. Turns out that Malfoy is the one who hit it straight at me from only about 10 feet away. UUGGHH! I don't know what I'm more upset about. Missing the dance last night or not being able to play for the next few weeks. At least James will be the seeker while I'm out. He's pretty good at all team positions. Well I had better get going, looks like I have some visitors.

Lils

* * *

"Hey Harry. What are you reading?"

"Hi Sirius, just mum's diary again. Still trying to find some answers."

"Well how far have you gotten?"

"Just up to February of her second year."

"Oh shit, I remember that." he replied with a smirk "That was the time she made a nice splat into a tower and missed the dance. She was so pissed off we could hear her screaming from the infirmary all the way into the common room. Your dad missed the dance that night too so that he could stay beside her bed. That was a few years before they started dating though."

"Wow, he must have really liked her."

"I guess he did but, he refused to admit it for the longest time. Anyway, the reason I came by is because I hear your getting a head start on becoming an Animagus."

"I'm going to try to."

"Come with me, I'll get you started."

"Cool, thanks!"

* * *

15 April 1979

DD,

Well it's pretty quiet around here. Of course its spring holiday and almost all of the other kids have gone home to visit their families. I wish I could see my family but with mum and Tuna acting the way they are it would be nothing but fighting between mum and dad over the two of us. I don't understand why mum dislikes me so much. I never did anything to her or my sister...magic wise that is. I know when I have kids, as long as I am alive the will NEVER have to deal with living in such a hateful home. This I swear!  
On another note. I ran into Sev in the library. Turns out his parents have gone on another trip with his dad's group. I hate to say it but, it seems like everytime they take a trip there is another attack from the 'Death- eaters' as the paper keeps calling them. I wonder if Sev sees it too. Today he told me that he has been having problems in Charms class again. Well I agreed that I would help him if he would help me with Potions. (At least this way I can spend some time with him here at school) Well I had better go now…I will write more later.

LL.

* * *

Harry laid in bed thinking. _No I'm looking at this wrong. Mum got along with everyone. I am just too tired to think straight anyway. I had no idea Animagus training would be so draining._ As he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry laid in bed thinking. As he drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

"Hey Bria, now that you've seen the grounds by foot, want to go flying with me?" Harry asked

"Flying? As in on a broom?"

"Sure. How else would you fly?"

"I'm not sure, besides, Professor Hooch hasn't come back yet so I haven't been able to learn how."

"Well, can you keep your balance on a bicycle?"

"Of course I can."

"Well there is room enough for two on the broom.'

"Well..." Bria hesitated. "Let me ask mom" With that she ran over to Dannie who after some major pleading from Bria along with giving her the 'puppy-eyes' finally gave in.

"Well?" he asked when she returned

"Come on, let's go before she changes her mind."

Harry and Bria quickly ran to Harry's quarters to grab his Firebolt. On their way out of the castle they rounded the corner and ran right into Snape and Lupin talking.

In unison they said "Sorry, we weren't paying attention."

"Harry, Bria, where are the two of you off to so quickly?" Severus asked as Lupin glared at him.

_There he goes calling me Harry again_ though Harry. "I'm taking Bria for a flight around the grounds." As he replied he noticed that he was now only a few inches shorter than his Potions Master.

"Well, I don't know about this." Said Remus

"But dad, mom said I could" Bria whined as she thought _I always wanted to say that_ giving him her best 'puppy-eyes'.

This time Severus was the one to glare at Remus as he replied "Since your mum says it's alright you can but, stay inside school boundaries." The children smiled as they started to run off. "Oh and Bria, one more thing. Don't think those 'puppy eyes' are what let you win. Just remember, I invented that trick and you just inherited it."

Bria walked slowly over to her father. "You may have invented it but I am the one who had perfected it." And with a sinister grin she hugged Remus and ran to catch up with Harry.

"You do realize she is right and you are going to have your hands full" Severus stated.

"I know but, I believe that we are both in for a handful when it comes to those two. Do you care to wager on which on of us is going to go bald first?"

"Sure but just remember. Your fur doesn't count."

The two men laughed as they continued walking down the hallway.

Harry climbed onto his broom then kicked off the ground and hovered a few feet when he then helped Bria on. "Well front or back?" Bria thought for a second then climbed on behind Harry. "Hang on tight." And with that he took off.

Harry and Bria flew all around the boundaries of the school; it was the most amazing site Bria had ever seen. Finally they decided to land down by a lake on the edge of the forest. Bria jumped off immediately and then sat down to catch her breath. "That was just so Kewl! I never thought anywhere could be so breath taking."

"I hoped you would like it" he said smiling.

The two of them just say on the waters edge when Bria finally asked "Was I mistaken when I heard you call my dad 'Uncle Remus'?"

"No, you heard right but..."

"So I guess that means we are cousins."

"Oh no. See Remus, Sirius, and my parents all went to school here and they were the very best of friends. He's not an official relative at all. They are just the closest I have to relatives other than my mum's sister and her family, the Dursleys." In saying that Harry noticed Bria let out a sigh of relief so he put his arm around her and there they stayed for what seemed like forever.

"Oh Shit!" Harry finally said. "We missed lunch and if we don't leave now we'll miss dinner." And he picked up the broom.

Bria looked around, "We're not that far, let's just walk back."

As the two walked back to the castle hand in hand a summer shower erupted so they started to run. As soon as they got back into the school Harry cast a drying charm on himself then smirked as he watched Bria transform to shake herself dry and then quickly change back again.

"That comes so easily for you. Doesn't' it hurt?"

"No, I guess because I've been doing it my whole life, it never bothered me. The only part that use to hurt was when I was first able to sense the fear in the other kids back home."

"You don't sense any fear from me do you?"

"No I don't" she said as she smiled

Harry put his arm around her saying "Come on now, your parents are probably worried about you by now."

"That sounds so strange. _My parents_ worrying about me and not just my mom."

Harry looked to the side and dropped his arm "I guess you need to get use to is because the way your dad is glaring at us he isn't ever giving you up now."

"Both of you in my office Now!" Remus commanded.

The two kids bowed their heads and slowly walked to the angry man's office looking and feeling as if they were being taken away to a death sentence.

Albus, Dannie, and Sirius were watching from the doors to the Great Hall. "I think you two had better go make sure everything goes alright. Our poor friend there is stepping onto new grounds."

Dannie and Sirius agreed and then followed the three of them. The kids immediately sat down in the chairs while the witnesses quietly stood in the doorway.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**ASquealinfgYaoiFanGirl:** Thank you_


	9. Uh oh Busted, Punishment, and Pain

****

Chapter 9 - Uh-oh...Busted...Punishment and Pain

"Do you realize what you two put us through? That was suppose to be a short flight of the grounds. Instead you disappear ALL day long."

"Uncle Remus, It's..."

"Don't you dare come up with some lame excuse Harold J. Potter! You remember just last spring during the tournament? You yourself came back saying how Voldemort was alive again. and here you go and pull a stunt like this?"

"But Uncle..."

As Remus growled, Sirius cleared his throat to draw his friend's attention, which worked but only for a short time.

"As your punishment, the two of you will remain in your quarters for the next three days and we will have the house elves bring you your meals."

"Yes sir" Harry sulked.

"But what about the change tonight?" Bria asked

Severus then walked in carrying a potion bottle. "Excuse me Remus, there is only two hours left until it's time and you must take the potion."

"How could I forget? Sirius would you chaperone Bria while I change?"

Dannie spoke up "If Sirius doesn't mind I will keep an eye on her."

Turning his head away he said, "But I just may try to attack you after I turn."

Dannie put her hand on his cheek to move his head towards hers and then looked in his eyes. "Not if I decide to run tonight you won't." and in hearing that Bria ran up and hugged her mom.

"Welcome to my home luv. Looks like tonight is finally my turn to show you around my forest." He said with a smile.

Bria whispered to Sirius "Looks like I'll be the one chaperoning here."

"Need any help?"

"No, I think I can handle my parents just fine."

"That I don't doubt but, I would still feel better about everything if I was there. Just tonight."

Bria thought about the request for a second "Ok but just for tonight. After this time it's just us. Deal?"

"Deal" Sirius said as they shook hands. Then he pulled Snape aside. "I'm going to tag along and keep an eye on the kids. Would you keep an eye on Harry tonight?"

"Me, alone with him? Are you out of your mind?."

"Severus, he is no different than we were as kids. Just make sure you take the cloak away from him. Besides he may enjoy the time alone so he can catch up on some more reading. You never know he may even feel like talking about it."

Severus looked at the Lupin family and sighed. "Fine you owe me."

"In the end you'll consider the debt paid. You will feel it will be worth this chance to get to know him."

Later that night as the three wolves prepared for the night out, Harry pulled out the diary and plopped down in a chair by the fireplace when there was a knock at his door.

"Harry, can I come in?"

"Sure Sirius, what's up?"

"Well I'm on my way out tonight so Professor Snape is going to stay here with you."

"Stay here with me? What? Like a babysitter or something? I'm 15 years old and defiantly don't need to be looked after."

"The way you acted earlier today you do too need watching. You would not believe how many people were worried sick about you."

"But that slimy git Snape? Come on Sirius I know you hate him as much as I do."

"For a long time, yes I did hate him but, for the past few years I myself have had to grow up and forget childhood grievances. Besides I have learned that there were reasons for doing the things he did back then and I really can't blame him for those anymore."

"I HATE YOU!" Harry stomped into his room slamming the door.

Sirius' heart broke as he heard those words from Harry. "You'll feel different in the morning." And he left to catch up with his friends.

Harry threw himself on his bed thinking 'Why didn't I just stay at the Weasley's?' then he looked at the diary in his hand and started reading it again.

* * *

20 June 1979

DD,

They keep telling me they understand and how if I talk about it and them I will feel better. Thin is I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be left alone here in this room. Oh God...why did they have to go? If I hadn't been a witch then everything would be so perfect and we would be...or I would be part of a normal family instead of this.  
I will never forget that afternoon or the screams and the lights. I don't understand why it happened or even what happened. James, Sev, Siri, Remie, Peter, and I were all sitting in the compartment on the train all having fun talking and making our plans for the summer. The train pulled into the station. We all got off and I met everyone's parents who were waiting along the tracks. In a way it felt good to be back and knowing daddy was just on the other side of the barrier. When we walked through there was screaming and it was like hell appeared. I...I saw dad and mum over someone's heads. I yelled 'DADDY' and he smiled waving at me. Then there was a green light and he was. He was...gone! James and Sev picked me up and carried me back through the barrier to the platform with all the other kids and parents while Mr. Potter and Mr. Black stayed behind to fight. I was told that it's because they are Aurors.  
I don't quite remember what happened after that other than when it was all over Mr. Black, mum, and dad were... I still can't believe it.  
The muggle news is passing it off as a major gang war when I know I saw wands pointed every which way. I tried going to the funeral a few days later but the Bitch Tuna stood there and yelled in-front of everyone that it was all my fault because I'm a freak. She's right...if...if it weren't for me then mum and dad would have never been at the station that day.  
Right now I'm staying with the Potters because the Ministry says I will be safe here especially with Mr. P being an Auror but, Mr. Black was one too and he's also gone. At least Siri still has his mum around. I think Sev is the luckiest because once again his parents were out of town and he was on his way here with James. If only I could get rid of these nightmares. One moment dad is there waving and smiling and the next he is gone and all that's left is this dark greenish black shadow.  
They are insisting that I at least sit with their family at all meals, even if I don't eat. I don't want to eat, I don't want to sleep, and I don't want to be around anyone but my dad and mum. This is not fair.

* * *

Harry put the diary down and took a deep breath. He then quietly put on his invisibility cloak and decided to go for some fresh air.

As Severus sat in the living room finishing up the lesson plans for the upcoming term he heard a door creek behind him. Quietly he pointed his wand at the front door to Harry's quarters and placed a locking charm on them. Harry didn't realize it was done and was shocked when he tried to leave.

"You might as well show yourself. You won't be able to get through those doors." Severus stated without looking up from his papers.

Harry took off his cloak and plopped down on the chair on the other side of the room. "I bet you are enjoying it keeping me as your prisoner."

"Matter of fact Potter I'm not. I had other plans for this evening, far more productive than babysitting a brat who thinks he can do anything he wants whenever he wants."

"I never thought I could do anything whenever I wanted. You grew up with everything like this while I grew up in a Muggle world literally locked in a cupboard under a staircase. Imagine if you were my age and all of a sudden when to live in a Muggle school and were not allowed to do any magic."

Severus sat and thought about it and remembered how Lily use to have the same kind of mischievously curious attitude. "You may have a point there. Did those relatives of your actually keep you locked up?"

"Yes. They only let me out when it was time to do my chores or when they took Dudley out to celebrate his birthday." the two of them sat there for the longest time when Harry finally said. "I have been reading my mum's diary lately and I was wondering...She mentions you in it a few times just telling how the two of you were friends along with the marauders. If you all were friends back then what happened to cause you to hate me and my uncles so much?"

"First of all, how much have you read?"

"Well from what I can tell I just finished with the summer holidays after her/your second year."

Severus closed his eyes as he remembered. "Now I see why you felt you needed to get out. Come on lets go for a walk, I don't think your uncles would mind as long as you are escorted." Harry watched dumfoundedly as Severus counteracted the locking charm on the doors and glared at the boy until he too rose and walked out the door before him. "First I must explain to you. When I was growing up I learned early that my parents were prejudice against anybody that was not a pure blood witch or wizard. It wasn't until after my second year I never truly realized just how much their hatred controled them. That was about the same time that Voldemort first started forming his death eaters. My parents along with Draco's grandparents were some of the first to blindly join the cause. Unfortunately at that time when people joined they not only signed their lives away but also that of their children."

"Why would he want their children?"

"It was a way of punishment towards Voldemort's followers. If they did not follow every command they were given then Voldemort would put the Crusteus curse on the child. At that time this form of discipline was very effective since no parent could handle the idea of their own child being harmed for their own disobedience. As time went on and the children grew with the curse being placed on them, some more than others, Voldemort learned that those new followers were heartless towards everyone, especially their own children, all due to the effects of the curse's side effects. After Voldemort discovered this problem, he decided that it would be the parents' choice on if their children were automatically signed up or not."

"Did you ever have to suffer for your parents mistakes?"

"About a week before my second year ended I was visited on the edge of the forest by my parents and Voldemort one evening. The curse was placed on me so severely that I almost died from it. If it were not for Lily and James finding me and getting me to the hospital wing as quickly as they did I probably would have. Now in order to get back into Voldemort's so called good graces it was my father whom led the attack on Kings Crossing Station that day you read about."

"Didn't they know that you would be on the Hogwarts Express that day?"

"I really do not know if they knew or even cared anymore. I was a big disappointment to my father mainly first because I wasn't accepted into Durmstrang then my friendship with your mother. It was before school started my third year that my parents were finally captured and brought up on charges that sentenced them to five years at Azkaban. I believe the time they were locked away was the best time of my own childhood mainly because the Dark Lord left me alone. But, when they were released just before seventh year started. By that time I already knew what I would be forced to undergo once my 19th birthday came around so I went to Dumbledore and together we worked out a plan that I would become a spy once I became a death-eater. Unfortunately I was unable to tell anyone of the plans."

"When was it that you stopped being friends with my uncles?"

"The only one I was really no longer friends with was Sirius. At that time it was mainly because he accused me for my parents' actions at the train station that summer. It also really didn't help that I hung out with Malfoy. We were setting just as many pranks against them as they were with us. The only difference was we didn't get caught."

"Maybe before everyone gets back you could teach me how to be more sneaky?"

"Mr. Potter, what would Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley say about that? And besides, how dare I the evil slimy git of a Potions Master help out a Gryffindor when I myself could have more fun deducting points from your house." He said as he smiled.

"You know, you are really not as bad as all the kids think you are. In a way I can almost see how my mum could have considered you a friend."

"I suppose I should thank you for the compliment. Your mother's friendship meant quite a lot of me when we were in school. I must warn you though, things will have to change back to normal when the train arrives."

"I know. I think it might be a bit hard on Bria though with seeing you that way all of a sudden."

"Yes it will, especially since she will be joining you in Gryffindor."

:"How do you know that? The hat hasn't sorted her yet."

"I'll tell you a secret. Ninety-nine percent of the time a child is placed in the same house that their father was in." In hearing that Harry remembered back to his own ceremony when the hat almost placed him in Slytherin, then he shook off them memory immediately. "Well Harry, I had better get you back to your quarters before that God-father of yours tries to feed me to the werewolves."

They then headed back towards the boy's quarters and Harry said. "Thank you for talking to me."

"No, no problem at all. If you ever feel you need to talk just let me know and you can serve detention again." Severus smirked.

They entered the living room and Severus sat on the couch to finish up his lesson plans while Harry went to his bedroom and pulled the diary out again.

* * *

_15 December 1979 _

DD,

Well the holidays are here now. This year is my first Christmas without my family. This is so hard. I tried sending a gift to Petunia and her fiancé but they just returned it with a note saying that the next owl that arrives at their home would be killed. I never though I would ever feel this lonely. I have been invited to spend the holidays with the Potters. I am seriously thinking of it. They try so hard to make me feel at home there and I really want to but it really doesn't' feel right. From what I understand Petunia has signed over my guardianship to them. I am not sure how I feel about it, I really don't want to be in their way, afterall they also have Sev and Patty living with them as well now. Turns out that their parents were involved in what happened at the train station last summer. I don't know how much they had to do with it but it must be serious because they were even sent to Azkaban. Well I had better get going now, everyone is waiting on me so we can catch the train.

LL.

* * *

TBC - Please Review

**Severitus: **Thank you...glad you're enjoying...by the way. When are you gonna finish AFS?  
**  
Purple Artichokes from Mars:** Thank you

**Niam: **Of course...can't have the new-comers knowing what kind of inbreading really goes on in the WW just to keep the bloodline pure.


	10. And How do You Want Your Casket?

****

Chapter 10 - How Would you Like Your Casket?

"Bria, Bria. Come one the train will be at the station soon!"

"I'm on my way, hold your horses!"

"Well I don't want to be late."

Bria quietly walked up from behind Harry, "Well then what are you standing around for?"

The two kids ran out of the castle and headed to the Womping Willow to take the secret passage to town. "The last one there is the son of Snape." Bria shouted as the two kids took off running across the grounds. When she reached the tree Bria started looking frantically for a stick to catch the lever with when Harry walked to some nearby bushes, pulled out a branch he kept hidden and opened the door to the passage way. "Hey, that ain't right, you put that there."

"Sure did, looks like I won and by it also looks like your Snape's kid."

"At least I don't look like him." Bria spat back as she caught up with him.

_At the train station_

"Harry, is something wrong? You haven't' said a single word since we entered the passage."

"Just something you said got me thinking."

"What about?"

"How you know me to look. Have you noticed any changes in me since we first met?"

"Not many but, I was awfully busy noticing how different life is here. I do know you have grown a good six inches now at least and the sun has given you reddish highlights in your hair but, other than that you still look like the strange kid in the robes shop."

Harry pulled out his wallet with some photos in it. "This is what I looked like just last spring and these are photos of my parents. Now do you see what I mean?"

"Wow you looked almost identical to your dad but now I can see a lot more of your mom in you."

"You also said I looked like Snape."

"Well that's just the long hair and your height" she lied. "It's just as untamed as it in the photo though. Can I help you with that?" Harry nodded and Bria jumped up to braid his hair that was almost to the center of his back. "Besides they say your eyesight is inherited and surely your mom doesn't need glasses."

Harry bit his lip. "All of a sudden neither do I. I replaced the lenses with plain glass a few days ago."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"I tried but all I continue to hear is how much I look like my father when he was my age and how I should read my mum's diary for answers without jumping to conclusions."

"Well what have you learned from her?"

"Not much that I didn't already know. Just how she was such great friends with my dad, Sirius, and Remus, and what a bitch my Aunt Petunia was back then, and last of all how my grandparents died."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, she was friends and even had a crush on my dad's cousin, Professor Snape."

"There you go. The reason you resemble him is because he's your dad's cousin. That happens in a lot of families."

"Ok, here's something. The other day Snape and I were talking and he had mentioned to me that almost all of the time the Sorting Hat places the students in the same house that their father was in.."

"So that means I will be in Gryffindor with you then? Kewl!"

"Please let me finish. Yes, like Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius I am now in Gryffindor but, when I the hat was first placed on me it was going to place me into the Slytherin House until I begged it not to."

"Now wait a second. You said most of the time it will put you in the house your father was in. There is still a chance that the hat was wrong at first."

"But what if it wasn't and I was suppose to be put into Slytherin?"

"Well I don't know what else to tell you that everyone else hasn't. I know your getting frustrated and jumping to conclusions. Don't read the whole diary, just skim through it to see if you can find the answers and if that doesn't work then just start asking your uncles the right questions. But when you start asking questions make sure you are ready for the answers no matter what they may be. Ok, all done" Bria said as she finished with his hair.

"Ok, I will. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime, what else are friends there for?" Bria said as she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek but, Harry happened to turn his head and their lips met. At first it startled both of them but still continued the kiss and completely ignored the train as it arrived.

Ron and Hermione were some of the first ones off the train and they quietly snuck up on their friend. "I knew there had to be a good reason on why you would jump at the chance to come to school early." Ron said.

Harry and Bria were quickly startled and both turned bright pink from being caught. "Whatever you guys do, don't let my uncles know about what you just saw."

"Why not mate?" Ron stated "Sirius would sit there and congratulate you for it."

"Yeah he would but, I think Remus would try to tear my throat out.

"No he wouldn't He would just sit there and advise you that you may want to slow down a bit." Hermione replied.

"Um..that may be the case if I didn't happen to be his daughter." Shocked by what they heard, Hermione glared at the two this Ron's mouth fell open. Ginny and her new friend happened to overhear the conversation as they were walking up.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Ginny said as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, "Would you like an open or closed casket at your services?"

"Better make it closed, sis. Remember his throat will be ripped out."

"Thanks a lot you two. Ginny who's your friend?" Bria said as she noticed to tall curly brown-hair, brown eyed girl with her.

"Oh sorry, this is Ann Marie. She's a transfer from the Salem school. She's going to be in Gryffindor with us and her brother is the tall jerk over there talking with Dra...Malfoy."

Hermione looked over and checked out the new boy. He was a little stocky, the same height as Ron, brown short spiked hair with blonde tips, wearing a t-shirt that the sleeves were torn off and faded jeans. "Um, what years are you and your brother in?" she asked.

"Jamie and I are both in our 5th year."

"So your twins huh? I bet you guys get along perfect together like my brothers." Ron said as he pointed to Fred and George who were handing out Canary Crèmes to the first year students."

"I don't think so. Please!" Ann Marie snapped, "We use to drive my mom nuts with our constant fighting and bickering. She said we were just like her and our uncle when they were our age, always at each other's throats. Besides you won't have to worry too much about us fighting here, they put Jamie in a different house than me."

Bria leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear "See twins and in two different houses. It happens."

"Hey Runt! Better get your tail in gear! Dad will kill me if I loose you on the first day of school!" Jamie shouted as he boarded the carriage with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Good, means I'll finally be an only child!" Ann Marie spat back kissing the palm side of her hand and smacking it against her butt, then she looked at the group and said "See what I mean."

"Looks like they grabbed the last carriage, come on we'll take the passage back to school." Harry said and they all headed onto school.

_TBC-Please review._


	11. Sortings, Confrontations, and the Myster...

****

Chapter 11 - Sortings, Confrontations, and the Mysteries of Beltaine

When they finally reached Hogwarts everyone went onto the Gryffindor table leaving Bria behind with the first year students who were waiting to be sorted.

All the kids sat around talking about what they did over the summer while the younger class slowly walked in. Bria suddenly noticed the kid infront of her along with a few other kids turned into Canaries. The girl couldn't help but laugh drawing the attention of the rest of the school

"Hey, so far I think I may just like it here after-all." Ann Marie quietly told Ron. " At my old school we would be dead if we tried pullin' a stunt like that."

"Oh that's nothing, we usually have prank wars throughout the year. Especially with my brothers here."

"Ann Marie, where did your brother disappear to?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Hang on." And she quietly cast a seeking charm. "There he is." As she pointed to a large balloon that was hovering about 2 feet over someone sitting at the Slytherin table. All of a sudden the balloon burst and the boy was drenched with ice water.

"ANN MARIE!" was bellowed across the room. All the teachers looked at where the scream came from and noticed Jamie standing there bright red in anger ready to kill his sister. As Jamie started leaving the table, Severus walked over to stop the boy.

Dumbledore then stood up and everyone finally calmed down and went back to their seats. "Now that we are all calmed down I have a few announcements. Fir..."

Dumbledore was interrupted by Fred and George standing up and singing,  
_"Announcements, announcements, annooouuncements,  
A terrible waste of time.  
A terrible waste of time  
A terrible terrible terrible terrible, Terrible waste of time"_

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Now as I was saying. First of all I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who has graciously agreed to fill the position and teach Charms. We also have two new professors this year. Professor Black will be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts and for the 5th through 7th year students we offer you the chance to learn Animagus Studies in which upon receiving your N.E.W.T.S in the course you will be registered as an Animagus. Last off all I would like to introduce Professor Lightpaws who comes to us from America to teach Herbology this year. Now for some reminders. The dark forest on the edge of the school grounds is forbidden and anyone who risks entering it will certainly risk an untimely death. The third floor corridor is once again off limits, and lastly, students are not allowed to use magic in the corridors of the castle. Now Professor McGonagall will start the Sorting."

"Thank you professor. First years, when I call you by name you will come up and take a seat and then the Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head and sort you into your respected houses where you will live until you graduate. Before I start with the first years we have one very bright fourth year student who comes to us after being privately tutored. Miss. Gabriella Lightpaws."

Bria walked up and sat onto the stool while the hat was placed on her head.

_Well I'll be! You are quite different from the others. Here it is, just like your father in a lot of ways, loyal, extremely patient, and understanding but also you are friendly towards most, but can be feisty when you need to be, quite intelligent already but still a strong eager and will to learn more. I know the perfect place for you.'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

This shocked Bria, Remus, Harry, and all their friends. They were certain that she would join them in Gryffindor. McGonagall removed the hat and Bria calmly walked over to the table of cheering students then as she sat down she glanced over at Harry thinking. _It's gonna be hard enough to see him with us being in different grades, but different houses as well will be even worse. Oh well, nothing like a challenge._

"Ok now onto the first year students" McGonagall continued.

"Courtney Brown" "GRYFFINDOR" "Sandy Johnson" "HUFFLEPUFF" "Jeramy Wagner: "RAVENCLAW" "Linda Johnson" "HUFFLEPUFF"

And the sorting continued on. By the time they were done the first years were divided into the following: 14 went into Slytherin House, 16 went into Hufflepuff House, 7 went into Ravenclaw House and, 9 into Gryffindor House. It seemed as if the sorting itself went by quicker than usual but, that was because Ann Marie and the Weasley boys spent most of the time planning out different tricks they could play on her brother and his friends. Needless to say, Jamie and Draco were also making plans for revenge on his sister.

When the evening's events were over with, Bria joined her friends at the doors to the dinning hall.

"What happened up there?" Hermione asked. "I thought for sure that you would be in our house."

"I'm not sure. I wish I was since I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw."

Cho Chung walked up. "Ron, Hermione." The she looked at Bria. "I know you are new and all but let me give you some advise as a house-mate. Watch your back around some of these people you believe are your friends, they will literally stab you in the back the first chance they get." Then she glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry but it's pretty much my business on who I chose to be my friends. I don't know what your problem with them is and to be honest I really don't care because that's your problem."

"Let's put it this way. Everyone in our house except the first years know that he is a murdering son of a bitch who should be in Azkaban like his Godfather and the creature he considers an uncle of his."

Bria saw red as she slowly approached Cho. "Listen Bitch, from what I can tell is that if our house feels the same way as you then I would have rather been placed in Slytherin. The only one who I can possibly see as backstabbing anyone is your ugly ass. As for Cedric's death. Yes I am very aware of what happened last year. I heard all about it from Sirius whom I consider just as much my uncle as Harry here considers my father to be his uncle."

"Your father? So you are a monster just like him?"

"The only monster I see is you and for your information. No I'm not just like my father. He may only be able to change on the full moon but, as for me." Bria glared giving a wicked grin. "I am able to change anytime I want."

Cho turned almost ghostly white. "Just wait until everyone hears. You'll have no friends once they find out you are just another freak."

Ann Marie popped in "Way to go girl! I didn't know you had it in you. We'll just have to add her onto the list of victims."

"No thanks. I can handle her myself. Since she wants a war, that is exactly what she is in for."

"Don't get yourself into any trouble over her." Harry stated, "The last thing I want is to see you put on restriction again."

"I highly doubt my mom is going to punish me for defending myself."

"Well, that all depends on how far you decide to go this time." Dannie said as she walked up with Remus and Sirius.

"What do you mean this time?" Bria asked

"Do you really want me to go through the list?"

Remus glared at his daughter in surprise while Sirius stated as he cracked a grin, "I didn't think Remie's pup could cause much trouble. Please enlighten me."

Bria stared at the ground knowing what a handful she had been for her mother. "No ma'am. But they never could prove it was me."

"That is not the point. You and I know exactly what you did and how you did it. Besides, we've come here to start over and to put those problems behind us."

"But mom, did you hear what she said about Harry and dad?"

"You are not in trouble for what you said but, this time please watch out with what you have been known to do when and if the time comes."

"Ok I guess but, heads up. When the time comes it will be no worse and no less than what she deserves." And with that said Bria walked off towards the Ravenclaw entrance while her friends were close behind her.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Just mom's way of telling me that she's keeping an eye on me so I don't step outta line again."

"Ok, spill it girlfriend. Whacha' do back home?" Ann Marie questioned.

"Just some harmless pranks on the jerks back home but, mom was called into the principals office almost weekly with the accusations against me. Listen I really don't want to go into this please. It's late and we start classes in the morning."

"You guys head on back. I'll catch up." Harry said to their friends, then looked at Bria. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, of course I will. One question. Why is it that Sirius is always acting like I should be Little Miss Innocent?"

"I think he's a bit thrown off since I have always heard how your dad was the more logical one and didn't get into as much trouble as the rest of the Marauders."

"Guess I'm a bit of a disappointment to him then."

Harry put his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him. "You may just throw him into shock a few times and maybe even give him some more gray hairs but, I don't think you could ever disappoint him."

Bria put her arms onto his shoulders, "I sure hope your right. I really must be turning in though."

Harry then leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "Just be careful and sweet dreams. I will see you breakfast."

"I will and you too. Night." Bria said then she turned and entered the common room.

"Well, Well, there is our newest little freak" Cho announced to the room full of students. "Finally decided to leave the side of her murderous boyfriend."

Bria looked over towards the girl and remembering her mother's warning just shook her head and headed onto her dorm as everyone stared at her. After looking for quite awhile she finally found her room and noticed there was only one other bed. _Well at least I can have some peace and quiet._ She thought as she lay down to sleep.

Harry went on up to his dorm room and found Ron, Neville, and Dean unpacking their trunks. "Do any of you know where Seamus is? I didn't see him down at the feast."

"You didn't hear?" Dean asked.

"Hear what?"

"He wrote me over the summer. His family was upset about what happened at the tournament so they moved. They are now living in America so he will be going to Salem."

"Hermione said she got a letter from Parvati telling her that they were moving to France so she's now going to Beauxbatons." Said Ron

"So Harry I saw you in the corridor with the new girl, Gabriella. What's the story?" asked Dean

"Nothing really. She moved here with her mum a few weeks ago and we've become good friends since then."

"Good friends my ass. Not with what Mione and I walked up on this morning."

"I forgot you saw that. Well, it's nothing serious so, who knows."

"Well, we're going to go check on the girls, you coming?" Ron asked.

"No thanks, I've got some stuff to do. See you later."

The three boys walked over to the girl's dorm. "Hello ladies." Said Ron "Can we come in?"

"Don't see why not, we were just finishing unpacking." Lavender said.

Ron walked over to Ann Marie's nightstand and picked up a book. "So what are you reading?"

Ann Marie quickly grabbed it from him. "Nothin', that's just an old family photo album."

Ron smirked "So any of those nudie baby pictures of you in there?"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she slapped his arm.

"Of coarse there are. I even have some of Jamie in it too." She said as she winked at Hermione.

"Erm, well that's nice."

"Nice? Come now Mione, I caught you checking out my brother."

"I think not!"

"Hey it's kewl if you like him. He usually acts like a jerk but he can be a sweet heart too."

Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Well, I'm done. You guys ready to invade the kitchens?"

"Invade the kitchen? Mione, that doesn't' sound like you"

"Ron, sshh." Ann Marie said as she motioned towards Dean and Lavender sitting on the window ledge. "Looks like they want to be alone."

"Yeah your right. Let's get going. Neville are you coming?" Ron asked.

No reply.

Hermione grabbed Neville's arm. "Quit gawking and let's go." And with that the four kids left the room but only went down to the common room.

* * *

_2 May 1981 _

DD,

Last night was so wonderful I couldn't believe that a ball could be so much fun. That's right, a ball. Well it was really a big feast to celebrate Baltaine and then the first to third years went back to stay in their houses while the rest of us changed into our outfits for the Masquerade.

We weren't suppose to know who each other was but I had no problems picking out James and Siri since they were the two clowns that were slam-dancing all over the dance floor. I can't believe Patty actually joined in with them. She actually climbed up onto the stage and dove into the crowd, luckily Siri caught her. Peter then tried doing the same thing but from the speaker but, everyone saw his fat butt coming at them and moved out of the way so he just splatted onto the ground. He is such a dork. Because of it they then stopped the band and started using an 8-track player that Dumbledore charmed so it would work while Peter was taken to the infirmary.

Anyway they started playing some Muggle music like Air Supply songs and everyone was slow dancing. James was dancing with a girl from Ravenclaw, Mindy, and Patty was dancing with Sirius, while I was sitting at the table. Finally the song "Every Woman in the World" came on and this guy came up and motioned for me to dance with him. Of coarse I accepted, I was tired of being a wallflower. After a few more songs Mindy and Patty told me that they were all headed to the Astronomy tower and invited us along. Well, I looked up at my dance partner and he nodded for us to join the rest of them. Once the six of us got up their Mindy and James ran off to one side of the tower while I have no idea where Patty and Sirius disappeared to. I was very nervous at first being up there alone with that guy when he all he did was escort me to the ledge, sat down, with this back against the wall, and then pulled me over to sit down infront of him. At first we just sat there under the full moon in complete silence while he pointed out all sorts of consolations. After awhile we noticed the kids leaving the ball. I started to get up but he put his arm around my stomach and pulled me so that my back leaned against him. Once again he pointed to the sky and when I looked up I saw the most spectacular meteor shower. For some reason just sitting there with his arms around me felt so right and so safe. I don't know how long we had been sitting there because I can't believe I fell asleep. UUUGGGHHH! How embarrassing! Anyway I heard something that woke me up so I turned around and when I tried to apologize he put his finger to my mouth, smiled, and shook his head. We then heard Mindy scream and James started cussing up a storm because they were caught by Filch. At that point he picked me up and jumped over the side. I think something slowed us down before we reached the ground because he was still able to land on his feet. He then put me down, grabbed my hand, and we ran all the way to the portrait of the fat lady. I then turned around to say thank you but he just lifted my hand and kissed the back of it saying "I will see you again very soon, My lady." And then he left. Funny thing is, I know that I know that voice. I really do. After that I came up here to my room so that I could talk to Patty, unfortunately she didn't get back yet so I tried waiting up for her but just fell asleep again. Turns out Patty finally got in just before daybreak. Luckily her and Siri didn't get caught either since Siri knows all sorts of secret passages. From what she did tell me is that James, Mindy, and Sev now have to serve detention with Gollum for the whole next week. Wait a second here. I KNEW that I knew that voice was familiar. Oops, I have to get going, lunchtime.

LL

* * *

TBC - Please Review

* * *

**Prophetess of Hearts: **You're right but how many fathers want to see their little girls in relationships...especially when he just learned of her existance.

**OfficersWife:** It's been fixed...thanks for letting me know.


	12. Loincloths and Prophecys

****

Chapter 12 - Loincloths and Prophecys

_I don't believe it. Mum and Snape? For some reason it makes some sense but I don't know. The person she talks about doesn't seem at all like the Professor Snape that we know now. On the other hand he was more, more human over the summer. I want to ask Hermione about it but if I know her she'll go investigating and no matter what she finds out she will nag me to death with it. I could talk to Bria but she has a lot to deal with as it is. Why in the hell did that damn hat put her into Ravenclaw of all houses. She has to not only deal with Cho but also if I remember right then Cedric's sister, Chloe, is a fourth year. Ok ok, just one more entry tonight and then off to sleep. Besides looks like everyone is up to exploring anyway.

* * *

_

_9 May 1981 _

UUUGGGHHH! They are so going to pay. Who am I talking about? Who else but those fools that go around calling themselves the Marauders. Those jerks, I cannot believe they did that to me but trust me. This is now war and I'll get even.

I woke up this morning completely covered in honey and powdered sugar. I looked like a friggin ghost. What was worse is that I had to go down to breakfast like that since I was running late. I don't know what is worse. The snide comments or the laughing. I actually had to scrub down 5 times to get all of the goo off and then underneath it all my hair was purple! Now my skin is all red and raw from washing so much it hurts. Oh trust me. Paybacks are a bitch and they are in for an all out battle.

On the lighter side. Every time I had potions class this past week there have been night lilies sitting at my desk. It was so sweet of Sev. I didn't have the heart to let him know I knew it was him. The one he left yesterday was asking me to meet him at our spot tonight so that he could return something. When I got there he was actually wearing the mask from last week. I tried removing it from his face but at first he refused. I didn't quite understand why he was hiding until I noticed that Malfoy was roaming around the courtyard looking for something. I was glad that Patty swiped the map from Siri that shows all the secret passageways that the boys use. Well we escaped to one and that was when I finally let Sev know I knew it was him. At first he seemed disappointed but then relieved. We really didn't have anything to talk about that we haven't said before aside from our feelings for each other. I actually found out that he has like me for as long as I have liked him. Other than that we just spent half the night sitting there in each other's arms. No we didn't do anything, I'm not ready for that yet. Unfortunately though it looks like because of who is parents and roommates are, these passageways will be the only places we can be together. At least we will be able to spend the summer together. Oh shit, I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. P. are going to feel about this. At least I know Patty is ok with it cause in a way it gives her ammo against him.

Well I had better get going, it's almost daybreak and I have to go wake up the boys. (HEHEHEHE)

Love Lily.

* * *

"Hey Harry, did you take care of what you needed to?" Ron asked as he, Neville and Dean walked in.

"Pretty much. How are the girls getting along?"

"They are getting along pretty good. At least Mione and Ann Marie are. As for Lavender, well her and Dean pretty much kept themselves occupied the whole time." Ron replied.

"How do you know? You two weren't even there."

"We were until we decided that we had seen enough. How long until you realized we weren't there?"

"Erm, about five minutes before you walked in." Dean said as he blushed.

"That's what I thought" Ron turned out the lanterns and the boys went to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

"So roomie, I hear I missed all the excitement last night. So are the rumors true?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. What rumors are you talking about? The ones about who my father is or the ones about who I'm seeing?"

"Well my parents and I were pulled into Dumbledore's office last night because he wanted to ensure us that even though you are Professor Lupin's daughter, you don't become dangerous during the full moon. I'm talking about the ones saying that you are dating Harry."

"Well I can tell you that yes Harry and I are seeing one another. Why do you ask?"

"Well curiosity really. I can't say that I completely agree with how Cho says Harry was responsible for my brother's death. Of coarse I can't tell you that I disagree with her either. I really have no idea how or why he actually died but he's gone and I have to move on." Chloe stated. "I will warn you though, most of the people here think that what Cho says is gospel and follow her completely."

"And you don't?"

"I never did. I didn't get along with her while she was dating Cedric and I like her even less now."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well because we are room-mates for the next 3 years and we might as well set the boundaries now."

"Well I appreciate that."

"Not only that but it could also piss off the high and almighty bitch if we got along and didn't try to kill one another."

"Well, this may not be as bad as I was afraid of afterall. So are you ready for breakfast?"

"Sure am." And the girls left the dorm for breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall Chloe asked. "Question for you. What are the teachers like outside the school year?"

"Will I really don't know how they act during the school year so I'm not sure if it's any different or not. I guess you cold say they are like any normal person."

"Even Snape acts like a normal person? He's the toughest teacher we have. But be careful because he will take off points from us if we even look cross-eyed at one another."

"Oh so you mean to say Snape doesn't run around the forest in the mornings wearing only a loincloth hunting bunny rabbits yelling 'Oogie Woogie'?" Bria asked as they sat down at the table.

A second year, Chad that was sitting across from Bria happened to over hear the girls as he took a drink of his juice. Unfortunately he tried to keep from laughing and his juice shot out his nose towards the girls. "EEEW!" they screamed.

"Eeew? At least your not the one with a pumpkin seed stuck in your nose." Cried Chad.

Then Chloe realized what Bria had said as the image flashed in her mind. "Eeew! Girl that just. That is just flat out sick!"

Harry then walked up to the girls and sat down. "Morning hon. How did it go..." noticing Chad playing with his nose, "...um, last night?"

Bria leaned over and kissed Harry good morning. "A bit rough last night but so far it's better this morning."

"Good I was worried." Harry said before they kissed again.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Lightpaws, minus ten points each for public display of affection." Snape stated as he was walking by.

"But.." Bria started as Harry put his hand over her mouth.

Snape immediately turned around and faced the children again but caught Chad sill messing with his nose. "Um, do you want to make it 20?" Chad realized he was there and put his hands down.

Harry replied "No thank you Professor."

Snape nodded and continued onto the head table and poor Chad tried taking a drink of his juice again. Just when Bria thought no one else could hear she quietly said to Chloe "Oogie Woogie" and once again Chad's juice was all over the place while the girls laughed hysterically.

"Hey it came out!" Chad cheered.

"Come on girls we have to get cleaned up." Harry said as he pulled something out of Bria's hair, "I believe this is yours?" and placed a pumpkinseed down on the table infront of the poor boy.

As Bria, Harry, and Chloe were leaving Ann Marie came walking in with rainbow colored hair while Draco and Jamie burst out laughing then Jamie yelled across the room "Nice hair sis!"

Ann Marie walked up to her brother. "Thank you Bro. You should remember mom never let me do this to my hair before. Thank you for taking care of it for me." She then kissed him on the cheek and joined her friends at their table.

Remus joined the rest of the teachers at the head table. "Looks like we really have our hands full this year. Makes you feel almost sorry for what we did to our teachers."

"Come on now we weren't that bad were we?" Sirius asked.

"At least we weren't pathetic with pranks like Jamie is but, Ann Marie acts like she could give even her mom a good run after what she did yesterday." Remus said. "Has anyone seen Bria or Harry this morning?"

Snape replied "I believe they went to go get cleaned up. For some reason Mr. Peters had some problems with his juice and his nose and they were the targets along with Miss. Diggory."

"What would cause Mr. Peters to have problems with juice and his nose I wonder." Remus stated.

"Oh I think it had something to do with something your daughter said about our good old friend here in front of him and Miss Diggory."

"What did she say?" the two men asked in unison.

"I don't quite remember it all but I did hear something about Severus, loincloth, and bunnies." Sirius replied with a straight face.

Remus immediately excused himself as he went into the corridor to laugh while poor Severus just buried his head in his hands. "How many people heard this?"

"Well if I know Bria, I'm sure Harry has heard about this by now but I believe noone else." Sirius then looked at the headmaster who was chuckling, "Well, sorry guess I had better take that back."

Severus then looked towards Dumbledore who held up his glass towards him. "Oh Merlin, Just kill me now!"

* * *

"Come on Bria, we're going to be late" Chloe shouted.

:"I'm coming" Bria yelled back as she ran out of their dorm throwing on a clean robe.

Harry had been waiting in the common room for Bria. "So what's your schedule like before lunch?"

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and then I have Care of Magical Creatures while Chloe has Muggle Studies."

"Good I'll walk with you two since Charms is right across the hall."

"Are you two coming or will we have to run to class today?" Chloe asked.

Harry took Bria's hand and the three of them left. Just a few minutes later they arrived at their classrooms and quickly let go of each other's hand when they noticed the professors talking in the corridor. Remus approached the three of them. "Oh no, what now?" Bria sighed

"Harry, Gabriella, " 'great he's using my full name what did I do now?' she thought. "Could you come by my office during lunch? I need to talk to the two of you."

"Yes professor." They said in unison.

"Good I'll see you at 11:40 then." As Remus turned away Harry and Bria had stolen a quick kiss before they went into their separate classrooms.

As Bria and Chloe entered her class she noticed Ginny sitting towards the front of the class so they went up and joined her at the table. "Hi Ginny, how's it going?"

"Ok I guess. So what happened last night after we left?"

"Um, nothing that much. Cho started her shit again but after mom's warning I decided to just go onto bed."

"I don't blame you there. We just hung out in the common room last night. Mione and Ann Marie thought that Dean and Lavender needed to be alone."

"Ok, I don't thing I've met them yet." Bria said "How rude of me, do you know Chloe?"

"No, I've seen her in classes though. Hi, I'm Ginny." She said as she waved her hand at the girl on the other side of her friend.

"Sssh, here comes the professor." Chloe stated.

Sirius walked into the room, pushed some books to the side of his desk and just sat on top of it with his feet dangling down. All the fourth years just stared at him waiting silently. "Wow this is so cool." He said. "First things first. I am not the drill sergeant type like some of my fellow professors are. I know you not only have a lot of friends whose parents sent them onto other schools due to last year's incident. If you have friends in this class that reside in the other houses then that is great. I don't expect you to stick with only your housemates. We are all here to learn together how to defend ourselves and our classmates from the dark arts. Finally I know you have never had a teacher last more than one year so I am curious on how you guys would handle yourselves in a duel. If you would all push the tables to the sides of the room we can set up and arena."

The students quickly moved the tables out of the way and sat back down waiting patiently for their turn while watching their classmates duel one another.

* * *

Later that day as the three girls left their Herbology class that met in the greenhouse. "I wish I could have taken Care of Magical Creatures with you guys. I'd love to stay outside."

"Well we'll be sure to think of you while we're out here working on our tans." Bria said.

"What do you mean tan? All I wind up doing in burning." Ginny said. "We'll see you later Chloe."

"See you" Chloe replied as she headed back towards the castle.

As the girls reached Hagrid's hut a voice came up from behind. "Well if it isn't the runt of the Weasel litter."

"Bria, have you met our friendly little ferret. He is the outcome of what happens when the only female and a wanna-be man can mate with is a rat."

"So you're the new Ravenclaw that has completely pissed off Cho. I have heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure not half as much as I've heard about you." Bria replied

Draco smiled at Ginny "Shall I feel honored that my reputation proceeds me?"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ann Marie walked up from behind Draco and Jamie "That depends purely on who warned her about you." Harry said as he placed his arm around Bria.

"Potter."

"Nice to see you too Malfoy."

Bria crossed her arms and glared at Harry. "And why didn't you tell me you would be in this class?"

"I wanted to see how you were with surprises."

"They are ok I suppose depending on what they are and they don't happen too often."

"So you forgive me?"

"Let me think about it for a bit."

"Hey Harry. How was your summer?"

"Hi Hagrid. It was the usual until I got here. I'm surprised I didn't see you this past week." Harry replied as he went to shake hands with his old friend.

"What's this? You think since yer 15 now your too old for a hug?" Hagrid said as he pulled Harry into a bear hug.

"HAGRID! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!"

"So sorry. Hello Miss Bria, good to see you again."

"You too sir. How was your trip?"

"It was good. I was able to pickup what I needed for class this term. Besides how many times have I told you to call me Hagrid." Hagrid turned to Harry and continued. "Sirius brought her by a few times while he was showing her around the forest. Had some real nice visits with her parents too before the accident. I'm sorry I didnt get to stay to see you got better."

"That's alright, Harry showed up the next day."

"Well I'm glad to see you two have become friends. I hope your keeping him out of trouble with the professors."

"I'm trying but we do have to keep them on their toes a little."

"Just don't you be to hard on them."

"Excuse me. Are we going to spend our whole class time just listening to all of you just chit chat?" Jamie asked.

"You come visit me for tea later" Hagrid told Harry and his friends then started with the class. "Ok today we are going to learn about Knarls. Who can tell me what they are?" Hermione and Jamie show up their hands immediately

"Hermione?"

"It's a small rodent that looks exactly like a hedgehog but."

"Although some Muggles leave food out for hedgehogs, a knarl will see it as a trap and then destroy that person's garden" Jamie interrupted.

Hermione glared at him and then continued. "A lot of the destruction they cause is."

"Usually blamed on the children." Jamie finished as he smiled at Hermione.

"Now which one of ye can tell me where tey can be found?"

"America" "Northern Europe" Jamie replied at the same time.

"Ok, 10 points to each of your houses."

Hermione was once again angered by the boy's completion of her answers. This was something that Jamie kept doing all day. "Girl, I told you not to let that bother you." Ann Marie stated.

"I am not letting it bother me. I just can't believe that he never learned it is impolite to interrupt someone."

"And I can't believe that you can't tell when someone is just trying to get your attention."

"I highly doubt he would be interested in someone like me when he hangs out with Malfoy."

"My brother never does what he's expected to. Trust me I know when he's got a thing for someone. Besides, by looking at Malfoy, he seems to be more fascinated with Ginny than with what my brother does."

"No way! You cannot be serious."

"Just look" Ann Marie said as she pointed out that Draco had been starring at Ginny. "You know they would make a cute couple."

"Ron would kill Draco if he stepped one foot near Ginny. That is if Draco's dad didn't kill him first."

"Trust me. Parents don't always have to know what their kids do."

"As many howlers that I have seen come through here, they always have a way of finding out."

"We will see. Besides it's the challenge of them not finding out that makes it fun."

Hagrid continued on with the class and each student was assigned a Knarl to care for during the next few weeks but were to keep them at the class' facility.

When class was finally over the group was heading back to the castle when Bria asked "So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh Ann Marie thinks she knows which kids would make good couples" Hermione stated.

"Oh? And who would you fix up?" Ron asked.

"Thank I think will have to remain girl talk. I know how you guys would react if we said anything." Ann Marie replied.

"And trust me, you really don't want to know" Hermione added.

"Well we'll see you guys later. Bria and I have to go see Professor Lupin."

"Thanks for reminding me." Bria said And the group split and went their different ways.

Harry and Bria walked into Remus' office and noticed Sirius, Dannie, and Severus were all there waiting for them.

"Um, Professor Lupin, you wanted to see us?" Harry asked as he looked at the crowded room.

"Come on in and have a seat." Remus said and the two walked in feeling like they were stepping infront of a firing squad. "Unfortunately we have some bad news. Earlier we intercepted a letter written to Lucius Malfoy. We originally thought it was just Draco checking in but according to Professor Snape, Draco hasn't even tried to contact him."

"So what your saying is I pretty much have another year of no trips to Hogsmeade and tons of restrictions. Am I right?"

"At first we did consider that option but, we know the history of you and your friends when told you cannot do something." Severus said

"So what are my conditions this time and why did you insist that Bria join in on this meeting?"

"Well you are not the only one in danger this time. With this in mind we must ask that whenever you are away from the castle that you be in a group of no less than 3 others. Also on weekends and holidays you will be required to stay in the quarters that you were in over the summer. This way we are able to keep an eye on you easier." Sirius stated

"Why do I have a bad feeling that this is not everything?"

"Very perceptive. First I must ask. How much of your mums diary have you read so far?"

"Geesh! I guess I've finished her fifth year. Why do you keep pushing for me to read the damn diary everytime I ask a question?"

Severus walked over to the window then looked to Remus and Sirius "The Feast of Beltaine" he said.

"Remus, because of this we cannot wait much longer, he has to be told" Sirius stated and Remus nodded in agreement.

Harry and Bria looked at each other in confusion when Dannie walked over and knelt besides them. "Harry, would you join us for family dinner in Remus' quarters tomorrow night. They will be able to tell you everything at that time."

"You guys will finally answer all my questions?"

Remus sighed "Yes, but you must sit and listen. No matter how hard it gets."

"Fine then I will take you up on your invitation. Can we go eat now?"

"Yes you two go on. Oh and Harry, would you please bring the diary with you tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Yea sure. No problem." And the two left for the Great Hall.

Severus looked at his old classmates. "Are you sure we are ready to tell him now Remus? We all agreed a long time ago that we would abide Lily's wishes in letting her tell him."

"Yes Severus that was the original agreement but something has drastically changed."

"And what may I ask would that be?"

"Have a seat Sev, I have some bad news for you and Sirius." Severus sat down in a chair next to the window as Remus continued. "Unfortunately the twins will be receiving letters from the Ministry any moment now." Sirius buried his head into his hands. "Yes I'm sorry Siri, it's Patty. This morning there was a Death Eater attack and Sleepy Hollow was completely destroyed leaving no survivors."

"But they have nothing to do with the battles over here. That is why they all moved into that little commune," Sirius said.

"I know that but with Hallows Eve coming quick and the legend the town has with Muggles, Voldemort's followers believed it to be a prime target. Also that is not all of it." Remus unfolded a piece of parchment and handed it to Severus. "Dannie found this on the ground outside her class this morning." Severus read the letter.

_The Great Battle will start to begin  
When evil once lives again.  
Half of the one will now be gone,  
The Tower wards to be redone.  
While the remaining three  
Train the new to keep them free_

_Two will learn what was meant to be  
Two more will come across the sea  
When darkness starts to tear the night  
One thought once evil will become light_

_Most are children of the remaining few  
The ones they love will be the new  
But, before the fight can be won  
The eight must come to be one._

_It is starting now. They are all here._

Severus then looked at Remus. "Do we know who the eighth one is?" he asked as he handed the note to Sirius.

"Not yet but keep your eyes open. You are closer to the Death Eater's children than the rest of us."

"Did this come from one of the kids in your class?" Sirius asked

Dannie replied "That I'm not quite sure of. It may have blown across the grounds. There were too many children outside today to be able to tell who could have dropped it."

* * *

_TBC- Please Review

* * *

_

_**Smoidel:** thanks for the info_

_**Frankie the Wonder Weiner Dog:** Don't worry, not much longer of a wait...at least I don't think it is._

_**Jezabel:** Again sorry if you don't like my mis-spelling of words...I don't like someone telling me another way to mispell them as well...btw...Animagus._

_**Milee:** More of 'Me Precious Slytherins..."_


	13. Sadness and Surprises

****

Chapter 13 - Sadness and Surprises

As Harry and Bria entered the Great Hall they were practically knocked down by a tearful Ann Marie who was running out of the room as fast as she could. Harry looked up at the head table and noticed Dumbledore sending McGonagall after her and Hagrid was leaving out the side doors. He then looked towards the Slytherin table and there was Jamie just sitting there with his head in his hands reading something. "Something is wrong." He said as they continued onto the Gryffindor table. When they approached their friends Hermione dropped a letter and ran after her roommate.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"She got a letter from the Ministry today. There was an attack in Sleepy Hallow where her mum lives." Ron replied.

"Oh shit. Come on, we have to go find her and make sure she's okay."

"No, I'm sure she's going to want some time alone right now. Besides Mione went after her." Ron replied.

"What about her brother?" Bria asked.

"It looks like Snape is taking him back to the dungeons" Ginny said as she pointed across the room.

Ann Marie was running through the corridors blinded by her tears when she tripped over her own feet. As she sat up on the floor she looked around and noticed she had made a wrong turn somewhere. She didn't feel like moving so she just sat there and cried.

Sirius met up with Minerva outside the Great Hall. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. The fat lady said she hadn't been back to the dorms at all."

"Excuse me professors. Have you seen Ann Marie? Is she going to be alright?" Hermione asked as she came running up.

"It will take her some time" Minerva replied "But no we haven't seen her at all, we do need to find her though."

"I'll go get everyone" she said as she ran back into the dinning area.

"Have you at least seen Jamie?" Sirius asked

"Yes, Severus is with him right now." Dumbledore said as he walked up. "Minerva I need you to go help with some of the other students that transferred here too. Turns out there weren't any survivors left in this attack."

"Albus, does that mean..."

"I'm afraid so. I am going to go and cancel these afternoons' classes. There are too many affected by this attack."

"Do you think she knew?"

"That too I am afraid is true. She knew months ago that something would happen I believe that is why she wrote to me asking me to allow all the children to transfer here. This was the safest place she could think of for them. Sirius, you go and find her." Albus said and he re-entered the Great Hall.

The five friends came running out into the corridor. "Professor Black, any sign of her yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, not yet. Harry do you still have the map?" Sirius asked and the boy nodded. "Good, Ginny I need you to run up to Harry's dorm and inside his trunk should be Harry's map. Bring it back to me right here as quickly as possible. Harry and Bria, I need you to go check the areas to the right of us, Ron and Hermione you take the opposite end."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

About fifteen minutes later Ginny returned with the Marauders Map. "Professor Black, I found it but I don't know how to make it work."

"Let me see it." Sirius said as Ginny handed it over to him. "I so solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With that the map gradually changed showing all the different names of every student in the halls.. "Blast. The prefects don't have everyone in the common rooms yet." After looking it over closely he finally noticed an empty corridor with only 3 names in it; Hermione, Ron, and Ann Marie. "Your brother has found her, let's go."

"Ann Marie, are you alright? Ron I'll stay here with her. Go head back and get Professor Black. HURRY!" Hermione said.

Ron took off as fast as he could, as soon as he went around the second corner he ran right into Sirius. "Prof...We...this way!" Ron panted.

The three of them reached the girls. "Ann Marie honey? Baby, you ok?" Sirius asked but didn't get a reply. He then picked her up and carried her back to the Gryffindor tower.

When they reached the portrait the fat lady was shocked. "Oh my, the poor dear. What has happened to her?"

"She lost her mum today, now open up."

"Password?"

"Damn it! Ron what's the password?" Sirius asked

"Oogie-woogie" Hermione said and the portrait moved to the side.

"Oogie what? Where did that come from?" Sirius asked.

"Wewere too afraid to ask" Ginny replied.

They all entered through the portal and then as Sirius told everyone to wait in the common room he took the girl upstairs to her dorm.. He then placed Ann Marie onto her bed and brushed her wavy hair from her face. "Baby, your going to be alright. I'm here." Sirius looked over at the dresser next to her bed and noticed a photo album, he picked it up and started looking through it and said. "You know you remind me so much of your mum when she was your age."

"How?" she asked beneath her tears.

Sirius looked at her and replied, "Mainly the way you are so good at tormenting your brother, but you also look just the way she did at your age." Sirius then sat on the edge of her bed and she shifted to lean against him. At first this startled Sirius but then he put his arm around her and together they looked through the pages. "You know one of the happiest times I can remember was the night you and your brother were born. The two of you were fighting from the very beginning with flinging your food at each other."

"I guess we were a handful for mom" Ann Marie said smiling.

"And from the letters that she sent to Remus to hold onto for me along with your school records I see you two haven't changed."

"Oh, um...She told you everything huh?"

"Of coarse she did, did you expect any less?"

"Well I was hoping that he would lose them. I promise I'll try not to act up anymore."

"Don't you dare change, you wouldn't be a Black if you did. Besides I know your mum taught you her tricks. I just need to help Jamie with his pranks so that it will be a fair fight." Sirius continued "Speaking of your brother, I need to go check on him for a while would you like to come with?"

"No, I'm just gonna stay here."

"Don't forget, family dinner tomorrow night over in Remus' quarters. Why don't you bring Hermione and Ginny along with." Sirius continued, "Oh and would you bring your album with?"

"Ok dad, I'll see you later."

On his way out of the tower Sirius was bombarded by three very impatient teens. "Girls, you can go on up if you wish. Ron would you go find Harry and Bria and let them know that Ann Marie is back here."

"Professor Black, will she be ok?" Ron asked.

"It will take some time but she'll be just fine."

Ann Marie was still sitting on her bed with teary eyes while looking at her album when Hermione stood in the doorway "Are you up for some company?"

"Sure, come on in."

The girls entered the dorm room when Hermione glanced at the page that the photo album was turned to. "Which one is your mum?"

"That was mom. Dad took the photo just after they graduated. That's Aunt Lily and Uncle Sev. I believe mom was either 2 or 3 months pregnant with Jamie and I at this time."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then they looked closer at the photo. "Do you mean Lily Potter and Severus as in Professor Snape? I didn't know you were related to them." Hermione said.

"Harry didn't tell you? My mom's maiden name is Snape; he was her twin brother. As for Lily, she was considered an aunt because she was mom's best friend here and also Harry's Grandma P was my grandfather's sister. Does it make sense?"

"Yes it makes sense but I don't even think Harry even knows all this. He has been reading his mum's diary trying to get to know her but he hasn't talked to us about it." Hermione said. She then nudged Ginny and pointed to the photo as a young Severus placed his arms around Lily's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't believe his fat..." Ann Marie stopped and closed the book when she noticed the shocked look her friends were showing. "Maybe Harry should be the one to tell you about his parents when he is ready to."

"If you know anything about Harry's parents before they died he would probably like to talk to you." Ginny said.

Ann Marie thought _Before his parents died? He must think James was his dad_ then said. "You guys have to swear you won't say anything about what I know and what you saw in the photo."

"I swear" Ginny said

"But Ann, he needs to know. He thinks the Dursley's are his only family and they hate him."

"Mione Please Swear!"

"He has a right to know he has more family."

"He will very soon but Swear to me you will not be the ones to tell anybody!"

"Fine! I Swear! But I am not happy with hiding this."

"Thank you. Um, there will be a family dinner at Remus' tomorrow night and I was told that I could invite you two."

"Sure count me in," Hermione said while still pouting

"I'll be there too. Can I bring my brother?"

"Which one?"

"Ron of coarse, silly."

"I don't see why not, that is if he wants to go he's welcome."

"Oh I have a feeling he will." Ginny smirked.

* * *

_Slytherin House_

"Jamie can I come in?" Sirius asked.

"Severus looked at the boy and walked over to his friend. "He's taking this quite hard. He hasn't said a single word since he found out. How is Ann Marie taking it?"

"Thank you Sev. She is doing better now, the girls are with her." Sirius walked into the room and continued. "Jamie, we found your sister."

_Silence _

"Hey buddy, are you feeling any better?"

_Silence _

"Listen I know exactly what you are going through. I lost my dad when I was younger than you. If I'm not mistaken then I know you are quite angry right now and all you want to do is hit something. Am I right?"

"Yeah"

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Sirius said as the two of them left the dungeons and went in and out of the different corridors. Finally they stopped and Sirius looked around before he whispered something at a suit of armor in which then moved out of the way revealing a portal. "Come on." The two of them continued through the portal and Jamie was surprised at the other end when he saw a Muggle style weight room.

"It looks like it hasn't been used in years."

"About 16 years in fact. Hardly anybody knows it exists."

"Did mom ever come in here?

"Yes, sometimes her and Lily would do aerobics over on those mats. So what do you think? Would you like to use it?"

"Can I bring my friends in here?"

"As long as you let your sister and her friends in here as well. But they must be with you and you cannot give out the password."

"That's cool."

"We've got to get going onto dinner. Oh don't forget about dinner tomorrow night."

"Is Uncle Sev gonna be there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause I really don't know the others. I may want someone to talk to."

"No problem. You do know you can talk to me if you want."

"I know"

"How about this weekend I help you with some pranks so that you can get even with Ann Marie?"

"But Uncle Sev has been working with me." the boy stated

"I could tell and they haven't changed since he used the same terrible ones on your mum when we were in school. Besides, what would people think if the King of Pranks if the Prince didn't follow in his footsteps?"

"And what about the Princess?"

"She has already proved herself, you need to outdo her" Sirius smirked.

"This could be fun. Think I'll take you up on the offer."

* * *

Later that evening during a very calm and unusually quiet dinner Dumbledore stood before the school and stated "As you all know there was a tremendous tragedy this morning that although it took place over seas, it has affected many of our students and faculty. This evening after dinner we will be holding a remberance service for their family members. Also in respect for those who lost loved ones, classes will not resume until tomorrow after lunch. Thank you"

Ron looked at the head table, "Harry, have you noticed some of the professors acting funny?"

"Yes. From what I understand a lot of the people murdered attended school here. They were most likely old classmates of some of them."

"I didn't think of that."

"That's just too easy so I'm not saying anything." Hermione said.

After dinner the majority of the students went back to their houses leaving about 30 students and teachers behind who then proceeded onto the auditorium. Jamie sat down next to his sister leaving empty seats on either side of them and their friends sat right behind the duo. Ann Marie turned around and said "Thank you guys for staying with us for this."

"No problem at all. Jamie, how are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing?"

Ann Marie looked at her brother, "You know you really don't need to act like a total ass. Keep it up and you will look like one as well and I really don't give a shit where we are."

"Listen bitch, I will act any way I want as long as I am asked stupid questions."

"Ok you two. I have had it. Out of respect for your mum I am calling a cease-fire for the next 48 hours. That means no pranks, no name calling, and no fighting. Do you hear me?" Sirius stated.

"Yes sir" the twins replied. Sirius had Ann Marie move to the empty seat next to her and he sat in-between the two. Just before the ceremony started Severus walked in and took the empty seat next to Jamie.

After a few minutes Albus approached the podium and the room fell silent. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I am very sorry that all of you had to start your new school year on such a sad note. I must say that I was very pleased when your parents wrote requesting that all of you be transferred here. I remember each one of your parents when they too were students here and how they ran around the corridors between classes. When we welcome our first year students they are informed that the houses they are sorted into become their family, I would like you all to consider the whole school as your family. I hope that each of you will feel comfortable turning to each other as well as your professors during this time. As I mention your parent's names along with yours I would like you each to come up and light a Candle of Remembrance to aid in guiding your parent's spirits.

Mr. Duane Anderson and Cathy Waters survived by their daughter Taylor Anderson.  
Mr. Matthew Cutler and Chris Warding survived by their son Ninos Cutler and daughters Jessica and Amber Cutler.  
Mr. Darren Cursey and Allison Woodsman survived by their son Mike Cursey.  
Mr. Gary Dasson and Nancy McGonagall survived by their son William Dasson and Nancy's mother Minerva McGonagall.  
Mr. Kyle Johnson and Kelly Peters survived by their daughter Lita Johnson.  
Mr. Greg Mirasl and Christina Famp survived by their son Corey Mirasl and daughters Catie and Colleen Mirasl.  
Mr. Albert Mueller and Amanda Summit survived by their son Kevin Mueller and daughter Kimberly Mueller. Mr. Michael Head and Judy Browder survived by their sons Benjamin, and Richard Head.  
Mr. Martin Peters and Victoria Brown survived by their son Chad Peters.  
Ms. Patricia Marie Snape survived by her brother Severus Snape, husband Sirius Black, son Jamie Black, and daughter Ann Marie Black.  
Mr. Michael Waters and Jennifer Coldwell survived by their son Stanley Waters and daughter Chantel Waters.

After all the names were called there was a few minutes of silence while everyone finished lighting the candles. While the adults stood around and talked the children all sauntered back to their different houses. Harry, Hermione, Jamie, and Ginny walked on ahead of the other two.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I.I'm sorry for acting like I did earlier. I was...I was just getting a little tired of everyone asking me if I'm alright." Jamie stammered.

"That's alright. I should have realized that you would have been hearing that all day. I just didn't know what else to say at the time. I am sorry about your mum."

"Thanks." Jamie replied with a half smile. "I...I guess I had better get back to the dungeons now. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Just then Ron and Ann Marie finally caught up with their friends. "He wasn't being an ass again was he?"

"No, he was apologizing for snapping at me in there."

"Looks like baby bro really does have it bad for you. I've never known him to apologize to anyone."

"Why didn't you tell us you were Sirius' daughter?" Harry asked.

"Well since nobody ever asked what my last name was I guess I assumed maybe you knew already."

"So you already knew who I was?" Harry asked.

"Of coarse silly. Mom had all sorts of family photos all over the house. Especially from back when we were little kids back before you were taken away."

"You don't happen to have any of the photos here with you? Could I see them sometime?"

"Sure you can but, warning we were all quite little."

"Oh, baby photos? There aren't any of those nudie photos in there of you are there?" Ron smirked

"Well I will defiantly not show you the ones of me but, if you wish I am sure to have some of Jamie and even Harry." Ann Marie said while winking at Hermione.

"I don't think I want to see those, thank you." Hermione stated.

"And you won't if I find them first." Harry said as he ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Harry if you dare touch my things I will cover your hands with so many puss filled warts Bria wont ever let you touch her again." Ann Marie shouted as she chased after him. The rest of the group shrugged and ran after the two of them.

* * *

Later that night a group of Death Eaters gathered in a small clearing. "Come forward" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord" Severus replied

"Isss it true of the prophecy sstarting?"

"Prophecy? I am unaware of any prophecy taking place my lord."

"Did you ssister not ssend her offspring here?"

"That she did"

"And what of the resst of them?"

"I am unsure of what you are referring to my lord."

"Liar! Crucio!"  
_

* * *

__Back at Hogwarts, Harry was startled awake

* * *

_

"I have received word that they have all arrived to fulfill the prophecy, including the young beast."

"I do not recall a beast in any prophecy, my lord."

"It does not mention that there is a beast but did she not just learn that she is a child of the remaining few?"

"That is correct my lord."

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

_Harry ran down to the common room when he just about collided into Ann Marie. "He has unc..." _

"I know. Let's go see Dumbledore" and the two of them ran out of their house into the corridors.

* * *

"Severus, you will inform me when you have found the others."

"As you wish my lord"

"CRUCIO! Now be gone and remember I must know immediately."

* * *

"Ann Marie, stop. Filch is coming."

The two slipped into a doorway when they heard a commotion. "I knew sooner or later I would find you sneaking out."

"I wasn't sneaking out! I need to see my sister."

"That's Jamie!" Ann Marie loudly whispered

"Hush, Filch is going to take him to see Dumbledore, we'll follow but can't get caught. Here put this over you." Harry handed her part of his invisibility cloak and they draped it over themselves.

"Damn it! Get your hand off my neck, that hurts!" Jamie shouted

"Then stop pulling away. You're going to see the headmaster."

"Fine just don't hold my neck so tight."

Filch loosened his grip of the back of the boy's neck slightly when Jamie broke free and started to run towards Harry and Ann Marie. Unfortunately Filch caught a hold of the boy's arm and held on tight.

"I'm going to curse that SOB so badly."Ann whispered

"Ann Marie will you hush? Do you want to get caught too?" The kids followed quietly while they watched Jamie struggle all the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Melted Gummy Worms" Filch said and the gargoyle moved to the side. The four of them headed up the stairs when the door opened and Dumbledore said "Good evening Mr. Filch and Mr. Black."

"He was out running the corridors. Put up quite a fight, just like his father."

"Thank you Filch, I will take it from here."

Filch turned around and left in a huff, he so wanted to see someone get tortured. Dumbledore then looked next to Jamie and said "Good evening Mr. Potter and Ms. Black. Are you going to remove that cloak?"

"Professor, Uncle Sev is with the.."

"I know. Harry how much of the meeting did you see and hear?"

"Voldemort was talking about some prophecy that I think involves Bria, Ann Marie, Jamie and some other kids. Sir what is this prophecy he's talking about?"

"I'm not quite sure but I do believe that it has something that your uncles what to talk to you about tomorrow night." Dumbledore turned towards the twins and continued, "I do believe your uncle should be returning soon. He will need some help. Why don't you go get your father so he can assist him."

"What about Filch?" Jamie asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you worry. I will talk to him." Dumbledore replied.

The twins turned and left the office. "Professor, can you tell me how they knew he was in trouble? Are they somehow linked with Voldemort too?"

"No, you are the only one connected to Voldemort. As you know, the curse he placed on you allows you to see what happens at the meetings but although they can only feel the curse placed on Professor Snape you can see as well as feel it because you are also related to him."

"But if they are his niece and nephew shouldn't their link be stronger than someone who is a child of a cousin?"

"You bring up a good point but alas I am not quite sure I should be the one to answer that. Why don't you go assist your cousins."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Your welcome Harry, good night."

* * *

Harry went down towards the Gryffindor tower when he saw four figures outside. Snape turned and started yelling at the twins and started fighting with Sirius when he tried to help. Harry didn't see what happened after that because he noticed Ann Marie running by heading towards their house. Harry chased after her and finally caught up to her in the common room. "Ann, what's wrong?"

"Everything! Him! He is such an asshole."

"Looks like you finally met the slimy git that the rest of us all know and hate so much."

"You mean he's always like that?"

"As long as I have known him he has been but, then when reading mum's diary and how she described him he must have been a normal person at one time."

"Wait here for a bit will you? I have to go get something."

Harry nodded and waited on the couch for his cousin to return. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's some photos of our parents when they went to school here. You said you read your mom's words on how different Uncle Sev was and I thought you might like to actually see what your mom saw." Ann Marie said as she thought _At least I took out the ones that were after school ended._

Harry sat there for quite a while and looked through the photos of six good friends that seemed to always have fun together. There were photos of the dance where Peter lay on the floor after diving from the speaker, James and some girl half dressed being escorted by Filch, Sirius and James pulling some sort of prank on Lily and another girl, and various photos of all of them at his grandparents (the Potter's) house during the holidays. Finally Harry came upon the same graduation photo that Hermione and Ginny had briefly seen earlier. Harry just sat and stared at it for a long time. In the photo Patty was pointing to and rubbing her stomach but, Harry was busy watching Snape standing behind his mom as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. Harry then looked a little closer noticing Snape slipping something onto his mother's hand; she then looked at it smiling and finally kissed him. Harry then felt all the blood drain from his face as he continued to stare at the photo. As soon as Ann Marie turned her back he quickly removed it from the album, placed it into the pocket in his robes, then placing the book onto the table he headed for the stairs up to the boy's dorms.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just need to check on something"

Ann Marie shrugged it off at first when she noticed that he had left his cloak behind. She quickly glanced through the album when she noticed that the graduation photo was missing. Hoping she had left it in her room she quickly ran up to double check which photos she pulled out. She searched all over but couldn't find it. _I've got to tell dad. They are going to kill me_ She then slipped on the invisibility cloak and ran to explain it to her father.

Harry ran into his room, jumped onto his bed, and drew the curtains around to keep from being disturbed. He just sat there staring at the photo again as the scene he saw before replayed itself over and over. Finally he put it down and once again picked up his mother's diary.

* * *

15 June 1984

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written in quite awhile. Things have been going so good lately. I can't believe it; we are finally out of school. In a way I am thrilled to start our new life but I will miss all the fun we had causing trouble.

Right after graduation the other day, guess what happened. Sev proposed! I couldn't believe it, I was so surprised. Of coarse I accepted how could I not. He's been my best friend for so long and I just can't see not having him around. We've already chosen the location, the robes, date, just about everything. When and where else would you expect us to be married but the Astronomy Tower on the Night of Beltaine. I know it's quite soon to make all the plans but we want everything to be perfect.

Yesterday was Patty and Siri's wedding which was beautiful. I still say they should have held it in the Potions lab back at school since they both spent so much time in detention there but instead they had it right along the seaside. What shocked everyone was that it was completely prank free although she did stump him. Well kind of. Everyone already knows that she's a few months pregnant but poor Siri didn't expect for her to announce last night infront of everybody that they would be having twins. It was soon great to see the almighty Sirius Black who has an answer to everything just sit there at a loss for words. As soon as they get back from their honeymoon they will be staying with James at his parent's old home while theirs is being built right next door to it. I really feel sorry for everyone in their neighborhood.

Well I had better go get breakfast started looks like Sev is finally waking up.

Until later, Lily

* * *

Harry then closed the book and looked around his room. Once he made sure everyone was asleep, took the book and photo in hand and left without making a sound.  


* * *

_TBC -Please Review_

_**Molly Weasley 85: **Be patient we'll get there...just have to get up to that moment._

_**Snowwy:** Don't worry, won't be long until the next chapt._

_**Frankie the Wonder Weiner Dog:** Glad you enjoyed that...just wait...it may get better._

_**Earwen Uruviel Tinuviel: **Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it too._

_**Voydag:** Don't worry he'll find out but not until the time is right...oh yes cliffies are an evil thing but I just love them as much as you do._


	14. Truths, classes, and when a prankster ca...

****

Chapter 14 - When a Prankster Can't Prank

"Lucius, I believe that our friend is most likely hiding something from us."

"That is very likely, my lord"

"I want you to contact your son and have him keep an eye on the professor."

"As you wish my lord"

"If he fails then you know what will happen."

"Yes I do my lord." Lucius left the room filled with Death Eaters.

"You, come forward."

A dark figure slowly approaches Voldemort, kneels, and bows their head.

"I want you to have your contact keep an eye on your Malfoy as well."

The Death Eater nods in agreement and bows their head.

* * *

"Get away from me Black! I do not wish for nor do I need any assistance from you."

"Damn it Snape, this is the hardest you have been hit in ages. You must go see Poppy immediately."

"Remember Black, I was raised receiving the Cruciatus Curse."

"That may be so but you were also much younger then. From what I can see you are barely able to walk."

"If you would get the hell out of my way I would not be having any problems."

"Daddy, daddy, I'm sorry daddy. It was...I didn't mean for him to see it, I'm sorry." Ann Marie shouted as she approached the two men in the corridor. Snape just glared at her as she continued while removing the cloak. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for..."

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Sirius said.

"After Uncle Severus pissed me off by jumping my ass for just trying to help, Harry found me in the common room and he tried to calm me down. He was telling me how Uncle Sev has always acted that cruel and how he couldn't see him the way Aunt Lily described him in her diary. Well I .."

"What did you do child!" Severus snapped

"Well I though I got out all of the photos that would tell him that you were his dad but.." She paused

"BUT WHAT!"

"So help me Snape, if you yell at her once more then you will be in the hospital until the Winter Solstice."

Ann Marie took a step back and continued "But I only wanted him to see him the way we knew him to be so I showed him the photos of when you were all in school together. I'm sorry, I can't find it anymore. I looked everywhere but it's gone. It's not in the album anymore."

"Ann honey, what isn't in the album?" Sirius asked.

"The one from right after your graduation that you took. You know, the one where Uncle Sev gave Aunt Lily the engagement ring. I am sorry. I forgot about that one. All I remembered was that mom was showing off her belly."

"You said it was missing? How did Harry act?"

"He just put the album down and went up to his room. I know I wasn't suppose to say anything but I couldn't let him believe he is always so mean could I?"

"Calm down it will be alright."

"Alright my arse! It wasn't suppose to happen like this." Severus said.

"Like we were suppose to be the ones to tell him like we were planning on tomorrow night? Maybe it's supposed to happen this way. In a way it's better for him to see what Lily was talking about and how she could have fallen for you." Sirius turned to Ann, "Love, maybe it's just misplaced in your room and he didn't see it at all."

"No I searched my whole room. I know it was in the book."

Sirius sighed. "Ok Severus. You get to the infirmary now. I'm going to take her to her house and then talk to Harry." They went their separate ways. Finally Sirius and Ann entered the common room. "You get up to bed. You've had a long day and classes start up again tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She said. "Oh dad? I am sorry."

"I know.' He said as he headed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. "Harry?"

_silence_

"Harry?" he whispered again as he pulled back the curtains and noticed the bed was empty. "Ron wake up."

:"Go away"

"No, now wake up. Where is Harry?"

"Isn't he in his bed sleeping?"

"No, his bed is empty."

"Then maybe he's in the common room."

"I just came from there but, I will check again. Go on back to sleep." Sirius went back down to the common room and looked around. As he suspected Harry wasn't in there. He then leaned against the wall with his hand in his pocket he realized he still had the Marauders Map.

Remus then entered the room. "I ran into Severus outside the infirmary, he told me what happened. Have you been able to talk to him yet?"

"No he's not here, I was just looking for him on the map. Here he is up in the Astronomy Tower."

"Do you know what you're going to say?" the taller man asked

"No. He may not even want to talk about it."

"Well we better go get him before Filch does."

* * *

_1 May 1985 _

Dear Diary,

Well the day is here and I am sitting alone in silence here where our union was supposed to take place and all I can do is cry. The gang has been so wonderful through all this and all even though I know that I have been an emotional wreck the past few months. Patty tried to explain to me why he left us and I think I understand but Merlin, it still hurts.

Last weekend he actually showed up for James' birthday party but he was so cold towards me I couldn't stay in the same room as him. I am so glad that Remie wasn't there only because we don't know how he would have reacted with it being that close to the full moon. Professor Dumbl..er Albus says that Sev's attitude towards all of us except Patty, James, and the twins is due to the curse that is inside the Dark Mark. He also explained how James and Remie placed an experimental protection charm on him but nobody knows how long until it will take to become effective or even if it worked. I do hope that it will work pretty soon, the person that I see now is definitely not the person I want our baby to know as a father.

On a lighter side, the twins are growing so much. Poor Patty really has her hands full. They are almost five months now and scooting all over the place. Little Ann is really something, constantly throwing things at little Jamie and he is constantly hitting her with whatever he's got in his hands, usually his bottle. Meal times at their home are even more fun with the flying food. Patty and Siri even tried separating the two on other sides of the table but, they still wound up wearing more of each others food than they ate of their own. I am so glad that I am only having one baby because I have a bad feeling of how these three are going to be when they start here at Hogwarts.

Because of some difficulties I had in the beginning of last month, Poppy wants me to stay here so she can keep an eye on me. At least I'm not just stuck alone in the house all the time besides, with Voldemort's followers getting stronger Patty and the kids have also been staying here a lot. James is now teaching DADA and he has been asked to instruct a refresher course during the summer. I like that idea because with Siri getting ready to go out on assignment again I will be able to keep Patty company. Hopefully her brother will stay in the dungeons or do whatever it is he does so that I don't have to run into him that much.

Well I need to get going, it's time to help Professor Binns with his class. Lily

P.S. Down to only 2½ months left (YEAH)

* * *

"Harry, are you up here?" Remus asked. The room was dead silent when they noticed someone sitting on a ledge. "Harry?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking." He looked over at his uncles then threw the book with the photo in it at the ground in front of their feet. "Is it true? Is he really my..." he cut himself off.

Sirius picked up the book and looked at the pages that the photo was slipped between then he showed them to Remus. "Yes it's true." He sighed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because of a promise we made along time ago to your mum." Remus said.

"She made us promise that if anything happened to her and you were unable to stay with Patty and I then we would make sure that you learned the truth from her own words in her diary."

_Without anyone's knowledge, Severus had left the infirmary and headed onto the Astronomy Tower. As he slowly proceeded up the stairs he heard the three voices so he just stopped and listened._

"Does he know that, um, I'm his son?"

"Yes he knows and he's been wanting to tell you for quite awhile now but, because of the danger it would put you in he couldn't." Remus replied.

"Hell, I couldn't be in any more danger than I am usually in."

"Do you remember what I told you about what was required of the Death Eaters regarding their children?" Severus said as he stepped from the shadows of the stairwell. Remus and Sirius turned to look at where the voice came from. Harry immediately recognized the voice and flung his feet over the other-side of the ledge and jumped down.

"HARRY!" Sirius and Remus yelled as they raced to the ledge. By the time they had reached it the boy was back on his feet and running towards the Gryffindor house.

"Damn it Snape, why are you here and not with Poppy?"

"You know, I really don't have to waste my time explaining my actions to you Black."

"Now you two, this is no time to start fighting again. We knew he would most likely take this news very hard. What we have to do now is try to figure out how to fix things."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sirius asked.

"Give him some time and space, just like we did when Lily lost her parents."

"But aren't you afraid he's going to run. Remember he has the cloak and map." Severus stated.

"No he doesn't, I do. He really has no way to go sneaking off."

"At least so you hope. Just think of how determined you become when you feel caged." Severus said as he snatched the book from Sirius' hand and left for the dungeons.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Mione look, Harry's sleeping on the couch again." Ginny said.

"Do you blame him? The way your brother and Neville snore I'm surprised he was able to even sleep down here."

"Who snores?" asked Ron as he was coming down the stairs. "By the way, were you the ones in our dorm last night looking for Harry?"

"No, it may have been Ann, she wasn't in our room until early this morning." Hermione said

"You mean Ann is the one who..."

"I'm the one who what?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Woke me up looking for Harry."

"Sorry to disappoint you but no it wasn't me. If may have been my dad though." She said looking at the couch and pulling out her wand. "Looks like he found him. I call dibs on waking him!"

"Ann you know your father banned you from pranks last night." Hermione reminded her.

"Shit! Thanks for reminding me, I still have 36 hrs 5 minutes and," checking her watch " 16 seconds left."

"Oh, Let me do it then!" Ginny squealed as she pulled out her wand.

"Can you get much louder than that? Your gonna wake him up then I won't even have the fun of watching." Ann spat

"Sorry" Ginny whispered. She then quietly tip-toed over to the back of the couch Harry was sleeping on and as she leaned over and said "Strea..."

"STREAMO AQUANOUS!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the girl.

"HARRY! NO FAIR!" a soaking wet Ginny shouted as their friends all roared with laughter.

"And it's fair for you to try the same thing on someone who is sleeping?"

"Well it was their.." She pointed at the rest of the group "idea to prank you."

"I know but it was you who begged to do the honors." Harry smirked.

"Ok, but just you wait, I will get even." Ginny said as she cast a drying charm on herself.

"And I will be expecting it." Harry said. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, you guys go on ahead I'll meet you there."

They all agreed and headed onto breakfast.

About a 15 minutes later Harry finally arrived at the Great Hall. Before he joined his friends he stopped by the Ravenclaw table. "Good morning."

"Morning Harry" said Chloe

"Hey there you are. Ann told me what happened this morning with Ginny in the common room. The guys keep you awake all night again?" Bria asked.

"No, nothing like that. I did find some stuff out last night that I want to tell you about before the dinner tonight. Meet me down by the lake after breakfast?"

"Sure I suppose, does it have anything to do with..."

"Yes."

"Ok then I'll be there." She said smiling as Harry walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Chloe.

"Just a project of some sorts he's been working on" she said. "Listen, I've got to run to the room before I meet him, I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Um, sure. See ya"

Harry walked up to their table while Hermione and Ginny were hiding all the napkins from Ann Marie. When Harry looked at her he noticed next to her plate was a good size pile of very small pieces of paper. "Are you alright?"

"No. Just look at him all smug over there knowing there is nothing I can do to him right now."

"Would you get your brother and meet Bria and I out by the lake after breakfast?"

"Sure thing" she said still staring at her brother while tearing up a napkin that she found right next to Harry's plate.

Harry followed his cousin's glare and noticed Jamie and Draco smirking. Suddenly Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ann was growing furry ears. "You aren't an Animagus like your dad are you?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Maybe because of your ears and new tail." Harry said.

"JAMIE LEE BLACK!" she bellowed across the room. Sirius looked at her then glared at Jamie who in return held his hands up to show that he wasn't the one with the wand. The other students were now starting to snicker at Ann, which infuriated her even more. She then caught the _"Don't you dare"_ glare that her father was giving her so she sat back down, leaned over the table to say. "You guys got to help me out here. Jamie and Draco are playing dirty and he ain't gettin' away with it. Hermione, quick do something to him. Give him scales, gills, green fungus on his feet so bad it's coming out of his socks, something."

"Ann, I am not going to do something like that to your brother so that I can just wind up in detention for you."

"Geesh Mione, your no fun at all. Ginny, come on you gotta make up for this mornin', you do it please."

"I'll do it." Ron stated.

"No, this is for Ginny to do. You would wind up cursing both of them just for the fun of it. Besides she needs this. Come on girl, say you'll do it."

"Ginny, you'll wind up getting caught." Hermione said.

Ginny just looked back and forth between Hermione who was shaking her head and her brothers who were in agreement with Ann. "Come on Ginny you know you wanna" they chanted over and over.

Ginny quietly stood up to look at Jamie and whispered "Nostrailus Canalus Fungairo" then quickly sat back down.

All of a sudden the professors heard a huge commotion coming from the Slytherin table and they noticed a green fungus coming from Jamie's nose and ears. They then looked over at the Gryffindor table they saw Ann giving Ginny a high-five. Dumbledore stood up and announced "Black, Black, Malfoy, and Weasley, would you please step into the corridor now." When all four Weasley children stood up he then announced "Ms. Weasley only." The whole dinning room went silent as the children marched out of the room and Remus, Sirius, Severus, and McGonagall followed.

Remus looked at Jamie and Ann Marie and said "Now if I remember correctly you two were told yesterday that you were not to pull any pranks on each other for 48 hours. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"Now am I mistaken or the time frame expired?"

"No sir, we still have 35 hours 15 minutes and." Ann Marie started.

"Thank you Ms. Black you do not have to be so precise." Remus stated "And I do not believe that when you were told that it meant for you to have your friends pull the pranks for you did it?"

"No sir." They all said.

"Fine then, First of all the two of you will remain like that until the curses run their course, secondly I am deducting 15 points each, and last of all. You will serve detention tonight in the Potions lab with Professor Snape. I'm sure he'll have no problems with finding work for you. Next time your detention will be with Mr. Filch."

"Yes sir, Professor Lupin." They all said.

Harry then walked past the group glaring at the three men and proceeded to meet Bria who was waiting for him at the end of the hall. Remus looked at Sirius and motioned for him to follow the two then said. "You four can go rejoin your friends now."

Draco and Ginny headed back towards their different houses while the twins headed out towards the lake.

"Ann, where are we going?"

"Harry wants us to meet him and Bria by the lake."

"Why? And what was with that glare he gave to dad and Uncle Sev?"

"I think he figured out the truth last night.

"And you wouldn't have happened to have anything to do with that would you?"

"Sort of, he saw one of the photos he wasn't suppose to see."

"Ann! What were you thinking of?"

"You know what. I already got my ass reamed by Uncle Sev and Dad enough the past 2 days, I will not put up with you trying to do it too little brother."

"Hey you two. Didn't I tell you not to go off without at least 2 other people?"

"Yes dad you did. We're meeting Bria and Harry down by the lake." Jamie stated.

"Alight then. Do me a favor, no more pranks during meal times. This is really starting to get quite disgusting."

"But dad, we didn't do it." Ann whined

"You may not have actually done this to each other but, I know Ginny would not have done this if you didn't talk her into it. "

"You never know with those brothers of hers, they were just as pushy. Not to mention, she was trying to impress a short blonde."

"You mean she likes Draco? Wait until he hears."

"Jamie don't you dare say a word to him. Gins will kill me."

"Then learn to keep your mouth shut and there wouldn't be any reason to worry." Jamie said as Ann slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't you two ever...nevermind, I'll see you in class later." Sirius said.

"Yes sir Professor Black." They said sarcastically as they proceeded out the door.

"Hey you two, about time you showed up. Harry was just telling me about last night."

"We had to ditch dad first. Listen Harry, I'm sorry about the photo thing last night." Ann said

"It's not your fault. Someone should have told me sooner. Besides I guess it helped a little."

"So everything's kewl between you and Uncle Sev?" Jamie asked.

"No, far from it. I haven't even talked to him yet. But hey at least now Dudley isn't my only cousin. I do have one question for you. If my mum never married James and he isn't my dad, then why is my last name Potter?"

"That's easy. After your aunt signed over your mom's guardianship the Potter's adopted her during her 5th year. From what we'd been told, she had already spent a lot of the holidays with them even before her parents were killed so it was like she was already one of their children." Ann replied

"Ok, that I can understand. I just have one more question for you."

"Anything else you're going to have to ask them tonight at dinner." Jamie said.

"No, this one you can answer."

"Ok, shoot." He said

"Are you going to be cleared up before dinner tonight or is that stuff going to keep growing?"

"Hopefully if the curses don't clear up before the end of detention we'll be able to visit the mediwich. I don't think Professor Lupin will want him eating in the same room as the rest of us."

"Well just in case it isn't or you can't see Poppy then your welcome to sit at the Ravenclaw table. That way I get use to seeing it during meals and also it can completely disgust Cho." Bria said.

"Still having problems with her?" Ann asked.

"Nothing that a good daily ass kicking wouldn't cure."

"Well if you ever decide you would like some help just say the word, I would love to knock that all praise me attitude right out of her." Ann said

"You girls can really be scary at times you do know this don't you?" Harry asked.

"That's what happens when you grow up having to defend yourself half your life." Bria stated.

"So what's your schedule like this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Well I will tell you that you probably don't want to walk me to my class after lunch."

"If it's what I think it is then definitely not but you could walk me to mine and use it as an excuse for being late."

"I don't think that would be too safe. I'm not too popular with my house as it is and to lose even more points from them will probably cause my execution. Besides remember, I have both parents here to lecture me for messing up. When is your free hour?"

"Eighth period, why?"

"Though you could teach me how to fly so I don't look like a fool in a class with first years."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch."

"The what?"

"The arena over there with the hoops."

"Ok, it's a date" she said smiling.

"You guys ready to go back in? Everyone is probably wondering where we disappeared to." Ann said.

"Yeah, might as well. Last thing we want is our folks coming after us."

Up from his office window Dumbledore and McGonagall looked down upon the kids. "Minerva, look at that. Sort of reminds you of old times doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately yes and that is just half of them. Is it just me or are they more trouble than their parents were?"

"Trust me, it's just you. At least for now that is, they are still just getting to know each other."

"That is just exactly what I was afraid of."

Lunch went by smoothly without any instances other than Jamie and Draco wound up sitting on the far back end of the table while all their house- mates sat at the other end not being able to look at him. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ann Marie was being teased about her tail but all she could do was issue out threats for when she was able to go back to pulling pranks.

Most of the afternoon classes for the students consisted of tests and then reviewing lectures. With so many new transfer students, the professors wanted to get an idea of what the children's previous school had taught them and the new professors wanted an idea of what the returning students had learned already.

Bria found the most amusing part of the afternoon to be during Potions of all classes when Snape caught Peeves rearranging his storage closets. While Snape was yelling at the poltergeist Bria and Chloe looked at each other and said "Oogie-woogie" then started giggling. Snape immediately snapped at them and removed 10 points from each for insubordination. Once again the rest of the Ravenclaws looked at Bria in hatred

Class was finally dismissed and the students were rushing to get out of there as quickly as possible when Snape said "Ms. Lightpaws, I would like a word with you."

"We'll wait for you in the hall." Chloe said, and Bria nodded.

When all the students left and closed the door to keep the other students from hearing he motioned for her to approach his desk. "I don't suppose you would like to tell me what you and Ms. Diggory were giggling about?"

"No sir not really."

"That is fine, you know I will find out sooner or later." He smirked. "I have no doubt that Har...Potter has informed you of what happened yesterday evening.." Bria nodded, "It seems that he left these behind in the Astronomy Tower, would you be so kind and return them to him?"

"I am sorry Professor but, I will not be seeing Harry until after classes are over today." She lied. "Maybe it would be better if you gave them to him this evening."

"Maybe you are correct. Thank you for staying behind. Now hurry onto class, I do not need your father coming after me for making you late to his class."

"Thank you Professor Snape."

"Bria, what was that about?" Chloe asked.

"He wanted to know what we were giggling about."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"You think I'm stupid or something? There is no way I would tell Professor Snape about that. I would have at least 1000 points taken away from the house then I would really be hated."

"We both would." She said as they went onto their next class.

* * *

Finally it was their free hour and Bria met Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Ann Marie down by the Quidditch Pitch for her first flying lesson. She was still unsure about flying so Harry was more than happy to have her ride with him. All they really did was fly around playing tag and hide-n-seek _(mainly Harry and Bria were trying to hide from everyone else)_. It wasn't really much of a lesson as it was for her to get use to flying. Before they knew it class was already over and while Harry, Ron, and Ann went onto suffer through Potions (some longer then others) Ginny and Bria went onto Transfigurations.

At the end of class Harry was relieved, he had actually made it through Snape's class without having any points taken away. As they were leaving class Snape quickly reminded Ann Marie, Jamie and Draco that they were to remain after class for detention. When Ginny finally arrived she and Draco were assigned to reorganize the storage closets that Peeves had messed up earlier while Jamie (still with the fungus problem) had to look up counter curses for the curse that was cast on each of them then write a 1 page essay on it.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Saavik:** Thank you...I too hate to see them living for just the one boy, it really doesn't seem right._

_**MakalaniAstral: **Thank you_


	15. Truths and trials

****

Chapter 15 - Truths and Trials

_Somewhere in Corridors_

"Bria, do you know who's all going to be at your dad's tonight?"

"No, he didn't tell me. I suppose just going to be our families including Ann, Jamie, and um...your father."

"Great, more happy go lucky stories about the old days here."

"Hey, I happen to like some of those stories."

"Don't get me wrong, I like them too but, to hear the same stories over and over gets boring. Not to mention I really don't feel like having to deal with Snape just yet."

Bria stopped in her tracks. "Just remember they were originally going to tell you everything tonight so if you have any questions still just ask but also sit there and listen to the answers. Remember I'll be right there next to you if you wish."

"I know but I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"I'm not asking you to forgive him or anything, just to understand." She said as she got on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Come on we're going to be late" Harry took her hand and they knocked on Remus' door.

Dannie opened the door, "Come on in. The guys are in the kitchen."

"This I've got to see" Harry said as he went inside. As he sat down the kitchen he noticed Remus preparing a stuffed turkey while Sirius and Severus were standing around talking. "Well just when I thought I had seen it all."

"Hey don't mock him. You can blame your mum and aunt for this. I remember when Patty and I stayed with her and James, they made us learn how to cook so we did our share of the work all because she refused to let James have house elves." Sirius said

"Besides Harry, how do you think I survived on my own all those years. I had to learn sometime." Remus stated.

"Honestly, he's really not that bad either," Dannie said as she walked into the room. "He just needs to either learn to clean up after himself or quit making such a big mess."

"Luv, what do you think Bria's here for?"

"I don't think so!" Bria said as she sat down on Harry's lap "I'm a guest here tonight." Remus glared at the two who then looked at each other. "Oops, sorry." And she moved to an empty chair.

"Don't worry Moony, Sev and I will clean up."

"Speak for yourself Black, I'm with the kids tonight, I'm also a guest."

"Fine. Be that way."

"I intended on it." Severus said as he and the kids then headed into the family room. Remus then finished dinner while Dannie got some drinks for everyone.

"Sirius, are the twins coming still?" Remus asked.

"Yes they are. I hope you don't mind but I told Ann Marie that she could bring the girls with her."

"No, I don't mind at all. Besides I wouldn't doubt it if Ron tagged along too. By the way, how are they taking the news?"

"Completely different from one another. Ann sat and wanted to talk while looking at the album, now she's taken to shredding napkins, and then Jamie was very angry and wanted to start hitting things."

"I hope you took care of that before he wound up like you did."

"Don't worry, I did. He now has the password to the old weight room."

"What did you do?" Dannie asked Sirius.

"After our 2nd year my dad was killed in an attack at Kings Crossing. Well over the next few weeks I think I busted my hand and arm somewhere around 10 times by beating up the trees in our yard."

"I remember that." Remus laughed "Siri's mum was a medi-witch and kept repairing it. After the eighth time she stopped using charms to heal him so she put a muggle cast on him. Then as soon as it was hardened he went out and busted the cast but also the few remaining bones that hadn't been broken before. You never did tell us how she kept you from going after that tree again."

"She used charms to weigh my arms down and then only lifted them at meal times. I even tried body slamming that damn tree but just dislocated my shoulder. By the time all the bones were healed James, Remus, Severus, and Albus had put up the weight room for me to use."

"And after all that you are teaching, now this is a scary thought. I'm going to go save the kids from Severus. Here you go." Dannie said as she tossed Sirius a dishtowel.

"Sirius, I know the kids are coping but are you alright? I know you went and visited with her while you were away."

"Hey, of coarse I'm alright. I have you guys and the kids to get me through this. Besides you don't see any broken bones do you."

"No but I do see that you have broken off all the branches from the sapling in that pot next to you."

"Oops, sorry about that. Just a minor set back."

"No worries ol' friend."

All of a sudden there was a commotion in the family room. They guys finished setting the table and greeted the new arrivals. "Hello kids, glad you made it. Just in time for dinner." Remus said.

"Good I'm starving." Ron announced.

As Harry and Bria passed their friends on the way back into the kitchen Harry whispered. "Warning, Remus did the cooking tonight."

"Harry!" Bria shouted.

"Geesh, I'm just teasing him."

"Hello Professor Lupin, thank you for inviting us."

Please, it's Remus outside the class Hermione. There are no professors here tonight, alright?"

"Strange but yes I suppose it's alright."

Finally everyone was piled around the dinner table and passed the food from one direction to another. As dinner went on with a little to much silence between everyone finally Sirius said, "So Bria, I've been meaning to ask you all day. What happened to make poor Chad spray you not once but twice with his juice yesterday morning?"

Harry started snickering but Bria elbowed him and asked, "Ok, before I answer were you telling the truth about there not being any professors here tonight?"

"Of coarse. School formalities end once inside the teacher's wing. Why do you think students usually aren't allowed here."

"Well since then I cannot get detention or lose any points by saying this," Bria stopped to take a deep breath then she moved closer towards Harry to make more distance between her and where Severus was sitting. At the last minute she noticed Ron, whom was sitting across from her, reaching for his drink. "Don't you dare touch that drink. I am not taking another snot shower." Ron jumped and immediately pulled his hand back.

"Gabriella. Stop avoiding the story." Dannie ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Anyway, we were on our way to breakfast and Chloe was telling me how mean and cruel Professor Snape is."

"But he is mean." Said Ginny. "Especially towards us." Hearing that Severus just smirked at the girl.

"Well anyway I tried to make her understand that I never knew him to be like that so I said," Bria took another deep breath and continued, "So you mean he doesn't run around the forest in a loin cloth chasing bunnies yelling 'Oogie Woogie', and the next thing I knew Chloe and I were drenched and Chad had a pumpkin seed stuck in his nose."

"Bria, I cannot believe you said that." exclaimed Dannie.

Everyone else just laughed while Severus glared at her and said. "So this is how you play huh? Just you wait I will get even."

"Wait a second, you agreed that there were no professors here tonight." Bria whined.

"Oh that is true and I still agree but you stay in this area during the weekends and holidays and I know your father and Sirius most definitely won't deny me any Marauder style paybacks."

"Honey I hate to agree with him but you have now become fair game. Don't worry though, I think Sirius and I can keep you in ammo for a long time." Remus said smiling.

In the meantime Ron, Hermione and Ginny felt like they were in some strange demented nightmare as they watched their evil teacher laugh and joke with the other professors. "Um Professor Snape, are you feeling ok?" Ron finally asked.

He just glared at him and said "Yes Ron, I am just fine thank you."

"Uh-oh Uncle Sev, looks like you've finally been busted for actually being human." Jamie smiled which just earned him a glare telling him to bring it on but Jamie quickly looked away.

"Why don't you guys take the kids into the other room to talk while I clean up after Sirius." Dannie said.

"Hey I cleaned already."

"Yea you did and that is why it looks worse than it was." Remus said as he led the others back into the family room.

Everyone sat down to relax, the kids on the sofas while the adults sat across from them in the chairs when Remus said. "Ok kids, I think we need to get down to the reason you were invited here tonight. Everything said in here must not be repeated outside these walls. Do you understand?" Remus then looked at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as they looked at one another then nodded.

"What do you mean, is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Well we think you all just may be in danger this year. As I told the others and I have spoken to your parents, we aren't going to try to keep you guys from going to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school because we all know you would still find a way to get there. So here's the deal. On weekends and holidays, Harry, Ann Marie, Jamie, and Bria will be staying down here with us but you will all be welcome to visit with them, also we need you all in a group of at least four people at all times."

"You mean we have to stay together at all times? We'll wind up killing one another sooner or later." Ron said.

"You don't have to be with just each other although that would be safer but, you do have to be in a group of at least four."

"Are you going to at least tell us why?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday we found a letter written to whom we believe was Lucius that included an old prophecy." Severus stated.

"Let me guess, you actually think it has something to do with us right?"

"Harry, it started coming true last spring when Voldemort was brought back but after yesterday the four of you brought a lot more of it into place." Sirius stated.

"Prof..er Remus, are you going to let us see this prophecy?" Ginny asked

Remus looked at his two friends and they nodded in agreement so he handed the parchment over to the kids. Hermione looked it over and said "Some of it I understand but the rest, what does it have to do with all of us?"

"Well the first part is clear that it's in regards to Voldemort's rise. Then yesterday more of it came true when the twins mum was murdered."

"How's that? What part of the prophecy was she?" Ron asked

"See there were really 6 of us who were considered Marauders. Of coarse you know of James, Sirius and I, although Peter tagged along a lot of the times he wasn't really a true Marauder. Most likely you have probably can guess two of the other ones were Lily and Patty."

"Well if it wasn't Peter then who was the sixth one?" Ron asked.

All of a sudden Ginny and Hermione looked at one another and said in unison "The photo."

"Photo?" Ron again asked becoming more and more confused.

"You saw a photo of us?" Sirius asked as he glared at Ann Marie.

"It's not her fault. Her album was sitting open on her bed yesterday and there were quite a few with Professor Snape in them." Hermione stated.

"Ok wait a second. Before we go any further you all have to remember, this absolutely cannot leave this room. Especially with Severus being involved in this."

"But why especially with him?" Ginny asked, "I mean maybe students would respect him more if the knew more about him and didn't have to fear him so much."

"That may be true but, if we did allow that then the Death Eater's children would realize that he is a traitor to Voldemort and he is most likely hiding things from him and their parents." Remus stated.

"Like his meetings with you two and Dumbledore?" asked Hermione

"You know about those too?" Severus questioned

"No, it was just a suspicion I had. I once went down to the Headmaster's office last year and overheard your voices and the minute I knocked the sounds went from a quiet conversation to being a lot of yelling and hollering about something completely different. But all of that would only expose that he was a spy, what would they expect him to hide from them?"

"That I have a child."

"You have a child? But who in their right mind would reproduce with you?" Ron said

Ann quickly elbowed him as hard as she could in the ribs. "That is my uncle you are talking about!"

Harry tensed up so Bria held his hand even tighter to help calm him. Hermione the looked back and forth between Ann and Harry noticing some but not many similarities between the two like height, cheek bones, mouth and eyes even though Harry had his mother's green eyes, Ann inherited the Snape's jet black color. (Jamie mainly resembled his father). "No way." She exclaimed. Harry realized what his friend had just discovered and he bowed his head letting his hair fall to cover parts of his face.

"Way!" Jamie said also realizing what was going on.

"Way what? I am so lost here." Whined Ron

"That explains it." Hermione said. "Ginny, I knew I heard your mum telling Harry how much he looks like his dad even though we have all noticed a significant change."

"He doesn't look like any Potter I've seen. He looks like he's more of a..." Ron paused, "Holy Shit! This has got to be a joke. There is no way you could be his..."

"It's not a joke Ron, I hate to say it but it's true." Harry scowled.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of bad curse to make you believe that?"

"I am sure. I have seen and heard too much for that to be the case." Harry stated. "My mum and him were almost married until he went off and dumped her while she was pregnant."

"Harry, there were reasons behind happened back then." Severus stated.

"You know, I don't give a damn what your reasons were. All I know is for some dumb reason she fell in love with you and you hurt her by treating her like shit."

"Yes I did treat her like shit and no matter what I can never take back what happened but this is not the time nor place to discuss it."

"Now you tell me this is not the time or place to discuss it? Then when is?"

"Harry, I know your upset and you have every reason to be but, Severus is right. Here is not the time to discuss it." Remus stated.

"Fine, you all said you would answer all questions tonight but, since you now refuse, I am out of here." And with that said Harry got up and left.

"Harry!"

"Bria, let him go. He needs to calm down." Severus said.

"I know he needs to calm down but I said if he came tonight the I would be there for him."

"And you will but, he's to much like both his parents, he needs some time alone to sort things out. Everything he's believed in has completely changed in the past twenty-four hours." Sirius said

"Ok now what I don't understand is, why is it so important to keep the secret of Harry being your son?" Ginny asked.

"Because if Voldemort ever knew I had a child, must less a son, then he would be forced to become a Death Eater. Even if they had to place the Imperius curse on him. With Harry's powers on his side Voldemort would no doubt become almost impossible to defeat." Severus continued, "Trust me, if it could have been any different it definitely would have. I never had any intentions on all this turning out the way it did."

"Well maybe you need to let him know that." Hermione stated.

"If he ever gives me the chance to I will but the possibilities of that happening at this time are slim to none."

Remus looked at his watch and said "Listen kids I hate to say this but it's getting late. How about if Sirius escorts you back to your house so you don't get into trouble by Filch."

"What about Harry?" Ron asked

"He's most likely over at Sirius quarters but I'll check on him and make sure he's alright." Remus said. "We are going to have to talk again soon about the prophecy and see if we can figure out when exactly it's going to all come together."

"Professor Lupin, can I take it with to study? Maybe I can come up with something?" Hermione asked

"You won't let it interfere with your class work will you?" Hermione answered him with just a glare. "I didn't think so." Remus finished as he handed the parchment over to the girl.

"Well thank you for dinner. It was pretty good afterall."

"You are welcome Ginny. We'll see you later."

Sirius then took the trio back to the Gryffindor house, Dannie and Bria went back to their quarters, and Remus sat and thought about what went on during the evening before he went to checkup on Harry. In the meantime Severus was on his way back to Slytherin house to check on the students before heading back to his office to finish grading summer essays. When he arrived in the common room he had the seventh year Prefects, Malcolm and Cassandra preform the nightly bed checks. Once they reported back stating that everything was alright he dismissed them and went onto his office. Upon arrival he noticed his door was no longer locked. As he opened it Severus announced "Whomever is in here had better show themselves now so you can face the punishment you so rightly deserve."

"As far as I am concerned I am already being punished." Harry said as he stepped from the shadows. "Now would you consider this the right time to discuss what you did to my mother?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I do believe it is."

"Potter? Why carry that name when every adult I know clearly informs me that I am so much like you were when you were my age."

"Would you really truly wish to carry the Snape name knowing all that would be required of you to have it?"

Harry sat and thought for a few minutes. "Well how different could it be compared to having the Potter name. Look at me, people are either friendly towards me cause I'm the one who defeated Voldemort or they pity me for being the poor orphan boy. Not to mention I now have a whole house fearing me all because I led Cedric to his death."

"You saw Ron's expression this evening, you saw the disgust when he found out the truth. Think carefully how everyone else would react. To have one house hate you is one thing but to have three possibly all four including your own would be torture."

"Fine but would you tell me why you did that to my mum?"

"Because as I told you the other day, my parents signed my life away to Voldemort. They also informed me that if I did not follow in their footsteps then your mother would have suffered slowly and painfully until she eventually died. I believed at the time that if I left her then, you would have had a normal and happy life with her and James or whomever she would marry."

"But what about the protection charm that James and Remus placed on you? Didn't it work at all?"

Severus sighed. "At first nobody thought that it did but because of the strength of the curse that comes with the Dark mark it took longer than expected. I didn't start realizing my true feelings again until around your first birthday. Once I did, your mother and I talked and eventually started seeing each other once again. I knew that I could have been followed and I thought I was able to fool the other Death Eaters just by using the excuse of visiting with family but somehow Voldemort realized what was actually going on and set out to get rid of all of you. It was the love your mother and I had for one another that caused the deaths of her, James and almost you."

"Did you ever find out how he learned about you two?"

"Yes I did. It was the night of their deaths that I was informing Dumbledore about seeing Peter at the Death Eater meetings and even at some attacks. He had bragged to everyone how he was their Secret Keeper so I was trying to convince Dumbledore of assigning someone else to the position. Unfortunately we found out that it had been to late and they were already gone, Sirius was accused and Patty and the twins were preparing to go into hiding."

"What did they have to hide from?"

"As my punishment for being with your mother, Voldemort and Malfoy were determined to get rid of anybody that I could have held any sort of loyalty to other than them. This meant the death of anybody I was related to."

"But if he didn't know I was your son why was he out to kill me?"

When James and I were younger we looked so much alike we could almost have passed as twins, more so than Patty and I. Although I don't think Voldemort realized who's child you were. If you were mine then your blood was considered tainted and if you were James' then he figured I would have the same family loyalty towards you that I had with your aunt and cousins."

"One last question. Isn't my life already in danger because they believe I'm your cousin's son? If I did want to carry the Snape name, how different would the danger be?"

"Harry, I would be honored if we were able to announce that you were my son. Unfortunately unless Voldemort and every last one of his followers are eliminated or suffer from the Dementor's Kiss then I cannot allow it. If you did then upon your 19th birthday you would be forced to receive the Dark Mark and it's curse."

"I thought you said that Voldemort stopped forcing that contract."

"He did but not until after a few months after I received my mark."

At that point Remus and Sirius came running into the room. "Severus, Harry is miss..." they started saying but noticed the two talking and then both men let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind? The door was closed, which means you should at least show what manners your Gryffindors supposedly have." Severus snapped with a slight smirk.

"Harry what are you doing in here?" Sirius asked.

"I came to get the answers to my questions that obviously you refused to allow earlier."

"And did you get the answers you were looking for?" Remus asked

"I believe that I did but if you don't mind I have some things to think about." Harry said.

"Well then it's late, how about if we get you back to your quarters now. I already have the spare room set up for you." Remus said as they started to leave Snape's office.

Harry then turned around and said "Professor Snape, thank you for talking to me tonight."

"You are welcome but, you do understand that due to circumstances the way they are I cannot change the way I treat you around other students."

"Yes professor, goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." Severus said as he watched the three leave. He then walked over to his desk and pulled out Lily's diary. As he sat down and started flipping through the pages he soon came across the photo of the three of them along with the letter Lily had written to Harry. He looked over the two objects and thought _If only you knew how hard this was on all of us still. Maybe he will come around but this is defiantly going to take some time.

* * *

_

_Next Morning_

"Hey Uncle Remus, is Harry still around?"

"Good morning Jamie. Yes he is, he's finishing breakfast now. Let me get him for you."

A few moments later Harry stepped out of the kitchen. "Morning, what's up?"

"Hey cuz, wanna go with me to the weight room?"

"What weight room?"

"The one behind the suit of armor on the fourth floor in the west wing. Hasn't been used in ages but dad said I could use it anytime."

"Um, sure. Are the girls going?"

"Nah, they said somethin about goin swimmin in the lake before it gets to cold out."

"Don't they know about the giant squid in there?"

"Dad warned them but they think they can handle it. We're gonna stop and get Draco first though."

"I can't believe you are friends with him. His dad is big in the Death Eater's circles."

"And like your dad isn't? Come on now he ain't all that bad, you just have to get to know him."

"I have known him for four years now. Have you ever heard the way he treats Hermione?"

"Yep and I let him know that if I ever heard it again he'd be lying unrecognizable at St. Mungos not knowin who he was."

"Fine, just don't expect me to spot him on the weights or anything. Mind if I get Ron too?"

"Well the said we have to be in a group so sure. I'll meet you there."

The boys then went to go get their friends. Harry went up to his dorm and found Ron still sleeping. "Ron wake up."

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Jamie knows of a weight room, lets go work out a bit."

"You mean a Muggle style weight room?"

"What other kind is there?"

"I don't know. I've never tried one before."

"That's ok, we'll work with you. Besides it will help you get into shape for Quiddich tryouts next weekend."

"Next weekend? Shit why didn't you warn me?"

"I just did."

"Well thanks for the short notice. Who's all going besides us and Jamie?" Ron asked as he started getting dressed.

"Well the girls have decided to try to go swimming so it will be the three of us and Malfoy."

"Then forget it. I'm not going to go."

"Your not going just because Malfoy is there? What are you going to do instead? Besides Jamie said he would behave himself."

"And you trust the word of a Slytherin? Harry come one now."

"No Ron, I trust the word of my cousin."

"Yea and look at how you have been treated by another one of your cousins."

"Ron, don't you start comparing Jamie with Dudley. You haven't even taken the chance to get to know him. Afterall Ann Marie isn't like Dudley and she's my cousin too. Remember?"

"Yes I remember but she's not a Slytherin."

"That may be true but her mum was a Snape."

"But even so she's in Gryffindor just like both her parents were."

"Ron you have got to stop and think about what you are saying. You refuse to get to know one person because of what house they live in. How would you have felt if I was placed in Slytherin? Remember we became friends before the sorting ceremony."

"Yea but you are different than them. You wouldn't have been put over there. Harry I don't want to fight over this so how about you hang out here and I'll set up the chess board."

Harry looked around the room to make sure nobody was there before he said, "Ron, I am not that much different than them. Remember it turns out I am also a Snape and..."

"Oh so since you are an almighty Snape now you are going to desert your friends for some low life Slytherins?"

"No Ron. I'm going to keep the plans I already made with my cousin and get to know him a little better. And for your information I was almost a Slytherin myself but, I asked the hat to place me anywhere but there."

"Fine. Go be with your snake family, maybe I was completely wrong about you. As you have clearly informed me, you are a low life Slytherin Snape just like the rest of them. Our friendship is finished!"

"Ron are you sure of that?"

"Most definitely."

"Then good so I don't have to worry about this." Harry said as he punched Ron in the face breaking his nose in the process.

As Harry turned to leave down the stairs into the common room Ron got back onto his feet and charged Harry like a rabid bull smashing into his back and tumbling the two of them down the stairs. Once they landed the two then continued to exchange punches. As the fight continued the other Gryffindor students started returning from breakfast. The first to return were Fred and George. "Hey you two this ain't cool you are going to get yourselves expelled."the twins stated as theytried pulling them apart.

"What the hell are your guys fighting over?" asked George.

"Ron is pissed cause I am going to go hang out with Jamie."

"You mean that new kid, Professor Black's son? Ron, what is wrong with him other than he can't even pull a decent prank?" asked Fred.

"He's a friggin Slytherin. Oh and don't forget to mention that Malfoy is going to be there too."

"Malfoy?" they said in unison as they glared at Harry.

"I'm not hanging out with Malfoy. I'll be hanging out with Black."

"Same thing." Ron explained.

"Ron, quit acting like a fruit. If Professor Black's kid thinks he's alright he just might be. Afterall not only has he developed a sense of humor but Gin said he acted pretty cool during detention yesterday." Replied George.

"Geesh, I don't believe you two. That is still Malfoy we are talking about. Look how he treats us."

"Ron from the way we see it, you treat him the same way so back off. Besides it's Harry's life."

"Fine do whatever the hell you want, just remember we are no longer friends." He said to Harry.

"If that's the way you are going be then fine. Goodbye." Harry said as he left the three standing there.

"So Ron, what are you going to do now that you just threw away your friendship?"

"I did not throw it away, he did. He has changed too much he's acting just like a...oh nevermind. I'll go hang out with Dean."

"Sorry but he's preoccupied with Lavender, the only one left is Neville."

"What about you guys?"

"Sorry little brother, we've got to get prepared for tryouts next weekend. With being co-captains and all we have to start planning our team's strategy."

"Fine, then I'll go find Neville." Ron stated before he huffed off.

* * *

"Hey cuz, where's Ron? Oh shit what happened to you?" Jamie asked

"He's decided not to come with."

"Damn Harry your eye is purple already. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been in worse shape before." Harry replied

"If you say so but you know dad's gonna have a hundred questions."

"I know and so will everyone else when they eventually find out about the fight."

"I told you on our first day of school not to hang out with the wrong sorts. You didn't listen."

"Malfoy, I am not in the mood to deal with your shit as well so back off." Harry exclaimed

"And if I don't?"

"Draco I told you not to start your shit around me." Jamie warned

"Fine"

"Oh Harry, I ran into the girls on their way back. They are going to join us too."

"Great, just what I need, them chewing my ass over the fight as well."

"Nah, told them they could only come here as long as they left us alone. Besides we could use the help getting rid of the dust and cobwebs."

"How bad could it be?" Draco asked.

Jamie then mumbled the password. the suit of armor moved aside and the boys entered. "So are we gonna wait for them to arrive before we get started?"

"Might as well get started before they get here or they really will have a fit." Harry said while moving some cobwebs out of his way so he could walk through. The boys then started cleaning up the mess and were just about done when Ann, Bria, Hermione and Ginny arrived.

"What the hell were you thinking when you beat the shit out of Ron?" Hermione yelled when they entered the room.

"Harry froze and turned around to face them, "Well he deserved it, in fact he has for a long time." Harry then walked over towards them and making sure Draco didn't hear he quietly told the girls exactly what happened.

"I was afraid this would happen sooner or later." Ginny continued as she smiled at Draco. "At least you don't look as bad as my brother does."

The kids spent the rest of the morning working out in the weight room and joking around when they lost track of time. "Oh shit you guys. We're going to miss lunch if we don't get back now." Jamie said. They then gathered up their stuff and headed to their different rooms to get cleaned up for dinner.

As Harry and Jamie ran through the corridors leading to their rooms Severus called them to a halt. "Where have you two been all morning?"

"We were working out with the girls and Draco." Jamie replied while Harry looked at the floor letting his hair fall over his black eye.

"What about Ron, didn't he wish to join you?"

"He said he had other things to do." Harry stated while still looking towards the floor.

"Excuse me but the least you could do is look at me when you answer."

Harry lifted his head letting his hair fall off his face, "As I said, Ron said he had other things to do."

"So is that from Ron's decision or did you and Mr. Malfoy get into another fight?"

"Neither. Ron and I decided to see how much fun it would be to go diving down the stairs from our dorm into the common room."

"Well whatever it is that happened, I do hope that he is in worse condition than you." Severus continued, "You two better go get cleaned up if you wish to eat."

Finally everybody arrived in the Great Hall for lunch. Remus noticed the tension between Harry and Ron as they sat with their friends but as far apart from one another as they could. "Did you notice anything wrong with Harry today?"

"Yes I did but when I asked he insisted that he has taken up the sport of stairwell diving."

"Well as long as the boys are alright. I do hope that they solve their problem soon." Remus stated. "Oh Sirius, are you still planning on working with your son this afternoon? Remember the truce comes to an end tonight."

"Don't worry old friend, it's going to be taken care of." Sirius smirked.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Mortania: **Thank you, I appreciate that._

_**Lady Angelique of Mystiqu:** Glad you're enjoyin it_

_**Rachel Snape:** Thanks_


	16. Chicken Fights or Fighting Chickens?

****

Chapter 16 - Chicken Fight or Fighting Chickens

Once the weekend was over all the 5th year Gryffindors were beginning to see the effects that Harry and Ron's fight was having on the whole house. Although outside classes they did their best to stay as far away from one another as possible there were still a few classes that would pair the two up for class projects. Luckily after having to constantly remove points from the boys, the majority of the professors even noticed the problem and started placing one of the two with Neville and the other with Jamie. Usually it was Harry that worked with his cousin since Ron saw him as the reason that he was the cause that he and his best friend were still fighting. The only professor who refused to separate the two just so happened to be Snape whom appeared to continue to enjoy removing points from his son's own house. By Wednesday the two boys were so busy arguing during a class assignment they did not pay any attention to the instructions and added the Dong Quai too soon after the Tragacanth causing a putrid gas to engulf the room before exploding everywhere. Luckily the fumes had already chased everyone out of the classroom. Needless to say both Harry and Ron received detention that evening to clean up their disaster along with the removal of 25 points each. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley I do expect the two of you will leave your wands in your dorm before you report here after dinner tonight. There will be no means of magic used to clean up this mess you so carelessly caused."

"Yes professor."

"No magic? But it will take the rest of the week to clean this without magic." Ron whined.

"Then I suggest that you do not make any plans for the remainder of the week since you believe you cannot perform the task in a suitable amount of time."

Ron glared at Snape growing to hate him more and more. "Yes Professor Snape."

Finally the 5th year students were able to go to their first Animagus Studies class. Everyone was all excited, afterall they all enjoyed having Professor Black as their DADA instructor and the idea of him helping them to become Animagi was even better. Or so they thought. Unfortunately since this was their first class they had to study, something they never thought someone with the reputation Sirius had would make them do. You guessed it, a day of studying the rules of becoming an Animagus along with the different dangers that could happen if steps were not followed properly. After about 15 minutes into the class half of the students were asleep then by the time class was half way over the only remaining student awake was Hermione but even her head was starting to bobble. While the professor continued lecturing and concentrating on his notes instead of the students all of a sudden he was interrupted by a loud thud "Damn!" Hermione quietly said as she rubbed her forehead.

Professor Black sighed as he slowly looked over his classroom. Without drawing attention to himself he lifted his wand and quietly mumbled "texter ticklous" and their textbooks were transformed into tickling feathers. While some of the students continued to try sleeping while swatting at the feathers to make them stop the others woke up starting to cuss when they realized where they had fallen asleep. Eventually all the students had awoken to their professor standing infront of the class glaring down upon them as he changed the feathers back into their textbooks. "Before we go any further and you learn how to start the transformation you will be required to pass the following quiz with no less than a perfect score. I personally hate having to do this to you but this was the condition of the Ministry in order to allow such a course to be taught to such a younger class." Sirius continued as he walked around the room handing out the stacks of papers, "As you will notice this is quite an extensive quiz in which most of the questions are in essay form. Because of its length we are allowing not only for it to be an open book exam but you will be allowed to work in groups if you wish."

As Sirius continued around the room Lavender asked, "Since this is an open-book exam will we be covering any of it here in class?"

"Well, if you would have stayed awake and taken notes you would already have the answers to the whole first page." All the students grumbled as they looked over their notes that they thought they had taken only to find that they were so sleepy that none of it made any sense. "Now if you all wish we can either start over next week from the beginning which will put us a week behind or you can all work on it in your free time and we can move on."

The students all agreed that they wanted to move on and not have to spend the next class listening to the same stuff that put them to sleep in the first place. Finally the class was over and the kids all headed back to their houses to get ready for dinner.

"I can't believe I actually fell asleep in class." Hermione said.

"Did I hear you right? You fell asleep? Hermione in all the years I've know you this is a first." Harry exclaimed

"Don't remind me, the way my head feels it will be a last also."

"Why what happened?" Ann asked.

"While you all had the privilege of being tickled awake I unfortunately banged my head on the desk. I think that's what alerted him."

Jamie brushed her bangs off to the side, "You have a huge knot there." He said as he leaned down and kissed the mark that remained. Hermione looked up and smiled at him and before they knew it they had started kissing.

Their friends had kept on walking when they realized that they were missing part of their group when they turned around and saw them along with Ron standing behind Hermione and Draco behind Jamie. "Mione, not you too. You should know better than anyone how Slytherins are." Ron said.

"Jamie, what in Merlin's name are you doing kissing a mud.."

The two stopped kissing and Jamie pointed his wand at Draco and said "I have warned you not to say one word against her or so help me I will put you into the hospital faster than you can say snitch."

"Ron, how dare you try to tell me what I should and shouldn't know. What I do is my concern and has nothing to do with you so if you continue then you can kiss our friendship goodbye as well."

"Fine since you are not going to listen to me then consider this friendship over." Ron declared mumbling 'Stupid Bitch" as he passed by the rest of the group.

Harry stepped infront of Ron "You had better go back there and apologize to her right now. This is between you and me not her."

"Bite me Potter!" Ron said as he stormed right past Harry.

"Ron!"

"Let him go Ann, he will only try to hurt you next." Harry said as they all continued onto their houses to drop off their belongings before dinner.

As Draco and Jamie entered their common room Patsy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached them. "Well look at this we have a couple of Mudblood lovers now." Patsy said.

"Back off Patsy." Jamie said.

"You know I should have expected it from you Black, but Draco here what would the Dark Lord much less your father say about the company your keeping?" She continued.

"That is for me to worry about. I have my reasons for what I am doing and just because it doesn't include you doesn't mean it is any of your concern." Draco stated.

"I have news for you my dear Draco. It does concern me, afterall I will not have my future husband consorting with a bunch of Muggle lovers or beasts."

"I have never given you any reason to believe that we have or ever will have anything for one another other than being classmates. You do need to quit living such a delusional life."

"Delusional huh? I have it on good authority that I have been chosen to be your bride. If anybody is delusional it is you. Boys I believe it's time that we knocked some common sense into these two." With that said Crabbe and Goyle immediately started to approach Draco and Jamie.

* * *

In front of the Great Hall Hermione was hoping to meet up with Jamie before dinner. After waiting for a good 15 minutes she headed onto her table "Ann, have you seen your brother? Did he say anything about not coming up for dinner?"

Ann slowly looked over at the Slytherin table but there was no sign of any of the remaining 5th years there. "No I haven't, no he didn't, and I hate to say it but Jamie has an appetite like my dad. This is very unlike him to be late for a meal especially dinner. Come with me."

Ann led Hermione up to the head table. "Professor Snape, Professor Black, have either of you seen Jamie? He was suppose to meet me outside the doors before dinner but he never showed up." Hermione said.

"No I haven't seen them since class today. Maybe they are just running late." Snape said while Sirius scanned over the Slytherin table, and with not seeing his son there he started worrying.

"Um Severus, have you ever known almostall your 5th years to show up late for a meal?"

With that said the two professors ran towards the dungeons with Ann and Hermione following close behind them. As they entered the portal they noticed Patsy sitting stretched out on the couch watching and laughing as Goyle was smashing Draco's head into the floor and Crabbe had just smashed Jamie into the wall head first. "What may I ask is going on here" Severus stated as Sirius looked over the two boys lying on the floor unconscious.

"We were just knocking some sense into them" the two larger boys stated in unison, only showing that they did share one very small brain.

"Severus, we had better get them onto the infirmary immediately."

"You three will meet me in my office promptly in one hour. I am positive that the Headmaster will also wish to speak to you before notifying your parents." The two men then levitated the boys carefully to the hospital wing.

As they exited through the portal they noticed Ann, Hermione, and now Ginny staring at them in shock. "Professors, are they going to be alright?" Ginny asked.

"We don't quite know yet. Madame Pomphrey needs to look over them before anything can be said. Ms. Weasley, would you please inform your brother and Mr. Potter that I still expect to see them for their detention tonight but not until around 8:30?"

"Um, Yes sir professor. Is it alright if I come to see how they are doing afterwards?" she said while looking at Draco.

Sirius looked at the girl and said as calmly as possible, "I am sure that the boys would be happy to hear that you are concerned about them but unfortunately Madame Pomphrey would have a fit if there were a whole bunch of students blocking up her corridor. I will make sure word gets back to you as soon as we find out their status."

"Yes sir." Ginny said as she slowly headed back to join the others at dinner.

"Um dad, Uncle Sev, is it alright if Mione and I come along?"

"Yes Ann you can come along. As for Ms. Granger."

"But dad, if it weren't for Mione saying something to me then they could be in worse condition than they are in."

"Fine you can come along too but, you cannot..."

"Don't worry, you won't even know I'm there sir." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Ginny ran back to the Gryffindor table as quickly as possible. Bria had noticed the big commotion that had gone on and after excusing herself from her own table went and joined the rest of her friends. "Gins, what wrong. Where did Ann and Mione go running off to?" Bria asked

"All I know is that I went running after them to the dungeons and right after I got there Professor Snape and Professor Black were taking Draco and Jamie to the infirmary and they were unconscious."

"Unconscious? Why? What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but it looked as if they got into a really bad fight."

Just then Patsy and her bodyguards came strolling in looking proud of themselves. "I was afraid something like this would happen sooner or later. See Ron, I told you that my cousin wasn't that bad seeing how his own house it against him."

"It's what he gets for hanging out with someone like Malfoy. It was probably something set up by him and so he would look innocent he's just acting like he was injured."

All of a sudden the Great Hall was silenced by the sound of Ginny slapping her brother across the face. "Ron, how dare you say something like that. Draco looked worse than Jamie did. There was even blood in his hair."

"Ginny, this is Malfoy we are talking about. He is capable of doing and faking anything he wants to. Don't you dare try to tell me any different."

Ginny started to lift her hand again to her brother when Harry said. "Gins don't. He's not worth it and there is no way we'll be able to get him to see any differently. Lets go wait and see what is going on with them."

"We can't. I was sent here by Professor Snape to let you guys know that detention would take place tonight but not until 8:30. And he also made it very clear that they don't want blocking up the corridor in the hospital wing but, they would let us know immediately if there are any changes in their condition."

"Fine then. Mione will know where to find us. Lets go wait in the Common room.."

Fred and George started to follow Harry, Bria, and their little sister. "Well little brother, you have really done it now. First Harry, then Hermione, and now your own sister. When is this going to stop?" Fred said.

"When I feel like making it stop."

"Well then in that case you can go ahead and include us on your hate list also." George told him as they walked off leaving their little brother to sit alone.

Ann and Hermione sat and watched the two professors pace back and forth while Madame Pomphrey was in the room attending to her patents. As soon as she stepped out the men froze and the girls stood up immediately.

"Poppy, how are they?" Sirius asked.

"Well looks like they both have concussions, and they must have a guardian stay with them all night until they are fully awake."

"I will stay with them. Poppy, can we see them?"

"Yes, but do not make too much noise."

Severus left for his office while Sirius, Hermione, and Ann all went inside the boy's room. They didn't look as bad as they originally had but they were quite marred up. After awhile Jamie was the first one to wake up and noticed the two girls looking down at him smiling with tears in their eyes. "Now who is the one with the nasty mark on their head?" Hermione jokingly said.

Jamie just smiled at her then pulled her closer for a kiss. Then as he started to sit up he asked "What am I doing in here..ok I remember now." Feeling woozy he laid back down. "How's Draco doing?"

Sirius walked over towards the bed. "He's still out of it but I'm glad to see your doing better for yourself." He said while looking back and forth between his son and Hermione.

"Well maybe if Ginny was here he's be feeling better too." Jamie stated.

"And what makes you think that Black?" Draco mumbled.

"Oh just the way you two keep looking at one another." Jamie told his friend.

"Well you are imagining things there."

Sirius then turned his attention to the other boy. "Good to see you are already acting like your old self. Just to let you know, Ginny was worried about you and wanted to wait in the hall as well but we couldn't have Madame Pomphrey shouting at all of you and disrupting anyone else here."

"She did?"

"Yes she did. Hermione, why don't you go let Ginny know that he'll be alright and she can see him tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I'll stop by and visit before breakfast." Hermione said as she smiled.

"Can't wait." Jamie said smiling.

"Ann why don't you go on ahead with her. So Jamie, since when are you and Hermione an item?"

"Right after your class this afternoon."

"Oh really huh?" he teased, "Listen I'm going to go get you guys something to eat from the kitchens since you missed dinner." Sirius left the room only to return a few minutes later announcing "Madame Pomphrey said the house elves are..." he then stopped himself as he noticed the boys were once again sleeping so he sat down in a chair between the two beds so that he could keep watch over them.

Harry arrived at the Potions classroom on time for detention as he entered the open room he noticed that nobody was there. "Professor Snape?" he called out but only answered by silence. He then decided he had better sit and wait for him to return before he received a worse punishment. As he walked towards the front of the classroom he heard voices coming from the back office.

"What you three have done is inexcusable! First of all fighting between students is grounds for suspension but on top of that you were fighting people from your own house and as your Head of House that is one thing that I will not tolerate. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Professor, I was not fighting."

"You may not have actually been fighting Ms. Parkinson but, knowing these two they would not have done what they did unless they were ordered to by either Mr. Malfoy or yourself. With the state that Mr. Malfoy is in I highly doubt that he would have made such an order. Now as Head of the Slytherin House I am required to inform your parents of your actions this evening. Also you will be speaking with the Headmaster tomorrow morning before breakfast so that he may issue the punishment that he sees fit."

"Yes Professor Snape." They all said in unison.

"Dismissed!"

Harry stayed in his seat glaring at the trio as they stormed past him looking very smug about what they had done. Finally a few moments after they slammed the classroom door he heard "Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Weasley may come in now." Harry entered to room but to Severus' surprise he was the only one. "Where may I ask is Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm not sure sir. I haven't seen him since dinner when Ginny informed us of what had happened."

"Did she inform him of what time he was suppose to be here?"

"Yes sir she did."

"Go ahead and get started. The cleaning supplies are in the back closet. As soon as Mr. Weasley arrives please send him in."

"Sir, may I ask how Jamie and Draco are doing?"

"Ms Black stopped by to inform me that although they are awake now. They have numerous minor cuts and bruises but also they suffered concussions. They should be released either tomorrow evening or the next morning at the earliest. I will stop by there later this evening to relieveProfessor Blackafter you are done. I will also let them know you were inquiring about them."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome Harry now you had better get to work."

Harry walked back into the classroom, pulled out all the cleaning supplies, and as he started working he noticed that there wasn't as bad of a mess as he imagined it to be. Finally at 11:30 Severus entered the room and noticed that it was almost finished. "Did Mr. Weasley ever arrive?"

"No sir he didn't"

"Well since you are almost finished go on ahead back to your dorm room, we don't need you missing any classes tomorrow. Also I expect you to arrive back here to finish up before breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you Professor. Erm, may I ask what is going to happen to Ron since he missed detention tonight?"

"Don't worry about Mr. Weasley, he will be disciplined accordingly."

"Yes sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

The rest of the week came and went. Jamie and Draco were released from the infirmary; Patsy, Crabbe, and Goyle not only received howlers from their parents but Dumbledore told them they would not be suspended if they spent every weekend for the remainder of the term working with Filch; and then came Ron's punishment.

On Saturday morning Harry joined his friends at their table for breakfast. Just about everyone there was nervous since this was the day of tryouts for the house team. "Ginny, where is Ron this morning?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't said much too me the past few days."

"Didn't you hear? He has detention with Filch all day today." Ann Marie stated.

"That means he's going to miss try-outs. Harry, come with us we need to talk to McGonagall to see if we can get him released." Fred said.

Harry, Fred, and George approached the head table and asked Professor McGonagall if they could speak with her in private. "I know what you boys are going to ask me but although I too would like to see Mr. Weasley be on the team, there is nothing I can do. He didn't serve detention that was assigned to him so he has to serve a more severe one." She said.

Harry then walked over to where Snape was seated, "You just couldn't pass up the chance to try to make sure we did not demolish your precious Slytherin team this year could you. No, you had to see to it that Ron wouldn't be available to even try out with everyone."

Severus looked down at his son realizing it was almost like looking at his younger self when he was furious and stated. "Mr. Potter, I assure you that I have no doubt that with Mr. Weasley on your team, it would surly make the sport more of a challenge and more enjoyable to see the Slytherin team victorious but I had no say-so in the matter of your friend's punishment."

"Then who else would be so cruel to sentence him to work for Mr. Filch all day?"

"That my dear boy was my decision." Harry turned around to see who made the statement and was shocked to see the Headmaster standing behind him.

"You sir, but.."

"Young Mr. Weasley had to learn no matter how he feels he must show respect for his professors." Dumbledore then leaned down and quietly whispered, "I personally was surprised to hear Professor Snape ask for a lighter sentence for him."

Harry then looked over at the potion master and mouthed "You did?" but the professor didn't acknowledge with an answer.

"Come on Harry, there is no way that Ron can participate today, not with Dumbledore being the one who punished him. Why didn't you tell us Ron skipped out on detention?" George asked.

"I had no idea this would be his punishment."

"Neither did we but I don't ever remember hearing of anyone ditching detention before." Fred stated.

George pointed out the window at Filch leading four students to the Womping Willow, "Now we know why. Come on we have to get ready for everyone. From what I hear it's going to be a long day."

As the boys expected the majority of the kids in their house showed up to try out for the three open positions, two chasers and a keeper. Those who were not trying out for the team were sitting in the stands cheering on their friends that were. Both Ginny and Ann Marie were among those trying out while Hermione, Bria, Jamie, and Draco sat up in the stands. Harry finally spotted his friends so he flew up to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to cheer on the girls." Jamie stated.

"You know, with Draco here though it may cause some problems."

"It shouldn't cause anymore problems than it would with Bria and Jamie here though. It's not like this is an actual practice." Hermione stated.

"Listen Harry if any problems start up we'll all leave. Agreed?" Jamie stated.

"Agreed."

The tryouts lasted until just after 5pm and by that time everyone was just about exhausted. "Ok everyone. You all did a great job. We will be posting the new team lineup tomorrow after lunch in the common room." George announced.

As everyone started back towards the castle the group of friends all met up at the bottom of stairs to the stands. "You two were so good, you had better make it onto the team." Hermione stated. "Where did you learn to play?"

"Thanks, I use to be the keeper on my old house team and Jamie use to be a beater." Ann stated. "Hey anyone up for a swim before dinner?"

"Sure why not. We'd better get some towels first, don't want to get Filch mad at us for leaving water all over the halls." Bria said.

"What about our suits?" Hermione asked.

"By the time we get changed into suits it will just about be to late. Shorts and t-shirts are just fine." Ann replied.

The kids all ran back towards the castle and into the professor's wing to get their stuff. Along the way they ran into Bria's parents. "Where are you all going in such a hurry?" Dannie asked.

"We're headed out to the lake to go swimming." Ginny stated.

"Sounds like fun." Remus said "Luv, are you up for a swim?"

"Matter of fact I am. Are you going to get the guys?" Dannie replied.

"Eeewww, come one now we don't want to see any old farts swimming." Bria whined.

"And who may I ask are you calling an old fart?" Remus asked.

"You and mom of coarse. Your even starting to get pudgy like an out of shape one." She smirked.

"Well, well, well. How about you and Harry here against your mom and I in a chicken fight. We will see who is the one who's out of shape."

"You're on!" Bria and Harry said in unison.

"Hon, I'll take the kids on down to the water while you go get the towels and the guys." Dannie said. Remus agreed and headed back to his room then off to get his friends.

As they headed towards the lake Draco quietly asked Ginny, "Um, excuse me but what is a chicken fight?"

Ginny whispered "It's a muggle game played in the water. You'll see it's fun."

As Ron was heading back towards the castle he noticed the three professors, Severus, Sirius, and Remus, all running down towards the lake. _Oh shit, something must have happened._ He thought and he decided to follow them. When he arrived he stayed back behind a tree and watched from a distance just in case they needed him to get some help. What Ron wound up seeing was Bria on Harry's shoulders chicken fighting with what he though looked like his sister from behind but he couldn't see who she was partnered up with. All of a sudden Sirius cannonballed between the two couples forcing them to lose their balance and they then were all under water. _Now lets see. There's Harry, Bria, Ginny and._ "Malfoy" Ron growled. He was about to approach them when he heard a noise that came from behind. When he turned around to see who it was all he could make out was a shadow running along the trees. Ron quickly tried following the person but soon lost them when they entered the castle. He debated going back to the lake and confronting his sister but decided that he would be better to do so at a later time when there weren't so many people around.

Finally it was completely dark outside when the group had decided that they had had their fun for the evening. As the got out of the water they each cast a drying spell on themselves, with the exception of Dannie who just quickly transformed and shook herself dry then changed back again. Draco was stunned at what he had seen. "Why didn't you just charm yourself dry?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Bria asked

"Know what?"

"Mom's somewhat of a muggle. The extent of her powers is that she's a shape-shifter and her knowledge of the majik contained in different herbs "

"Why didn't she go to school and learn then?"

"Draco, her community looks at magic the same way your family looks at Muggles. Both believe that the other is grounds for death." Severus explained. "Now I have a question for you and you must be honest about it. Am I correct in assuming that your father has ordered you to keep an eye on the kids here?"

Ginny looked at Draco as he replied "Yes sir."

"What? So this means this has all been an act?" she said as she stopped in her tracks.

"No Ginny, you have it wrong."

"Ok Ms. Weasley calm down." Severus said as he noticed how red her face was getting from anger. "Since that is the case then how about we come to an agreement. You now know some things about all of us that you could report back to your father or Voldemort with but on the other hand we also know about your feelings for Ginny as well. How would your father feel about that?"

"He would literally kill me."

"So then we have a deal?" Severus said.

Draco looked puzzled then realized what the deal was and nodded. "Yes sir I believe we do." He then took Ginny's hand and they continued with the rest back to the castle.

By this time they returned,dinner was already over with so as Sirius made arrangements for the house elves to bring dinner for everyone to his quarters the while kids made some other arrangements. "Uncle Sev, since Draco is staying with you on the weekends instead of the dorm with the buffoon brothers, is it alright if Harry and I spend the night as well? Sort of like a sleep over."

"I'm not sure. What is yourfather going to say?"

"I don't think he will mind. Afterall, Ann and the girls are planning on sweet talking him into them all staying over there and I really don't think I'm going to want to hear their giggles and gossip all night."

The idea of Sirius suffering a night of four giggling girls was to hard for Severus to pass up, "I have no problems at all with you boys staying over tonight." He said with a smirk.

When Sirius arrived back at his rooms he was attacked with a hug from Ann saying. "Daddy, daddy, daddy daddy! Pleeeaaassseee, can Mione, Gins, and Bria all spend the night here tonight?"

"And what about Jamie? I'm not having a boy/girl slumber party here."

"Uncle Sev said he and they guys could stay in his quarters tonight."

"Well isn't that just too kind of him to offer." Sirius growled.

"Well I thought so." Severus replied.

"Fine but no keeping me up all night understand?"

"Thank you daddy, we won't be any problem at all." Ann Marie said while smiling.

In the meantime Ginny and Draco were sitting and talking. "You know you guys had me a little nervous at first today." he said.

"How is that?"

"First of all there's how we use to not get along and then that talk about the chi..."

"Wait a second. You didn't think we meant actually fighting.." Ginny stopped when she saw how red Draco's face had turned from embarrassment. "You did didn't you!" and she started laughing.

"Did what?" Hermione asked.

Draco tried standing to leave the room since he was feeling like a complete fool but Ginny grabbed his arm causing him to fall back onto the couch just a little closer. "Nothing." Ginny told her friend. She then looked Draco in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry" before she leaned in and kissed him.

As the two sat there in their own world making out, Ann ran into the bathroom and came back out with a small compact mirror. She then held it up close to their faces, pulled it back looking at it, and said "No Fog." She tested them one more time but with seeing the same results she leaned in close to the two and said, "You have to remember to BRRREEEATHHH". The two jumped instantly then Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder as he glared at everyone else in the room who were all laughing.

"Don't worry about it Draco. I remember her mother pulling the same exact stunt on a certain professor and his girlfriend back when we were students." Remus said.

"You actually had a girlfriend? Wow dad was wrong about you then." Draco smirked.

"Your father didn't know about me as much as he thought he did." Severus stated.

"Don't worry Sev, we've all wondered about you at one point. Just like we use to wonder about Remus here. At least now we know what he was waiting on."

Finally one of the house elves showed up with their dinner and once everyone was done eating the boys all said their goodnights to their girlfriends and left with Severus. "Sirius, are you sure you are going to be alright with the girls here tonight? They can be quite a handful when they get together." Remus said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides I plan on putting a silencing charm on my bedroom so that I won't have to hear them all night long."

"You got it wrong dad, the charm will be so that you won't keep us up all night with your snoring."

"Have fun tonight old friend."

"Thanks a lot Moony, you too." Sirius said as he watched Remus and Dannie leave for a quiet stroll around the grounds.

* * *

_A few hours later in Severus' quarters_

"Jamie, is your uncle asleep?" Harry whispered.

"Yea. Draco you got the shampoo?"

"Of coarse. What about youPotter you got the feathers?"

"What do you think? Come on lets get out of here."

The three boys crept out of down the corridor to Sirius' quarters. "Door's locked" Jamie said.

"Step aside, I can't believe you left your wand in there." Draco whispered. "Alohomora."

"Good they're asleep already. Let's hurry." Harry said

_SNORE_

"Jamie, I thought you said your dad uses a charming spell on his door?" Draco asked.

_SNORE...SNORT_

"He claims he does but if I didn't know any better I'd say he only uses earplugs so that we don't keep him awake."

_SNORE_

"You guys have to be quiet come on now."

The boys noticed that there were cots set up in the family room where the girls were sleeping. They took the shampoo and covered the floorboards on either sides of the cots and they covered up the shampoo with feathers. As they left Harry pointed his wand at Sirius' bedroom door and quietly said "Amplifiora" to amplify the snoring.

**_SNORE!_**

When they arrived back at Severus' quarters they could faintly still hear the snores coming from down the corridor. "Goodnight Ferret." Harry said.

"Nite Potty."

"Ferret, Stop calling me Potty"

"Then stop calling me Ferret, Golden boy." Draco said as he threw his pillow at Harry.

"Thanks for the extra pillow, Ferret."

"I said to stop calling me a Ferret"

"Would both of you just stop so we can get some sleep."

In unison said "Sure thing Fungus Face. Goodnight."

About an hour later

**_SSSNNNOOORRREEE!_**

"Ann Marie, can't you do anything about your dad? I swear it's gotten louder" Ginny said.

"Yeah, let me see if I can wake him up. It sounds like he put his ear plugs in again."

**_SSNNOORREE!_**

Ann Marie got out of bed and as she started to walk her feet slipped our from under her. As she was landing on her tailbone she tried putting her hands down underneath her but instead her arms wound up catching the two cots bringing them in towards her. It wouldn't have been so bad but Bria was still in her cot so she wound up landing on Ann. "Shit that hurt. Bria, would you please get off of me."

**_SNORT SSNNOORREE! SNORT_**

"As long as you get your dad to stop making that noise. Gladly"

Hermione grabbed her wand from her robes that she placed at the foot of the cot and said 'Luminos' "Well, looks like we had some visitors tonight." She then crawled to the end of the cot and stepped over the feathery goo. "I'll be right back" She said as she left the room.

**_SSSSNNNNOOOORRRREEEE!_**

"Ann how can you sleep with all this?" Ginny whined.

"I have never heard him this bad. Oh I am so going to get the guys for this one."

flushing sound

**_SSNNOORREE!_**

"Mione, do you still have your wand on you?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. Hang on." Hermione then walked over to the noisy door. "Silencio"

"Thank you. Now we have to get them back immediately. Who's in?"

"These prank wars are mainly between you and your brother. Count me out." Hermione said.

"I'm in" said Bria

"Count me in too."

"Well I'm going back to sleep, haaaaaav..." Hermione stated as she was heading back to her cot forgetting about the gooey floor until she slipped on it. She then sat up rubbing the back of her head. "So are we going to go or what?"

The girls then crawled out of the areas of their cots with wands in hand and headed towards Severus' quarters and luckily the door was still unlocked. The girls quietly entered the front room where the boys were on the floor in sleeping bags.

_SNORE_

_SNORT_

_SNORE_

"Merlin, they are almost as bad as your father." Bria said.

"I know. Pathetic isn't it." Ann replied. "Ok Mione you to the tickling charm while Ginny and Bria go into the kitchen and you will see 3 buckets. Mix together anything that you can find in the fridge on the top two shelves only. The stuff on the bottom shelf is for his potions. I will take get the flour and take care of the wind."

"Ok Ann we got the goo ready."

"Good, Hermione once we get the buckets over the boys you cast the charm, as soon as they start sitting up drop the levitation spell so that the buckets will dump over on them then run back to dad's as quickly as possible. We had better stand by the door."

The four girls gathered by the door, pulled out their wands, and Ann, Bria, and Ginny quietly whispered "Wingardum Leviosa" and the buckets slowly moved over the boys' bodies.

At that point Hermione then pointed her wand at the boys and said "Tickolus". The girls sat and smiled at the boys as they started twitching and finally they sat up looking for what could be tickling them.

While they were still groggy they didn't notice the girls until they heard "one...two...now"

"Finati" they said in unison as what ever pasty good that was put into the buckets dumped all over the boys.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys all yelled.

At that time Hermione, Bria, and Ginny all ran back to Sirius' quarters while Ann said "WindusWhirium" and dumped a bag of flour in the air causing it to move around the boys like a huge white dust devil.

"What in the hell is going on out there!" Severus yelled from the bedroom. Ann immediately ran back towards her dads to join her friends when she almost ran into Remus and Dannie on their way back from their walk.

Severus then opened his bedroom door and noticed the three boys sitting on the floor covered in some sort of lumpy goo that smelled of ketchup, applesauce, pickle relish, oregano, toothpaste, hair gel, and cottage cheese and topped in what could only be flour which happened to be all over the room. Remus peeked into the open door and couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight of Severus in only his boxers with his arms folded and standing over the three figures on the floor that had to be Harry, Jamie, and Draco. "Now do you care to explain what has been going on this evening?" Severus said to the trio. He then looked at Remus and Dannie who were still laughing at the sight of what was infront of them. "Can you at least fill me in on what you know?"

"Sorry Sev, all I know is we were on our way back when we were almost knocked over by someone covered in shampooed feathers. I don't think the girls are the only ones to be blamed for this evening."

_Meanwhile at Sirius'_

Ann ran in the front door to her three giggling friends. "Shh, shh, shh. We have to keep it down now. The boys woke up Uncle Sev and I'm sorry Bria but I almost ran over your parents on my way back."

"Well I guess there goes our freedom for awhile." Bria said.

"I know, but it was fun while it lasted." Ann replied.

Just then Severus entered the room in his bath robe followed by the three boys and Bria's parents who were trying to keep as straight of faces as they could in front of their daughter. Severus walked over to Sirius' bedroom door and started pounding on it. "Black, Open up. We have a serious problem here tonight!"

_silence_

"Black are you in there? I said open up this door!"

"Uncle Severus, He won't hear you. Hermione put a silencing charm on it tonight."

"Well for Merlin's sake child, remove the charm."

Hermione pointed her wand at the door and cringed as she quietly said "Finati"

**_SSSSSSSNNNNNNNOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEE!_**

Severus looked at Remus and said "How in the world did my sister ever put up with that, that racket? I would have killed him if I were her."

"Um that would be my fault." Harry said as he approached the door with his wand and repeated "Finati"

_SNORE_

"Let me get this straight. You amplified his snoring? Why would you do something like that?" Severus asked Harry.

"Well it seemed like a fun idea at the time."

_SNORE SNORT_

Severus once again pounded on the door. "Black! Open the door, we have a serious problem out here!"

"Alright, I'm up, you don't have to yell." Sirius said as he opened the door. "What in the world is going on?"

"Well it seems that we have been the battle grounds for a prank war."

"Well why didn't anyone wake me for it?" Sirius said.

"From what I have learned you were already involved in it. Harry here decided to amplify your snoring to torment the girls."

Sirius took a good look at the girls and around the room. "You three did this?" they slowly nodded and Sirius answered with "Jamie! My son! I am so proud of you! And Harry your parents would be extremely proud of you today." And he pulled the two boys in for a bear hug. Severus cleared his throat and when Sirius looked at him he shook his head so Sirius then whispered to Harry "Well at least your mum and your aunt would be proud of you. Come here Draco, we can't forget you too. I'm sure if your father was a normal person he too would be proud to call you his son."

"No sir, I'll stay right back here thank you very much." Draco replied. "Um Professor Snape, is he someone I should worry about?"

Remus said "No, you don't need to worry about Sirius. He's always this emotional when it comes to a good prank, especially since its about time Jamie followed in his footsteps."

"You people are strange." Draco said

"That may be true but I don't think I've seen you have this much fun before." Severus told him.

Sirius finally released the two boys after squishing them half to death the looked at the girls "Ann, you and the girls have outdone yourselves this time. I'm just as proud of you too but, I do have one request." He continued as he licked some of the goo off his fingers. "Next time you use food products, make sure that it is something edible. For some reason I am tasting a hint of hair gel here."

"You boys had better get cleaned up before you start to harden. Then as soon as you are done you can clean up the mess in my front room."

"But it's the middle of the night." Draco stated.

"And tomorrow is Sunday. You can all sleep in that way you won't get into any trouble."

"Uncle Sev, before we go back there. Where do you keep the shampoo?"

"It's in the shower where is belongs."

"You mean that was the only bottle?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean by was?"

"Um, nothing, nothing at all. Come on guys." Draco said as the boys scrapped the shampoo off the floor and ran back towards Severus' quarters.

"Do I need to ask where you girls got the supplies for your prank this evening?"

"Nope, we got them from the same place that the boys got theirs from." Ann proudly replied.

"Looks like you too were involved on this one Sev." Remus stated.

"Don't remind me."

"Why don't you girls go get cleaned up. I'm sure you would like to get rid of the shampoo that you are covered in. As soon as your done you can get this all cleaned up." Sirius said.

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Siri, looks like it's about time for us to retire and let them take over."

"Sorry Moony but I'm not quite ready to retire just yet. I still owe Harry for what he did this evening."

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Saavik: **From what I remember it's extremely fun...well as long as you have a camping mattress and a freshly waxed floor that is._

_**MerlinHalliwell:** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_**Ethtele Kalla-Silva:** Thank you for the advice_


	17. The big change

****

Chapter 17 - The big Change

_October 7th_

As the nighttime slipped away a dark cloaked figure sat on the other side of the forest. Finally an owl approached. Well it's about time I received word. They thought. The figure reached over and removed the parchment from the owl's leg. The owl tried biting at the figure and then immediately flew off.

_Dark One _

As you requested I have been watching over the Malfoy boy. You would be pleased to know that he has made it easy to keep an eye on the others as well. The more time that passes the closer they are becoming although there is still hope. The Weasley boy has separated himself from the rest, I am unsure as to why but I will find out what his reasoning is.

Yours Faithfully.

Wouldn't this really ruin all hoped for dear Lucius they thought I must inform the Dark Lord immediately.

Harry woke up on Saturday morning with Draco and Jamie standing over him yelling, "Harry get your ass outta bed."

"It's Saturday! Leave me alone!"

"No!" Jamie said.

Harry threw his pillow at his cousin and covered his head with the blanket. "Get Out!"

"Harry, the girls are waiting. It's Hogsmeade weekend." Draco stated

"Why didn't you say so sooner."

"What do you think we've been yelling about for the past ten minutes?" Jamie asked

Harry just glared at his cousin. "Would you stop doing that it makes you look like Professor Snape when he removes points from you." Draco said as Harry turned and glared at him while Jamie smirked.

"Come on guys!" Ann bellowed from the other room.

"He just now decided to climb outta bed." Jamie replied

"Well fine then he can go in his underwear." Remus stated.

"Give me five minutes."

"Forget this, I'll get him." Bria said as she grabbed her camera and headed to Harry's room.

"Gabriella, Don't you da..." Remus started

"BRIA!" the boys all yelled as a flash went off.

"What's wrong? At least you have your pants on before dad drug you out of here."

"Yeah but barely."

"Next time I'll have to be quicker... Smile" she said as she snapped another photo.

"Get Her!" Harry yelled.

The boys all chased Bria into the front room trying to get the camera. The other girls quickly caught on when she tossed it to Ann. They all continued to play keep away until Remus caught it and chased them all out of his quarters.

When they finally got to Hogsmeade their first stop was Honeydukes then they met Fred and George at Zonko's to stock up on supplies. As they left the store they were unfortunate enough to not only run into Ron but also Cho.

"Ginny, what are you doing with Malfoy." Ron yelled.

"None of your business."

"It is my business when I see you hanging on him."

"I beg to differ dear brother. Besides you're one to talk, look who you're with."

"And what is wrong with Cho?"

"Other than she's a two-faced bitch whose boyfriends would rather be dead than stuck with her forever. Not a single thing." Harry replied

"Better watch what you say Potter."

"Why? What's wrong with the truth?"

"The only boyfriend that I had die was Cedric and you killed him!"

"You're right Harry. What is wrong with the truth? Maybe your new friend here needs to really know who your fath..."

"Back off Ron!"

"Harry didn't kill Cedric. Merlin, when are you going to let it rest." Hermione said.

"Probably when he goes to Azkaban for what he did."

"No I won't back off. It's about time everyone knew your dad's nothing but a no good Death Eater." Ron stated as he reached for his wand.

"Ron, don't say I didn't warn you. Expelliarmus!" Harry said. Ron went flying backwards while Harry caught his wand and gave it to George.

"Cho, if Chloe and her family have no problems with Harry then neither should you." Hermione said.

"Because none of them know what Ron has told me. At least not yet."

"Come on girls. I think it's time to have a talk with Miss Thing here." Ann said as she led Cho into the Three Broomsticks while the others followed behind.

Ron quickly rose to his feet, charged at Harry and once again the two had started fighting. Unfortunately before anyone pull them apart, McGonagall arrived. "Stupefy" she said. "Now I have seen enough of this from you two. Come with me now." And she led them back to the castle.

Three Broomsticks

The girls were all sitting at a table enjoying Butterbeer.

"Listen Cho, we know you have problems with Harry but you've got to stop." Hermione said.

"Why should I. Look at all the trouble he's caused."

"He's not the one causing trouble. You two are." Ann stated.

"Do you know what Ron told me about his father?"

"Seeing how Ann and Jamie are his cousins yes we do." Ginny said

"And you don't think that everyone needs to know. It's bad enough he manipulated the hat into placing him in Gryffindor."

"He didn't manipulate anything. He just asked not to go there." Bria stated.

"You mean he was suppose to be a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"That's what Ron said the hat's first choice was."

"And where did Mr. Weasley get this piece of information?" questioned Severus from the next booth.

"He said that Harry told him."

"Who else knew about this?"

"Just me. Harry told me while we were waiting for the train to arrive. He was still trying to piece everything together at that time.

All of a sudden Draco, Jamie, and the Weasley twins came running up to the table. "Come on, we have to go back to school. Ron started another fight but this time they got caught by McGonagall." George stated.

"Why didn't you two stop them?" Severus asked.

"We didn't get a chance to." Replied Fred

"Fine, I'll escort all of you back to school. I suppose you saw exactly how it happened?"

"Yes sir." The boys replied.

"Good I need you to tell your story to the headmaster."

* * *

"Albus, may we enter?"

"Yes Minerva. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hogsmeade with the children."

"Get in here you two! It seems that we have had some problems with these two while we were there."

Dumbledore looked over the two boys. "Well it was only a matter of time but we actually caught you two fighting. Do you care to tell me what has been going on?" The two boys just stared at the floor. "Ok does this have anything to do with Harry's new friends?"

_silence_

"Well either I receive an answer from you two or I will be forced to have you expelled. Either way your parents will be notified of your behavior."

"He has completely betrayed our house sir and he has done nothing but lie to everyone since he first came here."

"Mr. Weasley, how has Harry betrayed anyone?"

"By becoming friends with the Slytherins. He's even convinced my sister to start dating one of them."

"Oh you must mean Mr. Malfoy. To be honest I happen to think they are good for each other."

"I had nothing to do with Ginny and Draco. They've been making eyes at each other since the beginning of the term."

"My sister would never have started liking him if it weren't for you and your cousins."

"I beg to differ Mr. Weasley. I too have seen it but if my memory serves me correctly which it usually does. Then I must inform you that they actually noticed one another at the end of last year, before Mr. and Ms. Black ever arrived here. How do you feel that he has lied to everyone?"

"Making us think that he actually belongs in Gryffindor when he was suppose to have been placed in Slytherin. Also with hiding who his father really is all this time."

"Mr Weasley, again I beg to differ with you. Mr. Potter here..."

"He is NOT a Potter."

"Seeing how his mother was adopted by James' parents, yes he is. Now as I was saying. Unfortunately young Mr. Potter here had no idea about his true parentage until very recently. As for which house he was to be sorted into. Yes there was a strong possibility that he would have been placed into the Slytherin but because his mother was a Gryffindor and he carries her very strong traits as well it became a Harry's choice." Dumbledore continued. "Ah, Severus come on in. I suppose you are here regarding Harry?"

"Yes Albus we are. The children witnessed what happened in town."

"No need for that. I was just discussing this situation with the boys to find out what we can do to rectify this." Dumbledore stated. "Ron, I will still be notifying your parents regarding your behavior the past few weeks but you two have to make a decision that will be in the best interest of everyone. You two have one week to show me an improvement in your behavior towards one another."

"What will happen if they don't?" Hermione asked.

"Well if Mr. Weasley doesn't stop the fighting he will be expelled as for Harry, if he doesn't make an effort to start getting along with Ron again then we will have no choice but to transfer him to the Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Fred questioned.

"But he can't go there, they'd destroy him." George stated.

"I don't quite think so. Afterall, Mr. Potter has proven to be able to get along with some of them also remember he does have a family member there already."

"Also Mr. Weasley, a word of advice. In regards to your sister's relationship with Mr. Malfoy here, that is to be determined by them alone. The only reason that there would be interference by a Professor is if we find that it is an abusive situation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"You may go now except forMr. Weasleyand Miss Chang. I believe that Professor Snape and I have something to discuss with them." Once everyone else left Albus looked at the two and said. "Mr Weasley, may I ask how many people you informed of Mr Potter's true parentage?"

"Well um, there's Cho, but I'm not sure if my brothers or Draco caught on while in town today. Harry kept interrupting me."

"Ms. Chang. Have you informed anyone of whatMr Weasleytold you?"

"Just Maxine and Jessica."

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Ron said.

"You expect me to keep information like that from my room-mates? I don't think so."

"Albus, it will be all around the school by morning if it's not already."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know. Ron, do you realize the danger you have put Harry into? I thought you understood that the information was to be kept quiet."

"I know that's what was said but."

"I'm sorry Ron but there are no excuses for what you did and unfortunately the damage has been done. As your punishment for this I'm going to have to have you spend the next two weekends working with Mr. Filch again. As for you Ms Chang, you will also spend next weekend working with Mr. Filch. I am sure that Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle will enjoy having the additional help. You two are dismissed." Dumbledore stated. After the door was shut Albus turned to Severus and said. "Looks like you will have a transfer before the week is up. Think you will be up to it?"

"After the weekends that Remus, Sirius, and I have experienced it should be alright. Just as long as you don't find a way to transfer the girls as well. Besides now Slytherin will stand a better chance of beating Gryffindor at Quidditch."

"I know, Minerva is going to kill someone for this."

* * *

The next day at lunch Ginny joined her friends including Ron who was separated from them by Neville and Dean. "Hey Ron, here comes Pig. Wow that's the fastest I have ever seen him fly."

Ron looked towards his tiny owl but all he noticed a bright red envelope headed straight for him and instantly Pig was on his way out of the room as quickly as possible. Ron immediately picked up the shaking Howler and ran out of the Great Hall trying to avoid the embarrassment. Unfortunately running down the staircase towards the castle entrance he tried avoiding Neville's toad, Trevor, and lost his balance instead causing him to tumble down the stairs. When he finally reached the bottom he wound up landing on his back with his left arm bent backward underneath him. The Howler immediately burst open above him and all anyone could hear was

"I HAVE NEVER RECEIVED SUCH A LETTER FROM YOUR SCHOOL AS I DID LAST NIGHT. HOW DARE YOU START FIGHTS IN SCHOOL MUCH LESS IN TOWN AND WITH HARRY OF ALL PEOPLE. NEVER HAVE ANY OF YOUR BROTHERS CAUSED YOUR FATHER AND I AS MANY PROBLEMS AS YOU ARE CAUSING THIS YEAR. IF I HEAR OF ONE MORE CASE OF YOUR SO-CALLED STAIRWELL DIVING ESCIPADES I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WISHED YOU WERE SERVING DETENTION WITH MR. FILCH. YOU HAD BETTER CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE QUICK MISTER BECAUSE IF YOU ARE EXPELLED THEN MR FILCH WILL SEEM LIKE A MERE KIDNERGARDEN TEACHER."

As the sounds echoed up the stairwell into the Great Hall the students quickly piled around the banister to get a good look at who had gotten the dreaded letter. Professor McGonagall immediately followed the students trying to get them back to their tables. When she looked down she noticed Ron lying on the first floor trying to call out "Help Please." But it was only a faint whisper. She then got Madame Pomphrey from the head table and together they took Ron to the hospital wing where they confirmed that in fact his arm was broken. Unfortunately since it was not an injury caused by magic Ron had to have a cast set on his arm but he was informed that it would only be there for a few weeks as long as he was more careful.

While the commotion was going on with Ron and his Howler, Severus asked Harry, Draco, and Jamie to meet with him in his office along with Remus and Sirius as soon as they were done. With it being Sunday the only plans they had was to catch up on last minute homework and to be able to put that off a little longer they had no problems with. When the boys first arrived at Severus' office he asked Draco to remain in the classroom for a few minutes while he talked with the others. Luckily the information that Ron passed onto Cho and then onto her roommates, had not progressed as quickly as Severus was afraid of but he knew the time was going to be very soon. All of a sudden Sirius and Remus barged into the office. "Why is it that we have a bunch of third years that know about Harry?" Remus asked.

"What are you talking about? What is it that they know about me?" Harry asked.

"Hang on there Harry. This is why I have asked you boys to meet us today." Severus stated. "As it turns out, we do have a problem. Ron went ahead and let Cho know about Harry and I. Unfortunately the news did not stop there. Turns out that she went ahead and informed her roommates about it as well."

"You mean Maxine and Jessica? They are the two biggest mouths in this school." Harry stated

"That we are also aware of. Luckily the news is still just starting to be spread around but by tomorrow morning it will be common knowledge to everyone here. Harry I suggest that because of all this and if you are wanting to keep Draco's trust and friendship we are going to have to be the ones to tell him now."

"But what if he tells his father?"

"I really don't think he will. I know Draco and Lucius very well and I don't foresee him following in his father's footsteps anytime soon. Besides no matter what, Voldemort will still find out just through one of the other students which means Draco will need our help to keep his father away from him."

"Harry, trust us. We will do all we can to keep you away from Voldemort." Sirius stated

"But what about Uncle Sev?" Jamie asked

"With the dreams you guys have I'm sure we can keep enough tabs on any plans Voldemort may come up with and make proper arrangements for his safety." Remus said. "So are we ready to let Draco join us or will we be making him wait all night?"

"I'll go get him." Sirius said as he walked to the door.

"Do you know how to tell him?" Remus asked.

"Not exactly but it will come to me." Severus said.

"Can I be the one to tell him?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at Harry in shock "Yes, um of coarse you can. Are you sure you want to?"

"I don't see why not. I'm going to have to start answering a lot of questions for the next few days anyway. I might as well start now."

Just then the door opened and Draco entered with Sirius, "I was beginning to wonder what was going on in here."

"Draco, we need for you to have a seat we have some news to tell you." Remus said.

"Sure no problem. So what's up?"

Harry took a deep breath then said. "Over the next few days your going to hear something that um we thought you should hear from us first. Um...see um...back after our parents graduated it turns out that my mum never married James Potter nor did she even date him."

"Oh so not only are you the boy-that-lived but now your trying to tell me you are some sort of miracle child that appeared out of nowhere?"

"No now would you listen. I'm trying to say that um, well my mum was engaged to Professor Snape at one time. Well she was pregnant with me when they broke up so I guess you could say that he is my father."

Draco just glared at the two of them for a bit and then said. "Is that all you had to say?"

"Draco, you need to understand. Harry and Severus are letting you know their family secret to make sure that you realize that they feel they can trust you even though we all know that your own father is very big in Voldemort's circle and would do anything for this information." Remus stated.

"I understand but see it's something I already had figured out."

"What do you mean you already figured it out?" Sirius asked.

"I have been spending weekends at Professor Snape's for almost a month now. Did you actually think I wasn't going to look around the place? It was easy there was an old diary in his bookcase with a photo sticking out of it." Draco continued. "The only person in the photo I recognized was the professor so I went to the library and looked up the others in their old year book and that's when I found out that the girls in the photo were your mothers."

"And why didn't you let us know sooner?" Severus asked.

"I guess for the same reason that you guys decided to tell me tonight. I wanted to let you know that you could trust me. Besides I did drop hints now and then when I told Harry that he was doing something that reminded me of you when you discipline him in class."

"You know I'm beginning to like this kid more and more Sev. He is nothing like his dad." Sirius said.

"Well never thought I would see the day when Sirius would say that about a Malfoy." Remus said.

At that point they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Professor Snape? May I speak with you please?" Ron said.

Remus walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. "The Professor is busy at this moment Ron, I'm sure he wouldn't mind speaking to you in the morning before breakfast."

"Alright, thank you Professor Lupin." Ron said as he left.

"Get me out of that room tonight. There is no way I am going to even try to get along with him after what he has done." Harry demanded.

"Are you sure Harry. You heard your only other option is to move into Slytherin and it will be a permanent placement." Severus said.

"After what he has done I really don't care. Either have me transferred tonight or I will going off to Azkaban tomorrow." Harry stated.

"Alright I will speak with Professor Dumbledore before dinner and have everything arranged." Severus stated.

"You're really going to transfer houses? What's everyone going to say?"

"Well it really doesn't matter now. People are going to talk anyway. Besides I would rather do it now than to have to wait until the end of the week trying to pretend that I can forgive Ron for this."

"So now that we have that all settled are you boys going to join us for dinner tonight?" Remus asked.

"What do you guys say? It's better than facing the glares and whispers in the hall tonight." Harry suggested.

"Sure we'll be there." Jamie said.

"Alright, you guys get going. If you happen to see the girls let them know to be a Sev's place at 6." Sirius said.

The boys then left and found the girls waiting for them in the Potions classroom. "So how did everything go?" Bria asked.

"It went good I think." Harry replied. "Wait a second, how did you guys know where to find us?"

"Bria was confronted by Chloe who heard about you from Cho's roommates. They pretty much had a House meeting and turned it into a special announcement for everyone there." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to have even more problems there than you already do." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. Chloe was pissed but she'll get over it." Bria said.

"Yeah you should have heard him stammering trying to figure out a way to tell me."

"You mean you didn't let them know you knew?" Ginny replied.

"You knew that he already knew the truth?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think suggested he look up the old year books?"

"Thanks a lot for the warning. I wouldn't have had to go through all that if I had known."

"You mean you actually told him? Dad said you would come around sooner or later." Bria said.

"Hey, he's not completely forgiven, Besides by the way people are already looking at all of us I had to at least admit it."

"Hey where's Ann?" Jamie asked.

"She's in the library with Ron working on homework." Hermione said. "By the way, we had better get ours finished."

"Can't I have to go and pack." Harry said

"Pack? What is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Because of your brother telling everyone I have asked to be transferred now instead of waiting."

"Harry have you really thought this through I mean look what you will be leaving." Hermione stated

"All I'm doing is moving to a different part of the castle. I'm not leaving school."

"What about Quidditch? You can't still be on the team." Said Ginny

"I know but maybe I can still play on the Slytherin team or at least be in the reserves."

"Come on let's drop it, besides it will just about kill Patsy and her goons. This may not be too bad afterall." Harry said as he thought more and more about what he was actually getting himself into.

* * *

_Later that evening near the Dungeons._

The kids all arrived at Severus' quarters. "So Harry, you completely packed up?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Any problems with Mr. Weasley?"

"We haven't see him yet, he was in the library with Ann earlier. So what's going to happen now?"

"Well other than getting you settled in and trying to stop any extended rumors, all we can do is wait to see what happens. But be prepared to expect anything. Are you sure you're ready to handle all of this? It may be harder than you think."

"I'm sure."

"I spoke to Professor McGonagall this afternoon. She was quite upset that you are moving out. Although it probably was only because she was losing her star seeker."

"She'll get over it. As long as they move Ginny up from the reserve position they'll have a good chance."

"Why didn't you tell me you were the reserve?" Draco asked.

"I never thought Harry would be missing any games much less leaving the team all together."

"Well don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Don't worry, in fact I'm actually looking forward to the challenge."

Just then Sirius, Remus, Dannie and Ann arrived. "Dinner's here!" Ann announced as she walked in the door.

"About time" said Jamie

"You guys go ahead to the table while Sirius and I serve." Remus stated.

"I think I'll get my own." Harry said.

"Sit your tail down with the rest of them." Sirius ordered.

Harry just looked at his uncle trying to keep him in sight as much as possible as he headed into the other room.

"Sirius will you just go ahead and get even with the boy and get it over with." Remus said.

"Are you kidding? I'm having too much fun tormenting him by making him wait. Although I thought he would have dropped his guard by now."

"Don't you think he's got enough to worry about now as it is without you keeping this up?" Remus asked.

"Not really. He can handle it."

"But you have him constantly looking over his shoulder."

"Yeah but at least he's keeping his guard up for anything that just may happen." Stated Severus.

"He's still just a kid though. Give him a break."

"Fine! You guys are no fun anymore." Sirius said. He then sneaked up behind Harry and mumbled something as he put the plates of food on the table infront of Harry and Draco then he joined the adults back in the other room. "Sev, I hope you have plenty of water around."

"Come on now. You couldn't come up with something more original? You pulled that same stunt on me back when we were kids."

"Well you guys wanted me to get it over with and what do you expect at the last minute. Besides it was great, you were so afraid of eating anything for a week."

"I remember. I wound up in the infirmary from it too."

"Well don't worry, I only cast it to last a few days'

Just then Ann walked in. "Dad, what did you do to Harry's food?"

"What makes you think I would do anything to his food?"

"Come on dad, he knows you just as well as the rest of us do. He's in there trying to con Draco into changing plates with him."

"Your dad didn't do anything to his food." Severus said as he handed her a pitcher of water. "Here do me a favor and put this at the table infront of him."

Ann looked at the pitcher then her father and said "Not again!" As she walked back into the dining room.

"You have got to get some new pranks." Remus said.

"Hey I was doing just fine before you guys told me to end it."

"Yeah right. Whatever you say." Severus said.

After dinner and about 10 pitchers of water it was time for everyone to back to their different houses. When Severus arrived back at the Slytherin House with the three boys Patsy, Crabbe and Goyle greeted them. "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"He has been transferred here due to some behavior problems he was having back in the Gryffindor tower."

"Just watch your back Potter. Or you will wish that it was Weasley that you were still fighting with."

"Ms. Parkinson, I suggest you and your friends refrain from fighting anyone else whom is a member of this house or the three of you will find yourselves moving into the Gryffindor house. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Severus said as he glared at the girl.

* * *

The next morning when the three boys arrived for breakfast, stares and whispers quickly greeted them. "Looks like everyone knows now." Draco stated.

"I've noticed." Harry sighed.

Fred and George quickly ran up to the Slytherin table. "Harry, is it true?" asked Fred.

Harry just nodded. "Why didn't you at least tell us?" questioned George.

"I didn't want to admit it myself at first but also because.."

"Well I can't blame you for not wanting to announce it but to make us hear about it from those big mouthed Ravenclaws. You could have at least warned us." Fred stated.

"I wish I could of but it was suppose to remain a secret for safety reasons."

"At least tell us why you decided to transfer houses right away." George said

"I just felt it was better than risking another fight with your brother."

"Mum defiantly took care of that yesterday. Didn't you hear the Howler she sent?" asked Fred.

"I didn't hear it but I heard all about it. Besides there still would have been another fight."

"Well if you ever need anything just ask. Besides this is cool, now we have a contact who can get us into the Slytherin to do some redecorating."

"That I will have to think about guys." Harry said with a smirk.

"Don't you even consider letting those two in. I have seen their decorating techniques." Severus said as he walked by overhearing the conversation.

"Come on professor, not even to get a look around make sure that our buddy is being taken care of?"

"Not even a peek through the portal." Severus stated.

"Sorry guys." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find another way before we graduate."

"Don't you mean if you graduate?" Snape asked.

"We'd better going, we'll see you later Harry." The boys said as they ran off back to their table.

"You didn't think I would really let them in did you?"

"Let's just say sometimes I wouldn't put it past you." Severus smirked.

"Some family trust we have around here, geesh."

"Get use to it."

Harry just glared as he watched his father continue onto the head table.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Shinigami:** I don't think you really want me to answer those questions. _

_**Saavik: **hope you felt it was just._

_**Jezabel: **Oh well, to each their own. Good luck to you too._


	18. First Steps

****

Chapter 18 - First Steps

"Lucius, step forward!"

Stepping forward he bowed before Voldemort. "Yes my Lord. How may I be of service?"

"Did I not instruct you to have your child keep an eye on Severus?"

"Yes my Lord you did. From what I understand he has been following your orders."

"What new information has he provided you with?"

"None as of yet my Lord."

"I am extremely disappointed with you Lucius. You have been too soft on the boy."

"My Lord, I have been training him non-stop during the holidays so that he may service you well."

"Have you bothered to check on the company he keeps?"

"He associates only with those whom shall also service you, my Lord."

"Liar! Crucio!" Voldemort continued as removed the curse. ""I have since received work that young Draco has befriended Potter and his companions."

"My Lord, they are mistaken. The child would never betray you."

"Once again you lie. Crucio!" Voldemort cursed once again. "I have heard this from numerous sources. Are you trying to tell me that everyone here is lying?"

"No my Lord."

"I was expecting that since he has become so close to Potter then you would have at least redeemed your family name by informing me of the other information that I have received."

Lucius didn't reply.

"I am highly disappointed in you. I am beginning to question your loyalty to me."

"My Lord, I have remained ever faithful."

"Then why did you not inform me that our friend, Severus, is actually the true father of the boy." Voldemort cursed Lucius once again, each time stronger and longer than the time before.

"My Lord, I will deal with Draco and he will pay for his disobedience to you."

"I expect no less from you. If I receive further information that puts your loyalty in question I shall see fit to end your feeble existence."

"Yes my Lord."

"Lucius, just one more reminder of your disobedience. CRUCIO" This time Voldemort left the curse on him for about 5 minutes waiting for Lucius to finally scream with pain but instead he only became unconscious.

* * *

Harry work up from his vision and noticed Draco wrenching back and forth in his sleep. "Draco wake up." Harry noticed there was no response from his roommate. 

"Jamie, wake up."

"What's wrong?"

"Watch Draco I'm getting Snape." Harry stated as Jamie looked over at his friend and immediately noticed what was going on. He grabbed his wand and immediately ran to Severus' quarters. When he arrived he noticed the door was locked so he started pounding on it but unfortunately there was no answer. Harry then pointed the wand at the door and said "Alohomora!" The door immediately unlocked and Harry went running into his father's bedroom. "Sir, Sir, Wake up!"

The boy standing over his bed shaking him startled Severus awake. "Harry, calm down. What's wrong?"

"It's Draco, Voldemort knows and was punishing his father and...and..."

"Ok, ok, calm down. Tell me where he is."

"He's in our dorm room."

"Ok, I need you to go wake up Madame Pomphrey. If I'm correct then Draco's going to need some medical attention."

"Yes sir." Harry said as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing while Severus ran to the fifth year boy's dorm.

"Draco, Draco. Wake up." Still as before there was no response.

"Uncle Sev, if he gonna be alright?"

Severus looked over the boy "I'm not sure, looks like Voldemort was quite upset with his father."

"But why?"

"He most likely believes that because of Draco's actions the past few weeks, Lucius has been disloyal to him."

"But to put that strong of a curse on him? He never cursed you that much did he?"

"That is because Lucius is a higher rank than I. Also Draco and Harry have a stronger connection to Voldemort through Lucius and I and as they get older it will continue to increase until they receive their marks." Severus stated as he picked up the boy. "I'm going to get him to Poppy, you get on back to bed. We don't need you missing any classes tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Severus carried Draco to the infirmary where Pomphrey and Harry were waiting. "I need you two to wait out in the hall. I have already notified Dumbledore and he is on his way here."

The two nodded and left the room. Finally Dumbledore approached. "Harry, I need you to tell us exactly what you saw."

"Well, there was a meeting and Voldemort called Mr. Malfoy before him. He started accusing him of betraying him. When Mr. Malfoy denied it he cursed him and said that he knew that Draco was friends with the rest of us. Mr. Malfoy then stated how he would be taking care of Draco and then Voldemort cursed him again only stronger."

"You heard all this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, no. With all the dreams and visions I've had, I have been learning how to read lips."

"Why didn't you inform us of this sooner?"

"Because I'm not always sure if what I was reading was correct or not."

"Are you sure this time?" Severus asked.

"After seeing Draco go through that, yes sir I am."

Albus looked over at Severus, "Looks to me like we've come up with some additional help here."

"Only as long as Voldemort doesn't realize how much Harry is actually capable of."

Madame Pomphrey entered the hallway and everyone looked over at her. "Before you ask I will let you know. I have done all that I can for him. Looks like he's going to have to fight the rest of the way on his own."

"How bad is he?" Harry asked.

"It's going to be a rough night and he needs plenty of rest. Don't worry, he's just sleeping right now but he's going to be in a lot of pain the next few days.:

"I have to go let Ginny know."

"Harry you can't. It's the middle of the night and you don't live there anymore.' Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm sorry Harry but I cannot allow you to go in there. At least you were there for Draco, otherwise we wouldn't have known until morning." Dumbledore stated.

Severus glanced at his son and said, "Come on, maybe Professor McGonagall will bring her out of her dorm. I will talk with her."

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

"No thank you for deciding to transfer houses. Looks like it just may be better for everyone."

"Well maybe."

When they reached McGonagall's office Severus quickly explained the situation to Minerva whom then went to get Ginny from her dorm. Ginny quickly came down and the two professors let Harry explain to Ginny what had happened to Draco. "May I go see him?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy is sleeping and needs his rest right now. Although I do not see why you wouldn't be able to visit in the morning." Severus replied. "Mr Potter, It's getting late. I need to get you back to your dorm then I'll go and make sure Mr Malfoy is alright."

"Alright. Gins, I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny sniffled, "Alright."

"Hey, don't worry. He'll be ok." Harry tried reassuring her. Ginny just nodded and she went back up to her room while Severus and Harry headed back to the dungeons.

Nothing was said between the two during the walk back until finally they reached the portal. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Sir?"

"Professor Lupin said you have been having problems sleeping. I can only conclude that it's due to your visions. Will you be alright?"

"It's due to some nightmares not the visions. But I think I'll be alright."

"Alright, if you are sure. If you need anything, you know where you can find me."

"Um, yes sir. Thank you." Harry said as he entered his dorm. As he lay in his bed he could not stop thinking of how much things had changed. Snape was starting to treat him as he did over the summer or even on weekends. It was unnerving for Harry to see him this way, especially around others. He quickly dismissed it as part of his job as Head of the house. Harry soon fell into a very restless sleep.

Severus returned to the hospital wing to check on Draco before returning to his quarters. As he approached the room Dumbledore greeted him. "Ah Severus, I thought you would return tonight."

Severus stood and stared into the room through the window in the door. "Has there been any improvement?"

"I am glad to say there has. His heart rate has returned to normal now and he is finally sleeping as peacefully as to be expected. I cannot comprehend how Voldemort could have had so many followers when they were inflicted with this much pain at such a young age."

"It's always been a means to make them/us stronger. Unfortunately with him being gone for so long the boys haven't grown accustom to it."

"It's still not right." Stated Dumbledore. "By the way, How is Harry adjusting to everything?"

"That is hard to say. He spends most of his time with his friends or Remus and Sirius. We are barely ever alone to talk so I'm not quite sure. I still don't think he will ever accept the truth but also I cannot blame him either."

"Well he did go to you for help tonight, did he not?"

"I'm his Head of House, who else would he turn to?"

"There were many nights he use to come directly to me instead of Minerva. It seems as he is trying, just let him do this in his own time and you will continue to see a difference."

"And if he doesn't come around?"

"He will. He just comes from two very stubborn parents who if I remember right also had problems adjusting to their new guardians at one point."

"I remember, I'm surprised that cat they had survived all the curses I threw at it." Severus smiled "I'll never forget Lily's face when she saw it had a head on each end and it was trying to run in two different directions. She didn't talk to me for weeks after that."

Dumbledore smiled "See what I mean. You finally came around and so will he. Now why don't you head back to the dungeons. There is nothing more you can do for Mr. Malfoy tonight."

Severus looked in the room once again then nodding he left. When he entered his chambers he started looking through his bookcase for something to read when he came across Lily's diary. He flipped through the pages then stared at the photo again this time smiling at the memory. Finally while holding the two in his hand he turned and left heading back to the dungeons. Once he arrived Severus heard some mumbling coming from the fifth year boy's dorm. _I will kill those two if they dare to touch the boys._ He thought. Severus quickly and quietly proceeded to the doorway but found Crabbe, Goyle, and Jamie all sleeping peacefully. He stood in the doorway listening for the sounds again, just when he was about to turn away they started up. Severus looked at the boys again but this time noticed they were coming from Harry. _He must be having one of his nightmares._ He approached Harry's bed, pulled the scattered covers back over him then placed his hand on his forehead. Harry quit tossing at that point so Severus quickly placed the book on the nightstand and went back to his own room.

The presence hovering over him startled Harry but he was afraid to move or even show that he was awake. When he noticed it gone he sat up and saw the professor leaving. He then glanced at his nightstand and saw his mother's diary sitting there then he glared at the doorway once again. "He stops by every night since you moved in." Jamie said.

"But why?"

"You tell me, why do you think he does?" Jamie mumbled as he went back to sleep not waiting for an answer.

Harry picked up the diary and took the picture out from between the pages, this time there was another photo along with it. He watched the photo of what looked like a barbecue. There were three small children covered with barbecue sauce. Two of them were fighting (had to be his cousins) while the third clumsily wobbled over with a messy rib bone in his hand and climbed onto a man's lap. Harry then turned the photo over and it said _First Steps, September 1986_. When he watched the photo again he noticed that the smiling man the child climbed on was Snape. Harry placed the photo back into the book and went back to sleep, this time without the nightmares.

* * *

_A few days later_

The kids were once again sitting in the stands of the pitch this time watching the Slytherin team practice. When it was over with they were looking for something to do to pass the time. "You guys up for something different?" Jamie asked.

"What have you got in mind?" asked Ginny.

"How about football, guys against the girls."

"And you think that we would be able to tackle you guys?" Bria asked.

"Nah, we played all the time back home. It was guy tackle girl touch. We're going to need more players though." Ann said.

"I'll go get the ball, Ginny, you get Fred and George, and Bria why don't you get Chloe. Meet us back in the courtyard." Jamie said. Everyone went his or her different ways including Draco whom went with Jamie to get out of his gear. Finally they met at the courtyards and Jamie pointed out the boundaries and goal lines.

Finally the game got started and as it proceeded other friends finally joined in on it as well. After awhile of the guys just letting the girls have the ball so they could tackle them it was thrown to Bria. As she raced for the goal line Harry tried picking her up and running the opposite way when he heard a growl. He no longer was watching where he was going and went right into the hedges. "What did you do that for?" yelled Bria.

"I thought I heard your father growling at me again."

"Get your hearing checked, that was me."

"Why did you growl at me?"

"I was two feet from the goal line. What did you expect me to do?"

"Well I didn't expect you to growl. Give me your hand, I'll help you up." Harry then pulled Bria out of the center of the hedges "Where's the ball?"

Bria kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "Turn around.' When Harry did he noticed that Chloe was on the other end of the goal line jumping up and down cheering.

"Guys come here" Harry called out. "Jamie this is great tackling them and all but we got an audience now and we can't lose to them."

"Come on boys, are you gonna play or admit your defeat already?" Ann called out.

"We were just having fun before, your in trouble now sis."

"Oh you think so huh? Ok then, how about if the losers make dinner for the winners?"

"Wait a second. That's fine for you guys, you don't eat in the hall on weekends. What about the rest of us?" stated Lavender.

Ann thought for a moment. "They get to be your personal waiters or you their personal waitresses. Is everyone in agreement?"

Everyone thought about it and agreed so they continued on with the game as it progressed late into the afternoon and half the students and professors were gathered around watching the fun. As time went on they were tied at 21 each when Ginny caught the ball once again and as she started running Draco immediately tackled her knocking her to the ground on her back. When she went to get up he was straddling her smiling until he heard his name called out by a very familiar voice. Draco immediately jumped to his feet standing at attention as his father made his way through the crowd. "So are the rumors true or has my son just found a temporary play thing?" Lucius asked as he looked from his son down to Ginny who was still on the ground. Harry and Jamie went and stood behind Draco as the girls tried helping Ginny off the ground. Lucius looked at Ginny a little closer using his snake head cane to lift her chin upwards. "Well looks like Weasley has finally produced something that just may bring a decent wage, as long as she is trained properly."

As the kids stared at the man circling them when a snarl escaped from Bria. Lucius looked her up and down reaching out to touch her hair. "I have heard plenty about you my dear. Such beautiful fur you have unlike your father." Lucius glanced at Remus who had just arrived and was being held back by Sirius. "I am sure your pelt would bring in quite a tidy sum."

"Leave her alone." Ordered Harry as he stepped between the two.

"Mr. Potter, is that actually you? I hardly even recognized you with your new look. If I hadn't seen it for myself I would have never believed that your father of all people would pollute his family lineage with a Mudblood whore."

"You leave them out of this." Harry said.

"My dear boy, they are very much a part of this. But that doesn't matter anymore. You will do so well when it is your time to ser..."

"Lucius!"

"Ah, Severus. My old friend. I can see now that congratulations are in order."

"Mr Potter, you and your friends head back to my quarters now." Severus said, "Thank you Lucius. Now I must ask, why are you here?"

"I have come to have a private talk with my son and check up on his progress this term." Lucius held out his cane blocking Draco from leaving with the others.

"In regards to Draco's progress, he has improved quite well. He is one of the top students in his class. As for this private talk you wish to have with him, I suggest you use my office but only after you remove your hand from the boy's neck."

Lucius agreed and Severus led them onto his office. Once there he unlocked the door and let them in while he waited in the classroom. Once the office door was closed Remus and Sirius entered the classroom. "Sev, do you realize what you are doing to that boy?" Sirius asked.

Severus listened to Lucius yell at his son and then Draco scream out in pain. "Yes I do. Something that should have been done along time ago."

"I can't believe you are just going to sit there and let him torture the boy." Remus said.

"I'm not just doing nothing, now if you would keep your voice down you will soon see why."

Draco screamed again and soon after Lucius opened the office door and started heading out of the room. "Severus, I do appreciate the use of your office. I am sure we will see each other again soon."

"One moment Lucius. I think it's time that you and I had a talk." Severus said. " I believe that for Draco's safety he would be better off staying here at the school during the holidays. Accio recorder."

"Why would I agree to something like that?"

"Well I do have something that I'm sure the Ministry would be very interested in."

"And what would that be?"

"This little item. It's something I took from Ms. Black during class the other day. It's a Muggle recording device that she charmed to work here on the grounds." Severus continued. "I'm sure there are people out there that would be very interested in knowing that someone of your stature would not only use Unforgivable curses, but that you use them on your own child."

"Fatherhood has definitely made you weak Severus. The Dark Lord will hear of your actions."

"That I do not doubt at all. Good-day Lucius." Severus said as he glared at his former housemate. Lucius turned and immediately stormed out of the school and off the grounds. As soon as he was gone Sev let out a deep sigh.

"Sev, what did you just do?" Remus asked.

"I stopped him." He replied as he helped Draco back to his quarters.

"Do you realize that you just put yourself at more of a risk now. Once Voldemort hears of this.."

"You can save the speech Black, I am quite aware of what could happen now."

When they reached Severus' quarters they noticed Ginny waiting in the corridor. "Ginny, why are you out here?" Remus asked.

"Well everyone is over at Bria's and I wanted to wait to see if Draco was alright."

"I'm fine Ginny. I just need some rest. Sort of over did it today I guess." Draco lied.

"Ok, if you're sure. I guess I'll see you later."

As Ginny started walking away Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What no goodnight kiss?" Ginny just stared at him. "Hey, forget about my father, he doesn't know what he's talking about. I would never see you that way."

"I know." She said as she gave him a quick kiss then went onto join the others.

As soon as Severus got Draco settled in and gave him some Dreamless Sleep potion he collapsed into his chair. He started rubbing his temple when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" he grumbled.

"Sorry sir, I'll come back later."

Severus looked up and noticed Harry standing in the open door. "No, come on in. It's alright."

"I just wanted to tell you. Um, Uncle Sirius told us what happened and I um, wanted to say thanks. That was pretty cool of you."

Severus glared at the boy. "Pretty cool huh? Sounds like you've been hanging around with your cousin a bit too much." Harry just shrugged. "I suppose I should say thank you for the compliment."

"They also wanted me to let you know that dinner is just about ready."

"Fine, let's get over there then."

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Octavio Paz:** No he's my great-nephew. Glad you enjoyed._

_**Shinigami:** As a scout leader and a parent of a teenager I have to say that there are some things that are worth mentioning to parents of the children you're in charge of and there's also somethings that you just need to let them work out on their own. Some of these things that Ron has done are things that can most likely be handled by the staff, if they continue then and only then will the parents be brought in.  
Now, as for all your questions...I refuse to answer them due to the possibility of what may or maynot happen in future chapters._


	19. Superstitions

**Chapter 19 - Superstitions**

_October 31st _

"Merry Samhain students! This evening after dinner we will be holding festivities for the 1st - 3rd year students in here if you would like to participate. As for the older students, we will be having a bon fire down by the lake." Dumbledore announced during lunch. "For those who do not wish to partake in this evenings festivities please make sure you notify your head of house. That is all."

"So are you guys going out there tonight?" Ann asked.

"Defiantly. I wouldn't miss it." Bria said

Harry looked at her "Looks like I am, but don't expect me to dance."

"That's fine. What about you guys?" Bria asked as Hermione and Ginny looked at the boys. "I guess we had better." Jamie stated.

"Like we had any choice to begin with." Draco said.

"Oh you had a choice." Ginny smiled, "Either you go with me or you stay here and I go with Neville again."

"You wouldn't dare."

Ginny just smiled and Harry said "I wouldn't push it if I were you. She's gone with him before."

"Fine then, I'm going."

"Well don't do it just for my sake."

"I'm not, I'm doing it for mine. Besides it's got to be better than being stuck in the common room all night."

Bria glanced at her watch. "Ginny, we'd better run or we're going to be late."

"You don't want to be late for class today. There is no doubt that Uncle Sev is in a bad mood." Ann said.

"No kidding, here it is a holiday and he's giving us an exam." Ginny complained.

"Could be worse, he could decide to be the only one to hold classes tomorrow and still give you the exam." Jamie stated.

"Don't say that too loud, he just may hear you and think it's a good idea." Harry commented.

"He wouldn't dare, especially with the match tomorrow." Draco said

"You never know. He has been known to do stranger things." Hermione replied. "By the way, how are you holding up today Harry?"

"It started out bad but it's getting better"

Bria pulled Hermione aside, "What is wrong that everyone is so gloomy today? Especially with the celebration tonight."

"Nobody told you what today is?"

Bria was puzzled "No, what is it?"

"Today is the anniversary of his mum's death. I can't believe your dad didn't say anything."

"Well he was sort of out of it when I saw him this morning, he didn't even say hello."

"Well I suppose they are all out of it today. Just don't get on anyone's bad side."

"Bria, come on we have to run now." Ginny said and the two girls ran off to class."

* * *

Later that night after dinner the kids stopped by the Great Hall on their way outside. They younger students had tables filled with all sorts of candy, a huge punch bowl and a variety of different pastries. There were apple bobbing contests, relay races, pumpkin carving and tons of other activities. When they arrived outside they noticed the huge fire circle. They had a table packed with the similar treats but only difference was that they had Butterbeer to drink.

After Jamie, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Ann had their share of dancing they joined Harry and Bria at the table. Finally as the night went on they were getting a little bored so they decided to leave the celebration and took a walk around the grounds. Before they knew it they were on the edge of the forest between Hagrid's hut and the castle. Bria looked at the two buildings then said "Hang on. There is something I need to do tonight." And she ran to the backside of the small hut.

"Where is she going?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea but we had better go find out." Harry said.

When they caught up to Bria they found her sitting on the ground taking off one of her shoes. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"It's a for good luck. You throw your shoe over a house in the evening of Samhain and if you make it over without hitting the roof then you will have good luck all year."

"And if you don't make it?" Jamie asked.

"You try again as long as you don't loose them on the roof. Hagrid's hut is the smallest building here so it shouldn't be too hard." She replied.

"He'll kill us if he finds out." Harry said.

"No he won't. I saw him heading to the fire with your dad. Come on give it a try."

"Too easy" stated Draco as he pulled out his wand.

"No magic allowed. You have to throw it." Bria warned him.

"Well I guess we could use all the luck we can get, especially for tomorrows match." Ginny stated

"Nervous Gins?" asked Ann.

"Just a little I guess."

"You'll be fine, I watched you play your brothers and you held up quite well against them." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know but we didn't have the whole school watching."

"Give it a shot, what have you got to lose?" Ann asked. Ginny threw her shoe at the hut but instead of it going over it, it hit the center point and bounced back down. Pretty soon as the kids started throwing their shoes but nobody completely cleared it. As the group was behind the building trying to accomplish this task; Hagrid, Remus, and Sirius arrived for a quick visit. As they sat and reminisced, Remus kept hearing a thumping sound but ignored it figuring that it was probably one of the many creatures that Hagrid kept as a pet.

At one point during this, one of Jamie's shoes got stuck on the roof so before they continued to try to get them over, they started trying to knock it back down.. It didn't take long before it came tumbling down back to him. Not too much longer the group was starting to grow tired of the and accept their destined constant bad luck when all of a sudden Hermione tossed her shoe one last time and she actually cleared it. Unknown to any of the kids, Severus was at the front door to the hut looking for the group when he was hit in the head. The girls started cheering that someone finally made it and the boys were then more determined that they weren't going to be outdone, so they continued.

Hagrid heard Severus at the door and invited him in. Sirius looked at the man carrying the girl's shoe and said with a smirk "Sev, is there something you wanted to tell us?"

"The kids weren't at the fire so I came by here looking for them when I was attacked by this shoe."

"Did you see anyone?" Remus asked.

"No but I thought I heard voices, that's when Hagrid opened the door."

"Let's go have a look around." Sirius said. As the guys left the hut, six more shoes came flying at them, some were bouncing off the roof. The guys then looked at each other and picked up the shoes off the ground. Hagrid, you mind if we stay a little while longer?"

"Of coarse not, come on in."

"Would you do us a favor and turn out the lantern though?" Remus asked.

"What are you up to?"

"We need to find out who these belong to. I'm sure they'll be back looking for them." Severus said.

Hagrid nodded and did what was asked. The guys sat in the hut and listened for the culprits.

_

outside

_

"I know we did it that time. We had to have. I don't see them on the roof" Said Bria.

"But if we made it then were are they?" asked Ginny

"I don't know."

"Um, you guys. The fire is out, we're going to miss bed checks." Said Hermione.

"Come on we have to go." Stated Jamie

"But our shoes!" cried Ginny.

_

inside

_

"Hold up Remie, make them worry. We'll see in the morning who's missing shoes." Sirius stated.

_

outside

_

"We will have to come back at daybreak to search. Don't worry everyone will still be sleeping." Bria said.

"Alright, but these are the only ones that I have"

"Don't worry Gins, we will find it."

"We had better or I won't be able to play tomorrow." The kids then ran back to the castle and up to their dorms trying to avoid as many questioning eyes as possible.

Severus looked at the others with a wicked smirk. "Ok Sev, what are you thinking?" asked Remus.

"Just how Gryffindor is going to be out a couple of teammates tomorrow."

Sirius looked at the expensive shoe in his hand. "Looks like Slytherin just maybe out their seeker as well."

"This is going to be one interesting match." Remus said.

"Don't worry we will give them back." Severus said.

"Before the game I hope."

"That we will have to wait and see."

* * *

First thing in the morning the kids all met outside Hagrid's hut again and started looking frantically. "You guys, we cannot spend all day running around like this. They have to be here somewhere." Ann stated.

Just then Hagrid stepped outside to start his ground-keeping duties. "Morning 'Arry. The lot of you is up awfully early."

"Morning Hagrid. You didn't happen to find anything out here did you?"

"Sorry no, what are you looking for?" Then he looked at their feet. "Blimey, you do know that you're all missing your shoes don't you?"

"Um yea. That's what we were hoping to find this morning." Jamie said

"What would they be doing out here?"

"Someone had the bright idea of tossing them over your roof for luck." Draco stated as he glared at Bria.

"Hey I'm not the one who threw your shoe. That was your own doing."

"It was still your idea."

"You didn't have to do it too."

"Now now. Arguing isn't going to help you find them is it?"

"No" the two said in unison.

"Ok then. Maybe someone else found them and took them inside. They'll turn up. Besides you need to get to breakfast, some of you have a big game today."

"Hagrid's right you guys, they have to show up sooner or later." Jamie stated.

They then headed back into the castle and onto breakfast. "I never realized how many people don't watch where they step. I swear my foot was stomped on three time already." Hermione complained.

"I know what you mean. Thanks a lot Bria. Some luck this is bringing us." Ginny whined.

"It could be worse." Bria said as they entered the Great Hall. Unfortunately as soon as they stepped in the noticed their fathers standing right next to the door. "I was wrong, it's worse."

"Care to tell me where you were last night?" Severus asked.

"We were at the bon fire with everyone else. You saw us." Harry replied.

"I mean after that. Where did you all go?"

"We were over at Hagrid's."

That's funny, so were we." Sirius said. "Unfortunately we didn't see you there."

"Well um, we." Harry stammered.

"Where are your shoes?" Remus asked

"We can't find them." Replied Bria

"All of you? Awfully funny that just the seven of you happen to be the only ones missing shoes out of this whole school." Sirius stated.

"I know but someone took them. We threw them over Hagrid's hut then when we went to get them they were gone." Ann said.

"Why were you throwing shoes over Hagrid's hut?" asked Severus

"Well we did it for good luck. I would have used a different building but the castle is to high and.."

"Ever think you may have possibly hit somebody whom happened to be standing on the other side." Severus said as he glared at them.

"Everyone else was at the celebration...oops." Harry said as he realized.

"Oops? Is that all you have to say?" Severus asked.

"Harry looked at Sirius and Remus, "Sorry if I hit you guys."

"Your shoe missed us but, it seems your father was the first attacked." Remus replied.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as the girls giggled quietly and Severus glared at her. "Am I to understand that you are the owner of this shoe Miss Granger?" he questioned as he pulled out a shoe from the pocket of his robes.

"Yes sir."

"If any of you would like to receive your shoes back then you must turn in a three foot..."

"Severus" Remus snapped

"What? They need to learn."

"And what about the match?" asked Sirius.

"She is not on either team, besides I am quite confident that she can handle it."

"And if the others don't complete it?" Remus asked.

"Then they don't play."

"Still, don't you think that it's a bit much for the few hours they have before the match?" asked Sirius.

"We could always send them to work with Filch along with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"We'll do the essay." They all said in unison.

"You don't even know what it's on."

"Knowing you it's in regards to some sort of strange potion or another new use of Dragon's blood." Harry stated.

"Well you happen to be mistaken there. In fact it happens to be on superstitions and where they originated from along with their accuracy."

"Well at least we know of one that isn't too accurate." Draco said as Bria glared at him.

"Remember you did not have to follow along with it." Bria spat.

"Draco, give it a rest or we will never get this done." Harry said.

"Fine."

* * *

_Later that morning in the library _

"Are you guys having any luck?" Jamie asked.

"Some but not that much." Replied Ginny

"How in the hell does he expect us to come up with a three foot essay when there is hardly any information in here." Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Bria, where did you learn about that one from last night?" asked Ann

"It's just something my mom and I did every year."

"You mean there's no accuracy behind it?" Jamie questioned.

"Well sort of. Last year was the first time I was actually able to get my shoe over our roof and then I wound up here. I was considering that lucky."

"Not for us" Draco mumbled as Harry glared at him.

"So you are saying that before then your life was unlucky?" asked Ginny

"I didn't say that. But, I did get into a lot of trouble back home."

"And you are still getting into trouble. So your point is?" Draco spat.

"I'm not in as much trouble here. That is my point."

"No, your just not getting caught as much." Came a voice from behind.

Bria turned around. "Oh, hi mom."

"I heard about last night. I'm glad you are keeping up with our tradition but, don't you think you should have warned someone?"

"Everyone was at the fire. I didn't think there would have been any problems."

"You should have at least told someone where you were going though. If you had done that then Severus wouldn't have been hit."

"You don't know that."

"I know he wouldn't have been at the hut looking for all of you."

"This is true."

"Miss Dannie, we can't find much on superstitions in the books much less the one Bria showed us. Could you tell us how you learned of it?" Hermione asked.

"I can tell you that it's been a tradition that I learned from my granny but, as for where she learned it. I'm not sure. Knowing her it was just a game she or her own mom made up."

"That was just a game? But Bria said.." Jamie started.

"Well you know how quickly rumors and games can change every time the stories or directions are told. Some games one-day wind up being considered superstitions. Besides, didn't you have fun meeting the challenge?"

"Well sort of but, it would have been more fun to have seen Snape hit with the shoe."

"Harry!" spat Ginny

"What?"

"That's your dad."

"So, doesn't mean it wouldn't have been funny to have seen."

"There, I'm done. How about you two?" Ginny said

"Hang on, ok there." Replied Ann.

"I'll see you two on the field." Stated Draco.

The three of them ran off just in time to get their shoes back and head onto the match while the others finished up their assignments.

"Hello and welcome to the first match of the new season! As you know last year Quidditch was cancelled due to the Tri-Wizards Tournament. So we have plenty of new team members and, here comes the Slytherins!" Boo's were heard from throughout the stands. "Lead by Captain/Chaser Adrian Pucey; followed by Draco Malfoy, Seeker; Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle, Beaters; the Chasers David Flint , Graham Pritchard, and; and finally the Keeper, Malcom Baddock!" Lee continued as so did the boos. "And on the other side of the field, the Gryffindors! Lead by Co-Captains/Beaters Fred and George Weasley; Seeker, Ginny Weasley, Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thompson, and Lavender Brown; and cannot forget our own Keeper, Ann Marie Black!" The stands roared in cheers.

Madame Hooch then stepped onto the field with the box and released the Snitch and Bludgers. "You know what kind of game I want" she said as she stared at the Slytherin team. She then threw the Quaffle into the air and blew her whistle.

"And Baddock gets the Quaffle, and it's Pucey, Flint, Pucey. Whoa Pucey dodges both Bludgers as he passes off to Pritchard but intercepted by Johnson, Brown, Johnson. No Pritchard has the Quaffle again and passes back to Pucey and he shoots, and Black just barely misses it. Slytherin Scores 10 - 0!"

As the game went on Slytherin kept its lead as the Quaffle was taken back and forth across the field with the score of Slytherin 40 Gryffindor 10. "And Malfoy goes into a dive with Weasley close behind. Weasley closes in and they are neck and neck!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't go easy on me."

"I'm not!" Draco yelled as he started to pull ahead. He was then slowed down again as Crabbe and Goyle startled circling him with Ginny still concentrating on the Snitch.

Goyle was handling one of the Bludgers with his club "Well what have we caught here, looks like our old friendly ferret." Then he pelted the ball straight at Draco who barely missed it by going into another dive. Crabbe and Goyle continued hitting the Bludger back and forth while Draco tried getting away from them.

"And it looks like the Slytherins are having a bit of problems with their own team there as Malfoy's broom is hit by a Bludger sailing him into the air. Oh perfect landing right back onto his broom, doesn't look like Malfoy is feeling to good after that one." Lee announced.

Draco's mind quickly went back into the match as he caught up with Ginny once again. Finally the Snitch dropped downward again and Draco was the first into a dive quickly followed by Ginny. "I don't believe it, Malfoy caught the Snitch, Slytherin wins!"

The group of friends met up at the end of the field and laughed as they watched Snape yell at Crabbe and Goyle for their actions during the match. "Potter, Black, step over here for a minute." Snape ordered. As the boys went over to talk with him they noticed Fred and George dragging their brother behind them.

"Well say it." Spat George.

"Good try out there today Ginny." Said Ron. "Thank you Ron." She replied.

Ron started walking away when Fred stopped him. "Congratulations today Malfoy." Ron then spat. Draco replied with a nod. "The only reason you won is because you weren't up against Potter anymore." Then he walked off towards the castle.

"You know you guys didn't have to do that." Ginny said.

"Yes we did." Said Fred.

"It would have been better if he had actually come up on his own."

"One day he will." George stated. "Hey Harry, what did Snape want?"

"To tell us that we are the new beaters." He replied.

"Too bad it didn't happen sooner. Didn't seem right not having you in the game." Fred said.

"Thanks. Come on guys, there's a party in the common room." Jamie stated. They all left for the dungeons when Jamie turned around and looked at Fred and George, "Sorry guys, Uncle Sev said you guys weren't allowed in there."

"That's alright, make sure you let your uncle know we still plan on finding a way in sooner or later." Stated George.

* * *

_TBC  
__Please review_

_**Shinigami:** Apologize for bad attitude? Nope won't happen. As for Cedric well he was such a minor character in the majority of the books you never know what he was really like._

_**Saavik:** Just have to wait and see._

_**Mikee: **Thank you and you're more than welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying it._


	20. About time

**Chapter 20 - About Time **

_November 25th _

Hermione walked into the library to study when she noticed Ann standing between some rows of books. She started to walk towards her when she overheard her talking to someone.

"Have you told anyone about what you saw?"

"No, I was hoping that you would."

"I'm not going to do that. Besides how would I be able to explain what I was doing out there. You are the one who followed them. I'd never get the story straight. Not to forget, I was at Quidditch practice at that time."

"Then say it happened at night."

"You try to explain to my dad why I was alone outside the castle alone. And on the edge of the forest no less. There is no way it would work."

"Come on now. No matter what, your dad would forgive you."

"Forgiving me is not worth him not being able to trust me. I'm sorry Ron but you need to tell them what you saw."

"They will not listen to me."

"Yes they will. They are your professors."

"Hermione, there you are." Ginny said as she entered the room.

Ron and Ann heard Ginny "I'll talk to you later" Ron whispered.

"No, talk to my dad." Ann replied. Ron then left looking at his sister and former friend.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing. Where is Bria? I thought she was going to meet us here."

"Her parents want her to rest up for the moon tonight." Ginny replied, "Every since Draco's dad was here they want her to be able to be more alert while they are out there."

"Can you blame them?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose not. So how's the research coming along?"

"Well we have just about all of it definitely figured out but I still can't find what it means by _darkness tears the night_."

"Well let's keep looking. Where are the boys?"

"They went over to the weight room again."

"Go figure. Ever since Harry and Jamie were put on the team they are either working out or practicing."

"Yeah and when they aren't, you two are." Hermione stated.

"Trust me I know. My brothers are pushing us harder and harder now. I swear they've forgotten how to have fun."

"Don't give me that. I bet once the season is over they will start pranking everyone more than ever just to make up for lost time."

"Hopefully they won't get to bad this year and forget about their N.E.W.T.S."

"I don't think mum would let them forget. Come spring holidays she will be all over them to study."

"Your brothers actually study?"

"Well no, but mum will still be on them to."

"Come on, we're wasting time, this is one of our few chances to help you figure this out." Ann said. And with that they started looking through the books again.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"Professor Black? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ron but it sounds like you are already. What's on your mind?"

"Well I have noticed for the past few months now that there is someone following Potter and his friends."

"What do you mean someone is following them?" Ron then told Sirius everything he had seen and what he knew. "Listen, we're having dinner at Professor Snape's tonight, would you come by so that you can tell the others?"

Ron shook his head. "They won't want to see me. Not after all I've done. I doubt they will even listen."

"I think they will, besides I did."

"But you are a professor."

"Not on weekends."

"Do I have to?"

"You don't have to but I think it would be best if you did."

"Fine I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you then and don't worry, it'll be okay."

* * *

_Later that evening _

"I told you we'd find them in here." Harry said.

"Do you three know because of you we haven't been able to eat dinner yet?"

"We didn't realize it was getting that late. Sorry."

"Hurry up then we're hungry." Jamie said.

"So Harry, where is dinner at tonight?" Hermione asked as they headed out of the library and down the corridor.

"You guys aren't going to let this rest are you?"

"What are you talking about, all I did was ask where dinner's at." She smirked.

Harry sighed, "Fine. Dinner is at my father's."

"See that didn't hurt now, did it?" Hermione said.

Harry just glared at her, "No, but keep it up and you could regret it."

"Oh and what would you do?"

Harry smiled, pointed his wand at her then mumbled a quick spell Hermione's mouth was quickly covered by duct-tape. "Now that's how it should be." Draco stated. "Took you long enough to do it though."

"Keep it up Draco and you will be next." Harry smirked. They finally arrived at Severus' quarters and walked right in announcing their arrival. "We found them. What is he doing here?" Harry asked as he noticed Ron sitting on the couch.

"I asked him to come by. There is something that he needs to inform you of." Sirius stated.

"What happened to Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"She opened her mouth one to many times." Harry stated.

Severus looked at his son, "Well I agree she seems to deserve that once in a while I suggest you remove the tape now."

"I can't but it will fall off when we sit down to eat. Now someone care to tell me what is so important that he had to ruin my appetite with his presence?"

"Harold James, I suggest you get rid of this attitude problem immediately."

"My name is not Harold and the attitude problem will leave when he leaves."

"Oh I beg to differ on both accounts." Severus stated as Harry glared at him.

"Break it up you two. I swear he acts more and more like you every day." Sirius spat.

"I am nothing like him!" Harry pouted.

"No, the way you're acting is worse than when I was your age."

Sirius shook his head, "Sorry Sev Harry but you are both wrong. Now if we can get on with this we can then eat dinner."

Ron sat there for a minute looking over the death glares he was getting from his once two best friends sister. "Well um, there is someone out there that has been watching and following you guys. It's not just random following once in a while either."

"Maybe it's one of Potter's many love sick fans." Smirked Draco.

"Well then she is also a fan of yours as well, I've seen her follow you around as well. Anyway, the thing is she has been mainly hiding behind trees and taking notes on everything you guys do."

"Hermione, is Skeeter still in the jar?" Harry asked and she nodded in response.

"Is this something I need to know about?" Severus asked.

"No, just be thankful that she's not around reporting everything to the paper again." Harry replied.

"Well do you know who it could be then?" Jamie asked.

"All I know is she's a student. I tried following her many times but I keep loosing her in the crowds in the school. A few times I saw her talking to someone else in the forest."

"Probably my dad." Draco said.

"No, they were to skinny to be your dad. I've never seen this person before. I think they are new. But whoever they are, they are the ones who have been telling everything to You-Know-Who."

"How can you be sure of who they are passing it onto?" Ann asked.

"Ron intercepted some of the letters and gave them to me this afternoon." Sirius said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked.

"Well your father and I need to talk to Remus tomorrow and as for the rest of you, we will need to notify your parents to let them know what's going on." Sirius stated.

"So you guys ready to eat now?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded frantically really only wanting the tape finally off her mouth while the boys were defiantly ready to eat. As soon as everyone sat down for dinner she started going at it. "Aaaahhh! I can't believe you did that to me and over nothing. Geesh, I hope you not going to act like that everytime someone teases you just the slightest bit. The nerve."

Harry looked at her and started reaching for his wand but was immediately caught by his father. "Hand it over Harry." Severus said.

What are you talking about?"

"I know you are pointing your wand at her from under the table. Now hand it over." Harry then pulled his wand out from its hiding place and handed it to Severus. "You will get it back when you go back to your dorm tomorrow night."

"But." Harry started but only got a glare from the man.

* * *

_Next morning _

"Good morning Harry, where are you off to?" Remus said as he, Dannie, and Bria returned from their night in the forest.

"Just for a walk around the lake. Sirius says he needs to talk to you later."

"Is he up already?"

"No, they are all still sleeping," Harry said. "Can Bria come along?"

"Only as long as you are back for breakfast." Dannie said.

"Come on that gives us a half hour." Bria stated and the two took off "So what does Sirius want with dad?"

"Ron showed up for dinner last night. He claims we've been followed by someone lately and he thinks they are the one that has been informing Voldemort about all of us."

"Did they issue any new rules for us because of this?"

"Not yet, I think they will pretty soon though. That's why they want to talk."

"So how did you guys get along?"

"Well nobody got into a fight nor did I curse him."

"Well that's a start."

"Yea but it's not like I didn't want to. Just my father took away my wand." Bria looked at him with a smile. "Now don't you start in on me too. I'd hate to have to duct tape your mouth shut also." Harry said before he kissed her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ask Mione if I would or not."

"I can't believe you did that to her." Bria's senses then kicked in. "Um, Harry who is that over there?" she asked as she noticed someone behind Hagrid's hut.

Harry looked over and noticed that someone in dark robes moved into the forest. "I'm not sure but I guess Ron was right. We had better get inside." And with that the two ran back to their parent's quarters.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Shinigami:** Harry didn't have to change houses because of Ron, he chose to change. As for bringing Molly in, NO! Is your mom called into school for every little tiny thing? If I was, I would question the staff's ability to be able to work and understand teenagers._

_**Mikee:** Thank you very much. As for the quidditch game, the credit has to go to my son, Firewalker. He was the one who wrote it._

_**annonymouse:** Thank you._

_**Radcliffelover:** Um, wow thank you. _

_**Lady Angelique of Mystiqu:** Glad you're enjoying the DM/GW thing...as for Ann Marie, wellI have plans for her._


	21. Spy Revealed

**Chapter 21 - Spy Revealed**

Immediately Harry and Bria went running through the corridors nearly knocking over some students in their way and straight into Remus' quarters. "Remus are you still awake!" Harry shouted.

Remus came out of his bedroom "Yes, I'm still awake. Why are you two out of breath, what's wrong?"

"There's a Death-eater in the forest today. We saw them hiding behind Hagrid's" Bria stated.

"Are you sure it was a Death-eater? What were they doing?"

"Yes I'm sure. I would know the robes anywhere." Harry paused. "I'm not quite sure what they were doing. It was if they were just watching us. They left as soon as we noticed them."

"How many were there?"

"Just one." Bria replied. "At least that's all we saw."

"Well thank Merlin you didn't try to take them on."

"I couldn't have no matter how much I wanted to." Harry paused, " I didn't have my wand with me."

"What do you mean you don't have your wand with you? You of all people should know better than that."

"Well it was sort of taken away from me during dinner last night."

"What do you mean it was sort of taken away from you. Who would do that?" Remus asked

"My father."

"Your father? Come with me we'll get to the bottom of this." Remus said as he led the kids down the corridor to Severus' quarters mumbling all the way "Of all the things in the world to do. Putting his own child's life in danger like this. Merlin, sometimes I wonder what your mother ever saw in him."

"Looks like your dad's in for it now." Bria said as Harry smiled.

When they reached Severus' door Remus immediately started pounding on it while shouting. "Severus get your arse up and open this door now."

_Silence_

Remus started pounding again, "Severus I said..." Just then the door opened with Draco standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Where is Severus?"

"Still sleeping I suppose."

Remus stormed past Draco while Harry and Bria were following close behind. He then started pounding on the bedroom door. "Severus get up, we need to talk now."

_More silence_

Remus opened up the bedroom door and noticed Severus sound asleep. He then went to the adjoining bathroom and filled up the bathtub with the water that if it was any colder it would have had ice chips in it. He then levitated Severus into the room unfortunately not being careful enough to keep him from hitting his head on the door causing him to wake up. "Draco, if you dare value your life then wouldn't... AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Severus screamed as he entered the freezing water below him. "DRACO!" He immediately jumped out of the tub shivering and completely drenched glaring at the three teens laughing at him.

Remus stated, "I am not Draco."

Grabbing his bathrobe Severus stated. "Don't you think you are a bit old to be pulling a stunt like that?"

"Not when you endanger Bria and Harry's lives like you did."

"What are you talking about. I did not endanger anyone's life."

"They were outside at the lake when they saw a Death-eater over behind Hagrid's hut. Now unless that was you then they were completely defenseless."

"What were they doing down by the lake in the first place at this time of morning?"

"Harry meet us down by the entrance and I told them they could go. I had no idea then that Harry didn't have his wand on him." Remus then turned to Harry "Why did he take it away from you?"

Draco and Severus smiled as they looked at the boy while he replied "Well I was getting ready to hex Hermione again."

"What do you mean again? What did she do to you to deserve to be hexed in the first place?"

"This I am still waiting for an answer on" Severus stated.

Harry then thought about it for awhile. "Well nothing really I guess. I was just having fun."

Draco coughed "Bollocks." And Harry glared at him.

"The truth now Harry." Remus demanded.

"She was making a huge deal on how I referred to **him** as my father. I warned her about it and she dared me to do something." Harry continued "Come on now, You cannot expect me to turn down a dare."

"Well I guess I can see your point but still you didn't have to tape her mouth shut." Severus said.

"Well, what would you have done?" Harry asked.

"He would have done the exact same thing. In fact he has before." Remus replied.

"I have never done anything of the sort to anyone." Severus stated.

"You know that lie would work if you weren't talking to the person you did it to."

"When?"

"Back when James and I were teasing you because we figured out that you liked Lily."

"I would thoroughly enjoy taking full credit for that but it was not me." Severus said with a smirk on his face.

"Then who was it? The only people that were there was James, you, and I."

Severus smirked as he replied, "What you didn't know was that Lily was standing right behind the two of you."

"Why didn't you tell us that it was her. We wouldn't have pulled all those pranks on her afterwards."

"Yes you would have."

"Well, at least not as many of them. You should have said something." Remus said trying to defend his former actions.

"I wasn't going to give you free reign on her. You guys were already hard enough on her until Patty was transferred here." Harry and Bria laughed at the two men as they argued over a minor prank that happened so long ago. Severus then looked at them and said, "I don't know what you are laughing at. I'm not done with you yet. I can't believe you risked your lives like that."

"I really don't think they were going to try to hurt us. It was as if they were just watching us." Harry explained.

"And what if it happened to be Lucius or someone exactly like him. Then you would have really been in trouble. I suggest that you not take Lucius' threats so lightly." Remus stated.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Now if you don't mind leaving. I would like to get out of these wet clothes."

"Well can I at least have my wand back?"

"I told you, not until tonight when you go back to your dorm."

"Then how am I suppose to defend myself if they are still out there?"

"I suppose since you cannot defend yourself you should remain inside. Besides you could use some studying for your potions class. From what I understand your grades have been barely acceptable in that class." Severus smirked.

"Well that's because the teacher is nothing but a slimy git who is so full of himself he's in dire need of an enema." Harry replied as he left the room.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his son's reply as Remus smiled at him and said, "You asked for that one."

* * *

Later that day Sirius and Severus filled Remus and Dannie in on what Ron informed everyone of the previous night. "So what do you think we need to do? Give them even more restrictions?" Remus asked.

"I honestly don't think that would help. They are already confined to stay close to the castle. If we restrict them anymore than they are then they will most likely start to try sneaking off on their own." Severus replied.

"Are we sure it was a Death-eater." Dannie asked

"I really doubt Harry would say it was if it weren't. He knows what to look for more than any of the other kids." Sirius stated.

"But why would they be out there if they weren't going to attack? It's not like it was one of the parents, especially that early in the morning. It's not like them to just watch" Questioned Remus

"Unless they were trying to find out why they haven't received any information from their contact in awhile I'm not sure. Afterall Ron was able to intercept the last few letters." Sirius said

"So does Ron have any idea on who this contact is?" Dannie asked

"Unfortunately not, all he knows is that it's a female student." Severus replied.

"What about one of the kids in Slytherin, Sev?" asked Remus

""I've been running random bed checks during the nights and so far everyone has been accounted for."

"Ok then, I think we need to get with the other House Heads and have them do the same. Other than that our only option is to stand guard outside the owlery for awhile." Remus stated.

"What about the other children. If they are watching ours then they will most likely try to get the others as well." Dannie asked

"Luckily they are a close group and all reside in the same house. For the time being I think it's best that we keep it like it is." Severus said.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Bria, Chloe and Ginny joined their friends at a table in the library. "Whatcha working on?" Bria asked.

"Animagus studies. We are trying to get this blasted thing finished so that we can move on with the next step." Harry replied

"How far have you gotten on it?" Ginny asked.

"Only about half way. Leave it to the ministry to make us cover a 50 page exam with only 1 class per week to learn this stuff in." Jamie stated.

"Well its not something you can just jump right into, ask your dad how long it took them." Hermione said.

"He already told us time and time again. _Three years and that was on their own without learning all the consequences._" Ann stated.

"Well I can't wait until we're able to take the coarse next year." Ginny stated.

Ron entered the room and Ann waved him over to join them at the table. "What are you doing calling him over?" Harry asked.

"Well I figured we could use all the help we could get with this. Besides give him a break, afterall it has been two months. Don't you think its time your fight ended?"

"I am not the one who started it." Harry said in defense.

"At least you can be the one to try to end it."

"Hi Ann" Ron said quietly as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Ron looked around at the group as they glared at him. "Nothing. I'd better get going, this wasn't a good idea."

Bria elbowed Harry who then grumbled, "No, you can stay."

Draco glared at Harry and mouthed "Are you nuts?"

"The way this year has gone. If I'm not already then I soon will be." He replied.

"Well at least you can admit it." Hermione joked.

"Hey guys, I hate to run but I have some stuff to do. Bria, you'll be back at the dorm tonight right?" Chloe asked

"Sure. I'll see you then." She replied as her roommate left.

"She left in a hurry. What's that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Not quite sure. We haven't really been talking a lot lately. Between her practice sessions and with me staying with mom and all. We finally were able to make plans to just hang out together tonight."

"So I suppose it will be a girl only thing?" Harry said.

"More like a roommate only thing. Don't look at me like that. It's just girl talk."

* * *

Later that night Bria worked on her remaining homework while she waited for Chloe to return. When she was done with that she started flipping through some of the textbooks to waste time but finally around midnight she wound up falling asleep.

* * *

"Where's the information you were suppose to keep me informed on?" The shadowed figure asked.

"I sent it to you as ordered."

"How am I suppose to believe you when I don't receive any word from you in a month? I had such hopes for you and now you greatly disappoint me."

"I sent you the information that you requested. I don't understand how you could have not received it."

"Liar. Because of your incompetence I had to come here myself this morning so that I would have something to report back to Lord Voldemort. I could have been seen."

"I'm sorry. From what I have been told, you were seen."

"By whom."

"Harry and Gabriella. She told me that her senses picked up someone out here this morning and how they ran to her father immediately."

"Do you know if he saw my face?"

"No. They just saw you from the back as you were heading back behind Hagrid's. Why are you so concerned about him seeing who you are? Does he know you?"

"I told you when you came to me that there would be no questions. Now a punishment for your incompetence. Crucio!" The figure said before leaving the girl lying on the ground wrenching in pain. They then turned around and stated, "You will obey your orders or next time it will be worse." Then they apparated away.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry snuk up behind Bria and merely tapped her shoulder startling her. "Don't do that." She said as she jumped.

"Jumpy aren't we? Up all night gossiping?" he teased.

"Hardly. I wound up falling asleep and she didn't even show up back at the room until sometime after two this morning making all sorts of noise."

"Have you talked to her yet this morning to find out what happened?"

"No, when I left she was still sleeping." Bria replied.

"But she'll miss classes. You should have at least woken her up."

"Why? She's the one who stayed out all night."

"Glad I never had a roommate like you. We always woke each other up if we overslept."

"That's because you all snore so loudly. Besides don't worry. If all goes well then at the worst she will only be late for first class."

"What did you do?" he asked

"Oh nothing really. Just arranged for her to be thrown out of bed once class starts."

"And or coarse you won't be there to be blamed for it."

"Me? Of coarse not." Bria replied

"Are you sure the hat put you in the right house?"

"Who knows. It has been known to make mistakes before."

Not too much later Dumbledore stepped up infront of the hall. "Good morning. Now that the month is almost over I don't believe I need to remind you that the holiday seasons are soon upon us. With this will also come the Yule Ball for the third through seventh year students. This year I have decided to have the Quidditch teams work together in hosting the ball instead of the Prefects. I know that they will put on a spectacular event for all of you. Also we will have our next Hogsmeade trip in two weeks so that you will all be able to pickup gifts for your families. Have a good day."

"Well looks like this will be another year I won't be able to avoid going to the ball?" Harry stated.

"Why would you try to avoid it?"

"First of all I really can't dance. Secondly the girls here are so anxious to go they endlessly follow all the guys around not givingus any privacy."

"I'm sure we'll be able to work on your dancing problem. As for the girls, I can't see them following someone around who's spoken for."

"I've seen it happen too many times." he replied.

"So I can go following Ron around to see if he'll ask me?" Bria joked.

"Hardly not. You are already going to it with someone."

"I am? Well seeing how nobody's asked me if I would go with them it seems that I'm free to go with whomever I choose."

"You mean I actually have to ask?"

"If you want me to go with you then you do."

"Fine then maybe I'll just ask someone else." He said jokingly.

"Ok I'll make sure all the girls know that they can openly follow you around since your in need of a partner." Bria stated.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I don't think I need to afterall. Looks like the girls behind us already heard."

Harry turned around to notice that a group of younger girls from Hufflepuff were already staring at him smiling. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't thank me. Who wouldn't want to go with you in hopes of getting on the good side of your dad."

"You think you could help the situation out here before it gets ugly." Harry asked as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"How could I do that?"

"By doing me the hon..."

"Bria we're going to be late again if we don't leave now." Ginny said as she ran up to the two.

Bria gave Harry a quick kiss and said, "I'll see you later." As she ran out the door and onto class before he could say another word.

* * *

Ginny and Bria were working together taking turns hexing one another and blocking with a new shielding spell that Sirius had taught them the previous week when Ginny asked. "Where's Chloe at?"

"I'm not sure. Class is almost over, I figured she would have been here by now."

"I guess your trick didn't work on her."

"It should of, besides.." Bria stopped herself as she saw her roommate enter the class looking a mess. "She's here now."

"She looks like she's ready to kill someone." Ginny whispered.

"Miss Diggory, I hope you have a good reason for arriving 45 minutes late for class." Professor Black stated.

Chloe ignored him and walked up to the two girls. "Thanks for waking me up in time." She snapped at Bria.

"Miss Diggory!" The Professor said again just a bit louder.

"What!" Chloe snapped back.

Professor Black glared at her and said. "First of all that will be 25 points from Ravenclaw and you will remain after class."

"Twenty-five points. What for?" Chloe asked.

"Fifteen are for tardiness and the other ten are for your attitude."

"Yes Professor." Chloe stated then she turned back to Bria, "See, it's your fault for not waking me up in time."

"That was not my fault. Besides why should I have to wake you up? You're the one who was out until two this morning then make all sorts of noise the rest of the night. I was almost late to breakfast myself." Bria continued. "By the way, what did happen to you last night?"

"Something came up that I had to take care of. Are you the one who did that to my bed?"

"Did what?" Bria asked acting innocent

"Charmed it to toss me out of it."

"Oh yea I did. Glad to hear it worked."

"It worked alright. Everytime I climbed back into it I was tossed right into the hallway."

"Oops, I think I made it to strong."

"Well that's not the worse part. I sat down on it to get dressed after my shower and it threw me into the hall again."

"You weren't.." Ginny started to ask

"Yes I was thank you very much. Just so happens that there were some of Cho's friends out there that I never want to see again."

Ginny giggled and Bria did the best she could trying to keep from laughing at her. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think that would happen."

"It had better not happen again." Chloe warned her roomate.

"I'll remove the curse this afternoon."

"Now I want you to keep working on this shielding spell during your free times this afternoon, I will testing its strength tomorrow. Class dismissed, with the exception of Miss. Diggory." Sirius stated.

"Chloe, do you want us to wait for you?" Ginny asked.

"Miss. Weasley, I do not believe that would be a good idea unless you would like to be late for Professor Lightpaws' class."

"Yes sir" she stated then turned joined Bria on her way to Herbology.

"Now Miss. Diggory, may I ask why you were late to class this morning?"

"Well, Bria and I were up late talking all night and we didn't get much sleep." Chloe lied.

"Is that so? I'm surprised that if that is the case then she would have normally made sure you were also awake." Sirius stated knowing the girl was lying since he had overheard the conversation that Bria and Ginny had before she entered the room. "As for your attitude when you entered the classroom this morning. You know I hate having to reprimand you students especially when you are friends of the family but today you gave me no option. You must remember that although I consider Bria part of my family I am also one of your professors and I do expect you to show some respect to that fact. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I also must issue you detention for this incident How about you report to Madame' Pomphrey each night after dinner this week to work in the infirmary."

"But what about practice?"

"Ravenclaw does not have a match this weekend, I am sure they will not miss your sparkling personality for the short period of time. Besides I will inform your Head of House so that you may be excused."

Chloe sighed. "Thank you sir."

"Alright now, you had better head onto your next class." He stated as he handed her a tardy pass.

As the girl left the room Sirius jotted down a note to remind himself to ask Severus and Harry what they knew of the girl's family background for he knew the last name was vaguely familiar.

* * *

"So will you be going to the ball with Draco this year?" Bria asked

"Of coarse I will, He asked me first thing this morning before Professor Dumbledore ever made the announcement. I suppose you and Harry are going as well?"

"Well so far no."

"What do you mean no! He has to be there. You two didn't get into a fight did you?" Ginny asked.

"No nothing like that. He just hasn't asked me yet."

"Well you know that you'll be going with him."

"Not necessarily. He doesn't really want to go and unless he asks me then we won't be." Bria replied

"Well everyone knows that you two will be there together."

"No everyone assumes we'll be there together. Besides it's kind of fun seeing him squirm a little."

"Well just to let you know. He kind of sucks at asking girls to these things." Ginny warned her.

"I know. You should have heard him stammer before you interrupted him this morning."

"Oh geesh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. So who else is going that you know of?" Bria asked.

"Pretty much everyone. Mione Jamie, Fred Angela, George some Hufflepuff girl, and Dean Lavender."

"What about Ron and Ann?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me about it yet. But did you hear, Pansy is going with Goyle." Ginny stated.

"They deserve one another, but I never thought I'd see him without Crabbe."

"Let's just hope that Harry asks you before Crabbe does."

"Eew! You're sick. The only female that would probably go with him is Mrs. Norris."

"Nah, she'll be escorted by Filch." Ginny said. Just then Professor Lightpaws entered the class.

"Good morning class. Today with the announcement of the Yule season upon us we will start working on some holiday herb and oils to help get you through the winter months." Dannie continued, "Before we gather the herbs and plants I would like you to look up the medical and /or magical uses for the ones we will be using in class or gathering for your potions class. The herbs we will be studying are Bayberry, blessed thistle, laurel, pine, sage, and yellow cedar. The plants that we will be using are Evergreens, Holly, Mistletoe, and Oak. And you will need to list which parts of the plants are used." At that time Chloe entered the classroom and gave Dannie the pass from Sirius. "Thank you Miss. Diggory, you are just in time. Now class, since it is so cold outside, I have arranged with the Headmaster for us to be able to use one of the empty classrooms starting tomorrow. As for the remainder of the class if you would get your cloaks on we'll head back to the library so that you can get started on the research."

As everyone headed back into the castle the girls started talking once again.

"So, what happened with Professor Black?" Ginny asked.

"I got detention with Madame' Pomphrey all week. Bria, if he says anything to you I need you to tell him that I was late because we were up almost all night talking."

"Oh so your trying to pin partial blame on me for this? Maybe you should have talked to us before you went and lied to him."

"Well I didn't get a chance to. I had to come up with some sort of answer." Chloe replied.

"Chloe, I do hope whomever the guy you were with last night was worth it because Professor Black already knows the truth. He was standing right behind Bria when she was telling me what actually happened."

"What do you mean he heard you two. Why didn't you warn me?"

"Warn you? How was I suppose to know you would use me to cover up your midnight antics?"

"Girls, keep it down please." Dannie stated.

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison. Needless to say Bria and Chloe didn't say two words to each other the remainder of the day.

Finally class was over and due to the weather Care of Magical Creatures had been cancelled for the day. The animals had gone into hibernation, rendering them useless for class.

As Ginny and Bria left the library and headed onto the Great Hall to meet up with their friends Sirius approached Bria. "Miss Lightpaws, would you and Mr. Potter meet with me during lunch in my office?"

"Um, sure I suppose."

"Miss Weasley. I think you could help answer some questions as well. If you would join them please."

"Yes sir." Ginny stated then as he turned to walk away she turned to Bria, "I wonder what he wants to talk to us about now."

"I have no idea." Bria said as they entered the hall and walked up to their friends. She then pointed towards the group of girls hanging out by the Gryffindor table. "See what I mean by making him squirm. Looks like Ron still hasn't asked anyone to the dance either."

"I can't believe I was doing the same thing a year ago." Ginny said as Bria smirked.

"Hello hon." Bria said as she walked up to Harry who was sitting on the table. Instead of saying anything he then hopped off the table, took her hand and led her back out of the hall and into the stairwell. Harry then leaned against the wall enough so that the two were eye to eye he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. To keep from loosing her balance she stepped forward with her legs on either side of his. "You know we're going to get into trouble for PDA again." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No we're not," he said with a smirk. "Nobody's around to catch us, they are all teaching their classes."

"So why are we out here instead of with the rest of the group?"

"Because I don't want any of them interrupting us again before I can ask you."

"Ask me what?" she smirked.

"To the Ball of coarse."

"Oh that...Well ask away."

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?" He asked and she replied with a small nod. "Fine then. Will you do me the honors of being my date to the ball?"

"I'm not sure if I can." Bria replied as he just stared at her. "I need to check the charts to find out when the next full moon is."

"Oh that. I already did. The Ball is on the 21st and the moon isn't until the 23rd."

"And you're sure you want to go?" she asked

"With you on my arm definitely. Even if it wasn't insisted on."

"Then how could I refuse." She replied as he gently started kissing her. As the two of them continued they compliantly lost track of time and ignored all the noise of the students entering the Great Hall for lunch.

After about another five minutes someone loudly clearing their throat interrupted them. As the two stopped and turned their heads to face the sound they noticed Sirius standing there with his arms crossed. "Do you realize your fathers are right now walking down the isle on their way out here to search for you two?"

"No, why?" Harry asked as Bria backed away from him.

Sirius then looked at Bria as she said "Sorry, we were suppose to meet him in his office when lunch started."

"You sure were. Now come on let's go." Sirius then motioned the Severus and Remus that he had the two of them with him and they soon came out with Ginny in tow.

When they got back to Sirius' office everyone was wondering what this was all about until he said. "Bria, I overheard yours and Ginny's conversation during class this morning but when I asked Miss Diggory after class what had happened to cause her to be so late. Would you care to tell us what happened that made you not feel like waking her up causing her to be late for class?"

Bria once again told the story and how she figured that Chloe had really been out with some boy. Sirius then looked at Harry and asked "Why does her last name sound familiar?"

"Her older brother is the boy that died at the end of the tournament." the boy replied.

"Ginny I did have some questions for you but I think we need to discuss this later. Why don't you kids go back to the Great Hall and eat lunch." He said as he directed the last sentence to Harry and Bria.

The three kids did as they were told to do then Sirius looked over at Severus. "Have you ever known of the Diggory's to be associated with Voldemort?"

"No I haven't, I was about to ask you what this was all about with the questions about Miss Diggory."

"Seems she was suppose to meet Bria last night for girl talk but didn't arrive until after two this morning. I tried looking for tracksafter class today but unfortunately there was a strong snow just before sunup."

"Looks like we have another suspect to keep an eye on." Remus said.

Unknown to anyone Chloe was standing just outside the class door. She then ran to write a quick note and send it from the owlery.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Mikee: **Of course I like cliffies...they make it so much more interesting._

_**Saavik: **I wish I had it to give...feel free to improvise with it though._


	22. Surprises

_Chapter 22_

  
The figure once again waited on the other side of the forest thinking to themselves _If that girl has let me down again I will definitely get rid of her myself. I refuse to take anymore chances on any of them seeing me._ Just then one of the school owl's arrived with the weekly report. 

_

Madame'

I don't know how long it will be before I can send information again. Right now the Professors are suspicious of me and I cannot take any chances. I will send notice again as soon as I am able to.

Your Faithful Servant.  


* * *

_

_Foolish Girl, how dare she refuse._ They thought as they sat down and replied to the letter.

* * *

We have an arrangement and no matter how incompetent you were to give them any suspicions, I still expect you to keep your end of the bargain. Just keep in mind what you are risking if you disobey your orders again.

* * *

They attached the letter to the owl and sent if back where it came from.

* * *

"Are you girls ready to go? Everyone is gathering at the main entrance." Sirius asked

"Yea, just give me a sec." Ann replied.

"Hurry up, I don't know how much longer your brother and his friends are going to wait."

"Are you and Uncle Sev going to be there today too?"

"We'll be there later. Have everyone meet us at the Three Broomsticks at four for dinner." Sirius replied

"Ok, see ya later."

Finally everyone arrived at Hogsmeade and the group decided to go ahead and split up so that they could pickup the gifts for one another. The girls had the hardest time keeping away from the boys when it came to trying to find the right gifts for them at the Quidditch shop. Bria was able to sneak into the small shop next door with a small package she had stashed in her robes.

"This is all superior quality and extremely powerful. He must mean an awful lot for you to want him this well protected even though it won't quite be as powerful on the offense." The shopkeeper stated.

"So you're saying it can be done without taking away any of the strength?"

"Oh most definitely. In fact I do believe it may even be more powerful once we combine everything compared to how it is now."

"How soon can it be ready?" Bria asked

"Well my wife's grandfather happens to be the one who designs them and he's in the back room right now. I'm sure we can have it ready for you tonight around 4:30 before you have to go back to school."

"Oh, I have to meet my parents for dinner at four."

"Your quite lucky that they are able to visit with you at school."

"They aren't visiting, they are professors there."

"I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. I don't remember any of the professors having children of their own attending school there. Who are your parents?"

"Well I sort of just transferred there at the beginning of the year. This is also mom's first year, she teaches Herbology, and dad has returned to teach Charms, he use to teach DADA."

"We had many DADA teachers my last few years. Lets see, Quarrel is dead, and you don't look like you could be related to that idiot Lockhart, you don't mean Lupin actually had a child?" Bria nodded not quite knowing what to expect the shopkeeper's response to be. "Well my wife will be heartbroken about that but I'm sure I can talk Grandpa into having it ready earlier. Why don't you come back about 3:30 and I'll let you know."

"Thank you." She said as he headed out of the shop and joined back up with Ginny, Hermione, Ann, and Ron.

"There you are. We were looking for you everywhere. Where were you?" Ginny said.

"Geesh, you sound just like my mom."

"No she sounds just like her mum" Harry said as he walked up and put his arm around her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I was just inside talking to the shop keeper. I had some questions for him." She said.

"Harry where are Jamie and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"They are still over at Honeydukes. We're to join up with them there."

"Well let's go then, we still have awhile before we have to meet our parents." Ann said then she and Hermione led their group down the street followed by Harry and Bria while Ginny and Ron hung back to talk.

"So have you asked her yet?" Ginny said.

"Asked who what?"

"Don't give me that. You two are some of the only ones that aren't paired up for the ball next week."

"No I didn't. I don't think she even plans on going."

"Why not. I know you like her."

"But she still keeps in contact with some guy from her old school."

"Yeah, and how long has it been since she's seen him? What's it going to hurt?"

Ron looked shockingly at his sister and said "When Malfoy graduates would you go to the ball with someone else?"

"That's different."

"Not really."

"Yes it is, cause he wouldn't be all that far away so he could still come back and be my escort. Besides that's still quite awhile from now. Who knows we may not even be together anymore." Ginny replied

"Don't try to get my hopes up. I know I'll probably be stuck with a good for nothing ferret for a brother-in-law."

"Ron, please don't start. Just give him a chance, he has changed."

"I still don't trust him." Ron grumbled

"Fine don't trust him but at least be civil towards him."

"Fine."

"Good, I'll go get Ann and you can finally ask her." Ginny said as she ran ahead before Ron could protest. She stopped Ann right before she reached the entrance to Honeydukes. "Ann, Ron said he needs to talk to you real quick."

"Thanks" she said as she waited for him at the corner of the building.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they entered the store.

"Gin's trying to be like Ann and play matchmaker." Bria replied. She then took a look at the tall well built boy with sandy brown shoulder length hair that was talking to Jamie and Draco and tugged on Hermione's sleeve and mouthed "Whoa shit, who's that?"

Harry noticed the girl's expressions as they noticed the strange guy and he unconsciously tightened his grip around her shoulder pulling her closer to his side. Bria looked at him and smiled as she placed her arm under his robes and around his waist resting her thumb in his belt-loop and they all joined the three boys.

"About time you guys showed up. Matt, this is my cousin, Harry, that's Bria, Ginny, and this...this is Hermione." Jamie continued as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "This is Matt, he's one of my friends from Salem."

"So you're the friends Ann keeps writing me about. Good to finally meet you." Matt said. "By the way, where is she?"

"She's still outside. Did she know you were coming?" Harry replied.

"No, thought I'd surprise her. Mom and dad gave me the trip as an early graduation present while they went onto Hawaii to visit some friends." He said as he glanced out the window, "I'll be right back."

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Ron leaned his back against the building while Ann stood infront of him and said. "Gins said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, well um, I was just wondering if you would go to the ball with me."

"Ron, your one of my closest friends but, I told you I can't I'm still seeing Matt."

"No, the two of you are just writing each other. You haven't seen him since you got here. Besides we can go as just friends."

"You know what I mean. We may not have seen one another but we are still together."

"How long has it been since you heard from him, 2 weeks now? It's just one dance, besides how do you know he isn't seeing someone else."

Just then a voice replied from behind Ann, "Because she knows nobody else would be able to put up with me."

Ann froze at first then she turned around and looked at him and said, "This is why nobody else would put up with you. You haven't written in forever. You have me worried that something happened to you. You don't tell me your coming to visit. Why didn't you let me know? What are you doing..."

Matt rolled his eyes while listening to her ranting and knowing she would not let him get a word in until she was done so he leaned in a passionately kissed her until he felt her relax and wrap her arms around his neck. He then pulled her closer to him and broke off the kiss and said. "Glad to see this new school hasn't changed you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Ann asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. That's why I haven't written. I didn't want to give it away that I would be here."

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"Sure do but, I missed you too much." He said smiling as he backed her against the building and started kissing her again.

Ron moved out of the way and joined the rest of the group who were now standing near the store's entrance watching the reunion. "Ron, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Gin, it's not like I didn't know he existed." He replied. "Um Jamie, does your dad know about him being here?"

"Yeah, I asked him last week if it was alright if he visited."

"Good so seeing them together won't come as a surprise to him." Ron stated

"Well...that part I felt it would be safer to leave out." Jamie replied

"Unfortunately looks like he's just about to find out." Harry said just as Sirius stormed past the kids and up to the couple.

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the boy on the shoulder and said. "Excuse me, but I'm sure you would understand if I advised you to let go of my daughter."

The two stopped and Ann opened her eyes noticing the wand pointed at her boyfriend. "Daddy, put that away right now!" she screamed.

The boy turned around holding out his hand and said "Mr. Black sir. Nice to finally meet you I'm Matt. My parents and I would like to thank you for letting me stay with you during winter break."

"You're the one staying with us? Since when?" Sirius asked.

"Jamie said you gave permission for me to stay with your family during break."

Sirius then looked over at the group, which now included Severus, Remus, and Dannie. "Jamie Lee, I suggest you get over here right now." Jamie slowly walked over to the while Sirius continued. "You asked me if one of your friends from school to visit, **not** your sister's boyfriend."

"Well he is one of my friends, has been since my first year at Salem. They've only been together for the last two years. Mom use to let him visit during the holidays all the time."

"Did she know that your sister was dating him?" Sirius asked.

"Of coarse she did. I use to tell her everything." Ann said.

"She wasn't too happy about the age difference at first but I guess she got use to it." Jamie said as Ann glared at him for saying too much.

"Age difference? How old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen last week sir. I'll be graduating in June and if all goes right I'll be attending the university in London."

"Did I hear you right? You are eighteen? I hope you realize that Ann here is only fifteen?"

"Dad, I'll be sixteen next month. There is only a two-year difference. You don't get onto Jamie over his snogging sessions with Hermione." She spat due to the embarrassment for her father's behavior.

"You know what. We do not need to be having this discussion here on the streets infront of the whole school and town. We will talk later when we get back to the castle." Sirius stated.

Remus looked over at Severus and said, "I need to talk to you. I think I have an idea. Harry, tell your uncle we'll meet him at dinner." The two of them walked away so that they wouldn't be heard. "Listen there is no way that Siri is going to let that boy stay with him now."

"Where are you going with this Remus?" Severus asked.

"Well you still have that extra room. And Harry is going to have to move in there sooner or later since he cannot stay with me forever."

Severus sighed "I doubt he will be willing to move but if you can get him to agree to it then alright."

"We'll see. Harry, Ann, and um...you, would you come over here for a moment I need to talk to you." Remus said. The three kids went over to where the men were standing. "Before any of you say anything I need you to hear me out. Understand?" The kids nodded and he continued. "Due to what just happened I believe Severus and I have come up with an idea that just may keep things as normal as they get around here."

"I'm not going to like what you're going to say am I?" Harry asked.

"No Harry you just may not but we need you to think about it." Severus said.

"Now Harry you do remember that you staying with me on weekends and holidays is only on a temporary basis, right?" Remus asked.

"Harry looked at the ground and mumbled "Yeah, I remember."

"Good, I feel it's finally time for you to start staying with your father. We can see how things go during um, what is your name?" Remus asked.

"Matthew" Ann replied

"Ok we can see how things go during Matthew's visit and then if you wish you can either stay there or move back into your rooms for a short while longer. In the meantime Matt I believe that with what we witnessed this afternoon it would be better for you to stay in Harry's old room. Is that alright with all of you?"

"Harry please. You know how mad dad can get." Ann begged. Harry finally nodded in agreement and Ann gave him a thank you hug.

"You owe me one though." He finally said.

"Now don't you guys get too excited. Ann you will not be allowed over unless I am there and when you are over the doors stay open and there will not be any snogging sessions like we witnessed today. I refuse to give your father anymore of a reason to want me dead other than what I am already doing." Remus explained

Severus then stated. "Harry as for you, Bria is allowed over anytime and go ahead and snog all you want."

"Severus!" Remus shouted

"Face it Remus it's different when you have boys instead of girls." He replied making Harry smile at him for the first time.

"Do you think I could stay with him instead?" Matt asked.

"Don't push it, he's my uncle. You know, my mom's brother that I warned you about?" Ann replied. "Harry, can we consider it payment in full now?"

While Harry was talking to his father and uncle Bria noticed it was getting late. "Mom, would you come with me to pickup something? It should be ready by now."

"I suppose but we have to hurry." She said as her daughter dragged her down the street.

"Well hello again." The shopkeeper said as they entered. "Looks like we were done just in time. Here what do you think?"

Bria looked it over and then looked at her mom "Think he'll like it?"

"I don't know. The thing is, will it work for him?"

"Well I have a confession. I was curious on who could mean that much to her so I was watching you and your friends outside. Grandpa was the person who made the one Harry has now so he was more than happy to be able to make this one as well. Before you give it to him though you have to charge it under the full moon for it to be at full strength."

"How much do I owe you?" Bria asked.

"Well since you did bring in more than enough supplies Grandpa was hoping we could work out a trade. You let us keep what's left over and the craftsmanship is free."

Bria looked at her mom then back at the shopkeeper and asked, "May I meet him?"

"Yes. Follow me." Bria and Dannie followed the shopkeeper into the back room. When they entered Bria was pleased to meet the elderly gentleman. He was average height with copper skin, and silvery hair that was in two long braids and had started whittling on what looked like was to be a flute. "Grandpa, this is the young lady whom you wished to trade with."

The elderly gentleman waved her forward and motioned for her to sit down. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke, "So you are the wolf cub I have heard of."

Bria felt like she was infront of the elders back home again and she lowered her eyes to the ground and quietly said. "Yes sir."

The man looked back and forth between the two ladies then said, "Mother was a wolf as well as her mother before her. Do not feel ashamed for you are rare. You come from two wolf parents, which makes you stronger." he then paused for a moment before looking closely at both of them "You have a tough road ahead of you but you will be alright as long as you stay on this path you have chosen. I know you have plans but, I would be honored if you would come and visit again so that we may talk when you have more time."

"I am the one who would be honored sir. It was a pleasure meeting you." Bria said then held out her hand and continued "Good trade."

The man smiled back at her as he took her hand "Good trade."

Bria placed the package into the inside pocket of her robes and they left the shop. They immediatly noticed everyone waiting for them infront of the Three Broomsticks and they headed in that direction. Dannie and Bria hadn't gone forty feet when the Quidditch shop exploded and from the smoke appeared the Dark Mark. The force from the blast threw the two of them along with passerby's to the ground. "Dannie!" "Bria!" Remus and Harry shouted in unison as they ran out to the street to help them up.

"Harry! No!" Severus yelled as he tried to stop Harry from running out there.

Sirius turned to the kids and said "I need you three boys to lead Matt and the girls back to school."

Matt noticed all the Death-Eaters appearing everywhere and said. "Sir, let me stay and help."

"No, you are here as a guest. As much as we could use you I am not risking your life."

"But Sir..."

"Ann, Get your boyfriend out of here NOW!"

Ann grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into Honeydukes with the others to take the passage back to the school. Just as the trapdoor closed behind them there was another explosion from right above them. "Run faster, it's going to cave-in on us." Matt shouted as he heard the rubble crash to the ground.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Sirius screamed as he saw the building explode and started running towards it.

"They had enough time to get to the passage. They will be just fine." Severus said as he stopped Sirius from racing to the building while he tried to hide his own doubt.

In the meantime Remus and Harry helped the girls off the ground and ran for cover as the Death-eaters were wildly throwing curses all around. "Harry as quickly as you can, get Bria back to the school." Remus said.

"But what about you and mom?" Bria asked.

"We'll be fine. I need to stay and help get the other kids back. Now you get to safety and I promise we will see you at the school." Dannie replied.

"Pssst, children over here." The elderly gentleman whispered. "Come on now." Bria grabbed Harry's hand and led him back to the shop that they came from. As they ran back to the building they wound up dodging curses along the way but finally made it inside. "Hurry, get under the counters" he continued he then picked up the flute he was whittling on earlier and started playing it. As he played the kids noticed a bubble forming around them. Right as they were fully surrounded the building exploded but the rubble didn't penetrate their shield. Bria heard her parents scream her name but Harry held her arms in order to keep her from leaving the shield.

The fighting continued until half the town had been destroyed and almost all the children were safely back to school grounds. Then Sirius noticed two third year girls trying to outrun the curses being thrown at them. He then went over to try and help them to safety leaving Severus by himself to fight off the attackers.

The elderly man stopped playing his flute and the shield around them disappeared. He then led the kids through the rubble to the back alley. "Sir thank you again for your help." Bria said as she hugged him.

"Please call me Grandpa, everyone does. Now you two take care of one another and be careful."

"Sir, how did you.." Harry started to ask.

"Next time I see you I will explain it. Your parents are looking for you." He said.

Harry shook the man's hand and the ran through the alley when they saw Bria's parents. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

"Bria! Harry!" Dannie yelled in joy of seeing that the two of them were alright.

Severus heard his son's name called out so he turned around to see where it was coming from. Just at that time three Death-eaters come up from behind and all pointed their wands at him yelling "CRUCIO!" Severus fought it all he could but finally collapsed into unconsciousness.

Harry stiffened up from the pain of the curse that was cast and as soon as he was able to he went running towards them. One of the Death-eaters then pointed his wand at Harry and again yelled "Crucio!" while the other two picked up Severus' limp body and headed to where they originally came from. Harry then collapsed to one knee, which opened the attacker up to Remus' aim.

"Stupify" Remus yelled to stun the man and end the curse.

Harry then got back up and started running after the other two shouting "DAD! NO!"

Unfortunately they had already gotten away with Severus in tow.

* * *

_TBC - Please review_

_**Saavik:** As ofter as they fight and, even though I'm not too fond of the character...that's something I really wouldn't do. It just wouldn't seem right._

_**(you left no name behind):** You left no name behind but don't worry, there'll be more_

_**animegirl-mika:** Thank you...nice to see I threw some people off there._

_**Shinigami:** Yes it's Chloe and in a way she's not working for her brother's killer, she's working for someone who follows him. Completely different aspect...either way there are reasons I won't get into just yet. As for the questions regarding Ron...what about Harry? Shouldn't he also be sorry for what he's done? They're teenagers...one way or another they'll move past it._

_**Rhiain: **Thank you...don't worry the wait won't be long._

_**Makalani Astral:** It's easy to walk past someone or something and not notice it's there, even in the muggle world. Imagine how easy it is when there's magic around and the person doesn't want to be seen. Glad you're enjoying._


	23. Family Bonds

**

Chapter 23 - Family Bonds

**

Sirius heard his Godson/nephew's scream and he turned around. There he noticed the boy collapsed to his hands and knees in exhaustion while rubble littered the ground around him. As Harry knelt on the ground not wanting to get up he slammed his fist into the ground and quietly said "No. Dad no!" He then leaned back on his legs, brushed his hair back from his face and looked through tear stained eyes to the direction on where they disappeared and thought I should have known this was going to happen. I always know when Voldemort's going to attack. _Why didn't I know about this one? No burning, no dreams, nothing._

Bria quietly walked up from behind him. "Harry?" He slowly acknowledged her presence by reaching up and taking her hand in his.

Sirius then approached the two and placed a hand on Harry's back to help him up. Harry jerked away from the touch and glared at him while he said, "You left him. I saw it. You knew they would want to capture him for hiding me and you went off and left him alone. Do not come near me again." Sirius immediately stepped back from him.

"Harold James!" Remus shouted as he heard the boy's words.

"Remus no, he's right. I did know that they wanted him and I did leave him to fight alone. For that I am sorry." Sirius continued, "Harry, you need to know. There were others in trouble that needed help too. I wouldn't have left him if I didn't think he couldn't handle himself."

"Sirius you were not..."

"Remie, please. We have to get back to the school. I need to know if the rest of the kids are there." Sirius said as he slowly turned and headed towards the castle.

Bria then helped Harry back onto his feet and they also headed back while Remus and Dannie followed behind. When they reached the school Albus and Minerva greeted them at the front door. Albus looked over the five of them and said, "Where are Severus and the rest of the children?"

"They have him." Harry said as he stared at the floor.

"Albus, I'm taking these two to see Pomphrey." Minerva said and led Harry and Bria to the very crowded hospital wing.

"Which children are missing?" Sirius fearfully asked.

The older man placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder and said, "I'm sorry but the twins, Draco, Ginny, and Ron have not reported back yet. When did you last see them?"

Sirius took a deep breath and said "They all ran into Honeydukes just before it exploded." He then started to stumble and grabbed onto the wall for support.

Remus walked over to him and said, "Come on, we need to check the passageway. They could still be down there."

"I don't think they had enough time to get there. It all happened so fast."

"Siri, come on. We still need to make sure. Albus will you get the other professors to help us. That passage leads underground and I'm afraid we may need some help down there."

Sirius didn't say another word, just quietly followed. Just then Fred and George arrived, "Professor Lupin, we just saw Harry, where is Ron and Ginny?"

"We think they are still down in the passageway. Why don't you two come with us just in case we need your help."

Albus went and gathered up some of the teachers leaving the remaining to watch over the students.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"Is everyone alright?" Matt asked as he sat up shaking the dirt from his hair.

"It's a little hard to breathe with all the dust but other than that, yeah." Ginny replied.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"The building exploded just as the door closed. That's what caused the cave in." Matt continued. "Back home we had heard that there were problems here but this...I never imagined anything like this before."

"This was the worse one we've seen. Usually it's just small attacks on a few homes." Draco stated. "This one was as if it was just thrown together and never truly planned out."

"How do you know so much about the attacks?" Matt asked.

Draco sighed, "My father. He has a pensive for each attack that he participates in. He use to make me watch and study them as part of my training." Ginny then wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder.

When the dust finally cleared the kids all helped one another off the ground and started heading in the direction of the school. Finally they came to a dead end. "Ron are you sure we went the right way?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I'm sure; I have been in here to many times to get lost. Hang on, I have an idea." He said as he pulled out his wand.

"Ron no, the tunnel is to." Hermione started to say.

"Luminous" Ron said

Just then the tunnel started shaking from the blast and more rubble fell down around them and they all screamed.

"Professor Black, did you hear that?" George asked.

"I did" Remus said as he started running after Sirius who was already heading towards where the screaming came from and everyone followed along until they reached the all of debris.

"Jamie! Ann! Can you hear me?" Sirius shouted. The only sounds came from more dust that started falling down due to the noise. They quietly waited and carefully listened for a reply but there was none.

"Ok, the tunnel is too loose; we won't be able to use magic to get them out. Fred, George, I need you two to go find Filch and have him gather up all the equipment he has that we can use to dig up through this." Remus said.

The boys ran to get the supplies and some of the older kids to help out. While they were gone the adults started removing what they could of the loose debris.

* * *

As Harry and Bria were entering the Great Hall from the infirmary they saw the two boys gathering up all the older students that they could. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Your uncles think they found them. The tunnel has caved in and they are still down there." Fred said.

"Wait up I'll join you." He said as he left Bria with her mom and the other students. On their way out they gathered up the shovels and pick-axes that Filch brought into the building.

When the children all arrived to the work site Remus looked at all of them. "Thank you for coming." He then looked to see who all was there. "Alright now, you, you, and you, I need the three of you to cast a supporting charm to keep any more of the rubble from falling while we remove all of this." He said to his top three seventh year students.

After a few exhausting hours of digging away at the wall they finally broke through and were hit by the smell of the stale air. As the fresh air filled the small room the seven kids were in they started to stir. Fred and George then instructed the two kids closest to them to let Madame' Pomphrey know that they found them and to get ready.

Once the hole was big enough the children started climbing out. Ron being the closest to the entrance he was the first one out. As he exited he reached out for support to keep from falling when Harry grabbed his arm. The two just stared at each other and nodded then helped the others out. As soon as Ann and Jamie emerged from the hole Sirius pulled the two into a huge bear hug while he fought back the tears. "Um, dad. You're squishing me" Ann coughed. Sirius just looked at her and smiled then purposely gave her another squishing hug. The seven kids wound up spending the night in the infirmary torturing Pomphrey the whole time since that was the next to the last place they wanted to be stuck for the night.

"Harry, Remus and I would like to speak with you if you don't mind." Albus said. Harry nodded then followed the two men to the headmaster's office. When they entered Remus stood over by the window while Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down. "How are you doing after today?"

"I'm not sure. It all happened too fast." Harry replied.

"I know it did and I hate to bring it up but with your connections I must. Do you have any idea on what their plans are for your father?" Albus asked the boy.

"That's what I cannot understand I've always known about what Voldemort planned to do. There were no warnings this time...It...it just happened."

"Are you saying that your scar hasn't bothered you at all?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir."

"What about your dreams?"

"The same as they have been over the past few years. Just the way my mum and James died." Harry continued. "Sir, does this mean I'm no longer connected to Voldemort?"

"Unfortunately I really don't have any answers on that. I am just as puzzled as you are. If you feel or hear anything at all let your uncles or myself know immediately. Agreed?" Albus stated.

"Yes sir."

"You can head on back to your quarters if you'd like." Dumbledore said and the boy nodded and started to leave. "Oh Harry, one last thing."

"Sir?" he said as he turned around.

"Don't be too hard on Sirius. If he hadn't left Severus' side today then he wouldn't have been able to help the other students."

"I'll try sir." Harry continued out the door while Remus stayed behind.

"Do you think he was telling us everything?" Albus asked.

"I've been watching him closely the past few months and I honestly think that if he had any reason to think this could have happened then he would have said something."

"Even with knowing their past history you truly believe this."

"You know both of them as well as I do and although this has been awkward for the two of them, and as much as they will outwardly deny it. Harry has finally accepted and started caring for him as his father." Remus continued. "Is there any reason that you could think of that he wouldn't have known of Voldemort's plans to attack?"

"There is one thing but it's too hard to even imagine someone doing."

"What would that be?" Remus questioned

"Well you have seen the power that the Dark mark has over Voldemort's followers. How it makes them loyal first to him and then only their blood line."

"Of coarse, we see Sev fight it daily even with that counter curse James and I put on him."

"Well imagine someone who willingly follows Voldemort without taking the Mark. They choose to show him complete loyalty without any curses or magic keeping them there."

"Do you actually think that someone could be that evil to do such a thing?"

"I'm afraid the possibility is there." Dumbledore then sighed, "I need you to tell me everything that happened today as it happened."

Remus explained in full detail what went on that day in town.

* * *

_In a small dungeon cell _

"Our master will be quite happy to see you again. He has some things he wishes to speak to you about."

"Then why am I here being held captive instead of meeting with him?" Severus asked.

"My mistress would like us to prepare you for his meeting."

"Your mistress?"

"Yes, your capture will surely make her our Lords next in command. Until then you are to be used as practice for the new recruits."

"You have to be joking. I have served the Dark Lord for sixteen years, as did my parents. He would not permit this." Severus stated.

"Maybe not to his most faithful but, you have betrayed him for far too long. We all thought you would have learned after the last time you refused to obey him."

"I have remained most loyal to the Dark Lord. How dare you make such accusations without proof."

"My Dear Severus, I beg to differ. Lord Voldemort knows all about how you have tainted your bloodlines with that filthy Mudblood and kept his existence a secret from him." Said a cloaked figure in the shadowed corner of the room.

"You know who I am are you going to at least let me know whom I was captured by? Your voice is vaguely familiar."

"You could say we have met before but as for who I am, that will remain a mystery." She continued, "Although I will introduce you to the new recruits."

Just then 5 children ranging between the ages of ten and twelve entered the cell. "You have got to be kidding. They are too young to be useful Death- eaters." Severus stated.

"Not quite. They are the perfect age to start their training. You see, even Lucius started training Draco at this age but the difference is that he allowed his son to go onto Hogwarts. These children will remain here and continue their training until they are of age to join his ranks. There will be no need for them to be so easily recognizable by the Dark Mark."

"That doesn't guarantee that they will still follow him."

"Why not? There is no reason that they won't as long as they remain in our care. Now students, you can practice any curse you have learned on him with the exception of the killing curse. You will need to keep him alive so that he may meet with the Dark Lord." With that she left the room leaving the children to their training.

During the middle of the night Remus was awaken by a loud scream. He immediately sat up and listened again when he heard, "DAD! NO!" Remus then got up and knocked on the boy's door.

"Harry wake up. You're having another nightmare." He said

"AAAHHHHH!"

Remus then tried to open the door but it was locked. "Accio Wand! Alohamora!" he then ran and saw the boy sitting curled up on his bed wrenching in pain. "Harry, what's going on?"

"The...they're torturing him." He said between grunts.

"Who? Voldemort?" but all Harry could do was shake his head. "You're going to the infirmary. Now." Remus stated as he levitated the boy up and out the door.

As they entered the hospital wing Sirius met them in the hallway. "Have you seen Albus?"

"No, but Harry needs Poppy's help." Remus put Harry in the room with the other children.

"I'll stay here with them and you get the headmaster." Sirius stated.

Remus looked over at the kids and noticed the twins were looking uncomfortable but at least sleeping. "Are you sure you're going to be alright. What about the twins?"

"Poppy gave them dreamless sleep potion. How bad has it affected Harry?"

"He woke up screaming and his pulse is racing. The thing is, I don't know how long he's been going through this nor how much more he can take?"

"Don't worry Remus, I'll give him something to ease the pain but we will have to keep an eye on his heart rate to make sure it doesn't get too fast." Pomphrey stated as she looked over Harry until he let out another scream in pain. She then noticed that the rest of the kids were waking up from the noise. "I'm going to have to put a silencing charm around his bed so that he doesn't keep everyone else awake."

Remus then went and got the Headmaster, by the time the two of them had returned Sirius was pacing back and forth. He then stopped and directed the two men into the hallway. "I don't like this. He has completely closed himself off and he is not responding to anything. He just sits there all curled up shaking and screaming in pain."

"Well as long as we know he has this pain, we also know that Severus is still alive."

"But Albus, how much longer can he keep up like this?" Remus asked.

"That is up to Harry. In the meantime we have to get Severus away from Voldemort. Does Harry know where he is?"

"All he would tell me is that they were torturing him." Remus stated.

"They? Are you sure you heard him right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Did he say how many? Maybe it's Voldemort and Lucius you know how they enjoy torturing people."

"I don't think so Siri. When I asked him if it was Voldemort he shook his head."

"That could have just been from the pain. We are going to have to keep an eye on him, whomever is doing this is going to have to stop and rest at some point." Albus continued. "Only then will we have a chance at getting some answers out of him but he will most likely be incoherent and exhausted so show him some patience."

After a few hours the morning light started coming in through the windows when Ann woke up and went over to the men sleeping in chairs. "Morning Dad!" she said a little too loud in his ear.

Sirius jumped from being startled awake. "Morning sweetheart. You look like your feeling better."

"Well I think they went to sleep and left him alone."

"They? You mean there's more than one?" Sirius asked.

"I think there are at least three of them. The curses hit differently each time." Ann replied.

"There are five of them." Harry stated.

"Harry! Welcome back." Sirius said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sick, I hurt everywhere. How do you expect me to feel?"

"Sorry, bad question. Listen, are you sure there are five of them doing this to your father? Do you recognize any of their voices?"

"Yes, there are five of them. All different voices and different strengths." he then paused and thought for a moment, "No, I don't know any of their voices but I thought nobody joined Voldemort until they were nineteen."

"From what I understand that's correct why would you think otherwise?" Sirius asked.

"They sounded like children that were ganging up on someone. It was as if they thought this as a game."

"Harry, are you sure of what you are saying?" Remus stated as he sat up in his chair.

"I'm sure. It reminded me of when Dudley would have his friends at his parent's house."

"Do you know where he could be?" Sirius asked.

"He was mumbling about four small cells in a dungeon."

"That could be just about anywhere. Almost every manor has a dungeon hidden somewhere. Did he say anything else?" Remus asked.

"He could smell old blood and fish. He said outside his window was an old climbing tree that was slanted."

"Dad?" Ann questioned.

"Not now sweetheart." Sirius said. "Remie, does any of this make any sense to you?"

"Harry, are you sure you heard him right?" Remus asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Can I go to sleep now?"

"But dad?"

"Ann please not now. We have to figure out where your uncle is before this gets any worse." Sirius spat.

Ann then spun around and stormed out of the hospital room slamming the door open so that it hit the wall as she left. Matt quickly jumped up and chased after her. "ANN! Wait up!" But she kept on walking. "Ann!" he said again as he caught up with her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to check on something. Geesh I can't believe he won't even listen to me. Did you see how he just brushed me off like that? Here I think I know where..." Ann ranted until Matt gently grabbed her arm so she'd face him and then kissed her. This time Ann was the one to break the kiss and then looked up at the young man. "Good morning, Sorry about that."

"Don't fret it. Now where were you in a hurry to?"

"Up to my dorm. I have to try to find something. Are you coming?"

"Um, yes. I guess so." Matt said.

The two finally got to Ann's dorm room and Matt stood out in the doorway while Ann pulled her album out from under her bed and stretched out across it. "Now where is that one." She said as she flipped through the pages. "Here it is. Are you coming in or what?"

"Well um."

"Matt, we've known each other for years. You've never been afraid to enter my room before."

"That was before I met your dad and he threatened me." the boy replied.

"Well then keep the door open and nobody can say anything. Now come here, it's just for a moment" She said as she sat up. "Did you hear what Harry was describing?"

"Yes"

"Look at this." She said as she pointed out a photo. They then looked at each other and she smiled as she pulled the photo out of the book. "Let's go." The two ran all the way back to the hospital room and almost ran into the others except Harry who had gone back to sleep as they were leaving. "Jamie, is dad still in there?"

"No, he went up to the Headmaster's office."

"Follow me." They then ran to Dumbledore's office but stopped when they reached the gargoyle. "What is the password? Matt name some sweets."

"What?"

"Just do it. Gummy bears."

"Reese's Peanut Butter Cups"

"Licorice whips"

"Sugar Daddies"

"Chuckles" then the gargoyle moved and they ran up the stairs and barged in the door. "Dad look."

Remus, Sirius, and Albus were sitting looking at maps of Wizarding communities that had lakes or were along the ocean when Sirius shouted. "Ann. I said not now. Can't you see we're very busy?"

"Dammit Dad. If you would listen. I know where Uncle Sev is!" Ann yelled as she threw the photo on top of the map then stood in front of him with her arms folded in a Snape-like manner.

Remus picked up the photo as Sirius then jumped up knocking his chair onto the ground and turned towards the girl "Ann Marie! How dare you talk to me like that. I told you how many times that we are busy. If you cannot under..."

"Sirius! Calm down right now. She is right, she found what Harry said." Remus interrupted. "Look for yourself." He continued as he handed the photo over to his friend.

Sirius looked closely at the photo of three toddlers playing ball in a backyard then one of them with his butt in the air trying to go after it as it disappeared into a bared window along the ground. He then noticed the tree behind the younger version of his children laughing at the youngest of the three kids. "Remus, I hate to tell you but the house was destroyed the night they died."

"That may be so but what about the dungeons underneath it. There were a good 3 levels of them under the house. Besides if I remember right wasn't that the tree you hated so much?"

"I suppose it is. When do you want to leave?"

"How about after dinner tonight?" Remus suggested and Sirius agreed. "Albus, I know all the other students will be going home for the holiday but as for the boys...I know Dannie can handle the girls but I don't want to stick her with all the boys as well."

"They can sleep in their dorm room while you are gone. I'll have someone keep an eye on them." Albus said as he noticed Sirius stretch and Remus tries to hide a yawn. "You two have had your hands full with the kids in the hospital all night. Why don't you go get some rest before you set off on the trip."

"Still playing at being a parent to us aren't you?" Sirius jokingly said.

"Of coarse I have known you most of your lives, just like the rest of the children who pass through here. You will always be my kids."

"As you wish pops. I'm going to stop and check in on Harry first." Sirius said as he turned to leave. On his way down to the infirmary he ran into Bria.

"Have you seen my dad and Harry?"

"Well your dad is probably with the Headmaster still but I'm on my way to see Harry in the infirmary."

"Infirmary? It didn't have anything to do with his dad, did it?"

"I'm afraid so. Your dad brought him here during the middle of the night and it looks like it has finally stopped for the time being."

"They are going to be alright aren't they?" she asked.

"I hope so." He said as they entered the room. "Harry, wake up you have a visitor."

Bria sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Harry's hand in hers. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, "Good morning." He said smiling.

"Morning. I heard what happened last night, your uncle told me. When do you think you can escape this place?"

"The sooner the better. They don't let anyone sleep around here. Between the people visiting and then all the poking and prodding they do I don't know how anyone can get well." He said as he sat up hanging his legs over the side of the bed.

"You mean like this?" She said as she started poking him on both sides of his rib cages with her fingers. Harry started squirming from being tickled so to get her to stop he grabbed her wrists and moved them up behind his neck then wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in for a kiss.

Just then Remus entered the room. "Well I'm glad to see that you are starting to feel better." Out of frustration Bria accidentally let out a small growl from the back of her throat. "Am I mistaken or did you just growl at me young lady?"

"No you're not mistaken. You interrupted us." She said.

Remus then turned to Sirius, "And you were going to just stand there? Wait a second, look who I half expected to stop you two."

"Um, is there a reason you guys stopped by?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Matter of fact there is." Sirius said as he pulled up a chair. "I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for leaving your father alone yesterday and thanks to Ann Marie, we believe we know where he is."

"Where is he? Can I go with? When are we leaving?"

"He's being held at Godrics Hallow and Remus and I plan on leaving right after dinner."

"Can I go with?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, after last night's episode we cannot risk that happening while we are doing this." Sirius said.

"But..."

"No buts Harry. It will just be the two of us." Remus said and Harry pouted.

"Harry, I promise I will not come back without him. Do you understand that?" Sirius stated.

"Now one last thing. While we are gone and you get out of here, we had to have your things moved back to your dorm room. We need to keep you boys together.

"Yes sir. But who's going to be the Head of House while dad is gone?"

"I'm not sure but Dumbledore said he would have someone for you boys."

Sirius then dragged Remus out of the room leaving the kids alone so that they could get ready for their journey that night.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Purple Artichokes from Mars:** Wow that is devoted...hope you didn't get into trouble over little 'ol me._

_**Daemon Potter:** You should have known you wouldn't have to wait all that long._

_**Kayla Darklighter:** But I have to stop...I have to live upto my name somehow. _

_**Mikee:** Mwa-ha-ha...and they feel so nice too._

_**animegirl mika:**And I repeat...Mwa-ha-ha_

_**(no name): **Glad you're enjoying._


	24. Winter Solstice

**Chapter 24 - Winter Solstice**

That night after dinner, Remus went by Dannie's quarters, "Thought I'd stop in and say goodbye to you and Bria before I left. I should be back by the Solstice celebration."

"You should know by now that Bria will refuse to say 'goodbye' to you, it's too permanent." Remus gave Dannie a puzzled look, "We will see you later though." She smiled.

"I guess then I will definitely see you later." He said as he leaned down to hiss her.

After a few moments Bria came running into the room. "Sick, you two mind not doing that infront of me."

Dannie then broke the kiss and turned completely around facing her daughter and snarled. "So that is where she gets that from." Remus said jokingly into her ear while he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You snarled at your father?"

"No I didn't snarl at him. I growled."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well he um." Bria stammered.

"I walked in and interrupted her and Harry this morning."

"So that's where she gets her horrible timing from." Dannie said as she leaned back against Remus then asked, "So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was going to visit with Harry before heading back to the dorm."

"You didn't tell her?" Remus asked.

"Not yet."

"Tell me what?" Bria asked.

"Well, due to the attacks yesterday you and Ann will be staying here with your mum while Sirius and I are gone."

"And what about the boys?"

"Since they are all in the same house we figured that it would be best if they stayed there. Dumbledore has asked Mr. Filch to fill in as Head of House until we bring Severus back."

"Filch! You've got to be kidding."

"He's the only one available." Remus stated.

"Remus, are you ready?" Sirius asked as he arrived in the open door with Ann.

"Just give me a moment." Remus then hugged Bria and said, "I'll see you soon alright?" Bria nodded and then he looked at Dannie and gave her a quick kiss "As soon as I get back I need to talk to you."

Sirius also gave Ann one last hug and said "Remember what I told you."

"I know, no pranks, no snogging sessions with Matt, listen to Miss Lightpaws, and absolutely no fun allowed at all."

"Well I didn't say all that but it will work." Sirius stated as he smiled then the two turned and left on their mission.

* * *

"Good morning students. First of all I would like to say that I am glad to see that those students that attended the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday are finally all back safely. Unfortunately we are temporarily without Professor Snape so I ask that you show proper respect towards his family during his absence. While he is gone Mr. Filch has agreed to fill in for him as Head of the Slytherin house." Groans were heard loudly from the Slytherin table while some students from other tables snickered at them. Dumbledore then continued. "It has come to my attention that we have a seventh year prefect from Salem visiting with us during the holidays. May I present Mr. Hollander, he has agreed to step in and teach Potions until Professor Snape returns." Ann looked at her boyfriend who was seated at the head table. "I must insist that even though he is young enough to be one of your classmates he is temporarily considered a professor and will be treated as such." Albus stated as he looked at Ann and smiled. "Finally Professors Black and Lupin were injured in the attack so I will be teaching their combined classes. Have a good week."

Just then Bria and Chloe came running into the Great Hall. Bria noticed Harry at the Slytherin table and ran up to sit with him. "I'm glad to see Madame' Pomphrey finally released you."

"Well um, not exactly." Harry replied.

"What do you mean not exactly. Your out of there aren't you?"

"I sort of got tired of being confined to bed so I left."

Just as he finished talking, the mediwich stormed up to his table and grabbed him by the earlobe pulling him out of the room. "I don't believe you. You know how important it is that you stay in the infirmary until you are completely healed. I have no idea who is worse, you and your cousins or your father and uncles."

"Ouch. I'll go back but let go of my ear."

She stopped and looked at the boy. "If your parents didn't pull that trick on me then I might be gullible enough to believe you." She continued to rant all the way back to the hospital wing. Finally when they got there she let go of his ear and motioned for him to get back into bed.

"But Madame' Pomphrey, I haven't' felt anything since yesterday morning." He lied.

"Nothing at all?" Poppy seemed even more worried.

Harry then realized that she was thinking the worse. "Well not nothing at all but it hasn't been half as bad as it was the other night."

"That should just be because of the potion I gave you for the pain."

"If I promised I would come back as soon as the pain starts again could I at least attend classes?"

Poppy looked over the boy. "Well the potion is suppose to wear off in an hour. If you are still alright at lunch time you can join your classmates."

"Agreed." Harry replied.

Over the years with the Dursleys, Harry had gotten very good at hiding any pain he had when he really wanted to. Needless to say that is what he did so that he could be released and join his friends at lunch.

When he got to the Slytherin table Draco looked at him and said. "Don't tell me you actually had the guts to escape her clutches again."

"For your information, this time I was released."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Jamie asked knowing the truth.

"I said I'm fine." Harry snapped back as the two glared at him.

"Whatever you say cuz. I am keeping an eye on you though." Jamie warned.

"You don't need to worry."

* * *

_Godric's Hallow _

"I can't believe it's been fourteen years since we've been here." Sirius said as he glanced at the structure that use to be his home.

Remus stopped and closed his eyes remembering the old days "I know."

"I told you that the house was destroyed. I really don't think they are here."

"Well, while we are here we might as well check a few things out."

"Fine but..." Sirius paused as he heard children laughing from the deserted neighborhood. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did. Come on." Remus led his friend around to the back border of the property.

"Remus, where are you going?"

"There's an entrance to the dungeons about a few kilometers back in the woods."

"I don't remember it. How did you find it and why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure James knew about it but that was the passage I use to use on the nights I needed to be locked up."

* * *

"Good afternoon Severus" said his _hostess_. "Looks like my students have done better than I expected." She just sat there and looked over the mangled professor. "What no Snape-ish come back? Your parents would be highly disappointed if they were still alive. Oh yes, that's right, you were already a disappointment to them, weren't you? Anyway, we're going to let you rest today but don't worry, tomorrow you will be meeting with Voldemort. He was quite pleased to hear that I was able to persuade you to see him again." She then reached inside her robes and pulled out a small vial. "Here, drink up. We want you to at least look like you are at your best even though you and I both know you're not quite feeling like it." She then placed the potion down next to Severus and waited for him to drink it. "Come on now. You of all people should know that it's not going to kill you. Must I call my associates and have them assist you?" Severus slowly reached for the small bottle and quickly drank down the numbing fluid. "Good, now I will leave you to rest up, you will have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

"Harry what's wrong?" Bria asked as she noticed him just staring out the hallway window towards the forest.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

"They aren't torturing him again are they?"

"No they finally stopped. I think but I really don't know."

"What do you mean they finally stopped? I thought you told Pomphrey that they did."

"No I told her I wasn't feeling any more pain. I really was but now there's just nothing at all." Bria looked at him as he continued, "Don't worry about it, at least they have stopped."

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Bria asked.

"No, you go on ahead. I'm not hungry." He said as he sat there and thought the worst of why he all of a sudden didn't sense anything that was happening with his father. Bria looked at him and sighed then turned around and headed onto the hall.

"Remus, are you sure you know where you are going. We've been walking for hours."

"Yes I'm sure. In fact there's the entrance. Come on."

Sirius and Remus entered a cavern at the other edge of the wooded area. As they proceeded the cavern slowly descended and grew darker. "Luminous" they both said casting light with their wands. Finally they reached an underground ravine filled with fresh fish. Sirius looked around and noticed four different passageways. "Do you remember which way the dungeons are?"

"Everything has corroded so much since the last time I was here it's hard to tell. I do believe they are this way though."

"I hope you are right. This is not the time to wind up lost in here." Sirius stated.

"I know it's not the time to get lost. You don't need to remind me." Remus continued through one of the middle passageways but unfortunately they quickly came to a dead end and had to turn around. "Don't you dare say one word." Remus sighed as he led them down the next passage.

This time they knew they had to be going to right way because there were voices coming from ahead of them. The two men extinguished their wands and sat in the dark along the wall to wait for the voices to pass by.

"I don't see why she's keeping him around. She needs to just let us eliminate him and get it over with."

"Voldemort wants him alive. If we get rid of him before the meeting then she wouldn't advance and this whole project would most likely be terminated."

"Still he's a traitor and doesn't deserve to the right..."

"You know as well as I do that it is the Dark Lord's decision on what is to be done with him."

"It won't be much longer until the decision is made. I hear she is taking him to see Voldemort tomorrow so we shall soon be rid of him."

Sirius and Remus heard the conversation and looked at each other.

"Pretty soon no matter what the decision, at least the children had their practice subject."

Sirius motioned for Remus and together they stepped behind of the two death eaters shouting "Stupefy!" stunning them.

"You do realize that you are too late to help your friend."

"How can that be when you two just stated that he was not to see Voldemort until tomorrow." Sirius replied.

"That may be so but what kind of condition do you expect him to be in by the time you finally find where he is." The Death eater continued. "Surely not well enough to be able to travel tonight."

"Don't you worry about what he'll be able to do or not. Just worry about what's going to happen to you when the ministry gets ahold of you."

"CRUTHIO' was shouted by a small voice behind Sirius causing him to be hit with something just strong enough to grab his attention.

Remus turned around and saw a small child that looked like she wasn't much older than 7 years of age smiling and showing that her two front teeth were obviously too big for the rest of her features like most children this age. "What in the world do you think you are doing teaching these children the unforgivables?"

"We are preparing them for their futures when they shall stand with the Dark Lord."

"But they are children." Sirius stated.

"And by the time they are adults they will be the top leaders and have everything they could ever want."

"Expelliarmus!" Remus said as the little girl's wand came flying out of her hand. "I believe you need to start them with the basics first."

The child then went running off to where she came from. Sirius went running after her and easily caught up. He quickly returned with the child over his shoulder as she was kicking and screaming the whole way. "With all the noise this little one has made I believe they will know about us very soon."

Remus looked at the two Death eaters and nodded to his friend. Sirius then put the child down and he cast a body bind on her to keep her silently with the other as Remus removed the Death Eater robes and masks from their captives. "Now tell me which level your Mistress is holding Snape on."

"You'll have to find him yourself."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Harry couldn't help thinking about what could possibly be going on with his father. The more he thought of it the more he feared the worse. Just about everyone he truly cared about was gone. His mom, James, and now just when he started to get to know his true father, he was taken away from him too. Was this going to be this way with the rest of his newly discovered family and friends? His cousins knew exactly what was troubling him and they too feared the worse but they had different ways of dealing with their pain. Harry decided to go to bed early that night due to pure exhaustion from worrying about everything.

* * *

As the hostess escorted one of her students to deliver Severus' dinner to him in his cell she noticed that he had obviously felt better than when she left him earlier that day. Severus was pacing back and forth in his small cell but as she looked closer she noticed that the stone surrounding the bars on the window were dustier than normal.

"What is this Severus? Don't the accommodations that I have provided you with meet with your standards?"

"The accommodations are adequate enough, it's the company that I disapprove of."

"Well since that is your reason I shall provide you with possibly something more to your liking. I have just the perfect place and where you shall not have to worry about any unwanted company. Although your stay in there will only be until the meeting tomorrow." She continued. "Although there will be extreme pain involved upon arriving to your new quarters."

"Pain? You my dear are the one that did me a favor by providing me with the potion to numb all my senses. I will not be feeling any pain." he replied

"It was not your pain that I was concerned with earlier. I know what the curse of the Dark Mark does to children of Death-eaters. Think about this idea. What would possibly happen to a young man who grows up on their own only to find out that the person who they believed to despise them more than anything else is their own father. Then after battling their own emotions finally they start to care for the said father only to watch him be taken away, feel them tortured, and then finally feeling absolutely nothing except emptiness. The emptiness of no longer feeling the dreaded curses that are placed upon their beloved father." Severus glared at her as she smirked beneath the hood that still hid her face. "That's right Severus, he is afraid that you are dead and has most likely spent the day mourning you."

"You are wrong there. He still feels nothing more for me other than he would any of his other professors."

"Is that why he chased after you in Hogsmeade calling you _Dad_? Oh and poor dear Sirius really got an earful from the boy over leaving you alone."

"You lie."

"Why should I lie when the truth is so much more fun?" she replied

"Then tell me who you are."

"You will learn in all due time. Now lets see if that potion is still working." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him as she yelled "CRUCIO!"

* * *

Harry was instantly woken up from the return of the painful curse. Luckily it was late enough so Jamie and Draco were also in the room and sound asleep until Harry's screams woke them up. "You get Dumbledore and I'll get Pomphrey" Jamie said.

As the two boys ran through their common room and tried leaving the dungeons Draco felt someone grab his arm. When he turned around and saw Filch staring at him. "I knew I'd catch you trying to sneak out sooner or later."

"Get your cat butt picking hands off me!" Draco yelled as he squirmed free.

"Um Draco, it's actually." Jamie then stopped himself as Draco glared at him. "Well your version is better." He continued as they ran down through the corridors.

Draco quickly arrived at the Headmaster's office and told him about Harry's condition. Dumbledore then followed him back to the dungeons. As they entered they were immediately greeted by Filch.

"Headmaster, I need to talk to you about this boy and his friend." Filch stated.

"Not now, we have an emergency with one of the other students. Meet me in my office first thing in the morning." Albus stated as he continued to the dorm room.

* * *

She finally ended her curse and then instructed the two Death Eaters guarding the cell where to take Severus.

Sirius and Remus finally arrived at the dungeons and were searching everywhere for their friend trying their best not to look suspicious. As they were searching the third level they ran spotted the two that were dragging Severus around. "Where are you taking him?" Sirius asked.

"The Mistress wants us to deposit him into the obliete."

Remus noticed the other Death Eaters that were in the area. "Would you like some help?" he asked.

"No, he is no problem to us in this state."

Sirius and Remus waited a few moments after the two Death Eaters left then quietly followed them without being noticed. Just as Severus was about to be dropped into the hole Sirius and Remus arrived. "Wouldn't it make it more enjoyable if you revived him before you let him fall?" Sirius asked the Death Eaters.

"It would be nice to see his face but I wouldn't want to have to fight him again."

"Well how about if you two revive him and I'll immediately put him in a body bind." Remus stated.

The two Death Eaters agreed and they woke up the unconscious professor. To their surprise it wasn't Severus whom Remus and Sirius had their wands pointed at when they said "Stupefy."

"Well it's about bloody time you two showed up." Severus mumbled.

"It's good to see you too Sev." Remus stated. "Are you up for getting out of here now?"

"Even though I've always been curious about what it was like inside an obliete, I would prefer to leave this place."

"Well then come along we are wasting too much time." Sirius stated.

The three men then left the dungeons surprised to see that the majority of the Death Eaters that were staying there were sound asleep. As they left the place they once called home Severus stopped and knelt down next to a tree that stood alone. He then pulled some weeds from the ground and brushed away the dirt. Remus quietly walked up behind him and picked up the discarded weeds then transfigured them into Night Lilies and handed them back to his friend. Severus then looked up at him to say thank you but Remus immediately said, "I'll leave you two alone.", as he turned and walked ahead to wait with Sirius.

Severus then placed the flowers on the stone that sat in the ground, closed his eyes, and said. "I don't know exactly why they brought me back here of all places and although I never wanted to come back again I am glad that I am here now. I am so sorry for everything that went wrong with us. The last thing I wanted was to lose you but you know that. I wanted to thank you for Harry, you would be so proud of him love. Although it is still hard on both of us I am still trying. I want to be the father you wanted me to be but I don't think he will ever allow it to happen. You were right when you said that my stubborn attitude must be an inherited curse for he has it as well. I bet you are up there laughing at how we are always bumping heads but don't worry. I will never give up on him. Oh Merlin this is so hard. You know I was never one for the sentimental words, you were the one person I could sit with for hours in my arms and neither one of us had to say a word. I don't know if or when I will be by here again, the memories are too strong. I just wish so much that you could still be here and see the young man he is turning into." As Severus paused to fight back his feelings he felt an icy breeze blow away the hair that had fallen into his face. When he opened his eyes he noticed the flowers were gone. He then looked up and saw a transparent figure before him holding the same flowers. Severus sat there for a moment and finally said "Lily?"

"Yes my love. You don't need to say anything else, I have seen you two together and I do know how hard it's been on both of you. I am also sorry that it had to be this way. Please don't give up on him it will take some time but soon enough it will all be worth it. I am proud of both of you with the progress you have made and I wanted to let you know that I have been and will continue to watch over both of you."

"Sev, I hate to do this to you but the sun is coming up and we really need to leave before they notice you missing." Remus said as he noticed his friend wasn't alone.

"He's right love, you do have to go. Harry may not show it but he needs you more than he will ever be able to admit. I will see you again one day." Lily said as she faded away.

It took a few minutes but Severus finally was able to compose himself once again. He then stood up and walked past his companions. As the three men made their way back to where their families waited for them nobody said another word throughout the whole trip.

* * *

"Albus, I don't understand how you could expect anyone to be able to maintain order here if you allow these brats to treat those in charge the way that they do." Filch said as he pointed to Jamie and Draco.

"What is it exactly that has you so upset? If it is because he was leaving their house then that is my doing. These children were under my instruction to contact me if Harry had any more health problems." Albus replied.

"He accused me of...of being a cat butt picker."

Albus tried his best to keep from laughing as he looked at Draco and said "Mr. Malfoy, do you care to explain the accusations you have made?"

Draco was so afraid of laughing at the moment that Jamie quickly spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore sir, Draco has picked up on a few of the Muggle sayings that we have used back home and unfortunately he has a bad habit of getting them wrong over half of the time."

"What kind of saying could he have possibly mixed up to call Mr. Filch a cat butt picker?" Albus asked.

Draco shrugged so Jamie clearly stated. "He didn't exactly call Mr. Filch a cat butt picker. Just instead of saying cotton pickin' hands he said.."

The headmaster quickly understood and interrupted the boy, "No need to say any more. You see Mr. Filch it was just a misunderstanding here. Mr. Malfoy actually meant nothing by it. I am sure that once Professor Snape returns he will be more than willing to proceed with a proper punishment for him. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I suggest before you try any more slang phrases that you are not accustomed to then you learn the correct wording."

Mr. Filch immediately stormed out of the room in a rage. As soon as the door closed Dumbledore looked at the two boys and burst out laughing," I do prefer the version you used better but please be a bit more careful on what you say. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Draco replied.

"Good, now you two can go onto breakfast. When Professor Snape returns I will inform him that you will be serving one detention with him in the potions lab."

"Yes sir, thank you. Happy Solstice." The boys replied as they left.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over Bria immediately ran down to the infirmary. "Morning Madame' Pomphrey. Happy Solstice."

"Happy Solstice Bria. I suppose you are here to see my favorite patient?"

"Yes ma'am. Is it alright?"

"Well he hasn't had any problems lately but he hasn't spoken to anyone yet either. Go on in, maybe you can cheer him up."

"Thank you." Bria entered the room. "Morning Harry." She said but he just turned over putting his back to her. When Bria walked around to the other side of the bed again he again turned and faced the ceiling. In attempt to try to cheer him up she quickly transformed and jumped up and balanced herself onto a small part of the bed next to him resting her head on his chest. Without realizing it Harry then accidentally shoved her off the bed and onto the ground. As she landed she hit her head against the nightstand and changed back.

Pomphrey heard the commotion and quickly entered the room. "What is going on in here?" she said as she looked at Bria on the ground holding her head. Bria quickly stood up and stormed out of the room before the mediwitch could help her.

Madame Pomphrey then gave Harry a questioning look and he said, "Oh shit" as he realized what he had just done.

As Dannie was walking through the main foyer she saw her daughter run straight outside then transform in mid run heading straight for the forest. Dannie quickly followed her doing the same thing. Running as fast as she could Dannie passed her and stopped her just behind Hagrid's hut. As Bria tried to pass, Dannie let out a warning growl towards her. Bria knew the warning from her mom and turned around and headed back to the castle changing back as she entered then headed towards her room in her mom's quarters.

When Dannie entered the castle Harry immediately approached her. "Have you seen Bria?"

"Yes, I just finished chasing her down to keep her from going into the forest. Something has upset her do you know what that is?"

"Yes, it was me. Can I go see her to apologize?"

"I don't know what happened but if you think you can get her to talk to you then you can try. Come on." She said.

As Bria entered the quarters she quickly transfigured a glass of water into an ice pack, placed it on the lump on her head and went into her room to plop down on her bed. When she got in there she noticed Ann was in there reading something. After finishing off the chapter she was on Ann looked at her and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing really. Just fell and hit my head."

"So what time are you and Harry meeting for the dance tonight?"

"We aren't"

"What do you mean you aren't? Don't tell me Poppy is keeping him in the hospital overnight again." Ann said.

"I have no idea if she is or not. I just don't feel like going with him. He's been too moody lately."

"Well that's to be expected."

"I know it's to be expected but I just don't feel like going with someone when I have no idea on what kind of mood they will be in or how long it will last."

"Well your mom made you that dress to wear tonight so why don't you just go with us and that way you don't have to worry about him."

"Let me think about it for a while. I'll let you know." Bria replied.

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Bria, you have a visitor."

Bria went into the living room only to see Harry standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I came by to see if you're alright and to apologize for earlier." He said as he slowly approached her.

Bria stood her ground as she replied "As you can see I am just fine except for the new lump on the back of my head." Harry reached out and took her hand but she quickly pulled it back and quietly growled "Keep your frilling hands off of me."

Harry was hurt by her response and he quietly said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." But Bria just turned around and went back to her room slamming the door and leaving him standing there. Harry then quietly left and headed back to the Slytherin House.

"Ann, I've decided I'm going afterall."

"Good, we'll really have fun there tonight even without him."

* * *

Later that night the guys were gathering in the main foyer awaiting the carriages to take them to where the ball was to be held. As the carriages arrived the girls gradually came down the stairs to be greeted by their escorts at the bottom. As the boys gathered at the base of the staircase Harry stayed back to watch since he no longer had a date but was still obligated to attend it anyway. Ginny who was wearing a medium green backless gown was the first of the group to reach the bottom followed by Hermione in a red spaghetti string dress with sequins outlining the slit on the right side that went to just above her knee. Next was Ann in a baby blue and white strapless and Bria in a sapphire blue satin V neck with a black and pearlized grey beaded belt and a black satin shawl with silver fringe draped over her shoulders whom descended together to be met by Matt whom held out an arm for each of them.

Finally everyone was in the carriages; Bria rode with Matt, Ann, Draco, and Ginny while Harry rode with Ron, Susan Vaughn, Hermione, and Jamie in the following carriage. As they were approaching the brightly-lit clearing on the other side of the lake that was of coarse charmed to remain warm so nobody would catch cold Bria noticed 2 figures coming out of the woods. "Ann look, you don't think?"

Ann looked in the direction of the forest and immediately started shouting at the ghostly driver to stop the carriage. Once the carriages slowed down enough the two girls immediately jumped out and sprinted across the snow covered lawn calling out to their fathers. Jamie then heard the commotion and followed them leaving Hermione behind with Harry.

"Harry why aren't you going with Jamie?"

"Why should I?"

"Harry, I know what Professor Black said to you before he left and I'm sure he tried his best. They are your uncles, two of your mum's best friends. Don't you think it's time for this attitude of yours to end?" she stated.

"Fine I'll go but only so that I don't have to listen to your constant nagging about it all night." Harry then exited the carriage and casually walked over to greet his returning uncles.

As he approached them Severus finally exited the woods and Harry instantly froze in his tracks. Severus noticed his son's reaction and held his breath as he continued to walk towards him. Sirius with his arms around the shoulders of each of the twins paused when he reached Harry and said, "I told you I wouldn't come back without him. I never break a promise."

Harry quickly hugged Sirius and whispered "Thank you"

As Sirius and the twins continued onto the carriages Remus stayed back with Bria watching the reunion as Severus finally reached the boy. "I was afra..er, I thought you..." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm glad to see you made it back alright, dad."

Severus sighed and said "Thank you Harry."

Like everyone else who saw what was going on Remus was hoping Harry would have broken down his barriers more and given his father the same welcome that he received from Bria. As the four of them walked into the light from the party on their way to the remaining carriages Remus remembered what that night was. "Isn't tonight the night of the ball? I can't believe you two are messing around with us when you could be over there having fun with the others."

"That's alright dad, I don't mind." she replied

"Well I do. Let me look at you. Turn around."

"Dad!"

"Just do it, it's your first ball and I've had a long trip."

"Fine" Bria huffed as she spun around.

"Your mum did a wonderful job on the dress. Didn't she Harry?" Remus asked.

"Um, yes sir she did."

Just then the two men took notice that their children who are almost always joined together at the hips, hands, or even lips were now standing as far apart from one another as they could get. Severus then asked, "Ok you two what is going on here?"

"Nothing" they replied in unison.

"Well aren't you two going to the ball together?" Remus asked.

"We decided not to." Bria replied.

"Well whatever your reason is I still want you two to go on ahead with your friends at least. Your mum will never forgive me if she found out I made you miss your first one. Besides we'll be over there later and I expect at least one dance from you."

"Yes sir." Bria said as she joined the rest of their friends and headed onto the dance.

"What about you Harry, aren't you going?" Severus asked.

"Well I'd rather not. I'm not one for dances and I'm not really needed since they have plenty of other people already hosting it."

"Well we're headed back to the castle if you would like to come with us." Remus stated and Harry nodded in reply.

When they arrived at the school Pomphrey met the carriage at the door. "I heard you were back. Good now follow me to the infirmary." She told Severus.

"Poppy, I will have you know, I am feeling quite well I do not need to go to the infirmary."

Poppy quickly grabbed him by the earlobe and made him follow her. "Woman, would you so kindly release my ear."

"Not until we reach the infirmary. Your son has already tried that one on me this week."

Harry smiled as he watched Severus get dragged off. He then looked around and quietly followed after them.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Mikee: **Yes he needed to suffer abit...it was all in the plan_

_**animegirl-Mika:** Thank you_

_**Saavik:** Of course he was afraid of who it would be...don't want someone like Filch in charge of the Slytherins do you? _

_**Lady Tavington:**Thank you, matter of fact it wasn't really an oversight...it was more the result of looking at my son's well worn and soda stained book that I couldn't make out some of the spelling of words from._


	25. Fluff Time

**

Chapter 25 - Fluff time (couldn't come up with anything else)

**

"Poppy, I need to talk with Albus."

"Albus is at the dance with the others. You can talk to him in the morning. From what I have seen your son go through, I need to make sure you are alright."

Severus sighed and although he hated being there, he knew the mediwitch was not one to fight with. Madame' Pomphrey quickly cast a charm to determine any injuries. Luckily all she found was malnourishment and exhaustion. By the time she was done, Severus was sound asleep. As the witch left for her office she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye lurking in a doorway of an empty room. "Whomever you are, you might as well come out of there." Harry waited awhile until he thought she was gone. He then stuck his head around the corner and was instantly startled. "How come you're not at the ball with the others?"

"I wanted to see if he was alright."

"But why are you over here hiding in the shadows. You gave me quite a start." Poppy asked

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't want to um..."

After seeing the boy mope around the school the past few days she knew what was happening to him and quickly interrupted him. "He will be fine. He just needs some sleep and a few good meals."

"Thank you." Harry said as he started to head into the direction of his dorm room.

"Harry, he's asleep now but if you wish and you promise not to disturb him. You can go on in there."

"No thank you." Harry said as he left.

Meanwhile at the lake everyone was dancing, eating and some were even resting at the different tables. The kids seemed to be having such a great time it was hard to believe these were the same children that were running for their lives just a few days before.

Sirius was actually starting to feel his age. Although he did his best at keeping up with the twins out on the dance floor, he still found that he couldn't last more than one or two songs without resting. He figured it had to be the trip that caused him to feel this way, afterall he really wasn't all that old.

Bria was out on the floor dancing in her group of friends when Ann slapped her on the arm and pointed out her parents that had just arrived. She quickly walked over to them and grabbed their hands trying to pull them onto the dance floor. Remus just smiled to refuse then he joined his friend at the table. "How's he doing?" Sirius asked.

"He'll be alright. Poppy met us in the foyer and is now taking care of him." Remus replied.

"Well at least she's trying to."

"I don't think she will have any problems. Last I saw she was dragging him off with that grip of hers."

Sirius cringed and placed a hand over his ear. "I remember that grip a little too well."

"Don't we all." Remus replied.

The two men sat and watched everyone dancing around for awhile when Dannie arrived at the table just about out of breath. A short while later the band started playing a slow song. Remus then excused himself and went out onto the floor, took Bria by the hand, spun her around a few times and started dancing with her. "So, are you having a good time?"

"The best."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well it could be better but I'm still having fun." Bria replied.

"You know you could talk to me if you wanted to."

"Thanks but there's nothing to talk about." She said as she hugged him.

As Remus hugged her he noticed the knot on the back of her head. "What happened there?"

"Oh I banged my head falling out of bed in the infirmary."

"Infirmary? What happened that you had to go there?"

"Nothing. Harry had a bad attack and I went there to try to cheer him up and.."

'WHAT!" Remus shouted as everyone turned to look at him.

"Dad, it's not what you think. He was being very moody and I changed then jumped on the bed. I didn't have my balance so when he tried to turn away I fell off. That was it nothing more." Bria explained as Remus glared at her. "Dad I swear. You can ask Madame' Pomphrey, we weren't alone in there for more than five minutes."

"Is that why you two aren't here together?"

"It's part of the reason. I thought at first he did it on purpose and I got mad. But the other part is he's been really moody lately and I don't want to be around him when he's like that."

"Moody, how?"

"Doesn't' really talk to anyone hasn't been eating, and he keeps staring out into space."

"Well that's to be expected. Maybe now that everyone is back he'll be his old self again."

Half way through the next song Sirius escorted Dannie onto the floor to dance. "You old dog. Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked.

"Me an old dog? I think your confused again old friend." Remus said as he smiled.

"You know what I mean. Now why didn't you tell me?"

"Ok what gives around here?" Bria asked.

"Oh nothing that special." Her mom replied.

"What do you mean nothing that special?" Remus said as he stopped dancing and turned to glare at her. "Do you realize what I went through to even ask you?"

"The way you stammered through it, yes I do but I don't know why. You should have known what my answer would be."

"You are impossible." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

By this time the students around them couldn't help but stop and watch out of curiosity. As Dannie rested her arms on his shoulders Bria noticed her mom's hand. "Well it's about time." She said.

* * *

Harry searched frantically through his trunk but couldn't find his invisibility cloak anywhere. He then sat and thought about where it could have been until finally he remembered that it was still in Sirius' possession. Harry then went over to his uncle's quarters, unlocked the door and looked around. He decided that it would be safer if he didn't take a chance on disturbing anything so he quietly said "Accio Invisibility Cloak". As soon as it appeared in his hand he slipped it over his head and headed back to the infirmary.

A few moments later Harry quietly entered the room where his father slept. Trying not to make any noise at all he sat down in a leather chair off in the corner hugging his knees to his chest and with his wand in hand just sat there and watched the man sleep.

Severus didn't sleep well that night. He kept waking up with this strange feeling that there was another presence in the room. The first time he was awoken by this feeling he called out to whomever was in the room but Harry remained silent. Severus looked around the dark room and with not seeing anything he passed it off as just his imagination. After awhile Harry eventually fell asleep in the chair resting his head on the arm of it but, unfortunately when he moved the chair made a noise that once again woke up his father. This time when Severus looked around he noticed only a visible leg hanging off a chair. He then got out of bed and headed over towards the occupied corner with all intentions of startling the boy as much as he had been but then he remembered Lily's words _He needs you more than he will ever be able to admit._ With that he instead just covered up his leg with some of the cloak that loosely hung down. As he turned around to head back to bed Remus and Sirius stopped by to check on him.

"Hey Sev, we figured you would be sound asleep by now." Sirius said.

"Keep your voice down." He said nodding in Harry's direction. "I would have been if I was in my own bed chamber where I wouldn't be disturbed."

"Well then we'll just get out of here and let you get your beauty rest so that tomorrow you can be your usual charming, wonderful self again." Remus smirked as they left the two alone.

"Well aren't you just too considerate." Severus replied sarcastically

As Sirius and Remus headed back to their quarters Jamie and Draco caught up with them also on their way there "Dad, has Harry already gone back to your quarters? He isn't in the dorm."

"No he's not but don't worry, he'll be fine tonight, we know where he is."

* * *

_Next Morning _

Severus woke up before sunrise and was reading the paper while enjoying a cup of coffee when he heard a loud gasp then a thud as Harry fell out of the chair and slipping out from underneath the cloak. Severus then pretended to be startled "What in Merlin's name are you trying to do? Become an orphan by giving me a heart-attack?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry sir...I didn't mean to. If you'll excuse me I'll just go and um...get ready for breakfast." He said nervously.

"No I will not excuse you."

"Sir?"

"I believe we need to talk and since you are here already this would obviously be the more precise time." Severus stated

"Sir, if I don't leave now I will miss breakfast."

"Have a seat. Poppy already has an elf bringing something for you." He said with a smirk

"You knew I was there the whole time?"

"Of coarse I knew. Do you realize how loud leather chairs can be during the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that..."

"Would you stop apologizing. What happened to that smart mouth kid that defied me in class for four years and blew up at his uncle the other day?"

"I guess Sirius told you didn't he." Harry grumbled.

"It doesn't matter how I found out but, don't go getting mad at your uncle again he's not the one who told me." Severus continued, "You do realize that it was uncalled for."

"But he knew that Voldemort is out to capture you and he left you alone to fight those three Death-eaters."

"That is true he did leave me alone but, I have to agree with the reason he did." Severus stated.

"But they could have..."

"Yes they could have but they didn't. I didn't even see Voldemort this time. If it weren't for your uncles I would have and he will surely try to kill me the next time he sees me."

"Dad, would you um...train me?" Harry asked as Severus smiled. Harry then gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"That's the first time you've called me that."

"No I said it a few times but if you wish I can go back to referring to you as sir."

"Well seeing how the secret has already been out for quite awhile now I'll leave it up to you. Just remember in class I'm still your professor."

"I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Sometimes I wonder. Now what do you want training in?"

"Well I was wondering since they have kids my age training maybe you could.."

"I should say not! You don't need to learn those curses, the last thing we want is for Voldemort to want you to join his ranks more than he already does."

"I'm not asking to learn the unforgivables, just something equally as powerful that I could use for self defense."

"No. I will not have you spending all your free time learning curses. You are still a kid, you need to act like one and not worry about adult issues."

"But dad, I've been fighting since I was little. I have to be able to be able to keep up with them."

"I know all to well how long you have been fighting. That is why I don't want you trained."

"You don't understand." Harry said as he started heading out of the room.

Just then Albus entered the room carrying a tray of food. "Good morning Harry. I just saw Dobby in the hallway, I guess this is for you."

"No thank you sir, I'm not hungry."

"You have been missing too many meals lately, I suggest you sit down and eat while I talk with your father." He said as he handed the tray to Harry and guided him over to a small table then walked back out to the hallway and waited for Severus to join him.

"Harry, I understand far too well. This is why I am against it." Severus stated as he joined the Headmaster.

"Severus, you know I hate to interfere with your personal life but, I must say Harry is right."

"Albus, andI must say you live to interfere in other people's personal lives, especially mine. So why would you say Harry is right?"

"As you well know they are training children. We don't know how long these children have been going through training in the Dark Arts but from Remus has even seen some children as young as seven years of age trying to curse them."

"As far as I know this program is still fairly new and is still in the experimental stages but how long she has been instructing these children before she made herself known to Voldemort is hard to say."

"You are right. We don't know how long they have actually been trained, with that in mind Harry is going to have to defend himself against them. Maybe not in the near future but sooner or later they will come after him and he must be skilled in equally powerful curses if he is to survive."

"Albus, you know how reckless he can be. What is to say that he won't go sneaking out with some crazy notion of trying to solve a problem again when he isn't fully prepared again."

"Because now instead of hiding in the shadows to help him through it without anybody knowing, you can openly keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"And what are the other parents going to say when they hear that a student is learning the Dark Arts from their Death-eater father while on school grounds. You know the Ministry will never approve of this."

"Why don't you start taking him to your family home on weekends for his training. If I remember right you once told me they had quite the setup for such practice sessions there."

"You mean torture sessions. Those were not my happiest days while growing up and I swore I would never go back."

"You need to put those ghosts to rest. You did learn a lot back then and what will make it easier is you know not to teach them in the same manner that your parents taught you."

"Headmaster, we were talking about Harry. Since when did he become them?"

Albus shrugged "Since now. You also have Draco in your care at this time plus the other kids. Afterall you could probably use some help from Sirius and Remus so you might as well include their children. Besides it will give the twins the chance to see where their mother grew up."

"Black andLupin in Snape Manor without being confined to the dungeons. That would really have caused an uproar when we were growing up. But with all the kids, why don't you just include the whole Weasley clan as well?"

"I was actually debating that idea but unfortunately Molly and Arthur will be picking them up this afternoon from the Three Broomsticks."

Severus just glared at Albus with hearing that remark then asked, "Why are the students not taking the train?"

"Due to the attack last weekend, the Ministry figured the sooner they were in their parents custody the safer they would be."

"What about the Muggle born children like Miss. Granger?"

"Molly will be taking them onto The Leaky Cauldron so that she can meet her parents there." Albus continued. "Now getting back to the training. I have already sent some house elves over to the estate this morning since I assume it has not been cared for since your parents passing. You, Sirius, and the children can head over tomorrow and then Remus and his family can be over on Sunday since the ladies don't know your property well enough to go running around. Is this sufficient with you?"

"Why do I have this feeling that you were stretching the truth when you said you had just now thought of this whole idea?"

"That my dear boy is my own little secret."

"Do I really have a choice?" Severus asked but Albus just smiled. "I thought not."

"I'll leave you to give your son the news while I go discuss it with Sirius and Remus. Good day Severus."

"Good day Headmaster. Thank you so very much." Severus sarcastically said as he walked back into the hospital room. He then grabbed a chair and placed it at the small table across from Harry. "I hope that you realize this little plan of yours to have Professor Dumbledore join you on this attack against me to train you will not be a very pleasant outcome."

"I never even spoke to Professor Dumbledore about wanting you to train me. I didn't think it would be something he would approve of. That's why I wanted to wait until we were actually alone before I spoke to you about it."

"I still don't understand what would make you come up with this idea. I went through such training and believe me it's not very easy, infact it borders on the edge of torture."

"Does this mean you will help me train?"

"On one condition." Severus said as Harry looked at him. "You tell me exactly what made you decide to do this."

"I can't do that." He said as he bit his lip.

"Wait a second, we get into and argument then I get lectured bythe Headmasterbecause I refuse to train you then when I agree to do it for one small answer you refuse throwing all your efforts away? I don't understand, what is it that you won't tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"You'll think I'm being foolish." Harry replied

"Only if it's for one of your foolish stunts when you go out looking for trouble."

"No it's nothing like that, but it's still foolish." Harry said while Severus sat and waited for an answer. He then took a deep breath and said. "I've been thinking about it since last Saturday when they took you away. I tried to help but they hit me with Cruciatus and I couldn't do anything after that other than watch you leave."

Severus listened closely to him and sighed, "Harry, your uncles and I will help you and the others train for emergency only but I want to make something clear. I am honored to know that you tried to help me but that was another stunt that you should not have done. It's not your job to try to help me. It is my job to make sure you're safe and I cannot do that if you keep doing things like this. Where would we be today if instead of casting Cruciatus they had cast the killing curse?"

"Couldn't you teach me how to block them?"

"Unfortunately only your mom knew of some way to block the killing curse. She may have been an expert in charms and spells but she was not one who would keep notes on her findings, she didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands. As for the Cruciatus, I don't have a way to block it completely but I can teach you how to manage the pain so that it doesn't cause to significant of damage to you."

"How soon can we start?"

"Well first of all I have to getLupin's potion ready for tomorrow evening and Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to already arrange for some elves get the estate ready today. I figured thatBlack and I would take you, Draco, and the twins over there tomorrow morning and thenLupin and his family will join us on Sunday."

"What estate are we going to?"

Severus sighed, "The family estates. It has everything we will need there. Mind you; in order for me to continue with this after the holidays then you must be willing to obey all that you are ordered to do. This will not be fun. You will have to be on a very strict schedule with little time for homework and no time at all for fun and games. You will probably hate me more than ever by the time we get back but since this is what you are willing to do then so be it."

Just then Remus barged in. "Severus, I hate to tell you this but Lucius has just arrived on the grounds and is trying to hunt down Draco."

"Who let him in the gates. He's not suppose to be allowed here anymore since Draco is under my care."

"That's what makes it even worse. It seems he was able to apparate onto the school grounds. Looks like when we had the cave-in last week it weakened the wards in that area. Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, and I are going to get started on the repairs but we need you to deal with Lucius."

"Where is Draco at now?"

"He's with the other kids at Dannie's, Matt's helping her keep them in line."

"Who?"

"Ann's boyfriend."

Severus then turned to his son, "Harry, I want you to join the rest of them now."

"What if this is another one of Voldemort's traps?"

"Harry, what did we just discuss? Now do as I tell you." Severus snapped. Harry just glared at him. "Harry, please."

"Yes sir." Harry said as he headed towards the dungeons with his dad but and Remus headed out the main entrance.

As they approached the portal to the Slytherin house they came across Lucius. "Ah Severus. I am so glad to see that you are feeling better after your ordeal this week. You do realize that Lord Voldemort was quite displeased that you reneged on your meeting with him."

'Lucius I know for a fact that you could care less about my well being this past week and as you have probably guessed by now I no longer serve Voldemort as I once did." Severus continued "What do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"Draco's mother has requested for him to visit with her during the holiday so I have come to collect him."

"We had an agreement. Now if your wife would like to meet with the boy then she may owl me with a time and date and I will set up for her to visit with him here on the grounds."

"What about during the holidays. She is quite anxious."

'That I must say is out of the question. He has requested to spend the time visiting with some friends."

"Well since that is the case I will relay the message onto his mother. You shall hear from her soon."

" That I do not doubt. Good day Lucius." Severus said then as he headed onto his private lab he thought 'That was too easy. He is definitely up to something.'

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Harry knocked on the door to Dannie's quarters. As Ann opened the door she said, "There you are. We spent half the morning looking for you so that you could go with us to take Ron, Ginny, and Mione into town to meet their parents. By the way, where were you all night?"

"Visiting with my dad. Bria can I talk with you in the hallway?"

"I suppose so." She said as she followed him out the door.

"I had this made for you in town last weekend and I meant to give this to you yesterday and I'm sorry it's late but Merry Solstice." He said as he handed her a small package.

Bria opened up the gift and was surprised to see a Celtic moon with a snake wrapped around it. "Harry I can't take this."

He immediately interrupted her, "I know this past week I have been acting funny but I have had a lot of things on my mind with my dad and...I have been working on the problem."

"Harry, if..."

" I am sorry for the way I treated you yesterday morning, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please take it." He said as he pulled the charm and necklace out of the box.

Bria sighed. "If you would have let me finish you would understand. I don't blame you for me getting hurt yesterday. That was partially my fault, I was being pushy and really wasn't balanced on your bed."

"You do know how bad that sounds."

"Yes and so does my dad. Anyway, as for your gift I still have one last thing that needs to be done before I can give it to you on Sunday if that's alright."

"Of coarse it is" he said as he tried placing the jewelry around her neck but she quickly dodged him.

"As for that. You should already know, I can't wear silver."

"I didn't think you could but what about the beads that were on your dress?"

"In all honesty, they were really a pearled gray."

"If you would trust me and hold still so I could put this on you then you would realize that I had it made out of white gold." He then whispered in her ear as he attached the clasp. " It would have looked great with your dress last night."

As she turned around she asked, "Did you really like it?"

"Of coarse I did." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

After a few moments Bria finally broke the kiss, "So what kind of trouble do you think we'll be getting into during winter break?"

"From what I can tell, none. We'll probably be too busy."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"I think dad wants to explain it to all of us tonight. Needless to say it looks like we'll all be going up to the family estates."

"Good it will give you some time to get to know your dad better."

"We will have to wait and see." Harry said as he led Bria back into her mom's quarters.

* * *

_TBC - Please Review_

_**Mikee:** Thank you...I will_

_**Saavik:** Glad you liked it._


	26. Its Inevitable

**

Chapter 26 - It's Inevitable  
_Severus' private lab_

**  
"There you are. Albus said we needed to talk to you." Sirius said as he and Remus walked into the room. 

Severus just held up a hand while he slowly poured the potion he was working on into a small vile. "I'll drop this by your quarters before we leave in the morning."

"Sure, where are you going?" Remus asked.

As he took off his work gloves and started cleaning up the workstation he sighed, "Well Harry has asked for me to train him in the dark arts."

"He what? I hope you refused to." Sirius stated.

"That I did but he was insistent."

"Why in Merlin's name would he want to go through that?" Remus asked.

"It seems that since the incident last weekend he has felt like he should have been able to do something to prevent it."

"He's a kid. Don't tell me you gave into him just gave into him like that. You know how dangerous it is, even the training sessions."

"I tried to talk him out of it. None of us have any idea on what he went through while we were gone. While I was captive I was forced to drink a numbing potion. At first I wasn't in the right mind to think of the results it would have, I was just glad to be rid of the pain. Unfortunately what I didn't realize at the time was that it removed all senses that the dark mark's curse would usually pass onto him."

"That explains a lot." Remus stated." Bria said that Harry had been extremely moody while we were gone. He must have thought..."

"That I was dead. It wasn't until the potion had worn off that night that she tried telling me what was happening. I didn't believe her nor did I want to. Unfortunately after last night I realized that what she said was the truth." Severus continued. "After all that had gone on I still didn't think he would start to care."

"Severus, we told you to give him time to come around." Remus stated.

"And just when there starts to be a breakthrough, this happens."

"That still doesn't explain why you would give in and agree to train him in the dark arts." Sirius stated.

"I did not give into him. It was strongly advised by Albus that the children learn how to defend themselves. Before you say anything, he did make a strong point, Harry is not the only one Voldemort would be after." Severus sighed. "He will eventually go after the twins, not only because of their bloodline but also in vengeance towards you Black. As for Bria, it's not Voldemort that she needs to defend herself against, it's Lucius and she must be able to fight back."

"Not if I get to him first." Remus replied

"I agree and I feel the same way but you won't always be there and just in case she will need to be able to take care of herself."

"I don't like this Severus. I agree with you but, I cannot allow her to go through with that you are requesting."

"Bria is fourteen, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"In her culture she will be considered an adult at the age of fifteen. Why don't you let her make the decision."

"Because she's not living in that world anymore."

"So you are going to take away everything she was raised to believe?" Severus asked.

"Remember that's the same world that believes her and her mum are evil and deserve to die."

"And if Lucius catches her then she will surely die. I know you don't want this for her, just like I don't want it for Harry but Albus was right. If they learn how to defend themselves then they will survive what we all know is coming sooner or later."

"This isn't my decision to make alone. You guys do what you see fit with your children. I need to talk to her mum first."

"I wasn't expecting you to join us until Sunday anyway. The two of you can talk about it until then and let me know." Severus said as Remus nodded and left the room.

"Do you really think the twins are in that much danger?" Sirius asked.

"I have no doubt about it. In a way my sister disgraced Voldemort by not joining his ranks. He would enjoy nothing better than to recruit them even if by force."

"What are you going to do with Draco?"

"He will also be going along. I know he can withstand the training since his has been more strenuous in the past. He would probably be better at helping them learn along with brushing up on his techniques."

"And what about that Matt?" Sirius spat.

"Well we could invite him along. This way he would be a little more preoccupied with the training instead of Ann." Severus replied

"Your parents home had dungeons right?"

"Yes of coarse they did."

"What about old time torture devices?"

"It was one of their favorite collect...Wait a moment Black, I know what your thinking and I will not allow you to torture, maim, or murder that boy during his holiday. Especially on the family property where it would be traced back to me"

"You're no fun"

"This holiday isn't meant for fun."

* * *

Later that night while Severus was explaining to the kids what their holiday would be like, Bria sat alone in the front room of her mom's quarters studying while her parents discussed the situation down the corridor. Finally she closed her books and decided to head over to Remus' to bid them goodnight. As she went to knock on the door she overheard them arguing so she turned to head back where she came from. As Bria started to leave she had heard her name mentioned so she decided to sit outside the door and try to listen to what was wrong. About a half-hour later Matt woke her up on his way to Remus' from the _meeting_ when Bria looked up at him and said "You may not want to go in there, they are fighting."

Matt tried to listen to the loud mumbled noises "You think that's a fight? That's not even an argument compared to my parents, that's just a little discussion. Come on inside, you can't sit out here all night." He said as he took her arm and pulled her up off the ground.

"Nah, I'm just gonna turn in." Bria said as she headed onto bed.

As Matt entered Remus and Dannie immediately stopped their discussion. "So did Severus explain to everyone what is going on during the holiday?"

"Yes sir he did." Matt continued. "We will be leaving at sunrise. Thank you for allowing me to stay here this week."

"You are welcome." Remus then looked at his pocket watch. "I didn't realize it was that late. Bria's probably asleep so we will have to talk to her in the morning."

* * *

As the kids finished getting ready to leave Severus went to Remus' with potion. "Good morning. Have you two decided if you will be joining us?"

"I am sorry Sev, but I still cannot allow Bria to go through that."

"I cannot say I disagree with you but I do wish you would reconsider for her sake."

"I have thought about it and everything keeps telling me that it is wrong."

"As you wish. We will see you just before the holidays are over." Severus turned around to leave when he saw Bria standing in her mother's doorway. "We will be leaving in five minutes if you wish to say goodbye to Harry." Bria then glared at her father and followed the man down to corridor.

As Harry was picking up his duffel bag Severus and Bria entered the room. "I guess your parents decided you aren't going."

"It looks that way. Although I don't understand why."

"Have you asked him?" Severus asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance to. He hasn't even come out and told me that we are staying here. I had to overhear him telling you."

"Well why don't you talk to him later. Let him explain his reasons. You may even decide you don't even want to go."

"I'll talk to him but I don't see how it could be bad enough for him to disagree with then everyone else is going."

"Just listen to what he has to say and I'm sure you will understand. I have to gather up the others. Why don't you two head onto the foyer and wait for us." Severus suggested.

Harry and Bria soon were standing at the school entrance saying their _see ya's_ when everyone arrived. Harry then kissed Bria and left with the rest of the group. Bria watched the group cross the grounds to the main gates where they used a port-key to transport to their destination. Unknown to anyone, Lucius was at the edge of the forest also watching them leave. His attention was then turned towards the school and he smiled as he watched the girl enter the building.

* * *

The group quickly appeared on a small dirt road at the bottom of a wooded hill. "Dad are you sure you didn't mess it up. This area is deserted."

Severus glared at Harry "Yes I am sure I didn't _mess it up_. For your information this is the boundary of the estate. You will be able to see the place from the top of the hill."

Harry, Matt and the twins ran ahead while Draco stayed behind. "Whoa Shit!" Jamie stated as they looked around.

"Uncle Sev, you and mom actually lived here?" Ann asked.

"I would prefer saying we survived being here. It wasn't quite what you would call living."

The more they looked at the view before them the less they understood how anyone could have an unhappy childhood in such a place. The road leading down was outlined in sculptured bushes made to look like various animals. In the center of a small valley the house itself was an 14th century Spanish style white with fire orange trim, and stood 3 stories high. To an old wizarding family the house itself wouldn't be considered too extravagant in appearance but to the three kids it was spectacular. Behind the house ran a small river with a brick bridge leading to the center where stood a small dock that held a smaller house which could have been used as a playhouse for children. To the right there sat a gazebo in the center of a snow-covered garden. On the opposite end were remains of what looked like it could have been a stable.

Severus stared at everything before him, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Sir, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine. Just old memories resurfacing." He sighed.

Harry heard what was said and he looked at the man. "Dad, I know you said you didn't want to come back here and I don't know exactly why but thank you for doing this for me."

"Just remember, what you see now was mainly just for show. Everything was much different inside those walls."

"Uncle Sev, can we go on ahead and look around?" Jamie asked.

"You might as well, you won't have a chance to later. Just be careful, the winds off the mountains can be quite strong and bitterly cold."

The kids then raced down the hill to the doorway where they dropped their stuff down to start exploring. When Severus entered the house he noticed it was almost as if nothing had changed. The white marble floors had been freshly polished, protective covers removed from the leather furniture, and not a speck of dust anywhere. By looking around nobody would have suspected that the house had been empty for the past 15 years. The only differences from his last visit was that all the portraits of his parents and ancestors were removed just leaving behind traces of paint on the walls that wasn't faded from the sun's exposure.

The two men entered the front room where a warming fire had been lit by one of the school's elves and they started to go over the plans for the week. Unfortunately making necessary changes due to Remus' decision.

* * *

Bria searched the castle for her father and finally found him in his office grading papers. She then quietly entered, sat in the chair across from his desk and just stared at him. Remus looked up from the papers and putting his quill down said, "Are you rested for tonight?" Bria didn't reply so Remus then stated. "Alright now, do you wish to tell me what is wrong?"

"You don't know?"

Remus sighed, "You would like to know why we aren't going to join your friends tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Professor Dumbledore feels that it would be best for your friends if they learned the Dark Arts so that they would be able to fight Voldemort's followers by using the same curses. In order to do so they need to go through a very strict training regiment that is equal to what future Death Eaters go through."

"Why won't you allow me to go through the same training?"

"You don't quite understand. It is a very painful and exhausting lesson on both the mind and body. The curses alone could make you cry out begging to die."

"If it is that bad then why would their parents put them through it?"

"Well for his own reasons, Harry has requested to go through it. Severus and Sirius agreed to it because they feel that it's the only way that the others will be able to fight off Voldemort's followers. As for Draco, he has been going through this type of training since before he started school here so he will probably be helping with the sessions."

"What if I had wanted to go through this training as well. You didn't even give me a chance to decide."

"I don't want to have to see you go through it." Remus continued "Your mum has made it very clear that in two months it will become your decision to make. I do hope that when the time comes, you will follow my request and not participate in it."

"And if I don't?"

"Love, this is not something that a young lady should have to go through but, when the time comes, if that is truly what you wish to do. I suppose I could support you. Now why don't you get your mum, sunset is in less than an hour."

* * *

Everyone sat around the dinner table finishing up their meals when Severus stood up and said "Now, if you would gather your belongings I will show you to your quarters."

"Well we sort of found the bedrooms earlier and picked out which ones we wanted to use." Harry said

"You found your rooms already did you? Where may I ask did you find these rooms that you assume you will be staying in?"

"Well up on the third floor there are some rooms that seemed to have been make up for us to use." Jamie stated.

"Well run up there and gather your belongings and I will escort you to where you will be staying."

"I told you that he wouldn't allow you up there." Draco said, as he remained at the bottom of the staircase watching the others follow their orders.

"Mr. Malfoy, by you remaining here without your belongings am I to believe that you have either not brought any change of clothing or that you think you are above the others and will be permitted such accommodations."

"Well sir, since I am more experienced that them I thought that I should be..."

"You obviously thought wrong. You will be staying with the others."

"But..."

"Unless you would prefer less hospitable living arrangements I suggest you learn to work as a group Mr. Malfoy and stop assuming that you already know what you will be taught."

"Yes sir." Draco said. Harry, Jamie, and Ann all smirked watching as he headed up the staircase. He soon caught up with them and snapped "Sod off Potter."

"Poor ferret got his fur ruffled." Harry teased.

"Just you wait. I doubt you will last through the end of this week."

"We will have to wait and see who lasts and who doesn't" Harry replied.

"Boys! That is enough!" Snape snapped.

"Yes Professor." They said in unison.

A few moments later the kids gathered at the base of the stairs. Without saying a word Severus led them down a spiral stairwell at the back of the kitchens and through the dungeons to a ladder that emerged from a hole in the ground. While waiting to descend the kids looked at the different cells when they noticed that each cell held a different form of punishment ranging from simple handcuffs on the wall to chairs or beds covered in metal spikes with straps to obviously hold the captive down with.

When they all reached the bottom Severus and Sirius led them through the corridors. "These catacombs run underneath the whole property. I suggest you pay close attention to where you are for it is very easy to get lost down here." Severus stated. They finally reached a large chamber where six plastic covered mattresses lay on the floor. "You will all be staying in here throughout the week. As your skills improve you will earn more hospitable arrangements. If you do not improve you will be moved to the cells above."

Harry placed his things next to one of the mattresses and was about to ask about the plastic but he stopped himself when he heard a faint ticking sound. He quickly looked around for where the noise was coming from but didn't see anything until he noticed the stalagmites that were slowly dripping water down where the mattresses lay. He then looked around the cavern for a place to move the mattress to but there wasn't an empty space that would be big enough.

"What is wrong Potter? Don't you agree with the arrangements I have provided you with?"

"They are more than adequate sir."

"Good, now I suggest that you all rest up. We shall start first thing in the morning." Severus said as he and Sirius left the cavern to proceed back up to the house.

"Snape is all of this truly necessary? I mean that Professor Git attitude of your is one thing but to have them stay in the catacombs is a bit much."

"I told you from the beginning that it wasn't going to be pleasant for them. If they cannot survive staying down there then how do you think they will survive if they are ever captured? Would you rather I have them stay in the cells?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You are right I wouldn't be that hard on them but, we cannot be lenient on them either." Severus replied

* * *

_Early Next Morning at Hogwarts_

Lucius watched as the two adult wolves left the younger one sleeping peacefully in the cave while they went for a walk by the lake. After they were out of view he quietly walked up to the sleeping wolf but as he got closer she was startled awake. Looking around she quickly noticed that she was trapped since there was only one entrance. "Your pelt is more lovely than I imagined it would be." Bria started snarling to try to scare off her enemy but he just laughed at her. Lucius then started throwing curses at her but even though she was able to avoid a direct hit, she was unable to avoid them as they would ricochet off the walls. "I am trying not to damage your fur too much but if you don't behave I will have no choice."

* * *

Meanwhile Hagrid walked into the twilight and started gathering wood for his fireplace. From a distance he noticed flashing of light coming from the cave that his friends would use to rest in each month. Since everyone else had left for the holidays he suspected trouble so he grabbed his cross bow and headed towards where the light show was coming from. As he approached the cave the two wolves were also returning. Not realizing whom the large cloaked man was,Moony saw him as a threat and started growling at him Dannie then transformed into her human form and stepped between them to prevent the attack. All of a sudden they then heard a loud yelp so Remus ran after the sound. As Dannie started running after him Hagrid quickly stopped her, "Go to my hut and use the Floo powder to call Severus. He is going to need help, it's almost sunrise and neither of you have your wands."

As the wolf entered the cave he saw Lucius standing over the unconscious younger wolf with his wand pointed at her. "Now see what you made me do. I said I didn't want to damage you but no matter. I will use the mark as a starting point." He said as he put his wand into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Seeing the gleam of the knife as it was removed from its sheath, the wolf lunged at him but unfortunately Lucius quickly dodged the attack.Moony then started circling his prey and lunged at him every chance he had trying to keep the man from Bria as much as possible. All of a sudden from behind a large shadow at the cave entrance the sun started rising and the wolf started his transformation but the cub didn't.

Meanwhile Dannie entered the hut, found the powder and threw it into the fireplace. "S-S-Snape Estates" she called out. The view of the sitting room slowly appeared in view _Come on, hurry up_ she though. Finally when the room was fully focused she started calling out "Sev, Siri, are you there? Kids? Please where are you?" Dannie continuously called into the fire "Hello? Someone please answer!"

Just then a house elf appeared "I is sorry Miss. The master is not to be disturbed. He is working with the children."

"Please get him or Sirius. It's an emergency. Just tell them they are needed at the school."

"I is sorry Miss. I is under strict orders."

"I don't give a damn what your orders are! I'm telling you this is an emergency and I..."

Sirius heard the commotion as he was entering the room "Dannie? What's wrong?"

"I is sorry sir. She wouldn't listen when I told her you and..."

"Get out of my way" he snapped at the elf.

Panicking at this point she blurted out "Thank the creator you're there. Please we need help. Bria's hurt, Remus after them and Hagrid...Now the sun."

"Calm down. Slowly what is wrong?"

Dannie took a deep breath and said, "I don't quite know. Bria was sleeping in the cave whilewe went for a walk and when we were coming back we saw Hagrid heading towards the cave with his cross bow. He stopped when he saw us then Bria yelped and Remie went after her and Hagrid told me to call you for help. Now the sun is rising."

"Give me two minutes while I get the powder from Severus."

"Hurry please." Dannie said and she started pacing the hut while she waited.

Sirius went running down into the catacombs. "Snape! I need the Floo powder immediately. Hand it over now!"

Severus and the group stopped what they were doing and looked over at him, "There had better be a good reason for your intrusion."

Sirius looked at Harry who seemed to be paying close attention to what was going on then he grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him out of hearing distance. "Dannie called, there is an emergency at school. I may need your help."

"I refuse to leave the kids here alone. You can take Matt with."

"Fine just hand over the powder."

"Follow me." Severus said as he stormed through the chamber.

"Matt, grab your wand and come with us now." Sirius shouted as they quickly followed Severus through the maze of corridors that eventually led them to a large bedroom with a fireplace in it.

"This is the only one that is open for travel right now but I will activate the one upstairs. If they are injured then you take them up to one of the bedrooms immediately so nobody sees them. We already have to many questions that they will want me to answer. I do not need any more."

The two men took their turns each grabbing some powder off the pot on the mantel and yelling "Hagrid's Hut."

Dannie was to worried and felt she couldn't wait any longer so she went running back to the cave. When she got there Remus was on the ground going through his transformation, Bria was still unconscious, and Hagrid was in a face off with Lucius. "It'd be best if you put that away now." Hagrid said with his crossbow aimed at the man.

Lucius did pay any mind to what was said and once again he stepped towards the young wolf. Dannie quickly transformed which caught Hagrid's attention for a moment. Lucius saw his chance and threw the knife at Hagrid hitting him in the arm. As he reached for his wand Dannie lunged at him but missed. Lucius quickly retrieved the wand from his robes and stepped onto a boulder and pointed it at Dannie in order to curse her. Just then Sirius called out "MALFOY!" from the cave entrance.

Lucius spun around and Dannie lunged once again at him this time biting the backside of her target causing him to fall forward from her weight and dropping his wand in the process. "You insufferable bitch! You have contaminated me." He said as he lay face down on the ground with the wolf standing on top of him.

Sirius walked up smiling and waving Dannie off of him "No need to worry about her Malfoy, she's not a werewolf. You just won't be able to sit for awhile." He said as he glanced at Dannie who was now at her daughter's side as she changed again.

"Shall I take them to the infirmary?" Matt asked.

"No, Poppy has also left for the hols. Help her get Bria back to the estates."

Dannie quickly looked over her daughter to check for injuries and then she gasped as she noticed a burn mark on the girl's shoulder. She then felt an arm around her own shoulder "She will be alright. We'll get her taken care of very soon." Remus said as he tried comforting her then he continued, "Hagrid, thank you for your help. Are you alright?"

"Yea, just a little cut. Some of my pets have done worse. If you two think you have him I'll contact the Ministry."

Sirius picked up Lucius' wand and handed it to Remus as he said. "I doubt he will be any problems, especially since he can't move that fast." Then he used his foot to nudge the cheek that was bit causing Lucius to flinch from the pain.

Matt levitated Bria back to the hut as Dannie and Hagrid followed behind. As soon as they got there he then gently lowered her to the ground. Dannie sat down beside her stroking her fur trying to revive her so that she could change back in order to travel. While they waited Hagrid threw some powder into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic" he said.

Soon a young girl appeared, "Yes sir, how may I be of assistance?"

"We have captured someone who has attacked one of the students here at Hogwarts. I need you to send someone to come and pick him up."

"I will send some Aurors over right away sir."

A few moments later two men appeared out of the fireplace. "Where is the one that was attacked?" the younger one asked.

"Over there on the floor."

The two men looked over at Dannie and Bria. "I though you said a student was attacked, not a creature."

"She is a student. That is Professor Lupin's daughter." Hagrid snapped "Now if you will follow me I will take you to the monster who did this to her."

"Yes sir" the older man, said as they followed the giant.

Dannie continued to stroke her daughters fur as she watched the men leave wondering what king of justice would actually take place. Finally the wolf started stirring and whimpering. "Come on now, its time to wake up and change back. It's all over now." Dannie said. Bria just lay there as she was trying not to move too much due to the pain. "If you don't change then we won't be able to take you to be healed properly."

Bria looked at her mom and slowly changed to her human form letting out a loud ear-piercing howl as she continued. Just as she was done Sirius and Remus barged in the door "What Happened?" Remus asked as he looked at the ladies.

Bria just looked at him with tears in her eyes and trying to keep her shirt away from her burned shoulder. Dannie then looked over the wound again "Remus, the burn is getting larger."

"May I look at it?" He asked. Bria nodded and carefully pulled her collar away to show him the mark that was now covering the whole shoulder blade also proving that it was indeed slowly growing in size.

Sirius noticed the injury he walked over and carefully picked up the girl, "Let's go get you taken care of now."

"Sirius, where are you taking her. Poppy isn't here." Remus stated.

"I know she's not here but Severus should have the potion to stop whatever this is."

"I said I don't want her going there."

"Remus, if Severus can cure her then let them go." Dannie then looked at Sirius and continued, "Go ahead, I will be there soon."

Sirius nodded and stepped into the fireplace. "Mom, the gift." Bria quickly said.

"Where is it?" she asked

"On my window sill."

"Don't worry I will bring it with me." Dannie said as she smiled.

Matt grabbed the powder and threw it at Sirius feet as he called out "Snape Estates" and they were engulfed in green flames then As soon as the flames disappeared.

"You know I didn't want her going there." Remus stated

"After the way those Aurors looked at our daughter I don't want her taken care of by anyone other than him if Poppy isn't around. She needs help and not someone acting as if she were an animal. I refuse to put her through that right now."

"I don't know what you think you saw but St. Mungos wouldn't treat her that way and neither would an Auror."

"I know exactly what I saw. I saw the same disgusted look in their eyes that I use to see back home when the others would look at her. I don't trust them."

"Love, I know those boys, it's been a long night."

"I don't believe this. You of all people I would expect to understand, I know what I saw. You may know them by name but how well do you really know them personally? You were not here to see the looks they gave us."

Remus sighed, "You are right, I wasn't here. She is already at the estate and I don't want to fight about this so you go on and I will pickup the gift and some clothes for us and join you there later."

Dannie nodded as Mattgrabbed some powder, and the two of them stepped into the fireplace. She then looked at Remus but he turned away Dannie sighed,the powder was droppedand quietly they stated"Snape Estates" andwere gone.

Remus then left the hut and was on his way back to the castle he ran into the two Aurors and Hagrid while Lucius was in a body bind levitating behind them. "Remus, is Bria alright?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm afraid not, he cursed her with inner-burn. Sirius and Dannie took her to have it treated."

"Please give her my best. I have to go with them to tell them what happened."

"Well, if you wait for a moment while I grab some stuff from the castle I'll go with. Or I could meet you there so that I can also give a testimony."

The Aurors looked at each other and the older one said "Um, thank you anyway Professor, but Mr. Hagrid's should be sufficient. We better go and get him locked up as soon as possible."

"Well if you need me later just tell Hagrid and he'll know now to contact me."

Instead of responding the two just started walking to the main gate. "Don't you fret Professor, you know how some people are. I'll make sure they know everything that happened."

"Thank you again Hagrid. I better get going now. I'll let Bria know you asked about her." He said as he continued onto the castle.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the estates_

"Matt, get Snape, tell him about the curse. I'll get her upstairs." Sirius said as the boy arrived. "Oh and make sure you don't let the others know what has happened."

Matt then ran down to the catacombs. "Professor sir"

"About time you got back."

"Sir I need to talk to you. Professor Black said you could help."

Severus looked at the group and said, "You keep working on the rats. I'll be right back." Then followed the boy down the corridor and Matt told him about Bria's condition. Severus sighed "You are to stay here with them." Severus said as he started back towards the cavern. "Potter, Malfoy, you two catch Mr. Hollander up on what you are working on. Stick to the rats only, do not curse each other while I am away."

"Would you consider ferrets to be rats?" Harry asked.

"They most definitely are not Mr. Potter." Then once again he turned towards Matt and said, "Keep an eye on those two, do not let them kill each other, do not let anyone out of your site, and do not say a word of what happened this morning."

"Yes professor." He replied.

As soon as Severus left Harry quickly pointed his wand at Matt and said "Petrificus Totalus."

"Harry, what did you do that for?"

"Sorry Ann, I have to know what's going on." He replied as he quietly followed his father.

After stopping but the lab to pick up some salve, Severus ran up to the bedrooms. Just as he entered the occupied bedroom Harry quickly entered the room across from it. Although the boy was close enough to hear what was going on he was still able to remain unseen. "How bad is it?" Severus asked Dannie whom had arrived a few moments prior.

"It has burned her whole shoulder and is starting to move down her arm and across her chest and back." She replied. "What is causing this?"

"It's an inner burning curse. It slowly burns away everything from the inside out. I need you to put this on her, it will help sooth the pain and slow down the movement." Severus said as he handed Dannie a bowl of white goop. He then walked over to the bed where Bria was laying down. "I know it is going to hurt but I need you to prop yourself up on all the pillows and remain on your left side. You have to stay like this until I get the potion made for you. Alright?" Bria nodded and slowly sat up as her mom helped spread the salve across the burned areas. "As soon as it is ready I will bring it up immediately. Come with me Black" he said as he left the room.

"I will be by later to check on you." Sirius told the girls as he followed his friend. "Snape?"

"Just a moment." Severus continued. "Harry, I know you are in there so you might as well get out here now." Harry slowly walked out of the room. "Well you obviously know that she is here and she has been hurt, you might as well hear everything else."

"How did you know I was there?"

"That is one question you don't want to hear the answer to right now." Sirius said, then he turned to Severus. "Now, how bad is this curse. I have never seen it before."

"I am not surprised that you don't know of this one yet, Peter came up with it about ten years ago and it's rarely used. There is a potion to counter act it but it will take me the majority of the day to complete it so I will need you to go down and continue on with the group immediately." Severus continued "Harry whatever you did to Matt in order to sneak up here I need you to counteract as well."

"Sev, you still haven't told us how bad this curse is"

"Here step into the room, I don't want Dannie to hear what I'm about to say." He said. They all went into the closest room and sat down as Severus closed the door. "Whoever cast this on her knew exactly what they were doing. It has already spread very quickly and, if I don't get the potion started right away then it will easily work its way to her throat and heart."

"Um dad, can I help you?"

"Harry, this requires precise work. It's not like class. The slightest mistake and it becomes a powerful poison. Besides you have your lessons with the others."

"Severus, his mind is on getting her better. He wouldn't do any good with the other children right now except make them worried as well. What harm can he do working one on one with you?"

Severus thought for a few moments,"You do exactly what I say when I say to do it, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on then we have a lot of work to do." Severus told Harry.

* * *

_TBC_

_**animegirl mika:** Just wait...things will get oh so much more interesting._

_**Saavik:** I hope that was to your satisfaction._

_**Lady Angelique of the Mystique:**Glad you're enjoying but please don't put off your updates._


	27. First day of life at Camp Snape

**

Chapter 27 - Welcome to Camp Snape

**  
Remus quietly walked through the empty corridors of the castle thinking about everything that had transpired that morning. The idea that anyone, even Lucius Malfoy could be so evil that they would try to skin a child alive. Yes he had heard and been reminded of the comment that the monster had made to his daughter just a month or so ago but he never thought he would actually do such a thing. What kind of world was his daughter brought to? They finally get to meet and he was proud that she had adjusted to his world so well but at what cost? Her life? He had heard about what they went through back on the reservation but at least nobody there would try to do such a thing. At least hunters in the Muggle world kill the animals before they take their skins; but then again there was the worries of her being burned alive. As Remus leaned again a nearby wall someone soon disrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Remus something is troubling you isn't it?"  
  
"Albus, sorry. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I heard about what happened this morning. How is she fearing?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I heard of the curse but I have never seen it before."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, you were right in letting Sirius take her to Severus'. He will do everything he can to see that she recovers."  
  
"But I didn't let her go with him. I tried to stop them but Dannie insisted. I wanted her to go to St. Mungos for treatment. What if Severus cannot stop this in time?"  
  
"If anyone can stop Inner-burn it would be Professor Snape, this will not be the first case he has treated. As for your choice to send her to St. Mungos, that my boy would have been a grave mistake."  
  
"Are you trying to cheer me up or make me feel worse?"  
  
"Neither, I am trying to get you to open your eyes and get you to put your trust in your friends again. You trusted them time and time again throughout your lives but you have to now."  
  
"With my own life I trust them whole heartily but this isn't my life we are talking about." Remus stated.  
  
"No it's not but just as you wouldn't do anything to harm Harry or the twins, they feel the same way about her." Albus then walked to the bench across from the younger wizard and sat down. "Remus you have a very strong child there, she has had to be a fighter just like you and her mother both were. You were lucky, you found your family at a younger age, while she on the other hand only had her mother as her family and the trust in her dreams that she would one day find her father."  
  
"But look at what good in finding me did for her. Brought her to a world that is always on the edge of war and constant fear of someone cursing them while defenseless."  
  
"You have no idea what her life was really like before she arrived her do you?"  
  
"I have heard that she didn't have many friends but at least she seems like she was happy back there."  
  
"I have something to show you. Come with me." Remus followed Albus back to his office and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk from the headmaster. "We found out about Bria about six months before she arrived here. The Ministry's office in the States picked up on her abilities and contacted me once they realized that she was part werewolf since as you well know this is the only school that has ever accepted a werewolf child as a student. I immediately sent Arabella to the states and observe her and send reports of her findings." He stated as he handed Remus the reports that he received.  
  
"Why didn't you inform me of all this when you first found them?" he asked as he looked over the paperwork.  
  
"I remember what you were like child when you first came back to the school. Until we were sure of the findings I was not going to let you go on an endless hunt again. Besides from what Miss. Figg had told me I was positive that the Ministry had made a grave error in categorizing her as a werewolf. The reports stated that although there were no doubts that she was in fact a witch who could become a wolf, she would transform any time of the month including during the day when provoked by other students."  
  
"I still say she would have been much better off if she had never been brought here into our world."  
  
"Remus she has been a part of our world since she was conceived, she was just misplaced. I know you worry for her safety but you three boys were all well trained and with your help and support she will be much better off here where she belongs."  
  
"How in Merlin's name do you expect her to be better off here? Just look at what Malfoy did to her."  
  
"And yet she fought back against an armed Wizard and survived. Now if I am not mistaken you have two ladies waiting on you. Think about what I said before you make anymore rash decisions."  
  
Remus sighed knowing that Albus had dismissed him and would not hear another word that he had to say. He then went onto his quarters packed his belongings, grabbed his wand and went across the hall to pack the girls clothes. As he went to walk out of Bria's room he noticed a box on the windowsill. He walked over and picked it up and thought for a moment. Remus then placed it into one of the duffel bags and leaving them in front room he headed off to Hogsmeade.  
  


*****************************

  
  
Harry arrived at the lab room and quietly knocked on the door. "Come on in. I have some gloves you can use under the sink over there." Severus said as he was gathering the different ingredients. "Now before we get started I need you to understand. This isn't like class where if you make a mistake it can be easily remedied in time. You must pay close attention to what you are doing." Harry nodded. "Are you sure you feel you are capable of doing this?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Severus then glared at him wondering how much trust he should actually put into the boy. "Alright I need you to follow the instructions that are on the parchment over there while I finish preparing the cauldron."  
  
The two worked diligently together with Harry cutting and measuring out the herbs and resins while Severus added them accordingly into the heated oils. After many mind numbing hours Severus said "Now Harry I need you to let that simmer while I obtain the last ingredient. I should be back in time but if I am not once you see a skin form across the top then continue with the directions. Remember to follow them precisely as written." Harry nodded, as he understood the importance and Severus quickly left the room with a small vial heading towards where Bria was waiting.  
  
"Dannie may I see you for a moment?"  
  
"Um, sure." She said as she looked at her daughter. "I'll be back in a few moments." Dannie then stood up and walked out of the room. "Something has gone wrong hasn't it?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong with the potion. Although once completed it will break the curse, she will have to heal herself in due time. How is she fearing?"  
  
"She's as calm as she can be but in a lot of pain. The burning seems to have slowed down though. How much longer until it's ready?"  
  
"Not much longer but there is one ingredient that is needed but I don't have. I hate to ask you but I'm going to need some blood from you and Remus."  
  
"He's not back yet, can't you use just mine?"  
  
"I could but with both of your it would be more effective."  
  
"How long until you need to add it?"  
  
"We still have some time left, not to worry." He said remaining emotionless.  
  
"Just in case, he doesn't arrive in time take however much you need to in order for this to work. Usually he would have been here by now but after our discussion this morning I really can't say when or if he will even show up."  
  
Severus then led her to the room across the hall and motioned for her to sit in the chair. As he strapped her arm down to it he kept up the conversation just to try to keep her mind off what he was doing. "The two of you got into another argument about her coming here didn't you?"  
  
"Yes but how did you know?"  
  
"The castle walls might be made of stone especially close to the dungeons but you can hear quite a lot through the air ducts when a silencing charm isn't cast." He said as he pulled out an athame and his wand from inside his pocket.  
  
"He was still against her coming here this morning. You should have seen the look on his face when Sirius picked her up and disappeared into the fire." She said as she cringed from the sting of the blade running across the palm of her hand.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Remus shouted as he stood in the doorway looking ready to attack.  
  
When the vile was half full Severus used his wand to seal up the incision leaving no visible mark. "Oh good you are here just in time, your next." He said as he removed the restraint from Dannie's arm.  
  
"Next? You actually think I am going to sit there and let you slice me up for one of your experiments?"  
  
"Remus keep your voice down, you are going to upset Bria. She's right across the hall." Dannie stated.  
  
"How can you sit there and let him cut you up like that?"  
  
"You think I like this? If he didn't need the blood for the potion then I definitely would not be here."  
  
"There are other ways of gathering blood. He could have at least used a charm or even a Muggle needle thing."  
  
"No there isn't. Magic would have ruined the blood, besides it has to be able to flow freely into the vile. Now you can either sit down and allow me to gather blood from you or get out of here while I take more from her. We don't have the time for these foolish outbursts of yours." Severus stated as he started moving to Dannie's other arm.  
  
"I cannot stay and watch this, I'm going back home. Here are your things."  
  
"Before you go you may wish to see Bria, she's been asking for you." She said as she allowed her other arm to be tied down.  
  
Remus sighed and went across the hall. Severus then looked at her and said, "You are a maniacal one aren't you?"  
  
"Mr. Snape, I have no idea what you are talking about." She smirked.  
  
"Oh yes you do, now let's see if it actually works." Severus said as he followed Remus.  
  
"Hello luv, your mum said you were asking for me?" Remus asked as he entered the room.  
  
Bria glanced at the doorway and saw Severus nodding, "Yes. I was just wondering when you would get here."  
  
"Well I had to do something in town this morning and I ran into a friend of yours who send his best."  
  
"Friend of mine in town?" Bria thought for a minute, "Do you mean Grandpa?"  
  
"I believe so. Older man, braided hair, and plays a flute?"  
  
"That's him. How is he?"  
  
"Very talkative and says he cannot wait to see you again." Remus replied  
  
"I bet he bored you with his stories didn't he?"  
  
"No he didn't. In fact he answered a lot of questions that I had."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just some things I needed answers to. Now about you, are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A little but I can still feel it burning." Bria replied.  
  
"You get some rest then. I have something I need to take care of."  
  
"Are you going to be staying here too?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I need to talk to your mum and Severus." He said as he tucked some hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face and smiled. He then turned and walked back across the hall and took a deep breath, "You can untie her now and hand over the athame."  
  
"Remus.."   
  
"Friend or not, you are not going to be the one to cut me for whatever reason. Just hand over the bloody blade and tell me where I need to cut."  
  
Severus let out a sigh of relief and handed the athame to the man "On the inside of your left hand. Don't make it too deep, we don't need to have to worry about you slicing the muscle." Remus then ran the blade across the inside of his hand to open the skin then made a fist for the blood to flow faster. "Not too much force, it must flow freely." Severus said as he held the vile to catch the fluid. "Alright that's enough, let's close the wound."  
  
"No let it heal on it's own." He said as he placed the athame down and wrapped his hand with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his pocket. "Just go do whatever it is you need to do."  
  
Severus then headed back to the lab leaving the two alone. Dannie quietly stood up and started to leave the room. "I need to check on her now. Thank you."  
  
Remus then blocked the doorway "For what?"  
  
"For doing what you just did. Now if you would let me pass."  
  
"She's asleep right now." He said as he continued to block her path. "You knew I would eventually. You didn't have to send me in there to see her."  
  
"The way you acted when you came in here, I didn't know what to think." Dannie stated.  
  
"You should know I would do anything to make sure she's safe. Besides what do you expect me to think when I walk in and see you tied to a chair while one of my friends has a knife to you and draining your blood?"  
  
"I suppose that was a bit of a shock." Dannie smirked "But you have to realize she won't always be safe no matter what."  
  
"Don't you think I realize that now?"  
  
"Then why won't you let her go through the training with the others? From what Harry and Hermione have told me, you and Sirius are some of the best DADA teachers they have had. I'm sure the guys could use your help with them."  
  
"Even with all the training, there will still be the nights when she will be defenseless."  
  
"She won't be completely defenseless, she will still have us and her friends there with her. Give her some credit she has had to be a lot stronger than you realize."  
  
Remus took a deep breath "I know she has. Until today I didn't realize just how strong she had to be or why." Dannie looked puzzled at remark. "I went to Hogsmeade after you left and I had a long talk with a gentleman there who she met just before the attack last week."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"Just things that I had forgotten that you had told me before. I am not making any promises other than I will think about all this. I need to check on Sirius and they kids and find out exactly what they will be going through."  
  
"Will we be seeing you here later today?" Dannie asked.  
  
"As long as I don't see anyone tying you up and cutting into you."  
  
"Well I will gladly avoid that happening again. Just do me a favor. The kids don't know that Bria is here or even what has happened, don't say anything."  
  
"I won't. If she wakes up let her know I'll be there later." Remus said. Dannie nodded in response and then he left the room.  
  


*****************************

  
  
Meanwhile Severus walked into the lab and noticed Harry complete the potion. He stood quietly in the doorway and watched as the boy frantically flip the parchment over and back again as if he was trying to find something. He then snuk up behind him "What do you think you are doing?" He said in his Professor voice which instantly startled the boy.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
Severus smiled "All I did was ask what you thought you were doing."  
  
"I am trying to figure out your chicken scratch. You said you would be back before the skin formed and then you weren't."   
  
"Well there were some minor obstacles. What have you done since the skin formed?"  
  
"I put the skin in that bowl and then took the cauldron off the burner. That's all you have here in your notes and..."  
  
"And you think there's actually more to it than that?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well I don't know. You always point out what could happen if something was done wrong ."  
  
"Harry relax. Yes there are consequences if the potion is incorrect but if you and your classmates would take your time and follow the directions precisely then you would realize it is not all that difficult."  
  
"Well if you had just said that in the beginning instead of always acting like none of us will ever get it right then we wouldn't have so many problems."  
  
"Yes you would. You have to learn to have patience instead of rushing into everything head on like you do. Besides if I told that to all the students do you think I would still be teaching? It's more fun watching all of you panic when it fails. Especially Mr. Longbottom."  
  
"We panic because we know you will make us test it on ourselves when it's wrong."  
  
"And either I or Poppy always have the remedy standing by. Not one of those potions will seriously or permanently cause you any harm. Besides I have to have some fun somehow and what better way to keep up the appearance of the 'evil git' your classmates see me as."  
  
"That's actually 'evil greasy git in dire need of an enema.'"  
  
"Whose decision was it to make that a part of my reputation and since when?" Severus asked as he approached the boy with his arms folded.  
  
"Well since we're not at school and even if we were I know you wouldn't take away house points..."  
  
"But I would gladly hand out detention with Filch."  
  
"You did deserve it at the time. Besides wasn't it you that made it perfectly clear that I couldn't let anyone know the truth?" Harry smiled and continued "You aren't the only one who had a reputation to uphold. All I did was improve the one you already had."  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"By reputation you could turn me over to Voldemort or..."  
  
"Don't even joke like that!" Severus spat  
  
Harry shrugged "Then you could send me to the Dursley's again. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having their slave back."  
  
"I am not the one who sent you there in the first place. And the only way you are getting out of that school is if you decided you didn't want to stay with me over the summer."  
  
"You? But I thought I was to stay with Remus again once Matt left."  
  
"Do you really think Remus is going to want you living there once his daughter moves in? I know I'm not ready to be a grandfather anytime soon and he would tear your throat out during the first full moon."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Yes?" Severus replied as he checked to make sure the potion was the proper tempter before he started adding the contents of the vial to it.  
  
"You should know it's not serious enough for that."  
  
"And that's just what I talked my aunt and uncle into believing when your mother and I were about your age."  
  
"Yuck, I don't want to hear about that." Harry stated as he watched "Um, did you know that the stuff your adding almost looks like blood?"  
  
"That's because it is." Severus said as he noticed his son cringe at his reply.  
  
"Why would you add blood? That's disgusting."  
  
"That maybe true but it does take away the after-bite and just look at the color it turns into." He said with trying his best to keep a straight face.  
  
"Taste and color, that's the only reason? Why don't you just use ketchup?"  
  
"The tomatoes just don't give it just quite the right taste or texture." Severus replied  
  
"Alright now I know your joking."  
  
"Have you ever known me to joke about what goes into a potion?"  
  
"No but if you were so concerned about the taste of your potions then you would have done something about the nasty tasting ones in class or even Skele-gro."  
  
"Very observant of you Potter. Since you are so persistent on knowing why I have to add her parent's blood it's because the curse has weakened her so much that she needs their strengths combined to help her fight the effects. As for Skele-gro, all I suggest is that you do everything you can to keep from taking that horrid concoction again."  
  
"Why, what's in it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lets just say that it is one potion that Poppy can continue to purchase since I refuse to brew it for her." Severus said as he finished stirring the slightly thick liquid and evenly divided it between three bottles. He then broke off a stem of aloe from the plant on the shelf, drained the fluid from it into the same bowl as the skin was in and mixed the two together. Severus then looked out the window and said, "It seems that it's almost dinner time. While I have Bria drink this you go down and get some clean clothes, you will find the shower at the end of the hall. We don't need you running around smelling like whatever that is that you spilled on yourself."  
  
Harry then looked at his shirt, "Oh that happened when I took the cauldron off the burner. It splashed a little."  
  
"Merlin child! Why didn't you say something sooner? Take that shirt off immediately." Severus spat causing Harry to panic and struggle to lift it over his head as quickly as possible.  
  
"I didn't think the potion would harm anything since it was something for Bria to drink."  
  
"You are quite right, you didn't think. Otherwise you would realize that if it was harmful I would have said something to you about it when I first walked in the room." He said as he smiled to himself.  
  
Harry collapsed onto the stool at the worktable comprehending what just took place. Then he glared in the direction of his father "That wasn't funny."  
  
"To see the look on your face was in fact quite hilarious. Just leave the sweater with the work robes and one of the elves will take care of it." Severus then went to turn to leave but instead dodged the flying sweater. "You will get that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "Make sure you do. Now off with you."  
  
Harry then stormed past him picking up the sweater and depositing it into the hamper by the door on his way down to the catacombs while Severus proceeded onto Bria's room to administer the potion.  
  


*****************************

  
  
"Now Ann before you say it you have to make sure you are aiming for the rat and just concentrate on hitting your target." Remus instructed. "Remember to focus."  
  
Ann took her time in aiming straight at the rat thinking how much she hated being down there and that close to them. She then focused all her energy on at least hitting one of them today and with all her mite she called out "Crucio!" Unfortunately at the same time the words left her mouth something caught the corner of her eye and her aim quickly followed.  
  
At the same time Harry was still fuming over his father's little prank when he turned the corner and was instantly hit in the thigh by what felt like a million nails being driven into him at the same time.  
  
"Ann break the curse!" Remus yelled but she was concentrating so hard on the rat that she didn't hear him.  
  
At the same time Sirius ran up to her and moved her wand arm into the direction of the rat and yelled "ANN MARIE BREAK THE DAMN CURSE NOW!"  
  
Harry then collapsed wrenching in pain while the rat went flying "I hit it!" she announced.  
  
Sirius then took the wand away from his daughter and said, "No dear, you hit him until I moved your arm to hit it." He said as he pointed to the body on the ground that Remus was attending to.  
  
"Come on now Harry, you have to walk it off." Remus said and he helped the boy to his feet.  
  
"I thought we were to be sticking to the rats. Since when do I look like a frilling rat?" Harry shouted as he glared at Ann and continued. "Accio wand!" As soon as the wand appeared in his hand he immediately pointed it at the girl.  
  
Sirius immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry as he stepped between the two kids. "Harry, calm down. It was an accident."  
  
"I don't care if it was an accident. If she can't aim correctly then she shouldn't be casting." Harry spat  
  
"Harry this is your last warning, put your wand down now. She is unarmed." Sirius tried reasoning with the boy.  
  
"I don't care. Not only was I unarmed when she attacked but I was blind-sided."  
  
"Harry, may I remind you that you asked for this whole thing to begin with. So, welcome to training camp." Remus continued. "Get your things and go upstairs to get cleaned up. I'll have your dad bring you something for that leg."  
  
Sirius moved to pickup Harry's bag then tossed it at him while keeping his wand pointed at the boy the whole time. "That's what I was down here to do in the first place." Harry said. He then placed his wand in his back pocket and turned to Ann "Just wait cousin, this isn't over." and he stormed through the catacombs and into the house as quickly as possible.  
  
As the boy ran up the stairs Severus had to jump out of the way to keep from getting run down. He then called after him "Harry, what took you so long, you should be done by now."  
  
"Sod off!" Harry yelled back as he slammed the bathroom door.  
  
Severus started to turn to go after his son when Remus caught up with him. "Severus don't go after him, he's quite upset."  
  
"He can't still be upset about that joke?"  
  
"I don't know anything about a joke but you may wish to check on his leg. He was the target of a well concentrated miss-fire."  
  
"He just got back down there. Don't tell me he and Draco were at it already."  
  
"No it wasn't Draco, it was Ann. Unfortunately Sirius had to step between them to keep him for taking his revenge on her so you may want to make sure that they are kept as far apart from each other as possible."  
  
"Well thank you for working with them today I know you didn't want to have any part of this." Severus continued "Bria has already had her first dose and she should be still awake if you want to see her."  
  
"Thank you again Sev." Remus said as he headed for the rooms.  
  
Severus just nodded then sat down on the stairs and leaned back on his elbows trying to relax.  
  


_TBC  
***********************************************************  
Please Review._


	28. Shades of red

**Chapter 28 - Shades of Red**

  
  
Severus knocked on the bathroom door, "Harry, are you about done? It's time for dinner."  
  
"Go away. I'm not hungry."  
  
"You haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. You need to keep your strength up."  
  
"I said I'm not hungry. Now leave me alone!"  
  
"No I won't leave you alone. You can get dressed and join the rest of us willingly or I will drag you down there the way you are and force feed you. The choice is yours." Severus commanded.  
  
"Fine just give me a minute to get dressed."  
  
"A short while later Harry emerged from the bathroom to find his father waiting for him. "I heard what happened down stairs. How is your leg feeling?"  
  
"Still sore, especially when I put weight on it." He said as he started limping towards the stairs.  
  
"Where exactly did you get hit?" Harry pointed to the area where he was struck by the curse. "No wonder it's still painful, you were hit on the muscle. Come with me I have something in the lab for it." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Harry come on now."  
  
"No, I refuse to drink any of your concoctions that include anything's blood, monkey piss, or hamster shit." He replied as he started down the stairs.  
  
Severus grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards the direction of the lab once again and said while smiling, "That is good to know since any potions containing blood or monkey piss are only made as needed. As for the hamster shit, well it would be completely useless since studies have found that it actually contains no redeeming qualities whatsoever."  
  
"Must you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Act like that. It's disturbing."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't..."  
  
"Don't apologize either. That's not like you." Harry stated.  
  
"Harry, this is actually who I am. Yes it's different from the dark bruiting evil professor your use to but you know the reasons behind that."  
  
"But even on the weekends you don't act like this."  
  
"There are times that I do but you are never around to see it. If you would prefer I could continue to treat you like the snot nose little spoiled brat again."  
  
"No, that's quite alright." He said as they entered the lab.  
  
"This is just as awkward for me as it is for you but I thought if we used this time to get to know each other then maybe you feel more comfortable around me."  
  
Harry watched as his dad mixed up a quick salve. "I'm comfortable around you."  
  
"Is that why you always seem to tense up whenever I'm around?"  
  
"How was I suppose to feel with you always lurking in the shadows and sneaking up on my friends and I?"  
  
"That is a bad habit of mine." Severus smirked. "I'm surprised there weren't rumors of me being a vampire out to feed on you."  
  
"Well..." Harry stopped himself as his dad's smirk changed to a glare.  
  
Severus shook his head "I guess there are worse rumors that could have gone around. But I did have to make sure that with all the trouble that you and your friends seem to attract you didn't wind up getting yourselves killed" he said as he handed Harry a bowl of the blue paste. "Here you go. You can go behind the screen over there and spread it on the abrasion. There are bandages in the cabinet back there also that I want you to use one wrap it up afterwards."  
  
"This stuff stinks, what's in it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry about what's in it. I'm not having you ingest it; I'm telling you that you need to put it on your leg. Once you put the bandage on you won't even notice the odor." Severus watched his son reluctantly take the container and hobble behind the shade before he started cleaning the worktable.  
  
"This shit burns!" Harry called out.  
  
"Good, that means it's starting to work. Now watch you language." From the corner of his eye he saw Harry was glaring at him from around the side of the screen. "I have to set some boundaries somewhere."  
  
"It never bothered Sirius or Remus."  
  
"It does bother Remus but he has his hands full enough as it is to even worry about it. As for Sirius, well there is not much that does bother him except for Ann's boyfriend."  
  
"Don't even mention that bit..."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Don't even mention **her** name after she did this to me."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't intentional. Remus said that they will be working on her aim while they are here."  
  
"How long are they staying?"  
  
Severus took a jar off of a shelf and removed some lotion from it and started rubbing it on his left forearm "They will be here for at least a few days while Bria recovers but after that I'm not sure."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Severus turned around to see a wide-eyed Harry standing behind him "You know you really need to stop sneaking up on people."  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you. He's summoning you isn't he?"  
  
"He's starting to, but it's nothing to worry about yet." Severus replied  
  
"But he knows the truth now and..."  
  
"Yes he does know, it was inevitable just like we have all known that sooner or later the time will come when I have to explain my recent actions to him."  
  
"But he'll try to..."  
  
"Don't even think about that. I have thought long and hard about what I need to say when the time comes and if I know him as well as I believe I do than everything should be alright."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Relax. I have been doing this for far to long and I know what needs to be done. When the time comes and I am summoned I need you to promise me you will listen to your uncles and stay with them at all times. I don't need you to go wondering off and risking yourself."  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
"If I don't then the punishment will be even more severe, besides it's not time to go just yet. This is more of a warning to let me know that it will be soon." Severus looked into Harry eyes to reassure him "Just remember what I am. While I am gone you will no doubt hear and see some things you won't like. If I am to be able to fool him then I must have your promise that no matter what you will stay put while I'm gone." Harry just nodded as he looked away. "That's the best answer I'm going to get from you isn't it." Again Harry nodded. "Well I suppose it's better than nothing. We had better hurry and get down there before Sirius and Jamie eat everything, but first I must insist that you hand over your wand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am not having you curse your cousin while we are trying to eat."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it though." Harry lied  
  
"Then there is no reason for you to have it with you."  
  
"I refuse to be unarmed again and take a chance on being blindsided."  
  
"This is dinner, this isn't training time."  
  
"How about if I just put it in my bag."  
  
"As long as you keep your bag in your room."  
  
"My room?"  
  
"The damp catacombs will cause more problems to you leg during the night. You are to spend tonight in the room across from Bria's."  
  
"Do you think it would be alright if I saw her after dinner?"  
  
"Let her rest until morning, I am sure she will be up to having company then. Just remember you still have training tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry then put his wand in his bag and walked as quickly as possible to the room he was assigned. As soon as he got there he pulled it back out and tucked it in his back pocket, covered it with his shirt, and then joined his father at the top of the staircase again.  
  
"Now you are going to behave yourself during dinner aren't you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
Severus smiled "Not really but I had to make sure."  
  
As they entered the dinning room Harry noticed that the only available chair for him was next to Ann and to the left of the head of the table that remained for his father. _This is going to be harder than I planned_ he thought as he sat down. As Harry leaned over to pull his chair closer to the table Severus loudly cleared his throat. Harry glanced over at him and said "What?"  
  
Severus held out his hand and said, "Hand it over now." Harry stared at him pretending not to know what he was talking about. Severus then put his napkin down on the table as he pushed his chair back then walked over behind the boy and quietly said "You seem to have something causing the back of your shirt to stick out. Now hand it over immediately." Harry reluctantly lifted the back of his shirt, pulled the wand out of his back pocket and placed it in his father's hand. Watching the scene Draco and Jamie couldn't help but snicker while Ann tried moving her chair further away from her cousin.  
  
As dinner drew to en end Draco said, "So Harry, how did you get out of training today. Did your dad actually take pity on you when you realized how hard it was and how incapable you are of casting the Unforgivables?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to mention the additional guests in the house so he was pleased to hear his father answer the boy's accusations. "For your information Draco, after observing the two of you this morning I would have to say that not only are Harry's accuracy and power exceeding yours when it comes to the Unforgivables but he has better knowledge of being on the receiving end of the curses. I felt that for him to continue today's lesson would have been a waste of his talents so I had him assist me on a potion to counteract the effects of Inner-burn."  
  
"Inner-burn? But..." Draco replied.  
  
Sirius looked at the blonde. "Draco, we might as well tell you now. Your father was arrested today at the school for attacking Bria. That's what this morning's emergency was that I needed Matt's assistance with. I won't go into lengthy details about what exactly happened but Bria is upstairs recovering and if it hadn't been for Dannie tackling him from behind then he probably would have cursed us as well and gotten away."  
  
Severus noticed his son's glare at the blonde boy across the table from him and realized that this was the first time that it was mentioned infront of Harry who the responsible party was for the girl's condition. Remaining silent Draco stared at his now empty plate for the longest time when he finally built up the courage to look at his dorm-mate. "Harry, I want you to know. It may not seem like much but I am sorry for what my father has done to her, I had heard him bragging over the years of the damage he could cause with it but I always thought that he only used it in self defense against powerful Aurors. I never..."  
  
"Draco, I'm sure Harry understands that you have no control over your father's actions." Severus stated then turned to his son "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry mumbled while still staring at the boy.  
  
"Uncle Sev, is Bria going to be alright?" Ann asked.  
  
"Well we were able to slow it down enough until we got the potion into her but there was still quite a bit of damage done" Severus observed Harry as he continued. "There will be some bad scars but they are only cosmetic and will fade in time. The worse of it is she will have very little use of her left arm while the muscles and nerves grow back on their own."  
  
"But what happens when the full moon rises again and she has to change?" Jamie asked  
  
"We will have to keep an eye on her at that time and hope that she has also inherited the werewolf healing capabilities during the change."  
  
"May I have my wand and be excused?" Harry mumbled.  
  
Severus nodded at the boy then handed him back his wand and watched as he ran out of the room and towards the kitchens. Harry continued on through the kitchens, slid down the banister that led to the dungeons then jumped down the hold that took him into the catacombs. When he landed on the ground he stayed crouched while the stinging sensation of landing on his feet passed. He then removed the ladder from the hole so that none of the others would be able to come after him. Before he could control it any longer the anger inside him had completely taken it's limits and as he roamed through the endless tunnels he cast either Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra at anything and everything that moved which luckily were only the rats and spiders.  
  
Harry made several twists and turns through the tunnels he wasn't quite sure on how to get back. He figured that if he followed one tunnel wall sooner or later it would lead him back to where the others were. As he continued he felt a breeze blow past him and there was something in the air that he immediately started cursing but kept missing. He soon gave up on the object and continued to the direction from where the breeze came _feels like these actually go into the mountains. No wonder dad told us not to wonder off, these things are endless_ he thought as he looked back and noticed the slope in the ground. Finally the tunnel actually came to an end but the last thing in the world he expected to see was made to look like a bedroom. Harry slowly looked around the musty room in hopes that whatever creature was living there wouldn't be back anytime soon. As he continued to explore he found the rest of the living quarters in which the décor seemed almost familiar. He then found the front door and stepping outside he noticed that he had actually found a small house that was built into the mountain. Noticing the sun setting he entered the house again and started back to the bedroom so in hopes that he would be able to find his way back. All of a sudden there was a green flash and a thud from the bedroom so he started to hide when he heard his fathers voice "Blasted fireplace. I know I should have made it bigger, too small to Floo into. No I had to be the romantic." Harry walked over to the doorway and smirked at the site of his father sitting on the floor of the bedroom fireplace covered in soot. "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me up. And don't you dare laugh or you will be grounded the remainder of our time here."  
  
Harry walked up and held out his arm for Severus to grab a hold of to pull himself up. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"Well when we finally got the ladder back up and by the impressive trail of dead animals that led off past the cavern I figured you would wind up here sooner or later."  
  
"What is this place? I know it seems to have been someone's home but to be connected to the catacombs is unusual not to mention that it seems that nobody has lived here in ages."  
  
"Well, um I suppose you could say that this was my home. But there was actually a wall there at one point."  
  
"Your home? But I thought that big house was yours."  
  
"No that was my parents home. This is actually where I..err, we lived after graduation." Severus seemed to drift off as he continued "I'll admit your mother surely deserved better and I had planned on giving her something more extravagant but our salaries wouldn't permit it at that time. Even if we could of, she still wouldn't have accepted it _too much wasted space_ is what she would claim. The plan was then to add a nursery for each child that came along. The day she died is the day that wall was removed I guess you could say I lost control of my anger that night." Severus snapped out of his trance and looked at Harry "You do realize that Ann will not be going near you for a long time. She's quite afraid that you will do to her what you did to all the rats that you left behind. Unfortunately there is nothing left for anyone to practice on."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"You had a bad day, that's all. I'm just thankful that you saw fit not to direct it towards the others." He said as he directed his son back towards the caverns.  
  
"Dad, do you mind if I come back here sometime? I mean by myself since it seems to bring back some bad memories for you but."  
  
Severus turned and looked back at the old house then said, "I have no problems with you coming back here. I suppose in a way it was your home too but, this wall stays down and if I ever catch you back here with your girlfriends I will demolish the place without a second thought." Harry gulped "Come along the others are probably worried that you have accidentally killed me by now as well."  
  
As they finally approached the cavern where everyone was gathering up the dead rats from sleeping area. Once they had removed all of them Ann pulled back her covers to go to sleep when she instantly screamed. Severus and Harry ran as fast as they could to see what the problem was. As they entered the cavern Ann glared at Harry "That is the most sick, cruel, disgusting thing I have ever seen anyone do to anybody. That is not even funny, what I did earlier was an accident and I'm sorry but how could you even think of doing something like this. I wouldn't even expect a stunt like this from dad or Jamie, it's too sick."  
  
Harry stood there with his mouth open as Severus said "Ann, calm down. What did he do?"  
  
"No I won't calm down. He knows damn well what he did. Go ahead I dare you to tell your dad what you did."  
  
Harry stood there for what felt like forever while everyone stared at him. "Ann I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything to you. I was only in here long enough to kill the rats that were running around."  
  
"So you admit that you killed them. You didn't have to put them in my sleeping bag as well."  
  
"I didn't touch your things much less get close enough to touch the rats. I didn't even leave the path." Harry explained.  
  
Sirius walked over to look at his daughter's bed. "Harry, did you actually see that you were cursing rats?"  
  
"Well um no. I was just sending curses at anything that moved."  
  
"Harry, do you realize how dangerous that is. You could have hurt someone!" Severus stated  
  
"No I couldn't have. That's why I took down the ladder. I wanted to make sure nobody got in my way."  
  
"And you saw something move over here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I suppose so. I really don't remember exactly where everything was."  
  
"By the scorch mark in the sleeping bag, it won't come to life anytime soon just like the rats that were already inside of it at the time." Sirius said as the boys started shaking out their sleeping bags before climbing in them while Harry stood there glaring at Ann with a smug ,_I told you so_ expression on his face.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Harry. I really thought that you had put them there on purpose. Truce?" Ann quietly mumbled as she held out her hand.  
  
"I don't think so. I still owe you."  
  
"Harry. Whether or not it was a mistake, you are still responsible for those dead rats in her sleeping bag. You should have paid more attention to what you were doing. Now accept the truce or you can help dispose of all the dead rats down here without the use of any magic."  
  
"There's hundreds of them though." Harry whined  
  
"I know that very well."  
  
"Fine, truce." Harry said as he shook hands with his cousin while glaring at her. He then turned and headed onto the ladder that led back to the house kicking away any rats that happened to be in his path.  
  
"Sirius would you come with me I need to talk with you and Remus as soon as possible." Severus stated.  
  
"Sure thing. You kids get to sleep. No goofing around, understand?" Sirius said while glaring back and forth between Matt and Ann.  
  
"Yes sir." They all replied as the two men left them alone.  
  
When they were out of hearing range Sirius looked at Severus "Am I mistaken or did the two of you just spend a whole day together without cursing or killing one another?"  
  
"No you're not mistaken." Severus replied  
  
"So, how did it go? Did you finally let him see past that barrier or yours and let him learn what you're really like?" Remus asked.  
  
"I suppose you could say it went alright. And yes I did try to have some fun with the boy, at least until..."  
  
"Until what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's what I need to speak to you and Remus about I am not in the mood to go through this conversation twice." Finally they were both outside the kid's bedrooms. Severus opened Harry's door and noticed that he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully for once and he smiled. He then went across the hall to the open door and as he knocked he said, "So how's my patient doing?"  
  
"Better thank you." Bria said then she looked over at Sirius and asked "Would you answer a question for us?"  
  
"It all depends on what the question is." Sirius replied  
  
"Dad said that after he changed he saw you motion for mom to get off of Mr. Malfoy. How did she get him down without magic and in wolf form?"  
  
"I think that it's something your mum should answer." Sirius said as he smirked.  
  
"She keeps insisting that she doesn't remember but I know she does and I really need to know."  
  
"I am curious about this as well." Severus stated as he looked over at Dannie who was starting to look slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Remus then walked up behind Dannie and wrapped his arms around her causing her to relax under his embrace. "This is way to easy." Sirius chuckled "Let's just say that whenever Lucius sits down he will remember what a pain in the ass your mum really is."  
  
Bria still looked a little confused while Remus tried to hide his laughter by burrowing his head in her shoulder and Dannie turned completely red from embarrassment. Severus stood there looking quite disgusted and said "You didn't? I do hope you have had your shots. I wouldn't want to see you catching anything."  
  
"Very funny Sev. I was originally going for his leg and I would have had it if your friend wasn't so noisy causing him to turn around at the last second." Dannie snapped in her defense.  
  
"Luv, I hate to ask this but isn't that a bit high for his leg?" Remus said as the guys cringed.  
  
Dannie spun around in Remus' arms and replied "Leg, hip, or wherever. It still would have done more damage that it did and he would have definitely thought twice before going after our daughter again."  
  
"Mom, can we please change the subject?" Bria asked.  
  
"I must agree with you there young lady. Do you mind if I steel your dad away for a few minutes?" Severus said as he once again cringed.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
The three men then went into the hallway and as Severus closed the door Sirius asked, "So are you going to tell us what has been bothering you?"  
  
"Well we all knew it would happen sooner or later, especially since you two rescued me last week. It seems that Voldemort has been trying to summon me. I've been ignoring it as much as possible but we all know that the time will come that I must report to him."  
  
"You do realize how much danger you are in if you go." Sirius stated.  
  
"You mean when I go."  
  
"Severus you can't. You have done nothing but defy him and his followers over the past few months. It's too dangerous." Remus stated.  
  
"I am quite aware of what I have done and what is at stake. I also believe I know him well enough that I can make him believe that what I am doing is for his benefits. Sirius as you know you will need to keep a close eye on the twins, as for you Remus, I hate to ask this of you but I must. I know you had no intentions on your family staying here after Bria has recovered but you know Harry and you have been able to help him through the attacks before."  
  
"Sev, you don't have to ask. To tell you the truth, I have done a lot of thinking since we last talked about this and already planned on staying to help you train the children. Have you let Harry know yet?"  
  
"I didn't have to. He was there when it first started. Up until then I thought we were actually able to get along quite well but he then started to show so much fear I'm afraid he will try something foolish. If I have to worry about him there is no way that I will be able to pull this off."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We will keep a close eye on him. You just worry about what needs to be done." Sirius said  
  
"I knew I could trust in you. I hate to do this but it has been an exhausting day and I must turn in." Severus said as he sustained a yawn. The two men nodded and watched as Severus head towards his room.  
  
"So Remus, what really made you change your mind?"  
  
"I had a long talk with Albus and he gave me some information that really made me think about everything. Also seeing how you two were working with the kids, I realized how much you need my help."  
  
"You make it sound like we are to incompetent to handle all the kids together."  
  
"How many times did I have to remind you today that you cannot kill Matt?"  
  
"Well I wasn't actually going to kill him. Just maim him a little."  
  
"Do I need to sleep down there to make sure that you don't do anything that drastic?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I've already charmed their beds so that if either of them become empty it will set off an alarm."  
  
"And you actually think that will stop them? They are down there with no adult supervision."  
  
"But they also have Draco and Jamie down there with them."  
  
"Siri, need I remind you of Patty's condition when we graduated? Did having us around keep you two from sneaking off no matter what charms were placed where?"  
  
Reality finally hit Sirius; he then turned to head back down the stairs saying, "If they dare, they will definitely see the cells up close."  
  
"You know with the ideas you just put into his head. I really feel sorry for the kids." Dannie said as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"That was the whole idea. I had to get rid of him somehow. You're not the only one who can be conniving." He said smiling as stepped closer to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you sure that somewhere in your lineage there isn't a coyote mixed in there?"  
  
"Why would you say that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just how you can be a trickster sometimes."  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?" he whispered as he pulled her closer for a deep kiss.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss she smiled "The possibility is there but I've never known of a one to kiss like that." Dannie then grabbed their cloaks from inside the room and handed Remus his as she said "Since she's asleep would you care to escort me around the grounds?"  
  
"What if she wakes up?"  
  
"I doubt she will but if she does I doubt she will mind." Dannie stated as she fastened her cloak and started towards the stairwell. She then turned around and asked, "Well are you coming?" Remus looked into the room where his daughter slept then also left.  
  


*****************************

  
  
Severus rose from bed at sunrise in order to get ready for the day before the other woke up. As soon as he opened his bedroom door Harry who happened to be curled up on the floor in the doorway and sound asleep blocked him. Severus reached into his nightstand and pulled out his wand and with a quick wave he gently levitated his son back to his own room. Severus then lowered the boy gently onto the bed, placed the blankets over him, and watched as the boy instantly stretched out from the warmth of the covers. Just as Severus turned to leave Harry sensed the different surroundings and gasped. Severus heard this and turning back towards the boy said, "Go on back to sleep. You seem to have had a long night which we will talk about later."  
  
Harry then rested his head back onto the pillow and fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that his dad had not yet been summoned away.  
  
Severus went back to his room and grabbed that day's clothes but when he stepped into the hallway again and turned towards the bathroom he was instantly greeted by Remus waiting outside the much needed closed room. He quickly turned on his heal and headed down to the second floor but once again was sorely disappointed to see Sirius also waiting in the hallway. "Morning Sev."  
  
"Why aren't you down stairs with the kids?" He grumbled.  
  
"The boys are down there lined up so I brought Ann up here. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Severus sighed "No, not at all" but thought to himself 'Of all times for everyone to decided to become early risers.' As he headed back up the stairs and to wait for his turn for what was bound to be a cold shower due to the number of people staying there.  
  
Needless to say Severus was the last one to arrive to breakfast.  
  
"Uncle Sev, where's Harry?" Jamie asked  
  
"He's still sleeping right now which I expected more of you to be doing."  
  
"Well we would have been if Mr. Black wouldn't have been snoring so loudly." Draco remarked.  
  
"Your one to talk Draco. I thought there was a battle going on between you and dad on who could make the most noise." Ann stated.  
  
"I don't snore." Draco spat  
  
"I never said the noises were coming from your mouth."  
  
"Alright you two enough. I know it's tough down there but at least you are getting to know each others imperfections so that you can learn to work around them." Severus stated.  
  
"I don't see what knowing about dad's nasal problem and Draco's intestinal problem has to do with being able to fight together." Jamie said.  
  
"Neither do I but at least now you know to pack some nose plugs before you come here and the problem will be solved." Severus said as Draco started turning various shades of red. "Now if you don't mind I for one would like to be able to sit and enjoy a meal without any further bickering or fighting is that clear."  
  
"Yes sir." The kids all chimed at once. Severus then picked up the newspaper next to him and started reading in peace as he ate the bowl of oatmeal infront of him.  
  
Unfortunately this only lasted about fifteen minutes until the kids were done and anxiously waiting to be excused from the table. "Stop kicking me." Ann stated.  
  
"I didn't mean to kick you I was stretching my legs." Jamie snapped back.  
  
Severus grumbled as he folded the paper in half. "All of you go get your cloaks and wands now then wait for me outside."  
  
The kids ran from the table as quickly as possible sounding like a group of stampeding hippogriffs. Severus waited and a few moments later the group ran through the house again and out the front door almost running over Remus as they crossed through the foyer. "I take it they won't be punishing the rats today?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well thanks to Harry this is the first time I can remember this house is rodent free." Severus stated.  
  
"So then what do you plan on doing with them today? Afterall there aren't any birds flying overhead also the lake is frozen so they can't kill the fish."  
  
"I was thinking since you will be working with Ann, the rest of us could have a sort of war-game. It would burn off some of this extra energy they seem to have. Grab your cloak and meet us out front." Severus said. He then looked over at Sirius, "Black are you coming or what?"  
  
_Silence_  
  
Remus then tapped Sirius on the shoulder causing him to look around a bit confused. Remus then pointed to his ear and Sirius removed some earplugs. "Sorry about that. Where did the kids go?"  
  
"Do you wear those at every meal" Severus asked.  
  
"Of coarse. How else do you expect me to keep my sanity with the twins fighting everytime we sit down to eat."  
  
Severus grumbled something incoherent then said, "Go get your cloak and meet us outside."  
  
Once everyone was on the front porch Severus explained what was going to take place. "Here's the deal kids. Due to the recent lack of targets in the catacombs we will be working on your stealth today. While Remus is working with Ann over by the stables the rest of us will be having a sort of war- game. The teams will be Sirius and I against the rest of you. You are to stick with dueling curses, no Unforgivables, understand?" The kids all nodded. "Good now you must stay within the valley, no entering the house or going near the stables. We will be starting in 2 minutes."  
  
Ann and Remus headed towards the stables to work on her accuracy while Severus and Sirius charmed their feet to keep from leaving tracks in the snow then followed after the children.  
  


*****************************

  
  
The sounds of everyone shouting curses and charms at each other drifted across the property and up through the third floor balcony door that was slightly ajar. Bria was instantly startled awake and frantically started searching for her wand while remembering what happened the previous morning. Dannie then entered the room holding a small vial. "Oh good you're up just in time to take the second dosage." Bria ignored her mother and continued searching while fighting against the pain in her shoulder. Finally Draco's voice was heard clearly as Bria finally found her wand and pointed it in the direction of the window. Dannie realized what was happening and gently grabbed her daughter's arm to get her attention. "It's alright its only Draco. Remember your uncles are training them to fight." It took a few moments for her mothers words to sink in but when they did Bria lowered her arm and relaxed. "Now drink your potion" Bria sat on the bed again, raised the vial to her mouth and drank the nasty potion as quickly as possible trying not to taste it. As she placed the bottle on the nightstand Dannie sat next to her and examined the charred skin. "How does it feel this morning?"  
  
"A little on the well done side but it's itching a lot."  
  
"Very funny. It is looking better though." Dannie replied as she picked up the vial. "I want you to go get cleaned up while I go get you something to eat. Please try not to get it wet though." Bria then grabbed an oversized tank top and sweat pants then headed onto the bathroom. When she was done she went back to her room and listened to her friends outside. _Sounds almost as they are having fun with this._ She then grabbed her shawl and carefully draped it over her shoulders as she stepped onto the balcony. She quickly noticed she had a perfect view of the back of the estate while she watched her dad and Ann at the stables. She was then looking for everyone else when she noticed Jamie trying to sneak up behind Severus. Bria smiled as she pointed her wand at the boy an changed his clothes into a purple rabbit costume. Jamie then screamed as a large bunny mask covered his head as Bria quietly stood above them quietly laughing at the site.  
  
"Um, I'm glad to see you are doing better." Came a voice from the door. Bria turned around and saw Harry standing in the door to the hallway. "What is so funny?" Bria smiled as she pointed out what was going on. Harry approached the balcony but staying just inside the door as he joined her in watching Jamie trip over his costume feet and fall to the ground as he ran towards the woods. Severus quickly caught up to him and as he stood above him with wand aimed point blank at the boy Harry then pointed his wand at his father and mumbled a quick charm.  
  
Severus quickly screamed as he was suddenly bitterly freezing from the cold. The rest of the group ran towards the two in order to find out what was wrong. The moment they arrived they broke out in laughter at the site of the man in a mere loincloth with his back turned to a giant purple rabbit as he glared at the house. Remus looked up at the balcony watching his daughter frantically shake her head pointing towards the inside of the room.  
  
Dannie quietly walked in carrying a try of food and placed it on the bed. Out of curiosity of what had Harry laughing hysterically while her daughter seemed to be frightened of something. As she approached the door she noticed what had happened and drug Harry out onto the balcony with her.  
  
Severus put his head in his hands and then looked up at his son who was starting to look guiltier by the moment. As Severus started heading into the house he suddenly got a painful burning in his arm that caused him to stop in his tracks. Out of reflex he grabbed his arm and instantly disappeared.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and the kids stared in shock while Harry turned white as a ghost and collapsed to his knees. Dannie immediately tried comforting the boy while Sirius and Remus started grabbing the children and pushing them towards the house.  
  


******************************

  
  
"Ah Severusss, such interesting attire you are wearing. I do hope I didn't interrupt anything important. I wasss beginning to misss my most loyal of servantsss."  
  
"Nothing more important than you my lord." Severus replied as he lowered himself to a knee before Voldemort.  
  


_TBC  
***********************************************************  
Please review._


	29. The Trial

**

Chapter 29 - The Trial

**  
"Ah Severus, such interesting attire you are wearing. I do hope I did not interrupt anything important. I was beginning to miss my most loyal servants."  
  
"Nothing more important than you my Lord." Severus replied as he lowered himself to a knee before Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort snapped his long bony claw like fingers and once again Severus' garment was transformed into its original state. "As you are well aware Severus, I have heard some interesting news about you lately. I am quite disappointed that you were not the one to inform me of it yourself."  
  
"The situation has made it more difficult to do so my Lord. I do not have the privacy I once had."  
  
"So you do not deny the accusations?"  
  
"My Lord, I cannot claim or deny what I am unsure of being accused of."  
  
"Step forward my dear and enlighten Severus of what information your contact has supplied us with."  
  
The hooded woman quickly glided up to the front of the group of Death-eaters and stood between the man and creature. "So good to see you again Severus."  
  
"You!" he snarled.  
  


*****************************

  
  
As Remus kept the kids calm in the living room, Sirius ran upstairs to the balcony and helped Dannie bring Harry back into the house and back into his own room. Everyone knew that the time would come sooner or later when Voldemort decided Severus needed to answer to his actions but nobody really knew what would take place or how their friend would walk away from this one. Draco seemed to be the only one there who knew what would be taking place since meeting such as these had taken place at his father's home over the summer holidays but no matter how much he tried to tell the others about it they were all preoccupied.  
  
When Sirius joined the rest of the group Draco went up to Harry's room. "You know that little stunt you pulled isn't going to help his case any."  
  
"I know it isn't. You've been around these meetings before, can you fill me in on what is going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well since neither you nor your cousins seem to be having attacks right about now I can only guess that someone has decided to bring charges against him for treason."  
  
"What do you mean charges for treason? What is this some sort of court session?"  
  
"You could say that but it doesn't happen all too often. Usually nobody wants to be proven wrong so nobody ever says anything against one another like this. Either way someone will be punished whether it's the your dad or the person who has filed the complaint."  
  
"Has your dad ever had to go through this?"   
  
"I should say not. My dad has been nothing but loyal so that he hasn't had to. Besides, dad enjoys torturing people too much so nobody would dare even challenge my dad since he would most likely win which would put the other person's life in his hands. " Draco paused. "So do you know yet who called this trial?"  
  
"It's the same one that captured him a few weeks ago."  
  
"No wonder, she's still new but from what dad says, she can be quite persuasive." Draco smirked.  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance." Harry said as he glared at the boy.  
  
"No problem. Just thought I'd tell you not to worry about it so much. He'll either survive or he won't. Guess I'd better get going before they decide to discover I'm missing."  
  
"Too late." Remus said from the doorway. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Came by to try and cheer him up."  
  
"As usual it seems as if you have done just as good of a job as ever. Run along with the rest of the group." Remus watched Draco leave then "Well now, looks as if there isn't any trouble as of yet, at least for your dad that is."  
  
"Wait a second, you can't punish me for what I did to my dad. That was payback for him scaring me the way he did yesterday."  
  
"This has nothing to do with your dad although I should say he may want a few words with you when he gets back. I believe its Jamie who would like to talk to you right now though."  
  
"About what?  
  
"Changing his clothes back and letting him out of that costume you put him in. Come along now."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't any of the others. Ann could have miss-aimed again."  
  
"Oh I don't think that was the case we have already had them try to break the charm. And I suppose next your going to try to say it was your dad pulled that stunt."  
  
"Well it could have been."  
  
"Well come along, we are going to try anyway." Remus stated as Harry followed him down stairs. Meanwhile Bria was listening from just inside her doorway and smiling.  
  


*****************************  
  
_~ Meanwhile ~_

  
  
"I have informed Lord Voldemort of your conspiring with his enemies in the secrecy of your child's existence. You have also recently proved yourself a traitor by assisting in the capture of some fellow Death-eaters." She stated.  
  
"Severus you have served me well for 16 years as did your parents before you. I find this news quite disturbing."  
  
"My Lord if I may stand to answer to these charges?" Voldemort nodded and Severus rose to his feet with his knees cracking as they straightened then he continued. "I have to state that I too find this disturbing. My assignment for you was to keep an eye on Dumbledore. In order for me to be able to perform my duties then I must be able to keep complete secrecy."  
  
"Then where is this information you are to supply him with?" She asked as Voldemort gave her a warning glare. "I have been most patient with you my dear. You have made your claims against him and he has been brought here to answer to them." Voldemort then turned his attention back to Severus, "Proceed."  
  
"My Lord, you well know of my sister's children transferring to Hogwarts but, what they obviously haven't informed you of is that the children's father and the werewolf have returned to Dumbledore's side.  
  
Last week when she led that pathetic attack on Hogsmeade I was partially responsible for the assistance in capturing some of your obviously lower ranking and much less experienced followers. The attack it's self was clearly a reckless, unorganized, and an obviously unsuccessful attempt for power. If I hadn't known any better I'd believe it was nothing but a gang of drunken children demonstrating newly acquired powers."  
  
"Drunken children? I will let you know that we accomplished our plan which was to capture you."  
  
"But at what cost? Not only were many followers and supporters severely injured or arrested but your actions nearly cost the lives of the children of many of the people here tonight including those of my sister." The woman gasped as everyone turned his or her attention to her while Severus continued. "My Lord, am I mistaken or are these children whose lives she foolishly risked, destined to stand in this very room one day?" Voldemort nodded "I know it was a great loss when my sister turned her back on the cause and ran off with the incompetent fool. I have been given the opportunity to gain their confidence so that I can train them so that one day they too will join the others here. Together they will without doubt be a great asset as your allies for they are each more creative and cunning than she was at their age."  
  
"Severus you have made a valid point. My supporters that were there that day also have informed me of the recklessness of the attack on Hogsmeade. Are you positive you can persuade your sister's children to serve me? What of their father's views?"  
  
:"Their father is a bumbling oaf who would rather be their playful friend than to show them the support and guidance they crave and are in need of. They have learned practically nothing of you until their arrival and then what they have heard is minimal. They were raised in a pacifist society and the only battles they know of are those that the Muggles brought upon themselves. I am certain that with the correct guidance I can provide, you will be quite pleased with them."  
  
"My Lord, this may all be so but, what about the boy? Why did he keep his existence from you for so long?" the woman asked.  
  
"The boy and I have had no relationship other than that of student and teacher. His existence was the mistake of a foolish child with a Mudblood tramp and as far as I was concerned she should have terminated his life immediately." Severus said with complete regret. "Up until recently I and so many others believed him to be the offspring of my Muggle loving fool-hearted cousin."  
  
"Severus, as everyone here will agree, there is always some sort of pleasure to be found with a Muggle and a Mudblood female can be quite interesting. That is all either of them are good for. As for the child's identity, I have found the boy to be quite the advisary. He will make quite a powerful wizard one day. Because of your commitment to me, along with his bloodline and powers it would be a great loss if he were terminated. I want you to gain his trust." Voldemort stated  
  
"My Lord?" Severus questioned.  
  
"Severus he is your child, gain his trust and respect and then train him with the others. For in a few short years he shall take his rightful place at my side."  
  
"My Lord, his child will not join you willingly. He sees you as the one who has destroyed his family and continuously tried to eliminate him."  
  
"I will admit that I have acted in haste in the past but this new information that has been brought forward has made me rethink my plans. With proper persuasion and guidance I am quite sure that the boy shall take his rightful place in time just as his father did. Remember Mistress, there was once a day where you yourself refused your position until recently when you came to me for forgiveness of your past misjudgments. Although your work with the children should be commended, you do continue to act in haste not only in battle but also against your allies. You have done nothing but waste my time with these proceedings. I warned you when you first brought the charges up that you must have undeniable proof that he is in fact a traitor. You have not provided me with such information. Severus, her life is yours, do what you choose to it."  
  
Severus though long and hard about the _Mistress_ as everyone called her and finally came to a decision. "My Lord, although I am grateful for this honor but, since she so recklessly handed me over to be tortured by her trainees I feel it is only right that I repay the favor and place her back into your hands to do what you see fit to her." He said as the woman shook in fear and disbelief.  
  
Voldemort looked upon Severus realizing that her identity was still unknown to him. "Wise choice to keep the stench of her fear and blood from you. Pucey! Baddock! Take her to the dungeon and take care of her but do not let her die or you will be next."  
  
The two men stepped forward and escorted the woman out by her arms as she shouted for help and tried struggling against them. Although Severus hated what was going to happen to her, he turned to watch the woman be dragged out of the room knowing to do otherwise would have shown weakness. Voldemort then dismissed the others and said, "As for you Severus, I am adding onto your assignment. You mentioned that you have been working with your sister's children and preparing them to take their places when they become of age. Along with this you are to also work with your own son for he will take Lucius' position one day."  
  
"My Lord, is that position not held for young Malfoy?"  
  
"That it was but Lucius has become careless lately using his powers for reasons outside my services. He is currently being detained but will soon be released and then he will have to pay for his actions. If I feel you are unsuccessful in the children's training they will be removed from that school and placed with the Mistress for further education. You are dismissed."  
  


*****************************  
  
_Back at Snape Estates_

  
  
"See I told you I wasn't the one who did that to him." Harry stated.  
  
"I'm sorry but we had to make sure since you were responsible for transfiguring your father's clothes. Looks like we'll just have to wait until he gets back." Remus said.  
  
"If he comes back." Harry mumbled  
  
"You need to stop thinking like that, he will be back. No matter how many times we have tried to get rid of him through the years he keeps returning." Sirius stated as Severus came down the stairs with Bria. "See what did I tell you, we just can't get rid of him."  
  
Severus looked over at Jamie "Why is he still wearing that foolish thing?" he asked Harry and Bria.  
  
"Because none of the kids seem to have been the ones to have put him in it to begin with so we had to wait for you." Remus stated.  
  
"None of the kids? Are you sure you tried everyone of them?" He asked as Bria tried hiding behind Harry. "I wouldn't try that, he's in enough trouble as it is and you are suppose to be using your powers to heal yourself not to be pulling pranks on the others."  
  
"Gabriella, change him back now." Remus ordered. "And you, why didn't you tell us who was responsible for this when you knew all along."  
  
Bria quickly mumbled the counter spell while Harry replied "You never asked me who was responsible. Besides it was more fun watching you walk around blaming him."  
  
"I suggest the two of you get up to your rooms now. As for the rest of you, you might as well get your stuff and find rooms on the second floor." Severus said.  
  
"You mean we actually get to sleep in regular rooms now?" Ann asked.  
  
"After that sudden realization of how cold it actually is outside? Yes. Harry I said to get to your room I want to have a talk with you."  
  
The kids all ran down into the cavern as quickly as possible so that they could retrieve their things before sunset while Harry glared at his father as he climbed the staircase.  
  
When all the children were out of sight Sirius sat down on the couch and said, "I suppose it's good that you made it back in one piece but by the way he just looked at you I need to know how you did it."  
  
Severus let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes replying, "All you need to know is that I only said what I had to in order for everyone to remain safe for the time being."  
  
"For how long are they going to remain safe?" Remus asked.  
  
"That I'm not sure of, it will depend..." Severus replied as he watched the two as they reached the top of the stairs then escorted to their rooms by Dannie.  
  
"What do you mean it will depend?"  
  
"Just what I said. I have been ordered to gain my son's trust and respect and train him and the twins for when they turn of age and receive their marks."  
  
"Severus, either you are experimenting with you potions again or something is wrong with my hearing. I could swear you just said that you are to train the children so that they will serve Voldemort." Remus stated.  
  
"You heard correctly and no I have not been experimenting again. Voldemort feels that the three of them would be a great asset as his allies and if there isn't an improvement then they will be placed in the training camp that I was fortunate enough to be a guest of."  
  
"Well then, do you mind telling us what you said to convince him of that?" Remus asked as Severus started heading towards the stairs.  
  
The man turned around and replied "I only said what he needed to hear and it is something that I will never repeat again. Now if you will excuse me." He turned and started up the staircase once again. When he finally reached his son's open door he stood and watched as Harry stared out the window at the mountains. After a few moments that felt like hours he knocked on the doorframe. "May I come in?"  
  
"It's your house." The boy replied not even bothering to turn around.  
  
Severus walked over to the chair and sat down. "I would like to thank you for that little prank you pulled earlier, although I do believe it was quite uncomfortable appearing before Voldemort like that." Severus watched his son looking for some sort of response but there was none. "I do suppose it may raise a few questions in his mind about me now." Still no response. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Harry shook his head "Nothing is wrong." He lied.  
  
"Then why are you acting like someone pissed in your cereal?"  
  
Harry started to say something as he glared at his father but he then bit his lip and paused as he turned back towards the window. "You know you don't have to be here. Better yet, you don't have to have me here. You can go ahead and let me go back to school and forget everything about mum like you wanted. I will move back into Gryffindor tower and you'll only have to deal with me in class."  
  
"First you are not allowed to change houses again, that was a one time occurrence under special circumstances. Severus sighed "Now before I agree to take you back to school, I need to know why you are so angry all of a sudden."  
  
"I heard what you said." Harry spat  
  
"I don't understand. If you heard everything then you should know.."  
  
"I didn't hear everything but, I did hear enough to know that we would all be better off if I were just the bastard orphan child of Lily Potter and you would just rot in hell."  
  
"I never believed in parents spanking their children but right now with this attitude of yours I am very tempted to turn you over my knee."  
  
"Why? Isn't that how you truly feel? Afterall isn't my existence the result of a foolish child and a Mudblood whore? Weren't those your words?"  
  
"Yes they were but let me explain."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore explanations. I heard all that I need to hear, I just want to go back to school where I belong. I may have to stay in the Slytherin house but don't worry, I'll keep well hidden from you, I won't blow anything up in class, and come summer I'll go back to the Dursley's."  
  
"Harry, you can't go back there. Not with the way they treated you. I won't allow it."  
  
"The way they treated me? I may have been disciplined there but at least from the day I was abandoned there they made it quite clear about their hatred for me. I lived without a father for 15 years I certainly don't need you pretending that you want to be one now." Harry said as he used the last of his strength to fight back the tears.  
  
"Are you positive that this is what you want?"  
  
"I have never been more positive about anything. I want to go back."  
  
"Fine I will let Albus know that you will be returning after dinner tonight." Severus said as he left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Just as Harry heard the door click shut he collapsed onto the floor and leaned against the side of the bed and before he knew it he couldn't stop, he started crying harder than he had ever had before in his life.  
  


***********************************************************  
_TBC - - - - - Please Review_


	30. Reality Hits Hard

**Chapter 30 - Reality Hits Hard**

  
  
Just as Severus closed the door and turned around he was instantly slammed against the wall. "What in Merlin's name did you do to him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him." He replied as he shoved Sirius back. "Why are you up here and not assisting with the others?"  
  
"I came to let you know that the kids have all found rooms when I heard Harry yelling. Now what happened?"  
  
"For some reason he only heard part of my trial and it happened to be the part I hated about all else." Severus replied  
  
"What could you have said that was so bad that it would make him act like that?"  
  
"I said earlier I would never repeat those words again. I hated them the second they escaped by throat all in hopes to save him. Unfortunately it happened to be the only thing he heard."  
  
"How are we suppose to help him realize the truth if you don't tell us what you said?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You don't understand. I don't want nor need your help. He has no desire to be my son and I'm beginning to believe that he would be better off if he wasn't."  
  
"No matter what you said to that creature it couldn't have been that bad." Severus looked away and Sirius continued. "Didn't you explain to him that you have a role to maintain?"  
  
"Yes I told him that last night but it doesn't matter. The damage is done and there is no going back now. If you'll excuse me I have to contact Albus so that he can leave tonight."  
  
Before Sirius could say anything else Severus had left the man standing there.  
  


*****************************

  
  
Later that evening Harry left his bag at the bottom of the staircase while he joined almost everyone who had already gathered for dinner.  
  
"Dad how long are we going to wait for Uncle Sev tonight?" Jamie asked.  
  
"We've waited long enough, go ahead and eat. I don't think he'll be joining us."  
  
"How come?" Ann questioned.  
  
Nobody answered; instead Sirius just looked at Harry and shook his head.  
  
The dinnertime was very quiet and tense when Dannie tried to make some small talk to lighten the mood. "So Matt, you've obviously gotten to know us all pretty well. Your accent, where down south do you come from?"  
  
"A small town called Baldwin in northern Florida, just outside Jacksonville. My parents have a farm out there."  
  
"Really, what kind of farm do they have?" Remus asked.  
  
Jamie and Ann stopped eating while they waited for the reaction of the boy's answer. Matt just simply said "Goat" between bites of food.  
  
Sirius put his ford down and glared at the boy "What did you say?"  
  
"My parents are goat farmers."  
  
The look of shock was priceless as Sirius glanced at his children while Draco laughed to himself.  
  
"Being from a small town really sucks doesn't it? I know back on the res. the only thing to do is go to the club." Bria stated.  
  
"Not really. We all meet at the hall on Friday nights fer the fights."  
  
"That's not too bad" Sirius said "Is it boxing or street fighting?"  
  
Jamie started snickering as Ann bit her lip and shrank into her chair waiting for her dad to be corrected. "Oh no sir. It's neither of those. We go and see the cock fights."  
  
Draco and Harry couldn't contain their laughter any longer. "Cock fights?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. There's usually a good 2-3 fights on most nights but then there are the nights where the cops raid it before they even start."  
  
"I'm glad they raid those things. That's a cruel sport." Bria spat.  
  
"I don't see why, them chickens are gonna die anyway. Why not have them fight. At least they bring in money to help pay for the feed."  
  
Sirius was speechless. This was the last thing he ever imagined his daughter to fall for. No matter how he tried to see something good in the boy, the only picture he had now was his baby girl at 19 years old, barefoot, pregnant, and already having one set of twins while they lived in a shack surrounded by animals. Once again he looked at Matt as the boy took Ann's hand and said "Mom and Dad said they'd put in a trailer on the back lot for after I graduate college and we get married."  
  
Sirius saw red now and was just about to explode when Remus cut in "Padfoot, I need to talk to you, let's go for a walk. If you will excuse us."  
  
Everyone nodded except Harry "Wait up and you can show me where the powder is so I can go back to school."  
  
Sirius looked at the boy, "If you want to leave, you are going to have to find your dad. He's the only one with the Floo Powder." Then he turned and headed outside with Remus to try and cool off.  
  
"Harry grabbed his bag while Bria and the others watched him leave the room. Bria then looked at Dannie who nodded, so she went and followed him. "Harry wait."  
  
"No. The sooner I'm out of here the better off things will be."  
  
"Why? I thought we were all having fun tonight."  
  
"Because I'm not wanted here." Harry replied  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Where did you come up with that idea? From what I've seen he's actually glad you are here. I heard how you two spent all day together yesterday. Do you actually think that's what someone would do if they didn't want you around?"  
  
"It was all an act. I heard him tell Voldemort that I was a mistake and I should have been terminated before I was ever born."  
  
"Then why did he bring you here to work with you?" Bria asked.  
  
"Because Dumbledore told him to."  
  
"Well since your determined to leave I might as well give you this now. I know you already have a wand but with that one being connected to Voldemort and all I thought you could use one that wasn't." As Harry took the box it instantly started rattling before he could even open it.  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"Grandpa made it the day of the attack. Its core is white sage and sweet- grass that I received at the last Sundance I went to."  
  
"But I was told that the wand chooses its owner."  
  
"By the way it's acting I'd say it does. Besides the boy in the shop said he knew you very well and it would work."  
  
Harry looked it over as he held it in his hand. Twelve inches long and made of cedar. He didn't know much about Native American herb usage since he wasn't one to pay attention in Herbology so he had to ask. "Sage and Cedar?"  
  
Bria smiled at the simple answer. "Protection. Just like the flute Grandpa played that day. The more I've known you the more I've seen you try to protect those you care for. Even the charm you gave me shows it and the way you slept outside your dad's room last night."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Of coarse, I almost tripped over you during the night."  
  
"Well, I was foolish to think I should try. I thought he..."  
  
Bria shook her head. "I don't think you were foolish. You care about him, you should he's your..."  
  
"Don't even say it. He surely doesn't want to be."  
  
Bria saw the anger start to show in his expression again and sighed. "If you want to get back to school maybe you should find him. Go on."  
  
"You're not coming with?"  
  
"No, I don't think you should leave but that's your decision."  
  
"I guess I'll see you back at school then" He said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Bria then sighed and leaned against the wall as she watched him walk off.  
  
Harry roamed the hallways looking in each and every door trying to find his father and cussing him for making him stay longer than he wanted. Not being able to find him anywhere in the house he went down into the catacombs. As he continued towards the remains of the old house he heard a voice but it was all slurred and incoherent. He walked into the living room and found Severus staring at some books on his lap while holding a bottle of J.D black in his hand.  
  
"I just don't understand. I do everything I can to keep him safe and all I do is make things worse. I thought I proved to him how I felt about you and him but then...Oh Merlin, why did I say that? Those words, I'm sorry love, you know I never felt that way about you. Why can't he see it?" Severus mumbled to himself.  
  
"Figures you would completely ignore my request and go hiding so that you could keep me here."  
  
"Why didn't you just have the others help you leave?"  
  
"I tried but I was told I had to see you. Can I go home now?"  
  
"Depends on which home you want to go to." Severus slurred.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. You want to go back to the Dursley's, Potter Manor, Hogwarts, or the home you will know very soon? Made a decision."  
  
"What home will I know very soon? You are drunk and making no sense."  
  
"If you would have paid more attention to my trial you would know what I'm talking about. Where do you want to go, tell me and I'll take you there."  
  
"I don't want you to take me anywhere, just let me Floo back to Hogwarts and I will leave you alone just like you want." Harry commanded.  
  
"Do you remember what we did and talked about yesterday?"  
  
"Yea so, what about it?"  
  
"No, I mean it. Do you remember all that I told you?" Severus asked.  
  
"What does it matter what was said yesterday. I know the truth now. I heard what you said about my mum and how you feel about me."  
  
Severus shattered the almost empty bottle against the wall and took a deep breath. "You're right, what does it matter. All that we did, everything I told you of coarse doesn't matter at all. You are so sure you know everything, The Floo powder is on the mantle, now get out of my home." Harry grabbed a handful of powder from the jar and as he stepped into the fireplace Severus mumbled, "Sorry love, I know I promised I wouldn't give up but I cannot do this anymore." And he buried his head into his hands.  
  
The boy then dropped the powder and said "Hogwarts". As the green flames engulfed him he could have sworn he saw a second person sitting on the couch next to his father. Before he knew it he was sitting on the floor of Dumbledore's fireplace.  
  
"Welcome back Harry. I see you still haven't quite gotten the hang of Floo travel." Albus smirked  
  
Harry was still trying to comprehend what he's just seen. "Mum?"  
  
Albus looked at the boy "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I thought I saw someone with Snape as I was leaving."  
  
"It's about time you saw her."  
  
"Her? You've seen her too?"  
  
"More so this year than the past. She use to sit and yell at him over the way he treated you in class. A lot of good it did since he didn't even know she was around. It was quite amusing a few times to the point that my own laughter would cause her to even yell at me as well. If you ask your uncles they definitely would let you know that the worse place to be was on the receiving end of Lily's temper."  
  
"So that was mum? She didn't seem to be mad at him this time. How come I've never seen her?"  
  
"Well of coarse that was your mother, she wouldn't be anywhere else than with her soul-mate. You haven't seen her because she's not really a ghost. It's her spirit or soul you might say. She's been watching over the two of you since you first started school." Albus explained  
  
"Does he know she's around?"  
  
"I really don't know. Sometimes when he's alone it seems like he does because I hear him talking to himself from outside his quarters. But that's usually after he's been disciplined by Voldemort or one of the many times he had himself worried sick over you."  
  
"Why would he worry about me? He never wanted me around."  
  
Albus lowered his head and looked over his glasses at the boy as he asked, "Do you really believe that?"  
  
Harry paused, "I didn't want to but I heard him say it."  
  
"What you heard is what Voldemort needed to hear. Before they get back I want you to remember everything that he said to you before you make any decisions. What happens after that is completely up to you."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said as he left the headmasters office and headed to the Slytherin house. Harry had spent many winter holidays at school before but he had never seen it so empty. The only ones that remained there were the headmaster, McGonagall, Hagrid, and a few house elves. Although he was told to think about everything his father had said to him he was still the last person that Harry wanted to think about. As he put his things away he came across his Animagus book and test paper. Not having anything else to do to pass the time he decided to work ahead on it.  
  


*****************************

  
  
As Harry slept at the table he was mumbling over his nightmares that had returned. No matter how much he tried to wake up from them he couldn't. Finally he felt something move his hair from his face causing him to be startled awake. As Harry was shaking in his seat he looked around the room but couldn't see anyone, just then he felt something embrace him. He was so comfortable with it he closed his eyes and relaxed. With his eyes still closed the embrace felt so solid that he leaned into it but reality was set into place as he leaned too far and fell off his chair. Harry quickly stood up thankful that nobody was around to see what happened and he sat back in his chair and looked over what he had completed before he fell asleep. The papers were so smudged from his sleeping on the fresh ink he could barely make anything out. He quickly ran to the bathroom, looked into the mirror, and then started scrubbing the ink off the side of his face. As soon as he removed all of it his stomach started grumbling so he changed his clothes and went to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry, glad to see you finally joined us." Albus said cheerfully  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't realize it was that late."  
  
"That's alright. We've just finished lunch but I'm sure if you went down to the kitchens the house elves will have something left for you."  
  
"Thank you sir." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Harry, have you thought about what I said?"  
  
"Um, yes sir." the boy lied  
  
Dumbledore looked over his glasses "And your decision would be?"  
  
"Um, I'm still thinking about it sir."  
  
"Very good, afterall it's not a decision to be taken lightly."  
  
Harry then turned and went to the kitchens. When he got there he was given two ham sandwiches and he took them back to the common room. As he sat and looked over his notes and textbook he attempted to fix some of the flaws now in both items that were caused by the previous night's sleep. After a few hours of work he was finally down to the last requirement on the test which happened to be the combination of a potion and a spell that would show the castor's spirit animal. In looking over all herbs needed it didn't seem too difficult or dangerous. Afterall wasn't it his own father that told him that none of the potions they made in class would cause serious damage? Knowing he would have to use the potion lab he immediately planned on how he would get the headmaster to approve of it. He knew that if he had come right out and said what he wanted to work on they would insist that he wait until his father returned but.. It was so easy that he knew it had to work. He then noticed the time of day and once again he headed off to meet with the staff for supper.  
  
As they all enjoyed a very quiet meal which was a big change for Harry not listening to the twins fighting with his father while Sirius gave death glares to Ann's boyfriend. Finally McGonagall broke the silence, "So Harry, how did you spend your day today. I haven't seen you at all since you've been back."  
  
"Oh, just doing some extra studying."  
  
"Wonderful. It's good to see you actually still know how to open your books."  
  
"It helps pass the time until by friends get back."  
  
"Well I hope you don't lose the habit and let your grades start dropping any further."  
  
"No ma'am I won't." He then turned his attention to the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if I could use the potions lab tomorrow."  
  
"What do you need the lab for?"  
  
"I wanted to do some extra studying for class." Harry replied. Dumbledore just stared at the boy as he continued, "Don't worry, it's just one of the textbook potions that I want to work on."  
  
"Well I don't see why not."  
  
"Albus, he won't have the supervision he needs. You know I'm visiting with my sister and you have that meeting with the ministry."  
  
"Don't worry Minerva. You know as well as I do that none of Severus' textbook potions are dangerous."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said as he finished his plate of food and started to run out of the room.  
  
"Albus, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Harry, this is a textbook potion correct? You're not going to try any crazy experiments now are you?"  
  
"No sir. This is a textbook potion."  
  
"Feel better Minerva?" the older man questioned  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Harry go on. You can use the room. I don't think your dad will mind at all, but you must wait until tomorrow morning. I don't want you in there tonight and accidentally falling asleep in the middle of it."  
  
"No worries sir. I can wait." He said as he ran out of the room smiling.  
  
"I still don't like this Albus."  
  
"Will you relax. I am sure he will be alright. I'm just glad to see that there's another interest that he shares with Severus. Maybe it will help bring them closer."  
  
"That's what has me worried."  
  
"I will have Dobby check on him now and then tomorrow plus, I'll try to be back here early if that will ease your mind. You just enjoy your visit with your family."  
  
Harry ran back to the common room and studied his notes over and over again to make sure he wouldn't make any mistakes. Convinced he had it memorized he finally grabbed his things, took a quick shower and went to be determined to get good nights sleep.  
  


*****************************

  
  
The next morning Harry woke up bright and early, changed his clothes, grabbed his backpack, and then ran to join the others for a quick breakfast.  
  
"I haven't seen anyone so anxious to work on a potion in a long time. I'm glad to see you taking an interest in your father's field." Albus chuckled  
  
Harry just nodded and continued to eat as quickly as possible.  
  
"Harry, if you don't slow down you are going to get sick." McGonagall warned.  
  
Harry then let out a loud belch "Excuse me. I just wanted to get started right away." He said as he gathered his pack from the chair next to him.  
  
"That's alright. You just be careful and make sure you follow the directions correctly." Albus said.  
  
"Yes sir. I hope you have a good trip." Harry said as he turned to leave the room.  
  
Albus watched the boy leave. "Thank you Harry, good luck." Then Harry just waved in response.  
  


*****************************

  
  
As he let the cauldron heat up he gathered all the ingredients from the storage closet and placed them on the table. He smiled at the thought of how easy this was afterall. If it weren't for the other day working one on one with his father he wouldn't even have thought about doing this without at least Hermione there to help. Afterall she was quite knowledgeable of the subject since their first day of class.  
  
_This is going to take almost all day, at least I don't have anything else to do._ He thought. Finally the cauldron was heated to the correct tempter and he started adding the ingredients in the proper order making sure everything was measured correctly _(so he though)_. As he waited to add the 8 ounces of White Willow bark he started thinking back to everything he and his father talked about.  
  
_"Just remember what I am. While I am gone you will no doubt see and hear something you won't like. If I am unable to fool him.."_  
  
Realization hit Harry and hit him hard as he sat there thinking _He came back, he said he had to fool Voldemort and he came back. No curses. Nothing. Mum's sprit wasn't even mad at him for saying what he said._  
  
Harry then looked at the hourglass that he was using to time the potion and in figuring he had enough time to see if the Headmaster was back he started to leave the table.  
  
Just then Dobby appeared with lunch out of nowhere making Harry jump backwards into his worktable and knocking it over.  
  
"Mister Harry Potter sir, Dobby is sorry." There was no reply.  
  
Luckily the liquid from the cauldron extinguished the burner instantly but caused a thick cloud to form covering the work area.  
  
"Don't Master Harry move. Dobby clean up the mess I will." The house elf said as he started cleaning up everything around the cloud. Once that was done and there wasn't any broken glass left from the jars that once held the herbs. Dobby then moved closer to the cloud and as he started to try to fan it away he asked. "Master Harry Potter is ok?"  
  
Unfortunately the only sound that came from the cloud was a faint "Uh- Ohhhhh."  
  


_TBC  
  
***********************************************************  
Please Review_


	31. Frazzeled Nerves

**Chapter 31 - Frazzled Nerves**

  
  
"We are leaving in 10 minutes, I want everyone down here in 5. Do you hear me?" Sirius bellowed from the bottom of the stairwell as Severus, Remus, and Dannie were relaxing in the living room.  
  
"Dad I can't find my shoe anywhere!" a voice trailed down.  
  
"Check your bags." Dannie yelled  
  
"Thanks mom." Bria announced a few moments later.  
  
Remus wrapped his arm around Dannie as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So Sev, are you glad to be going back?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Back at work, yes. Away from this mess, yes. But..."  
  
"Don't let him get to you. He probably just needed to calm down." Remus stated.  
  
"No, it's worse than that. You didn't see the hatred in his eyes." Severus stated  
  
"Sev, he's a kid. They all hate their parents at one time or another. You wouldn't believe how many times Bria had the same look towards me." Dannie said.  
  
"It's beyond that and I really can't blame him."  
  
"Watch out, here comes the stampede." Sirius announced as the thundering sounds from everyone's shoes came down the stairs and the kids all stopped infront of the room. Sirius then looked over the group. "Ok where is Ann and Matt?"  
  
"They are saying goodbye." Jamie replied.  
  
"Now? He's not leaving until tomorrow." Sirius then took a deep breath and bellowed "ANN MARIE YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE! THREE!"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"Ok, ok, we're coming." She said as her and Matt started down the stairs.  
  
"So does everyone have everything you came with?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes we do. Can we just go now?" Bria asked.  
  
"You just want to get back so you and Potter can have your little snog fest." Draco spat.  
  
"And like you can't wait to drag Ginny back behind the armor again when she gets back so just shut..."  
  
"Gabriella, Draco! Both of you stop it now." Remus demanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco replied  
  
"Sorry dad."   
  
"Don't sorry me, we are going to have a talk when we get home." Remus stated  
  
Bria glared at Draco; "Thanks a-lot!"  
  
"Anytime." Draco replied causing Remus to glare at the two of them again.  
  
"Severus may I make a suggestion?" Dannie asked.  
  
"Why not." He sighed.  
  
"Next time Remus goes along with something like this that lasts more than a few days, just go ahead and have him committed."  
  
"Wait a moment here. You were all for this and you weren't even out there dodging the kids curses so you had it easy."  
  
"No love, I was in here keeping them from killing one another while the three of you all slept after your little war games."  
  
"We could have easily switched places." Remus stated  
  
"Oh, and what was I suppose to do? Go around biting all the kids on the ass? You know I can't do magic."  
  
"Would you two stop it? You're as bad as the children." Severus spat as he started at the couple. "It's been a long week on all of us. Let's gust get back and rest up before the students arrive tomorrow."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Sirius continued. "Severus, you take the girls with this port key while I take the boys." As he tossed him a Frisbee.  
  
"What about mom and dad?" Bria asked  
  
"They are going to Floo back. You dad is going to lock up the house after we leave." Severus replied. "Come on, Albus isn't going to keep the wards down that much longer."  
  
Remus and Dannie watched everyone leave and head up the hillside. "Ready to go home?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed, "Most definitely." Remus then led her into the fireplace that held on tight to her as they Floo'd directly to Albus' office.  
  


*****************************

  
  
When they arrived a pacing headmaster greeted them as he held a screaming toddler. "Oh thank Merlin you are back. He's been screaming for two days and I'm about to loose my mind."  
  
"Albus, I've never seen you like this. You deal with children all the time. What is wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, I deal with children, not with babies. Dannie my dear do you mind?" he replied as he held the baby towards her.  
  
"Um, no not at all." She said as she took the very voiceterous child. "Do you have any supplies?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Just at the tow of the stairs. Thank you." He said as he collapsed in his chair.  
  
Remus smiled as he watched Dannie take the little one and head to where she was directed while softly talking to him the whole time as he whimpered trying to calm down. He then sat across the desk from the exhausted older man. "Albus, where did he come from? Why hasn't Minerva helped you?"  
  
"She's been at her sister's since before it happened. She said she thought it was a bad idea to let him work in the lab by himself but he said he was working on a textbook assignment. I was glad to see him taking an interest and I knew his father would be too. Now his mother has been yelling at me all day for letting this happen. I thought it was an actual potion out of the potion book. The worse part is Dobby cleaned it all up before I even got there so there is no telling what he made."  
  
"Albus, you're not making much sense. Did you say his mother's here? Why isn't she taking care of him? Where is this textbook the child was working out of?"  
  
"I'm sorry Remus. I'm exhausted; I haven't been able to sleep in two days. Here is his book. A lot of what I've said will make sense when you see who's it is." Albus replied  
  
Remus picked up the book and looked at the inside cover. He then looked at Albus and asked "This is a joke right?" as he left the book open to the page with the potion on the edge of the desk.  
  
"If only my boy, if only."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. Poor Bria, I don't know how I'm going to tell her."  
  
"Forget your daughter, how am I going to tell Severus?"  
  
"Albus, it will come to you. It always does. I'll be here if you wish so I can help hold him back." Remus then glanced out the window. "Well looks like you had better think of something quick. They are coming up the walk right now."  
  
"Might as well get it over and done with. Are you coming?"  
  
"No I'm going to check on them. He's become awfully quiet." Remus said as he watched the headmaster leave. As soon as the door closed he opened up the top desk drawer and pulled out a small chocolate Santa wrapped in foil and took it up stairs. Once at the top he noticed Dannie singing as she danced and bounced the baby who was happily chewing on his fist. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Sure, no problems. He's teething though." She replied as she sat in the closest chair then continued. "Who would abandon a baby here?"  
  
"He wasn't abandoned, he's actually one of the students." Remus replied.  
  
"One of the students? The only one here was...you don't mean it's..."  
  
"Wem, Wem, Wem, Wem, Wem." Harry kept saying as Remus smiled and brushed the bangs off Harry's' forehead exposing the scar.  
  
"What happened to him?" Dannie asked  
  
"A potions accident. Albus has gone to bring Severus here so he can tell him."  
  
"Well at least it's a potion. He will be able to return him to normal won't he?"  
  
Remus didn't have a chance to answer when the door opened and Severus' voice trailed up the dome shaped room. He then handed Harry the shiny candy "I promised I'd keep Sev from killing him." He said as he then gave her a quick kiss and went back down the staircase.  
  
Dannie looked at Harry who was peeling the foil wrapper off the candy and dropping small pieces onto the floor. "Well little one, I guess it's just us."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up as he held out the candy and replied "Tacooo"  
  
"Why did he give you this? He needs to learn that chocolate gives little ones the runs." And she took it out of the boy's hand and placed it onto the table. She then put Harry onto the floor as she bent down to pick up the mess he made. Harry glared at her then wobbled over to the table, stood on his toes, and rubbed his hand along the top of it until he finally found the candy. "Tacooo." He said again and bit off Santa's head.  
  
"Albus, I don't understand. Why did you insist I come with you to your office and then you just sit there." Severus said as his voice trailed upward to the little ears.  
  
"Da da da da da." Harry kept repeating as he wobbled on his toes towards the top of the stairs.  
  
"Stop right there." Dannie ordered. Harry turned to her with brown drool on his chin. She then glanced at the table and back to him stating "I said no chocolate."  
  
Harry threw the headless Santa down the stairs and replied "No tacooo."  
  
Sirius noticed something hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to see what it was. As he bent down to pick it up he instantly heard a squeal "MINE!" so he stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus I really don't know how to tell you this. He asked if he could work on one of the potions from his book." Albus continued as Sirius looked to where the noise came from. He soon saw a small brown bushy head of hair peek over the top step and then disappear.  
  
Harry then sat on the floor and scooted his bottom to the edge of the top step and started butt bumping his way down. Dannie went to pick him up but Sirius smiled as he shook his head stating that it was all right.  
  
"Albus, would you please stop fumbling around and tell me what happened. Was Harry injured? Where is he? You said you would keep an eye on him." Severus had a million more things running through his mind but nothing like what caught his attention when he saw what his friends were watching on the stairs.  
  
Severus just stared as he noticed a small head bobbing up and down followed by a small voice saying "ity bity ity bity..." All the way down closely followed by Dannie. Once Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he crawled to the waiting candy, wrapped his fist around it, looked at Sirius and said "My tacooo."  
  
"Albus?" Severus questioned  
  
Harry then walked over to where Remus was sitting, stuck his arm in the air, palm up and open and said "Wem, Tacooo."  
  
Remus leaned back to avoid the semi messy hand and replied "Yes buddy, chocolate."  
  
"Who is that child and where is Harry?" Severus continued questioning as calmly as possible.  
  
Harry then looked around the room, and started saying "Mum mum mum mum mum." as he walked behind Albus' chair towards the bookcase, lifting the messy hand into the air, and saying again "Wem, tacooo." While pointing towards Remus with the other hand. Harry then slowly lowered his hand and started whimpering as he plopped down onto the ground. As Albus buried his head in his hands waiting for the boy to start screaming and crying again Dannie pulled a tissue out of her pocket, walked over to the boy and bend down to try to clean the completely melted candy off the boys hand. Harry then sniffed loudly and squealed "My tacooo." as he pulled his hand away from her and tried to lick it clean not only making more of a mess but also spreading some across his face.  
  
She then helped him stand up by taking his clean hand saying "How about if you go see your dad, little one."  
  
Harry stopped sniffling and as he stood on his toes to peer over the desk his eyes lit up once again and noticed Severus sitting in the chair. He then wobbled his way around the obstacle chanting "Da da da da da".  
  
Poor Severus was still in shock but had to ask. "You said he wanted to work on a potion. Which one was it?"  
  
Harry paused as he looked at his dad then at his hand and wiped it across the paper on the edge of the desk before he climbed up onto his father's lap and faced him.  
  
"You have to believe me Severus. He truly had me believing it was one out of your own textbooks." Albus stated.  
  
Harry used his index finger from his clean hand to poke Severus in the chest to get his attention. When the man finally glanced at him Harry said, "Fix."  
  
"Albus are you saying he was just experimenting? And you allowed this?"  
  
Again Harry started poking him but this time Severus gently grabbed to small finger to get him to stop and Harry said again more demanding "Fix!"  
  
"It wasn't a nameless potion. It was the one for his Animagus class. It's in the book there on the desk."  
  
Severus supported Harry's back as he leaned over to glance at the now slimy smudged page. Harry was getting frustrated from his father ignoring him so he put his small hands on either side of the man's face forcing him to look at him while he stated "Fix now da."  
  
He looked at the glaring green eyes and said "I will, just wait." He then turned his attention to Albus and asked, "Where is the remainder of what he made. I need to be able to see what went wrong."  
  
"That is the worse part of this whole thing. The house-elf, Dobby, cleaned it up before I even got back."  
  
"Are you telling me that not only did you let my son work unsupervised in the lab but you weren't even here at the school while he did this?" Severus said as calmly as possible but his voice was still getting louder.  
  
Harry then shoved a brown finger into the man's mouth and said "Da tacooo."  
  
Severus pulled the boy's finger out of his mouth and replied "No thank you Harry. I don't need chocolate." Remus and Sirius were starting to laugh at the site of Severus sitting there with chocolate on his slightly red from anger face and the messy child on his lap. "You two are really enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact we are." Remus chuckled.  
  
Dannie then handed Severus the tissue and pointed out the mess on his face as he grumbled a quiet "Thank you."  
  
Just then the door flew open and a voice called out "Dad. I can't find Harry anywhere. You haven't seen him have you?"  
  
Harry then slammed bot his feet into Severus' lap to jump up squealing "BWE!" Severus grunted while trying to get hold of the squiggling toddler whom held on tightly to his dad's shoulders as he continued to jump up and down yelling "Bwe Bwe Bwe Bwe."  
  
Bria looked at the smiling baby when a red faced Severus whom finally got hold of the boy's waist and lifted him up and said, "Harry, no jumping on me. You can jump on Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus all you want but no jumping on dad. Do you understand?" Harry just replied with a giggle as he opened his mouth to chew on his hand again causing drool to drip onto Severus shirt.  
  
"Um dad, this is some sort of prank right? That's not really Harry is it?" Bria asked  
  
Severus felt Harry buckle up again so he lifted him slightly just as the boy threw his arms and legs out and again squealed "Bwe!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. I will explain it to you later."  
  
The girl's legs gave way as she collapsed onto the couch staring at the much younger version of her boyfriend. In seeing the reaction Bria had towards him, Harry then held his arms out towards the bookcase and said, "Mum?" Just as before there was no response. Severus immediately caught on and placed him back on his lap allowing the child to curl up in a ball and cry into his shirt while he rubbed his hand up and down the toddler's arm doing his best to try to comfort him.  
  
After a few moments of Severus quietly ranting at the now sleeping headmaster that remained in the chair across from him, he felt Harry squirm as something warm hit his pant leg. Severus looked at the child and questioned "Harry?"  
  
Harry held onto his stomach and looked up at his dad's face with snot dripping from his nose and tear stained eyes and replied "No mow tacooo."  
  


_TBC  
************************************************************  
Please Review_


	32. Learning to adjust

**Chapter 32 - Learning to adjust**

  
  
Dannie walked over to Severus and said "Here I'll take him, you go and get changed."  
  
"That's alright I'm sure I can remember how to do this. You don't need to."  
  
"I'm not going to." She continued with a slight smirk, "Remus is. Afterall he's the one who gave him the chocolate." Taking Harry from the man's lap.  
  
"Love, I hate to say this but, I have never changed a diaper."  
  
Dannie then handed the baby to Remus who just held onto the child's waist with his arms stretched out as far as possible infront of him. "You can always learn." She then sighed and moved Harry's back against Remus' chest and had him place his arm under the boy's arm.  
  
"My shirt!"  
  
"Well you could turn him around and support his bottom." Remus replied by cringing at the idea. "You're learning quick. Just don't..." she was interrupted by a _pfffttt_ sound as Harry shook his head. "...squeeze"  
  
"You couldn't have said something sooner? Look at my shirt."  
  
Sirius burst out laughing instantly as Severus smirked as he left for the dungeons. Dannie then grabbed Remus' free hand and pulled him up the stairs, "The sooner you get him changed the sooner you can get cleaned up. Now come along."  
  
Bria still remained on the couch watching and trying her best to comprehend what was happening. "This is all wrong." She said to herself out loud.  
  
Sirius stopped laughing as he walked over to the couch and held out his hand and said, "Let's go for a walk, You look like you need some fresh air." Bria took his hand and they left the office. As they walked through the corridor Sirius finally broke the silence, "You know, in a way this is all kind of hilarious."  
  
"Hilarious? Only for you. I don't find it funny at all. It's all kind of mucky."  
  
"Now why would you say that? That is still Harry back there and by his reaction when he saw you, he still cares about you."  
  
"That is why it's mucky. I know that it's still Harry back there but my parents are changing his diaper. That is why it's completely wrong."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see it that way. I suppose this would be hard on you. But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm quite sure that in no time Severus will find a way to make him right again." Sirius stated trying to cheer her up  
  
"I hope so. What if he can't"  
  
"Well the worse thing that could happen is that Harry would have to survive his childhood again but this time with Severus instead his mother's family." Bria stopped dead in her tracks and he continued, "I doubt that after today the old git would allow that to happen, he's probably come up with some sort of aging potion instead."  
  
"Do you think he really could?"  
  
"He came up with the potion that healed you didn't he?" Sirius stated as he was trying to cheer her up. "So are you ready to go back?"  
  
"No, I still have some unpacking to do."  
  
Just as Bria started to leave, Ann and Matt walked up. "Bria, are you and Harry still going to join us down by the lake?" She only answered by running towards her mom's rooms as quickly as possible. "What's wrong, did they get into another fight?"  
  
Sirius started back to Albus' office while the teens followed him as he replied. "It's not quite that simple."  
  
Just as they started up the stairs Remus came storming down without saying a word to anyone. "Him too? What's going on with everyone around here?"  
  
Sirius smiled, "He just learned that chocolate doesn't help with everything. So did I hear you correctly about going down by the lake?"  
  
"Well if it's alright we figured the four of us could go." Ann glanced at Matt and continued. "I know the rule is there has to be at least four of us but since it is his last day here would you please bend it this one time." She whined.  
  
"Well, .no" Sirius answered.  
  
"Please daddy. We won't be gone long I promise." Ann then saw Dannie carrying a happy clean baby. "Ooh A Baby! Where'd he come from? Can I hold him?" she squealed as she went running over to the staircase.  
  
Dannie handed the child over to the giddy teen while Sirius smirked. "How about I let you go only if Harry agrees to go with you."  
  
"But we can't find him." Matt said.  
  
"I know exactly where he is."  
  
"Sure, but if he starts ranting about Uncle Sev is then we're ditching him."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem today." Sirius said as he hooked a small cloak around the toddler's neck. Ann then tried handing him the child when he asked, "Do you want to go outside with them?"  
  
Harry clung onto Ann's neck as she stated "Wait there was nothing said about babysitting, we only agreed to take Harry with us."  
  
The door then opened as Severus entered the room. As Ann turned to see who it was Harry reached his arms out towards him "Da!" but his fingers got tangled in her black curly hair.  
  
"Ow that hurt, You little shit!" Ann replied as she glared into his eyes suddenly realizing who it was.  
  
Harry continued to try to tug his hand free repeating "It, it, it, it."  
  
"I must request the you refrain from using such profanity around your cousin." Severus said as he glared at her.  
  
"Yes sir. Come on Runt." She said as she stormed through the open door mumbling under her breath about how her father tricked her.  
  
"Where are they off to?" Severus asked  
  
"A romantic walk around the lake." Dannie replied  
  
"Oh really, while Harry is with them? Doesn't seem like it would be very romantic."  
  
"That's the whole idea." Sirius replied.  
  
"So you are saying that you are using my son as birth control?"  
  
"Well I didn't think of it that way but yes." Sirius smirked at Severus and before he could object there was a pounding at the door.  
  
"We had better leave before we wake him up." Dannie stated as she motioned towards Albus while he started stirring. As she opened the door for them to leave she put her finger to her mouth and shushed the boys immediately.  
  
"Professor, we just saw Ann and goat boy with a baby. Is what she say's true about that really being Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes it's true." Severus sighed.  
  
"Oh this is to good, it's going to be fun."  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way. Now quietly at the top of the stairs are a bunch of supplies for him. I want you two to gather them up and take them to my quarters."  
  
"Your quarters? But there are only two bedrooms." He whined.  
  
"Where else would you expect him to sleep? The two of you shared a dorm room this year and you were to share that room anyway."  
  
"But now he's a baby. I am not sleeping in a nursery surrounded by baby things and dirty diapers."  
  
"It's either that or sleeping on the living room floor, your choice. Besides it's only until I can figure out what he made and come up with an antidote."  
  
"How long do you think that will take?"  
  
"I'm not sure but if I see that blasted elf, I'll dissect him for my stores. I've told him before to never clean my lab."  
  
"Severus, its not all Dobby's fault. I'm sure he was just trying to help." Sirius said.  
  
"I know but I can't strangle the one who is to blame, he's to young now."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest since he's off playing. I will have Ann keep him with her until dinner."  
  
"I think I will. Thank you."  
  


*****************************

  
  
The next day onee the train had arrived with the returning students everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the Welcome back feast. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had obviously already seen what happened to Harry as well as all the staff. Everytime McGonagall was around the headmaster she wore an _I told you so_ expression on her face.  
  
As the students waited for the Headmaster's usual before mean announcements they noticed there was some extra room between where Professors Snape and Black usually sat. Immediately rumors were flying around that they had attempted to kill one another again. Finally Severus entered the hall trying his best to look like his normal threatening self as he carried Harry in his arm and thought _I am definitely going to kill Albus for this. It's bad enough he did this but to make us attend evening meals is a whole other matter._  
  
As the students pointed and whispered at their professor he gave them each a warning glare and then started taking points from those who didn't heed it. Suddenly Dobby popped up at the head table with a highchair looking very nervous. When Severus spotted him he increased his speed but before he reached the location the elf immediately disappeared.  
  
Once the adults were seated Albus started his speech while Severus and Sirius struggled to get an unwilling Harry into his seat. "I would like to welcome you all back and I am pleased to see that the attack on Hogsmeade before the holidays did not prevent your return. Unfortunately due to the events on our previous trip we must cancel future trips during the next few months so that they may rebuild the shops." Albus then took a deep breath and continued. "You are all probably curious of our small addition to the head table. Unfortunately Mr. Potter had minor potions accident during the holidays." Bria was trying to ignore the glares at her coming from her housemates. "Professor Snape is currently working on an antidote but until this is all rectified there will be absolutely no harassment or rumors towards his family or friends tolerated. Before any of you ask, at the time that this happened your potions master was away on school business matters at the time and this was as much of a shock for him as it is for all of you. For those 5th -7th year students who have chosen to take advantage of the Angimus Studies class I must stress that the potion in your text is at no time to be attempted to be made without the supervision of Professors Snape or Black. I am quite positive that if you have reached that portion in your studies, either one of them would be pleased to assist you with this project." Snape glared at the headmaster for volunteering him for the task without consulting him first. "Now with all of that said you may all eat up."  
  
As usual the platters of food along with the dinning utensils appeared before everyone. Harry looked at his dad's shiny place setting then back at his own hard plastic decorative setting with his bowl already filled with chicken and dumplings (since he still didn't have very many teeth.). Harry then picked up his fork and looked at the ape on the handle. "Mokee." He announced clearly in excitement.  
  
"No Harry, that is an ape." Severus quietly corrected "Now use your spoon."  
  
Harry tugged on the man's robes and said "Da, Mokee fok." Loud enough for a few of the students sitting close to the front to hear and start giggling.  
  
"Harry you do not need your fork. Use your spoon." He replied as he removed the fork from the toddler's hand and gave him a spoon with an elephant on it then placing the fork next to his own plate.  
  
The boy picked up the spoon and threw it hitting Pansy in the head "NO POON! FOK!" he screamed then reached over and grabbed the wanted object. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables started laughing along with Sirius. Harry noticed the attention he was getting and started stabbing the food in his bowl chanting 'Fok, fok, fok, fok.." while Severus was slightly starting to turn red in the face. Harry finally decided he wasn't having much luck keeping the food on his fork so he dropped it to the ground and started eating with his hand.  
  
Almost as quickly as the laughter from the students broke out, it died down again and although there was food splattered on the table infront of the boy, along with the child's face, clothes, and hair, Severus was glad to be able to eat in somewhat quieter surroundings. Finally Harry reached the bottom of the bowl and saw the design in it. He dumped out the rest of his food onto the table and saw it was a long hair man in a loincloth. While Severus was listening to Madame Hooch tell him how he was going to need a new Beater for the team Sirius noticed the mess on the tray of the highchair. He then tried taking the bowl from Harry so scrape the food back into it as he told the boy "You have to eat out of the bowl."  
  
Harry pulled the bowl away and hit the man over the head with it "My Da!" he announced.  
  
Severus looked at the two of them and calmly said "Harry, let your uncle put the food into the bowl. You cannot leave a mess on the table like that."  
  
While Harry was looking at his father, Sirius slipped the bowl out of the child's hand and quickly wiped the food back into it covering the picture once again. "No Da?" Harry sniffed as he looked inside of it. After a few moments he noticed that nobody was paying much attention to him so he took his bowl and slid out the bottom of the highchair and dumped the food onto the floor under the table. He then walked down the isle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.  
  
As Bria sat next to Chloe trying to eat and avoid any eye contact with her housemates Cho teasingly said "Hey Bria, here comes your boyfriend."  
  
"Shut up Cho." Chloe replied as Bria leaned back to look towards the head table. Harry then saw her and smiled "Bwe!" he said as he ran up to where the two girls sat. He then tapped Chloe on the side and said "Moe". When the girl moved over he climbed up onto the bench and then sat on the tabletop itself. During this time Bria overheard Cho saying something about robbing the cradle and she quietly snarled in her direction. Harry was trying to show Bria the inside of his bowl when he noticed her reaction to the older girl and he glared across the table at her.  
  
"Oh what's wong Hawee, need Bwe to change your diaper?" Cho chimed while her friends laughed  
  
Harry stood up and started walking across the table to where she sat when Remus noticed him. "Sev, you had better go grab Harry."  
  
Just as Severus looked down the isle he saw the boy hit someone in the head with something. "HAROLD!"  
  
Harry froze at the sound of his father's voice while everyone stared back and forth between the angry professor and the toddler standing in the middle of the table hugging his bowl.  
  
"You little brat give me that damn thing." Cho said as she started wrestling with the child to take the object away.  
  
Harry squealed "No! My Da!" as he held on tight to it while Severus was swiftly walking towards them.  
  
Before he could get to where the commotion was taking place Harry tilted his head down and bit down on Cho's arm causing her to scream as she pulled it away. "Harry you do not bite or hit other people." Severus said as he loomed over the boy arms crossed and tapping his foot.  
  
"Bu bu See say, an an Bwe gww an an. My yoo!" Harry explained knowing exactly what he was telling his father as he pointed to the inside of his bowl.  
  
The students around them started snickering but quickly stopped as Severus looked over them. Bria was embarrassed by her housemate's reaction and knew she couldn't do anything without getting into serious trouble so she turned out of the bench and ran out of the dunning hall. "Bwe?" Harry called after her but she was already out the door.  
  
At first she was about to head outside and towards the dark forest but after the last time she was there she no longer felt comfortable in it's surroundings and for obvious reasons she also didn't wish to go to her own dorm so she just roamed the corridors.  
  
Meanwhile Dannie and Remus noticed the girl run out of they instantly tried following her. The first place they looked was all the exits from the castle both visible and hidden ones that Remus could remember. They were very relieved not to have found any fresh tracks in the snow. Unfortunately not remembering who had the Marauder's Map last or even where it was they separated and started searching every classroom and passageway asking anyone they came across if they had seen her but, there was no such lock.  
  
After a few hours of roaming around Bria finally found herself in the astronomy tower staring out at the forest. As the night passed the air got colder as the wind picked up. Bria had no idea how long she had been gone but she still didn't want to return to her dorm for her cloak so she transformed then curled up in a corner to sleep. Unknown to her the two frantic adults finally arrived and were very relieved to see that she was still safe so they decided to let her have some time alone and left her sleeping.  
  
The next morning Severus woke up just before daybreak. He at first was going to get the two of them dressed and ready for the usual breakfast in the Great Hall. Then he remembered the evening conversation when he was informed by the headmaster that due to Harry's actions he felt it would be wise if they held their meals in the privacy of his own quarters. As he entered his son's room he found that not only had the boy climbed out of the playpen that was being used as his bed but he had also removed his pants and diaper and was running around the room with his shirt stuck around his head. "Harry what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"They huwt" the toddler replied.  
  
Severus quickly noticed that the boy's had obviously out grown his clothes, not by much but just enough to cause discomfort. He then left the room and quickly returned with his wand and enlarged the clothes. He then looked at the small boy who was still struggling with the shirt and getting very frustrated because it was now stuck around his ears and eyes. Severus sat on Draco's bed and smiled "Harry come here." The boy was now panting and with the bottom of the shirt up over the top of his head he tried peeking out under the collar to see where his dad was but had no luck. He tried following where the voice came from but misjudged by a few feet so Severus reached out and pulled the shirt towards him to direct the boy.  
  
Once Harry was infront of his father Severus pulled the collar back down around Harry's neck causing Harry to stomp his foot against the ground "No Da, OFF!" he whined.  
  
Severus stopped and looked at the glaring boy "If you are quite done."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and stared at his father who then stretched the collar as much as possible and slipped the shirt over the boy's head but it was still slightly tight. "Ow! You huwt eaw!" Harry stated while rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"We got the shirt off though. Now to get you dressed." Harry giggled at his dad then tried to leave the room but, before he could get the door open Severus levitated the boy back over to the bed. "Are you going to do this every morning?" Severus sighed.  
  
"I do no." Harry shrugged.  
  
This caused Severus to shake his head and then he struggled with the child to get him dressed for the day. Once the tack and a quick breakfast were completed by took Harry for a morning walk around the castle and up to the astronomy tower to watch the sunrise.  
  
When they got to the top Harry smiled at the open area and started running around with his arms out to the side of him while Severus watched him play. At one point Harry got a little too close to the steep staircase and as Severus opened his mouth to say something Harry ran to him with a finger over his mouth "Sss, Bwe Gw seeping." He said as he pointed to the back corner of the room.  
  
Severus looked at the wolf in the corner and quietly walked up to it. Bria was startled awake and backed against the wall growling in defense until the sleepiness fog cleared from her eyes and she saw who it was. "Bwe Gw Up!" Harry loudly announced as he ran to her and hugged her neck giggling as her fur tickled his nose.  
  
"Have you been here all night?" Severus asked. Bria just nodded in response. "Harry, back away so she can transform back." As soon as the boy let go of her neck Bria changed back into her human form and stood there shivering, as she was no longer protected from the cold morning air. Severus gave her his cloak and said, "Do you realize that your parents are probably worried sick about you?" The girl just shrugged. "How can you just sit there and shrug your shoulders at me? You know how dangerous it if for you. You cannot just disappear like that."  
  
"It's not dangerous for me anymore. Mr. Malfoy was arrested."  
  
Severus sighed and looked at the girl and his small son who was now glaring at him again. "Harry, why don't you go play I need to talk with Bria alone."  
  
"No, you yell hew."  
  
"I am not going to yell at her."  
  
Harry looked between his father and the girl when she then nodded that she would be all right so he went to the other side of the room and started gathering up stones from the ground. Severus then leaned in to risk Harry over hearing their conversation. "Your parents are not aware of this yet but, Lucius Malfoy was not arrested. He was only detained for the day."  
  
Bria stared at him in shock. "How could they just let him go like that?"  
  
"He is highly regarded in the Ministry and has many supporters. He can just about do anything he wishes."  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier/" Bria asked.  
  
"While we were at the house you were still safe. I never though that something would make you run off like you did last night. Although there is no way for him to apparate onto the grounds, you were at least smart enough not to leave the castle and venture into the forest. Now would you care to tell me what upset you so much?" Bria glanced over at Harry who was moving the rocks over by the window. "Ah, I see. I assume your housemates were not to considerate with this situation were they?"  
  
She shook her head in response to his question. "Professor Black says that you can make a potion to change him back again."  
  
"If I could figure out what he made in the first place I could. Unfortunately there were no remains of it left behind." Severus then looked at his son, "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"Paying."  
  
"What are you playing?"  
  
"Dop Wok, see?" The boy responded as he picked up a handful of small rocks and just dropped them at his feet then smiled at his father with a slight gleam in his eyes.  
  
"If only he would tell me what his last step was with his potion then maybe I could fix this mess."  
  
"Do you actually think he remembers?"  
  
"From what I've seen he remembers quite a bit but, unfortunately not only does he not quite comprehend what he remembers but he has the attention span to match his physical age."  
  
"How much of all of this do you think he will remember?"  
  
"Of that my dear I could not answer but I can assure that he is aging rapidly. I have had to enlarge his clothing daily." Severus then noticed the position of the morning sun and continued. "Now why don't we get you back to your dormitory. Afterall you do still have classes today."  
  
Severus helped Bria up and as they started to leave he noticed Harry standing on the window ledge with his arm extended over the other side of the wall. "Harry what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I say, paying dop wok."  
  
He then walked across the room and held out his hand, "Give me the rocks." Harry turned around and hid his hands behind his back while he shook his head. Severus continued to stand there with his hand out but now using the glare that was saved primarily for classroom mishaps.  
  
Harry threw the handful of rocks onto the floor at his father's feet. "You no fun!" he pouted as he jumped down off the ledge and ran to the other side of the girl and grabbed onto her hand hiding from his father.  
  
Severus glanced over at Bria, "I promise I will do everything I can to find a counter potion for this."  
  
_

TBC  
  
***********************************************************  
Please Review

_


	33. Tempertantrum Threes

**Chapter 33 - Tempertantrum Threes**

  
  
The rest of the week became pretty routine. Every morning Severus would take Harry up to the Astronomy tower to run around so that he would not be quite so hyper during the morning classes and after quite a battle he got his son use to taking naps in his office during the afternoon ones. Some of the teachers would stop by during their free hour once in awhile to help keep the child company. At night it was also becoming routine with the struggle to get the child bathed and in bed while he continuously tried different versions of what went wrong with the potion his son tried to make.  
  
Finally the end of the week arrived and unfortunately Harry would not take a nap for anything. Of coarse now his speech had drastically improved other than still not being able to say his R's correctly, he could clearly say what he wanted to. Another big advantage was that he was no longer in diapers in which Severus was also very thankful of. "Harry, you need to stay in here today and I am going to have to ask you to be very quiet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to work with the seventh years on a serious potion that requires them to be able to concentrate on it without any distractions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's part of their curriculum."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry, that's enough of this. Class is about to start."  
  
"Make a deal?"  
  
"A deal? What kind of deal do you think you could make with me?"  
  
"You sing fo me and I be good."  
  
"I do not sing and you will behave yourself." Severus commanded  
  
"Auntie sings fo me. Peeeeesssseee."  
  
"Harry I do not have time for this foolishness. I do not sing, plain and simple."  
  
"I WANNA HEAW YOU SING!" the boy squeeled.  
  
Severus just glared at the child who turned around, folded his arms, and pouted. _I cannot wait until this is over and done with._ he thought as he left Harry on the floor with some toy cars that McGonagall transfigured for him.  
  
While Severus was watching over some of the students from Hufflepuff as they messed up their potion, Harry quietly snuk into the classroom and saw a wand sticking out of one of the backpacks on the floor. He quickly took it and crept back into the office and hid it under the couch so that his father wouldn't see it when he entered the room between classes.  
  
Once the class was over and the students had cleaned up their work area, Severus entered his office again and noticed Harry sitting by the couch bashing the cars into one another. Harry then turned and glared at him acting as if he was still mad.  
  
"How long are you going to behave in this manner?" Severus asked  
  
"Until you sing fow me."  
  
"The day that I sing will be the day that I allow that insufferable house- elf in my lab again. There is only one class left today so I suggest you pickup your toys so we can leave for the estates tonight."  
  
"Me doo?"  
  
"Yes you will go too. I cannot leave you hear alone with Albus again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look in the mirror and you will see why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Severus looked at his son. "Now you are doing that just to try my patience."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that is what you enjoy doing the most now, isn't it?" Harry didn't say anything; he just smiled at his father. "That's what I though." He said shaking his head then turned on his heal and went into the classroom leaving the door open as usual.  
  
"Silence." Snape immediately commanded to the fifth year students. "Everyone put your things away now for your exam." The students all groaned as they followed directions.  
  
_~Meanwhile~_ In the Charms classroom Fred was frantically searching through his book-bag. "George, my wand is missing."  
  
"Did you leave it in the dorm again?"  
  
"No I used it earlier, I put it in my backpack just before Snape's class."  
  
"Do you think it could have fallen out somewhere?"  
  
The twins looked at one another and then went to Professor Lupin. "Honestly Professor, it's not here."  
  
"I am not having the two of you roam the hallways again by yourselves. Follow me." They then followed their teacher across the hall where Sirius was about to finish grading papers since he didn't have any class this hour. "Professor Black, would you mind watching my class while I take these two to Professor Snape's class to find their wand."  
  
"How about if I take them down there instead?" Sirius asked and Remus gave him a very untrusting look. The idea of the three of them alone in the empty school corridors did not seem like a very good idea. "Fine, but hurry back."  
  
_~Back in Potions~_  
  
The class was quiet as the students took their exam. As usual Hermione and Jamie were done and handing in their papers while Harry was sneaking into the class as quietly as possible with the wand in hand. Harry crawled under the closest table and made it about half way to the middle of the class when another student's legs then blocked him. He then pointed the wand in his father's direction and simply said "sing song."  
  
Severus looked around the room trying to see who had the nerve to cast a spell on him. Harry didn't realize that he had also hit his cousin and friend as well. Not being able to fight it any longer Severus opened his mouth and the whole class was treated to hearing.  
  
_~You've been caught with a soul, and left out in the cold.  
~Every notions been passing us by, With this potion in hand  
~We've been given the chance, It's time to turn the tide._  
  
*Remus and the Weasley twins then entered the room.*  
  
_~Come join me and seize, missed opportunity  
~I'll tell your destiny, What's in your heart  
~Will be at hand, to put you on top._  
  
*Fred started looking everywhere for his wand*  
  


_Intelligence - Say you'll lead the way  
* Intelligence - Have a lesson today  
* We owe it all to you._

  
  
*He then looked under the table he sat at and noticed Harry up towards the front of the classroom smiling*  
  
_~One notion, One potion, One ruler of all  
~ It's a vision I've seen, It's the wild of your dreams  
~It's the pearl in the palm of your hand  
~The power of speech is all within reach  
~We can swim to the promised land._  
  
*Fred ran up to the toddler and instantly grabbed the wand away from him and yelled "Finite"*  
  
All the students could do was sit there staring at the three and by the way their Potions Master was looking, they couldn't even think about anything other than holding in their laughter to keep from being brutally tortured. At first nobody knew who was the blame but the Weasley twins were in the room so they had to be involved somehow. A burgundy faced Severus glared at the boys and the only thing he could say was growl, "Both of you in my office now."  
  
"But Professor..." George tried to say  
  
"Silence! Not one world from either of you. Get into my office." As he escorted them into the adjoining room he was so furious that he didn't notice that there was someone missing. He then sat at his desk while the boys stood on the other side. "Of all the insufferable immature stunts the two of you have pulled in the past. I cannot comprehend what could have possibly been going through your feeble minds when you thought you could have possibly gotten away with a stunt such as thus."  
  
"Severus, if I may." Lupin started to say as he entered the room.  
  
"No you may not. These students were supposed to be in your class. Instead you let them roam aimlessly throughout the corridors."  
  
"But Professor..." Fred stammered  
  
"Silence!" Snape stood up and walked around to the opposite side of the desk. As he approached the boys Remus blocked his path. "Out of my way Lupin."  
  
"No, I will no longer allow you to continue to make a fool out of yourself by continuing to badger these boys."  
  
"A fool you say? The fool is the so-called Professor before me whom cannot keep his students in his class."  
  
"Fred, George, if you would wait for me in the corridor while I speak to my colleague in private for a moment." The two boys took their chance to escape the wrath of Snape and eagerly did what they were instructed to. "I understand you are upset Sev..."  
  
"Upset? I'm pissed off is what I am and you just let them go before I could give them their punishment."  
  
"They are not the one's to be punished for this." Remus stated.  
  
"If they are not the one's to be punished then by all means tell me who is."  
  
"When was the last time you saw Harry?"  
  
Severus looked around and finally noticed the toddler missing. "He was right over there before class. I told him to pickup his toys." He then started looking all over the office and in the closets for the child.  
  
"Severus, he's in the classroom."  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't see him in there."  
  
"No you were pre-occupied with the twins. Unfortunately you didn't see what took place before Fred broke the spell."  
  
"And you did? What are you doing here to begin with?"  
  
"Sirius is watching my class while I brought the boys here to find the missing wand."  
  
Severus sat on the couch putting everything together and realizing what actually happened. He then walked into the classroom and saw the boy sitting with Hermione and Jamie while the other students one by one finished their exams. Severus walked over to the three youngsters and glared at the green-eyed boy. "Hi Da."  
  
"Don't you 'Hi Dad' me. Get your tail into that office right now." Harry gulped and ran as quickly as possible into the adjoining room and hid behind the couch. Severus then turned to his class and said, "As soon as you are finished with your exams you may leave. Miss. Granger, I would appreciate it if you and Mr. Black would remain in my office and keep your friend preoccupied until class is over."  
  
"Yes professor." she replied then the two of them left for the office just as Remus left to return to his classroom.  
  
When they entered the room they noticed Harry peering around the side of the couch to see who had entered. When he saw that it wasn't his father he was very relieved and hopped up onto the couch and sat between them. "I don't think I have ever seen the professor that mad. Not even when your dad escaped getting caught back in third year. I'm surprised Fred and George were actually able to walk out of the room."  
  
"I know. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't get a howler from Mrs. Weasly. Not that they don't deserve it."  
  
"Why?" the toddler asked.  
  
"Harry, they interrupted your father's class to pull one of their pranks on him. They..."  
  
"Fwed not do it, I be good so da sing."  
  
"Harry are you saying that you're the one who made us do that?" Jamie asked.  
  
"You an Mioee acdent, da yes."  
  
"Harry you should know you can't do things like that to your dad. He's a professor." Hermione stated.  
  
"Don matta, we made deal."  
  
"We did not make a deal. I told you that I do not sing." Severus said from the doorway.  
  
"Bud, I was good today."  
  
"Tell me. How did you get Mr. Weasley's wand?"  
  
"It was on foow."  
  
"Was it on the floor here in my office?"  
  
"No casswoom."  
  
"And weren't you told to stay in here?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes bud."  
  
"Miss Granger, thank you for staying with him. Would you let the others know that we wil be leaving after dinner tonight?" Hermione nodded at her professor and then her and Jamie left the room. Severus then shook his head as he turned his attention back to his son. "You were told to stay in this room but you went into the classroom anyway and you still say that you behaved yourself."  
  
"Ony fow a momen."  
  
"You still were told not to go in there and you did. You need to understand how dangerous it is for someone your age to be in there while there are potions brewing."  
  
"Bud you say you coud fix any cass potion acdent."  
  
"But if you had hit the table and knocked over someones cauldron then I wouldn't have been able to fix the damage the fire from the burner or the hot liquid that could have burned you or one of the students. Because of today I'm going to have to see if Albus will watch you during class."  
  
"No!" Harry shouted  
  
"Why not? There isn't anyone else, they all have classes of their own to teach."  
  
"He bowing. Pease I not do it again. Pwomis."  
  
"Harry I refuse to take any chances."  
  
"How bout Hagid?"  
  
Severus thought for a few moments. "Well let me talk to him about it and we will see."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and he went running over to Severus and hugged his leg. "Tank you!"  
  
Severus was stunned for a moment of coarse the force of the child running into him not to mention where the top of this head came to didn't help matters any.  
  


******************************

  
  
Later that night when everyone arrived at Snape Estates Severus assigned the girls rooms up on the second floor with Dannie while the guys all took the rooms on the third floor. While the girls were each able to have their own room the guys on the other hand had to share rooms. Harry of coarse shared a room with his father while since nobody wanted to share a room with either Sirius or Draco they put the two of them together.  
  
"How do you ever expect me to be able to sleep with him snoring all night long?" Draco complained.  
  
"How do you think I feel with you smelling up the room?"  
  
Severus looked at the two of them; "If I hear one more complaint from either of you again then you will both be spending the weekend sleeping in the catacombs. Didn't I tell you last week when we went through this same fight that you should pack nose plugs?"  
  
"I thought you were joking. Besides why don't you put Jamie with Mr. Black, afterall it's his father"  
  
"Because if I did that then you would share a room with Mr. Weasley and I do not feel like dealing with the two of you fighting all night long." Severus continued "Now put your things into your room and meet me downstairs so that I can go over everything with you."  
  
Due to Harry wanting to help, by the time Severus was able to get his and Harry's things put away the group had already waiting on him for a good half an hour. Meanwhile Remus was searching the catacombs for any sign of rats that may have recently moved in since their last visit but as they feared there were none as of yet. This made it quite difficult for them to try to teach the Weasley children and Hermione the curses so that they could get caught up with the others. As he continued searching he did find one or two bat nests.  
  
When he told Severus of his findings Hermione overheard the conversation. "You expect us to do what?"  
  
"Practice the Cruciatus curse on the bats." Remus replied.  
  
"You have bats here?" Ginny nervously asked.  
  
"Only down in the catacombs. There use to have rats also but they were all killed off." Jamie stated.  
  
"You guys sat and killed rats? How cruel." Ginny stated  
  
"No not really, we were just hitting them with Cruciatus, it was Harry who killed all of them."  
  
"Well how big are these catacombs?" Hermione asked  
  
"They run underneath the whole property." Severus replied  
  
"Da, can I bast bats too?" Harry asked as he tugged on Severus' pant leg.  
  
"No you have to let your friends learn and practice." Remus replied  
  
Harry pouted, "I wanna bast bats."  
  
"Harry remember what we talked about."  
  
"I don cawe. I wanna bast bats," he said as he flopped onto the couch with his arms folded and glaring at his dad.  
  
"Maybe when your older your dad will let you join them and you can blast all the bats you want." Sirius stated.  
  
Harry changed his glare towards his uncle and stormed over towards him. "Wrong thing to say Black." Severus said  
  
"I'm just as old as dey awe!" Harry loudly announced as he kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Harry, what your uncle meant to say was when you are back to your rightful state and your powers are strong enough." Remus said.  
  
"Accio wand" Harry quietly stated and a few moments later his wand appeared in his hand.  
  
Everyone stared at the small boy. "Severus I thought you packed his wand away in his trunk until he returned to normal state. Why did you bring it with?" Remus asked  
  
Severus was stunned. "I didn't bring it with. Harry, where did that come from?"  
  
"Skool?"  
  
"Severus how far away are we from the school?" Sirius questioned  
  
"Over 200 miles." he replied as the three men stared at the boy in shock.  
  
Remus grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him into the other room. "Sev, what is going on here. Are you absolutely sure that you locked his wand away."  
  
"Yes I know for a fact I did."  
  
"Then how was he able to Accio it from that distance, not even a fully trained wizard is capable of it."  
  
"Remus, I am well aware of that fact. I am also aware of how dangerous it can be for a child at his age with these powers if not properly trained."  
  
"Are you still going to let him work with the other children?"  
  
"I know he needs to, he needs all the practice that he can get but with his level of comprehension at this point I don't believe it would be wise. You saw what happened this afternoon in class, he didn't even understand what could have happened by crawling under the table while the older students were working."  
  
"What do you expect to do with him while we are working with the other children? He can't go out there, he's too young still."  
  
"I heaw dat, I not to young!"  
  
"What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?" Severus asked  
  
"Don't yell boo if dey don know yoo awe dewe?"  
  
"No that is not what I said."  
  
"But it's true."   
  
"I did not ask for your advise Lupin." Severus grumbled  
  
"Dat it's wude. But I didn't sneak up on yoo. De doow was open and I walked in, it's not my fault yoo didn't see me." Harry paused. "Is it wude to tak abut people behin daw bak?"  
  
"Yes, what would you ask?"  
  
"Yoo wewe takin abut me an I was in dewe."  
  
"We were not talking about you persay, we were talking about what to do with you while the others are training."  
  
"Bud I wanna twain doo."  
  
Remus went back into the other room while Severus continued his argument with his son. "I know you also would like to train for you have missed quite abit compared to the other children but at this time with your size it isn't wise. Once we get you back to normal state I will work with you alone."  
  
"When will dat be?"  
  
"Although I am unable to figure out what went wrong with your potion, I am still working on it and I plan on it until I find out what you did." Severus held out his hand and continued "Now Harry, I must ask you to hand over your wand."  
  
"But my wand. I need it."  
  
"What could you possibly need it for?"  
  
"Twinning."  
  
"I told you that you will not be tw.training this weekend."  
  
Dannie and Remus then knocked on the door and Severus motioned for them to enter. "Den wat do I get to do?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us the twin's birthdays were this weekend?" Dannie asked.  
  
"With everything that has been going on you expect me to remember when their birthdays are? What difference does it make?"  
  
"What difference? Do you realize your neice is going to be Sweet Sixteen? That's a big time in a girl's life." Dannie snapped.  
  
"Then yell at her father for not letting you know. I have had my hands full as it is."  
  
"She already did. He used the excuse that he didn't remember due to all the years he spent away from them and that if anyone should remember then it would be you."  
  
Dannie glared at Severus, "Well what do you expect me to do for them? Throw a party? There are more productive ways for them to spend their time such as the whole reason we are here, training."  
  
"Yes I expect there to be a party. They spend all their time studying and training, they need to relax a little." Dannie said  
  
"Relax? They just started back to school a week ago."  
  
"Yes after spending their vacation training and doing homework. This is the first school I've known of to have homework over vacation time."  
  
"Nobody ever said that their time away was going to be a vacation."  
  
"Ok then Holiday as you call it. Either way it is time away from school which means it should be time to relax."  
  
"Maybe in the states it is. No wonder your muggle schools have so many problems."  
  
"I did just fine in a Muggle school thank you very much and so did Bria before she came here."  
  
"Ok you two, this is not the time to argue which schools system is better. Sev, would you mind if we have a party here for the twins tomorrow night?"  
  
"And how many people do you plan on inviting to this affair?"  
  
"I'm not asking for you to allow all their friends from school, just a family event so that they know that we didn't forget about them with all that has been going on lately."  
  
"Do as you must but I will not partake in any of the preparations and I expect that none of this will interfear with their training."  
  
"That's fine, I didn't need your help anywise but I was wondering if Little One wanted to help me tomorrow." Dannie said as she knelt down to Harry's height.  
  
"Can I bow baoons?"  
  
"I don't know if we will be able to find any around here but you can help me with the cake if you want."  
  
Severus sighed "I'm sure that we can scrounge up some sort of parafanalia for this fieascle."  
  
"I told you he would allow this, Sev was never one to pass up one of the many parties that took place when we were younger." Remus stated  
  
"As long as they don't get out of hand like they did back then."  
  
"You really think that we are going to let the kids get out of hand?" Dannie asked.  
  
"It's not the kids I'm worried about."  
  
"Fine then I'll make sure I collect yours and Sirius' wands before it even gets started."  
  
"Not funny Lupin."  
  


******************************  
  
_~Next morning~_

  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"AAGGHH!"  
  
Dannie was startled awake by the girls starting to yell from their rooms and thought _If those boys are going on another of their prank fests I will kill them._ She then put on her flannel shirt and moccasins and opened her bedroom door. "Stop right there little one. What do you think you are doing going into the girl's rooms?" She said as she noticed Harry starting to open Bria's bedroom door.  
  
"Da said dat I spend day wit you. So I was lookin fow you."  
  
"Well you are suppose to knock on the doors before you open them. You don't go barging into the girl's rooms." Dannie said. She then noticed Hermione and Ginny emerge from their rooms in their bath robes. "You two might as well start getting ready now while there is hot water and the bathroom is empty."  
  
"Yes ma'am." they replied in unison.  
  
"As for you. Where is your father?"  
  
"Taking a sowea."  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Dannie asked.  
  
"He tought I was seeping when he left so he didn't take any codes out fow me an what I have huwts to put on."  
  
"Well you can't run around in the buff. Come over here and I'll give you something to wear until he's done." The small naked boy followed her into her room where Dannie reached into the dresser and pulled out a Def Leppard shirt and put it on the child. Harry looked down as it hung down to his shins and he smiled. "Come on you." she said as she took his hand to lead him back upstairs. As they reached the top of the staircase she heard some of the boys talking. "Female on deck, hide what you don't want seen." Dannie then waited a few moments as she heard some scampering and at least one door slam shut before she continued.  
  
"Luv, what are you doing up here?" Remus asked before he greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"I caught Little One here about to walk into Bria's room. He was already chased out of Hermione and Ginny's rooms."  
  
"Oh really." Remus replied as he looked at the boy. "And what were you doing down there?"  
  
"Looking fow Auntie."  
  
Just then they heard the bathroom door open and as Severus emerged in nothing but a towel around his waist and carring his clothes. Remus then cleared his throat to grab his attention. As soon as he looked up and saw Dannie he turned on his heal and re-entered the bathroom. "Now I know where he gets it from." she stated.  
  
"Where does who get what from?" Severus asked as he exited the bathroom once more while fastening his pants.  
  
"Your son and his, how should I say it. Um, revealing nature." Dannie replied as Harry peeked around the couple.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing down stairs."  
  
"You said I was spending da day wit Auntie so I was looking fow hew."  
  
"Now where did you get that shirt and why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
"See gave me siwt and codes huwt again."  
  
"I apologies for your inconvience this morning. I will get the shirt back to you as soon as it has been cleaned."  
  
"He can keep it as long as he promises he won't go running around in the buff again."  
  
"Please tell me nobody else saw him."  
  
"If it weren't for Hermione and Ginny's screaming at him to get out of their rooms then I would have never known he was there."  
  
"Well they weren't..."  
  
"I'm not sure. As far as I know they were only sleeping."  
  
"I hope so. Come along Harry, it's time we got you dressed." Severus said as he took Harry by the hand a lead him to their room.  
  


**********************************

  
  
Later that morning Harry was running around the house calling out, "Auntie"  
  
"I'm in here."  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
Dannie stepped out of the kitchen, "Little one, I'm in here."  
  
Harry went running into the hallway that led to the kitchen then slid to a stop stopping just before he rammed into the wall. "Can I bow baoons now pease?"  
  
"The party isn't until tonight. You can blow them up after you take a nap."  
  
"I don wanna take a nap."  
  
"If you want to be able to stay awake for the party you will have to take a nap."  
  
"No nap."  
  
"Then no party for you."  
  
"Dad will let me stay up."  
  
"I don't think he will that late at night. At least not without a nap."  
  
Harry thought about how many time he had been able to stay up past 2100. "You pwomise if I take nap I can stay up fow pawty?"  
  
"Yes I promise. Now how would you like to help me with lunch?"  
  
"You not able to cook, no magic."  
  
"Your uncle charmed the oven to work for me for today."  
  
"Wat awe we having?"  
  
"Fry bread tacos." Harry gave her a puzzled look. "You run upstairs and get the shirt I gave you this morning. The dough is messy and I don't think your dad would like your clothes to be all sticky. And in the meantime I will measure everything out for you to mix together." Dannie said as she braided her hair. By the time Harry got back to the kitchen everything that he needed was measured out and she had just finished wiping down the island counter. "Ok now wash your hands then hop on up here and you can mix everything into the bowl."  
  
Harry looked over all the ingredients. "Wat owder?"  
  
"Any order, just mix it all together."  
  
"No, any owder bad."  
  
"Harry this is not potions class. You are just making dough, you just mix everything in the same bowl."  
  
"In cooking, Aunt Tuna say must mix in owder." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Well your Aunt Tuna isn't here and you are cooking with me so have some fun and just mix it all together."  
  
"Awe you suwe?" Harry asked but Dannie just smiled so he started dumping in the flour, wheat flour, baking soda, salt and water into the bowl being very careful not to spill any one the table or floor.  
  
After she got the meat was cooked and the cooking oil started she turned around to check on Harry's progress. Unfortunatly she noticed he was getting a bit frustrated with his hair falling into his face. "Ok sit up." she said as she pulled a rubberband off her wrist. She then gathered his hair up and put it into a ponytail for him. "Now let's check how your dough is coming along."  
  
"It Gooey." Harry said as he started shaking his hands.  
  
Just then Ron came up the back stairs from the dungeons. "Mr. Black would like to....hey!" he was interrupted by some dough being flung across the room from the little fingers.  
  
"Sowwy Won." Harry said as he smirked and Dannie handed the red-head a washcloth.  
  
Ron sighed. "That's alright mate. Ms. Dannie, Mr. Black would like to know how much longer until lunch."  
  
"Tell him it will be about another half hour." she replied as she added more flour into Harry's bowl. Ron ran back down the stairs with the news as Harry continued to mix in the new flour. Once the dough was to the right consistency Dannie broke off a small piece, flattened it, then dropped it into the hot oil. Once it floated to the top she flipped it over and waited about 30 seconds before pulling it out again and put it on a plate to cool.  
  
"So has he started to drive you compleatly mad yet?" Severus asked as he entered the kitchen. "Ooff" he then groaned as Harry jumped off the table onto his back latching his arms onto his shoulders while Dannie cleaned up the countertop along with the dough that Harry managed to splatter in different directions.  
  
"He's actually been pretty good. He was just helping me with lunch." she stated as she placed some powdered sugar and honey onto the table.  
  
"I can see that." he replied as he pried the small very messy hands off of him and noticing the mess they left behind. "Harry why don't you go wash your hands now."  
  
"Wait a second Little One." she said as she walked over and pulled the t- shirt over Harry's head. He then took off for the downstairs bathroom.  
  
When Harry was finally cleaned up and on his way back into the kitchen he noticed all the kids entering the house. "Bwe!" he called out before he ran up to her. "I got to make fy bwead."  
  
"No you didn't. Mom wouldn't make it without me."  
  
"See did, I sow you." he replied as he drug her into the kitchen by her hand. By the time they entered she had gotten Severus started on cutting up the lettuce and tomatos while Dannie continued to fry the bread. "See I tod you."  
  
"Mom, that's always been my job to help you with the fry bread." Bria pretended to whine as Harry climbed onto the counter infront of the fresh cooked bread. He then started very generously started pouring honey all over the bread.  
  
"Well you weren't here. Besides what harm does it do if he helps out this time." she replied and watched as the boy now started coating the honey with powdered sugar.  
  
"None I guess." Bria sighed. Harry then tried to cheer her up by giving her a piece of his fry bread. Bria looked at it as the powdered sugar coated honey oozed off of it. "Um, no thank you."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Severus is actually helping with the cooking?" Remus said as he entered the room. Harry then held the piece of bread towards his dad who took it without looking at it.  
  
"Just replaying the favor of her keeping him preoccupied." Severus replied as he popped the item into his mouth. "Oh good grief. What did you do to this?" he continued as he spit it out into a napkin and glared at Harry.  
  
Dannie glanced over and said "Looks like he's got quite a sweet tooth." as they watched Harry pop a piece into his mouth while the honey dripped down onto his bare chest. "I don't think he'll get any sort of sleep for a long time now. Bria would you set the table for me?"  
  
Bria nodded and took the dished and utinsils into the dinningroom followed by Remus who was carrying some bowls of the meat mixture and the vegetables.  
  
"Well if he doesn't sleep he won't be able to stay up for the birthday party." Severus stated.  
  
Harry looked down at his treat and then back at his dad and aunt and pushed the plate aside. "Save fow latew."  
  
"It won't be worth eating later, it will be more of a soggy mess than it is now." Dannie replied.  
  
"I still eat it aftew my nap."  
  
"You had better." Severus said.  
  


***********************************

  
  
Later that afternoon about a half hour after Harry first laid down for his nap Dannie then spent the next 5 minutes convincing him that he didn't have a long enought nap and that he had to remain in his bed for the next two hours weather he slept or not. Harry didn't like the idea at all but before he knew it his dad was in his room two hours later waking him up.  
  
"Did anyone dwow away my fwy bwed?"  
  
"No they didn't, I jsut saw it in the kitchen right where you left it." Severus replied.  
  
"Can I have it now."  
  
"Yes you may." Severus replied.  
  
Harry ran down the two flights of stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him and headed straight for the kitchen. When he got into the doorway he looked up at the counter but the only plate he could see was the one that was now almost empty infront of Sirius who happened to be putting a fork full of goop into his mouth. Harry climbed up onto the counter and stood there glaring at his Godfather/Uncle. "Good afternoon Harry. Did you have a good nap?" Harry stood there holding his breath turning redder and redder each second while his small hands balled up into fists at his sides. "Harry, are you alright? Harry your scaring me now breathe."  
  
Before Sirius could blink the small boy opened his mouth and yelled as loud as he could "THAT WAS MINE!" Dannie and Severus being the only other two adults in the house at the time went running into the room to see what was wrong. They were surprised to see Sirius sitting on the floor rubbing his head with plate remains scattered around him while Harry was curled up and hugging his knees sobbing. Harry immediatly went running to Dannie and burried his face in her shirt.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Severus said as he looked around. "Black, you didn't. Not again."  
  
"Your right I didn't. I didn't have a chance to do anything. I was sitting in here eating that sweet stuff that was on the plate when that little monster came in and attacked me."  
  
"Do you not remember being told that the Fry Bread on the counter was Harry's for when he woke up from his nap?" Severus continued. "He worked hard this morning on helping make lunch and you turn around and eat his food. How on earth you ever were named his Godfather is beyond me, you have done nothing but torment him the past few weeks."  
  
"Snape, trust me if I had known that the stuff on the plate what his I would have never touched it. I am sorry." Sirius stated as he slowly and unsteadily made his way towards the staircase.  
  
"Sirius you cannot go down there, you are too wobbly." Dannie stated as she sat Harry back onto the counter. "Sit down and lets take a look at your head. Severus, I had Remie take the charm off the stove, would you mind putting one back on it so that I can use it."  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to start dinner?" he said as he started up the range top.  
  
"I was going to get started on the cakes, but I also have a bad habit of always making to much dough." Dannie removed a ball of dough from under a towel next to the stove and just as before she flattened it and as soon as the oil was hot enough she dropped it in while Harry watched anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry about the cakes, I have already spoken to Albus and he is sending them over with one of the house-elves." Severus stated as he tended to the gash on Sirius' head. "Looks like you have a concustion here. Now how is it that he caught you off guard to smash the plate on your head."  
  
"That I'm not sure of. I didn't take my eyes off him the whole time because he looked as if he wasn't breathing then all of a sudden that shrilling yell he let out. The next thing I know of I was on the floor and you two were in here."  
  
"Harry, do you care to explain this? Didn't we talk just last week about you hitting people?"  
  
"But Dad, I not touch ta pate."  
  
"Then how is it that it was smashed over your uncle's head?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don know. It just happened." Harry sniffeled. "I sowwy."  
  
"Can you remember doing anything at all like this before?"  
  
"I tink so, I not to suwe."  
  
"If at all you remember anything I want you to let me know immediatly, understand." Severus stated.  
  
Harry nodded as he looked at the new plate that Dannie handed him with the fresh fry bread on it this time with only a small amount of honey and powdered sugar on it. "Be careful it's hot." she said.  
  
"It's starting to get dark out, I'm going to make sure the kids come up shortly. By the way Black, how did they do this weekend."  
  
"I think we were much better off with the rats. The bats keep diving towards the girls causing them to not only duck and miss but they leat out the most horrible screaches as well that seem to echo throughtout the catacombs. As for Ron, he seems to keep having a problem with his wand backfiring on him."  
  
"I wonder about that boy sometimes, if memory serves me correctly he just got that wand two years ago."  
  


********************************

  
  
Later that night after the kids except Harry fell asleep early due to exhaustion Allbus showed up with all sorts of party decorations. "I would have sent a house-elf like I originally told you but unfortunatly the only one who wasn't busy was Dobbey and I highly doubt you would have wanted him here."  
  
As soon as they got the front room decorated Dannie went to wake up the girls except Ann while Harry and Remus went to wake up all the boys except for Jamie. Once all the kids were downstairs Sirius headed back up the stairs to wake the twins. Unfortuantly his way of waking them up was not all that pleasant unless you enjoy being strayed with ide water in the middle of winter while you are sound asleep.  
  
After waking them both up they chased them downstairs and were actually surprised at the decorations, actual muggle music from Ann's charmed tape recorder, and the cakes. It was now 11pm and their party was just starting. Ann went running up to her father giving him a huge hug, "Thank you dad."  
  
Sirius hugged the girl back and glanced over at Dannie and Remus and mouthed "Thank you" then he pulled out of the girl's embrace and said "I just wish your mum was here today."  
  
"At least you're here this time." Ann replied.  
  
The music began and the kids all started dancing around while Harry was jumping up and down on the furnature. Finally it was 11:57 pm when Dannie started to bring out the cake for the girls. She then turned around and motioned for Remus to follow with the one for the boys. "Not yet he replied. His birthday isn't for a few more minutes. Leave it to Sirius and Pattie to have twins only five minutes apart but on two separate days."  
  
"Well it explains why the two of them are so different." she replied as she left the kitched with the pink flowery cake while everyone broke out singing Happy Birthday.  
  
Just as Ann started serving the cake to her friends Remus entered carring a green iced cake and once again the singing broke out again. During the comotion Harry was starting to get tired and headed towards the couch when he caught sight of a shadowy figure in the window. He immediatly started pulling on his dad's pants leg and when Severus bent down to find out what was wrong Harry whispered that there was someone in the window. Severus then slowly moved over to Sirius and Remus and told them what Harry saw. Remus looked at Dannie who overheard and nodded knowing to keep the kids occupied while the three men stepped outside the door to investigate.  
  
As soon as she saw the men leave the room the intruder transformed into a jet black panther and ran off the grounds as quickly as possible sticking to the shadows. Remus stood on the porch and caught an almost familiar scent in the air but brushed it off as Severus and Sirius walked around the house looking for tracks. Unfortunatly due to the days training session there were so many tracks that they were not able to tell if any belonged to the person that Harry saw.  
  
When the guys entered the room again Remus walked up behind Dannie and wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered "We will tell you later." and she just leaned back into the embrace letting the kids believe nothing was wrong so they could enjoy their special day.  
  
As the evening wore on Severus sat down in his chair then allowed Harry to curl up on his lap laying his head against the arm rest while the others sat on the couches. Finally around 1 am Albus said his fairwells and floo'd back to the school then Sirius announced that it was time for the kids to turn in for the night.  
  
When the complaints started the kids were quickly reminded that they would be returning back to school first thing in the morning . They slowly made their way up the stairs and as soon as they were sure the kids were gone for the evening Dannie asked. "Did you guys find anything?"  
  
"Unfortunatly there were too many tracks to track." Sirius said  
  
"There was a scent though but I cannot place it." Remus stated as the two men looked at him.  
  
"That could have blown down from anywhere in the mountains. The wind unfortunatly was quite strong and none of us saw anyone out there." Severus replied.  
  
"Pantew" Harry mumbled.  
  
"What was that Harry?" Severus asked  
  
Harry turned over onto his back and stretched his legs across the other arm of the chair as he looked at his dad. "See tuwned into a back pantew."  
  
"Harry is this the same lady from your visions?"  
  
"I tink so."  
  
"And you are sure she turned into a Panther?"  
  
"uh-huh."  
  
"Well this eliminates any females we knew in school who could change. Severus was the only panter around back then." Remus stated  
  
"Then why does she claim that she use to know me?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember another one?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm possitive. The only female I knew who could have been a student the same time as us who was also an Anigmus was Lily but she was a white tiger."  
  
"Listen why don't we all get some rest and we can talk about this with Albus tomorrow when we get back to the school." Remus stated.  
  
Everyone agreed and they all headed up to their rooms.  
  


_TBC  
************************************************************  
Please Review  
  
A/N: In case you don't know or are like me and live in the states where the movie has not been shown yet....The song that was used is from the cartoon "Help I'm a Fish" and is actually sung by Alan Rickman. (how perfect)  
The actual website I found the recording is at: http://www.geocities.com/harry_potter_caps/snape_sounds.html _


	34. I have no idea

**Chapter 34**

  
"Dad, why do I have to go to bed now? Evewyone else gets to stay up?"  
  
"The word is eveRyone and that's because they are bigger than you. Now say the word correctly."  
  
"I did." he pouted.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"E-Ve-Rrrry-One." Harry spat at his father. "When will I be biggew?" Severus just stared at him and he sighed. "Biggerrrrrrrr."  
  
"First of all you can stop with the attitude. As for when you will be back to your normal state, I have told you every night for the past three weeks that I am still trying to figure out what you did wrong. Now I need you to go to sleep so that I can go and work on it."  
  
"Can't I go with you. I prromise to behave myself."  
  
"No you cannot. Ms. Lightpaws will be here shortly to keep an eye on you."  
  
"But what if I have anotherr nightmarre?"  
  
"You will be fine. Now quit stalling and get into bed. If by chance you have another nightmare I'll have her bring you to my office. Is that sufficient for you?"  
  
Harry thought for a few moments. "I suppose." He replied although he really didn't want to be stuck in his room so early and he couldn't quite understand what was taking the man so long on rectifying the situation he was in.  
  
"I don't want to hear of you pulling any of your stunts this evening either. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes siw."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes sirr." Harry stated as he turned and went into his room.  
  
Severus started gathering up the notes he had taken of the different variations of the potion when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."  
  
"Evening Severus. Where's the little one?"  
  
"He's in bed. Keep your eyes open tonight. He was trying to argue with me about going to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry, he's at that age."  
  
"Just don't let him hear you say that. He is so convinced that because of his actual age he should get all the privileges that the others have."  
  
"Don't worry you go on and get working on the cure."  
  
Severus sighed. "One last thing. He's been having some bad dreams. If by chance he does tonight go ahead and bring him to my office."  
  
"I know I know. We go through this every time, don't worry. He will be fine I do know what to do." She replied as she shoved him out the door then sat down to grade papers.  
  
As the night passed she was finally done with that day's work so she leaned back to stretch looking at her watch. 'Only 9 PM she thought, knowing Severus it will be at least another three hours. Remus and Sirius should be returning shortly.' Her thoughts were then interrupted. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" She said without looking up.  
  
"How did you know I was up? I didn't make any noise."  
  
"You don't think you made any noise. Remember I have better hearing that most people." She smiled at him. "Come along now, let's get you back into bed." She said, as he followed him into the room then watched from the doorway as he climbed back into bed mumbling how it wasn't fair. Then leaving the door ajar she went back into the front room to find something to pass the time.  
  


*****************************

  
  
While Severus was testing the potion he had completed on a rat, Albus entered the lab. "Still trying to find what he did?"  
  
"Yes, I've tried just about every possible error he may have made but with no success. I'm afraid I am at a loss here."  
  
"Have you though about the possibilities that he may not have even finished the potion on top of making the error?"  
  
"From everything I've tried, I would have to say that the possibility is quite strong. Unfortunately the combination of what he incorrectly added along with where he stopped is endless." He said as he noticed there wasn't any similar change in the rat. He then started preparing another cauldron to start over again. "Is there a reason you came down here at this hour Albus?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had heard anything from Harry's aunt regarding their ancestry that could point to a link in his powers?"  
  
"I've sent her a few owls but the have all returned with the letters untouched. Other than that I have been preoccupied with this and him. I take it that you have been unable to learn anything through your connections."  
  
"What little information I have been able to obtain has been very vague and doesn't give all that many facts. Sine Lily was considered a Muggleborn they do not have any information in her ancestry." Albus sighed and continued "However, my unofficial sources have discovered that in the mid to late 1940's there was a rash of attacks on the wives of military personal."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Lily's grandmother was the wife of a naval officer during that time. Unfortunately while her husband was out to sea she was one of ten women who were attacked. Of these women that were attacked she also happened to be one of two women that had produced children approximately nine months later."  
  
"Albus that doesn't prove anything at all. Even back then attacks on women were a common fear. What kind of information did the Muggle authorities have on this attacker?"  
  
"The authorities didn't keep very much information on the attacks back then mainly because there was no signs of force. Although each lady stated that it was as if they were bound and unable to fight back there were no such markings on them for proof. The authorities then dismissed each case figuring that the women were all fatithful to their spouses and then claimed they were attacked in fear of their husbands finding out the truth."  
  
"Were any of these women ever able to provide a description of the attacker?"  
  
"Although he was never found all the ladies had the same description, a young man in his late teens or early twenties, slender build, brown hair, long black hooded cloak and....." Albus was then interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  


*****************************  
  
_Meanwhile back in the teacher's wing.~_

  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH"  
  
"Little one?" Dannie asked as she put the book she was reading down and headed back towards the bedrooms.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO"  
  
She then entered the room and as she sat on the edge of his bed she brushed the hair from his face and quietly said "It's only a bad dream, come on Little one your safe, everything will be fine."  
  
Harry then sat up and hugged his knees as he looked around the room shaking. "Where's dad?"  
  
"He's in the lab still."  
  
"I need to see him."  
  
"He will be back here shortly don't worry."  
  
"No, please I need to see him." he cried  
  
"Ok, ok. I will take you to see him, go ahead and get your slippers on."  
  
As Harry put on his slippers and bathrobe Dannie grabbed her papers and put the book away. "Come on lets go." the boy, said as he stood by the door.  
  
"Alright I'm coming." As soon as she opened the door Harry grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the Potions lab. As they emerged from the teacher's wing the just about ran over Remus and Sirius as they came back from making their rounds.  
  
"Where are you two off to in such a hurry." Remus asked.  
  
"He's looking for Severus, he just woke up screaming from another nightmare."  
  
"Harry, your dad is down in the lab. In fact we just saw him there a few moments ago." Sirius stated.  
  
"Show me please. I need to see him."  
  
"Harry he's very busy with work."  
  
Harry didn't stay to hear anything else, instead he took off running towards the lab. "I'll go get him. You two stay here." Sirius stated.  
  
Sirius finally caught up with the boy just outside the door to Severus' office when they heard talking coming from inside the lab.  
  
_"Although he was never found all the ladies had the same description, a young man in his late teens or early twenties, slender build, brown hair, long black hooded cloak and....."_  
  
* knock knock *  
  
Albus turned around as Severus looked up from the second experiment he had started on and sighed. "Enter"  
  
"See Harry I told you he was alright." Sirius said, as Harry looked relived.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Remus and I were almost run over by Harry as he was dragging Dannie down here. He was quite determined to see you for some reason."  
  
"Harry what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I thought that you...I err had another nightmare."  
  
Severus sighed. "Fine then. Why don't you go ahead and lie down in the office. I still have quite a-lot of work to do tonight." He then turned his attention to the Headmaster ?"Albus that description could fit any number of people in our world."  
  
"Think about it my boy. It doesn't fit as many as you would like to thing. Especially back then. I will see you in the morning and we shall talk again soon."he said as he turned to leave the office.  
  
"May I ask what that was all about?" Sirius inquired  
  
"Albus has been looking into anything he can that would help explain some of the extraordinary powers that Harry has been showing lately."  
  
"Couldn't it be just another side effect from the potion? I mean look at him. He's a 15-year-old Wizard stuck in the body of a 6 year old. The energy he has doesn't have the room in there so it does need to escape every once in awhile."  
  
"I thought about that already but, if that were the cast then as he grew his strength would deplinish instead of remaining the same. I have already checked into my own ancestry and unfortunatly there is nothing to show of these skills."  
  
"So Albus is checking into Lily's ancestry."  
  
"Exactly." Severus replied  
  
"I still say that it's nothing to worry about and he will outgrow it as soon as he's back to normal."  
  
"I should expect that from you. Is there anything that you do worry about?"  
  
Sirius sat for a moment and thought. "Yes, matter of fact there is. The idea that my daughter is dating the son of a goat farmer."  
  
"It could be worse. She could be dating the son of an ex-convitct." Severus smirked.  
  
"Touch' Sev. With that I think I'll leave you to your rats."  
  
Sirius left while Severus continued to work without replying. In stretching he decided that this would be the last test of the evening. Of coarse it didn't help that his personal stores were beginning to run low. He was so engrossed in what he was doing and taking notes as he progressed he didn't hear the intruder until he heard a chair hit the ground causing him to jump. "Didn't I tell you to lie down on the couch and go back to sleep?" He said as Harry climbed onto the table.  
  
"Yes but the dream won't go away. Can't I watch you work instead?"  
  
"Fine but be careful not to knock anything over. So now do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Harry replied by shaking his head. "Was it as bad as the others?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Was it another meeting?"  
  
"I think so. Draco's dad was there too."  
  
"Lucius? What were they talking about?" Severus stated as he added the white willow bark to the potion.  
  
"It looked like he was being punished." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Severus then stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stay here and do not touch anything." he replied as he went into his office and threw some powder into the fireplace. "Remus, are you there?"  
  
"Yes Sev, what's wrong? Is it Harry?"  
  
"While I stop the potion and gather Harry, I need you and Sirius to go to the boy's dorm. Harry said Lucius was punished tonight. We will meet you in the hospital wing as quickly as I can."  
  
"On my way."  
  
Severus then went back into the lab and saw Harry adding something into the cauldron. "Harold! What are you doing? I told you not to touch anything."  
  
"You...you didn't..." the boy stammered.  
  
"Nevermind. It would be ruined anyway. Come along we have to see to Draco." He said as he turned off the burner. He then helped Harry off the table and they left the room locking the door behind them.  
  


******************************

  
  
When Remus and Sirius arrived at the boy's dorm room it was just as Severus feared. Draco was in severe convolutions as Jamie was trying to comfort his friend. "Dad, thank goodness you're here. Draco he..."  
  
"We know, dot worry we'll get him to Poppy." Sirius said then he turned his attention towards Crabbe and Goyle. "Why didn't either one of you get him some help?"  
  
"Why should we? He's a traitor just like his father. He is getting exactly what he deserves." Crabbe replied  
  
"And whom would you say he's betrayed? Certainly not anyone in this school." Remus asked hoping that the boys would slip.  
  
"The..." Crabbe started to say when Goyle cut him off.  
  
"He betrayed the house code by hanging out with mudbloods and Mugglelovers."  
  
"For your information, there is nothing in the house codes stating that you cannot befriend Muggle born students. After almost five full years here one would think even you would know that by now. Would you care to tell me a more convincing story on why you refused to help your dorm-mate or would you rather explain your actions to your head-of-house? I can assure you that since Professor Snape has become Mr. Malfoy's temporary guardian I am quite sure that he would be even more interested in your response than I." Neither one of the boys responded. "So be it. I will inform him of your actions as soon as I see him and we will see what he has to say about this."  
  
"Remus, we have to go." Sirius stated.  
  
Remus turned around and saw his friend standing they're with a now unconscious boy in his arms then he followed them to the infirmary.  
  


******************************

  
  
"Harry did you at least learn why Voldemort was punishing Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No but he was smiling as he did it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"  
  
"At first I didn't see who it was, his hood was covering him. Besides he deserved it."  
  
Severus then heard a commotion and saw Sirius carrying Draco with Jamie and Remus following close behind. He then immediately followed Sirius itto the hospital room while Remus stayed in the hallway with the boys.  
  
"Uncle Remus, is Draco going to be alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. How long was this going on tonight?"  
  
"It seemed like forever before you got there." Jamie replied. "Harry you saw it happen, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"  
  
"I told dad almost as soon as I learned who it was. Besides he deserved it."  
  
"How could you say he deserved it? You knew what it was doing to Draco and you know the pain it causes. I cannot believe you didn't say anything when it first happened." Remus asked  
  
"I said he was covered. I didn't know. I'm sorry about Draco but Mr. Malfoy did deserve it for what he did to Bria."  
  
"Jamie, what a second here. I can see Harry's point of view on why he didn't speak up sooner. If it had been Hermione that was injured by Lucius and not Bria then wouldn't you want to see him punished as well?" Sirius questioned  
  
"Yes but...."  
  
"But nothing. Harry had a hard decision to make, I believe that he didn't know it was Draco's father at first but if I was in his position I don't know if I could have said anything. Mr. Malfoy knew what he was doing and I am quite sure he knew the consiquences as well."  
  
Nobody said another word for a long time then as the night went on Jamie left the area and made his way back to the dungeons to go to sleep while Harry curled up in the chair and passed out from exhaustion. Finally at daybreak Severus and Sirius entered the hallway. "Remus wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on back to your quarters, there are still a few hours before classes start." Severus stated  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's still unconcious. Voldemort must have been extreamly angry with Lucious, I haven't seen anyone this bad in a long time."  
  
"Do you want me to take Harry?" Remus asked  
  
"No, he'll be alirght in the office. I have some cleaning up to do in the lab before classes start." He then gently shook Harry's shoulder and said "Come along now. We are all done here."  
  
Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, looked around and sleeply followed Severus back to the dungeons. Once they got back to his office Harry curled up on the couch and went back to sleep while Severus went into the lab to clean up. When he opened the door he noticed the room was filled with a thick fog so he murmered a quick cleaning charm to clear the air. Looking at the dried mess the cauldron was in he decided to hold off on cleaning it thinking _Most likely someone is going to wind up in detention tonight, I'll just have them clean this as well._ then he put his supplies away and headed back into the office. Still having over an hour before his first class he decided to sit down and rest awhile since he had no sleep the night before.  
  


******************************

  
  
Harry woke up hearing noises coming from the lab so he went to see what was going on since his father's class was never that loud unless the noise was coming from the man himself. When he opened the door the students all ran to their seats and it was instantly quiet until they looked and noticed that it was only Harry.  
  
"Harry, where is Professor Snape?" one of the girls who sat by the rat cage asked.  
  
"In there still." pointing into the office. "What's in the cage?"  
  
"Some baby rats your dad is probably going to use for his potions." she said.  
  
"No he doesn't put them in potions. He just tests the potions on them." he said as he climbed onto a chair to reach ito the cage and pull one out.   
  
"Are you going to keep that one?"  
  
"No, just play with it for awhile." Harry replied  
  
Severus was startled awake when he realized what time it was. He immediatly composed himself and entered the classroom. He then noticed Harry he cleared his throat causing the boy to turn and leave the room still holding onto the rat as his father started the day's classes.  
  
As the morning passed on Severus noticed Harry was unusually quiet other then a few giggles here and there he was just thankful that the boy was content for once. Finally it was lunchtime, Severus then walked into his office and noticed Harry just sitting on the couch with something. "What do you have there?" he asked.  
  
"A rat."  
  
"May I ask where you aquired it from?"  
  
"I got it out of the cage. I didn't want to see you use the potions on it, it's only a baby one and I'll put it back when I'm done."  
  
Severus didn't remember purchasing any female rats but sometimes shop owners do make mistakes. "You shouldn't be taking the baby rats from their parents, do you realize you could have been bitten?"  
  
"What parents? There were only babies in the cage. I'll show you." he said as he led Severus into the lab and over to the cage.  
  
Severus looked at the cage then thought for a moment "Harry what did you add to the potion last night?"  
  
"Just two more pieces of the white willow. You didn't put enough in."  
  
He then walked over to his desk and picked up the text, "Harry, what does this list of ingredients state?"  
  
Harry looked over the page the book was opened to "But mine said 8 pieces, not 6."  
  
"Well since you covered the page with choclate causing the words to smear, we have no way of telling what it actually said but I do believe that we can now start working on an antidote for you. Now put the rat back into the cage so that I can use it as a test subject tonight."  
  
"But it's just a baby."  
  
"Harry that rat is no more an actual baby than you are an actual 6 year old child. Now if you want to remain in your condition then fine, keep it as a pet but if you want me to be able to finally fix this whole mess you made then you will put it back." Severus then watched him put the rat back almost immediatly. "Now you cannot tell anyone about this at all, we don't know how long it's going to take. And when I say anyone that especially means Mr. Weasley, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  


_TBC  
  
************************************************************  
  
Please review._


	35. Some secrets revealed

**Chapter 35 - Some More Secrets Revealed**

  
Harry watched from the corridor as his friends were hanging out in the courtyard. It was still somewhat cold outside but the snow was slowly beginning to melt away with the warmer February day. It wasn't that his friends ignored him over the past few weeks because it was quite the opposite. He just didn't feel quite comfortable around them; he felt like more of the little tag a long that older kids are usually nice to just to be polite.  
  
There were some good things that came about with this little incident, as his dad called it. Afterall he actually got to really get to know his father a-lot better, he was able to get away with all the little stunts he pulled, he had actually enjoyed this childhood with being away from the Dursleys and last of all he didn't have to spend his day in classes all day and half the afternoon in the library studying the homework that was usually due the next day. On the other hand there were some downfalls to all of this as well. He was actually beginning to miss going to classes, hanging out with this friends, and worse of all what he was dreading the most was the numerous assignments he would have to make up from missing a month's worth of classes. The then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window.  
  
"Harry come along now, time to head back to the classroom." Severus said.  
  
"Yes sir." he mumbled.  
  
Severus looked at his son's long face then out the window to see what he was staring at and said, "You miss them don't you." Harry just shrugged. "I am working on the antidote as quickly as possible."  
  
"I know"  
  
"You do realize that it won't be that much longer until I find it."  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway."  
  
"Wait a moment. What do you mean it doesn't matter?" he said as Harry just walked away. Severus then watched ass Chloe and two boys walked up to Bria then the four of them left the courtyard and he realized what Harry thought he saw and he sighed before he too continued down the corridor.  
  


******************************

  
  
"What do you have to report to me?"  
  
"My Lord, the information I have been provided states that he has indeed been following your orders in training the children."  
  
"Including the boy as well?" Voldemort asked  
  
"That my Lord has proved to be quite a difficult task at this time. For the first reports I received I didn't quite understand. She continuously spoke as if he was a small child." the woman replied  
  
"I do trust that you personally investigated this matter?"  
  
"Yes my Lord I did. I learned that he had been spending the weekends at the family estates. When I went to check on their progress I found that the reports were correct. Not only was the boy quite young but he was actually forming a bond with him."  
  
"How young was the child?"  
  
"He looked to be either three or four years of age at the time but recent reports state that is has since been aging rapidly."  
  
"And you are sure it was actually his child."  
  
"Of that there is no mistake. I would know their child anywhere." she replied  
  
Voldemort pondered the situation for a few moments. "Make sure that she understands to keep a very close eye on his progress. I didn't think it was possible at the time for him to accomplish this but, he has found a way to exceed even my expectations."  
  
"My Lord, if I may ask. What is so special about this child that you are so interested in?"  
  
"It is his bloodline that I am intrigued with." Voldemort replied  
  
"I don't understand. There are so many other children of others that come from a long line of pureblood families. Although his father has a powerful line, there is still the fact that his mother was a mere Mud-blood."  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I have come to learn that his mother was infact not a Mud-blood at all. She was merely the daughter of a Squib. It may not sound much better but it has been known that if the magic misses a generation, the descendents that follow can be even more powerful than they would normally be. Plus with the two lines mixed it has only increased the boy's potential."  
  
"And this makes him more powerful than..."  
  
"Yes even more powerful than even your own children, although they too will be quite useful in time." He replied as he looked into her black eyes.  
  


*****************************

  
  
"Dad? Dad, where are you?"  
  
As Severus sat at his desk he dipped his quill into the ink and continued writing without replying. Harry came running into the office "Dad come on. We are going to be late for dinner." He said excitedly.  
  
Severus looked up from the parchment he had been writing on, "That's right, we are going to join the others in the hall tonight aren't we?"  
  
The boy walked upto the desk "Yes. What are you doing?"  
  
"Just writing a letter to someone inquiring information."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with me?"  
  
"Why would you think it would have anything to do with you?" Severus asked  
  
Harry started at his feet "Umm..."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I accidentally overheard you and Professor Dumbledore talking last week about my powers. Are they really that dangerous?"  
  
"Well they can be if you aren't trained properly. That is the reason why the past few weeks I have been working with you separate from the others. Since you already know what the letter pertains to, I might as well let you know that I am trying to find out some information regarding your mother's family."  
  
"Why involve them? The only one left alive is Aunt Petunia and she hates everything magical. Besides mum was a muggle-born."  
  
"Well Professor Dumbledore seems to think otherwise though. So if we are going to learn about your abilities then there is no other option."  
  
"Couldn't it be because Voldemort passed some of his powers onto me?"  
  
Severus stared at the boy, "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"He told me in second year about it. He says that is why I can speak Parseltongue."  
  
The man then sat back in his chair and thought for a few minutes while he stared at his son and the words from the headmaster ran through his head _Late 40's there were some attacks on military wives...Lily's grandmother was one of the two who produced a child...the attacker was never caught, it was if they were tied up but no rope marks..._ "Did he tell you how the transfer was done?"  
  
"He said it was because I absorbed some of his powers when he tried to kill me." Harry stated as he noticed the look on his father's face. "Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking. Don't you worry. Come along, as you said, we will be late for dinner." Severus replied while he was wondering what the old man was truly hiding.  
  


******************************

  
  
Harry followed his father into the dinning hall and as they made their way to the head table the other students were pointing and starring at the two of them surprised to see them back after the boy's last time in there. Harry felt a bit nervous sitting at the head table with all the students continuing to stare at him. "Do I have to sit up here, it doesn't feel right."  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't feel right. You see everyone in here every single day."  
  
"Dad, everyone is staring at me. Can't I just sit with my friends?"  
  
"What do you expect them to do after the last time you were in here? Besides when you start attending classes again and move back into your dorm you may sit with your house-mates again." Severus said as he gave the boy the look that clearly stated that he would not tolerate another scene in front of the school.  
  
The evening seemed to actually be quite a normal dinner, well as normal as possible as Harry sat between his father and uncle watching his friends at the respected tables laugh and joke with one another. Then as every other day for the past five years harry heard Ron announce "Ah, mail!"  
  
Harry wondered if his friend would ever loose the enthusiasm of seeing a bunch of birds fly overhead dropping things. All of a sudden the last bird came flying in looking worn out from an obviously long flight. From the Gryffindor table Ann noticed the owl as belonging to Matt and she was even more ecstatic than Ron was. As the bird approached his cousin's table some of the students heard a strange noise coming from above and started moving away from it's flight path. At the same time the letter fell to the table Harry thought he saw something else fall from the bird and he soon realized his suspicions were correct when he instantly heard the red head scream "EWW GROSS...I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLASTED BIRD!"  
  
Some kids were feeling quite sick as the others laughed hysterically when they saw black and white clumps in Ron's hair and on his clothes. Needless to say anyone who was sitting nearby lost his or her appetite.  
  
"Ron, it was an accident. I'm sure if you had that long of a journey you too would loose control, especially if you were as old as it is." Ann stated as she defended the bird.  
  
"I don't care how old the thing is. It should not be doing that during meal times, it needs to be put down and I will be happy to do it." he replied as he pointed his wand at the defenseless bird.  
  
"Don't you dare Ronald!" Ginny cried, "I seem to remember a time or two that you received mail that destroyed dinner."  
  
"Crashing into a serving platter of food and shitting on someone are completely different."  
  
"Not really, they both destroy any chance of the food over here being eaten. At least this time the only person it truly affected is you. Now if I were you I would go wash it out of your hair before it dries." Ann stated while opening the envelope.  
  
"That's where I am headed now but if I see that thing again I will defiantly kill it." Ron said as he left the table and headed back to their house.  
  
Ann then read the letter from her boyfriend then sent the bird back to his owner without any thought of replying and finally she folded it up and placed it into her pocket.  
  
"So what did he have to say? That is the first letter you have received from him since is visit, isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing really, he's fine." Ann replied  
  
"Ann come on now. You always read his letters to us. He had to have said something."  
  
"He..." she paused, "he didn't really say anything. Just let it go." Then she stormed out of the hall and back to her room.  
  
Jamie looked up just as his sister left; he had seen her act like that before and had a bad feeling. He then casually walked up to the Gryffindor table "Mione, what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All we did was ask her what Matt had to say and she got upset and left."  
  
"Can you get me into your house? Maybe she will talk to me."  
  
"Um sure come on. Do you think we should let your dad know?"  
  
"No, I don't think he would know how to handle this. Afterall we all know he's not to fond of him." he replied and the two left the hall.  
  
When they finally got to the tower Jamie waited in the common room while Hermione went up to their dorm room. "Ann are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about It." she replied as she tried hiding her tear stained face.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am quite positive." Ann stated  
  
"If you insist but would you please come down stairs and let your brother know your okay? He seems quite worried about you."  
  
"Do you mean you let him in the house? Mione why would you do that?"  
  
"He's worried over you. Just go down and talk to him."  
  
"You know, I really shouldn't. I should let him sit down there until McGonagall comes in and throws a fit at both of you." Ann said knowing how her brother would stay there until she did tell him. "You are so lucky that you are an only child. Brothers can really get on your nerves at times."  
  
Ann went down to the common room and sat next to Jamie on the couch and after a few minutes he was the first one to talk. "So, are you going to tell me what he did?"  
  
"What makes you think he did anything? Maybe I'm just having a bad day."  
  
"Well if you don't tell me old McGonagall is going to have to get dad in here to drag me out and then he will defiantly want to know what is going on." Ann handed the letter over to Jamie then she just stared into the fireplace while he read it. "You mean he actually got together with Barb? She's done just about half the school, I didn't think he would ever be dumb enough to go for that. Besides how does he know it's his?"  
  
Ann continued to stare into the fire "I don't know but, they are getting married now. From what I can tell it happened before he even got here."  
  
"I'm sorry sis. If you want I could have him killed for you." Jamie said as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close  
  
"Nah, if I know her as well as I think I do he will be spending the rest of his life paying for what he did. She was never one who was happy with only one guy." she replied as she relaxed against his shoulder.  
  
"Well at least dad will be happy. He doesn't have to worry about you smelling like goats when you visit him after graduation." Jamie smirked but Ann just replied by giving him a jab in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"That wasn't all I was worried about." Sirius stated as he entered the house.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ann asked.  
  
"Well once Harry quit laughing about Mr. Weasley he told me how the three of you went running out of the hall." Sirius sat down on the table in front of the two teens "How are you holding up princess?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You do know you can talk to me anytime about anything."  
  
"Well since you put it that way," Ann said as she smiled to herself "Mom never did get around to giving us _The talk_."  
  
Sirius just sat there a moment because this is not quite what he had in mind but then McGonagall walked in and he smiled. "Professor, would you answer a question for me?"  
  
Minerva stared at the three of them in her common room at the same time and was slightly nervous on what she was in store for this time.  
  
"Dad, no I was..."  
  
"Professor, seems as you have a student here who has been deprived of a certain talk that is suppose to take place between a mother and daughter. As her Head of House do you think you could help out here?"  
  
The older woman looked back and forth between the two of them. "Well giving the history between you and the girl's mother I am quite sure that she would have defiantly covered all grounds before sending her here." she paused, "On the other hand I normally wouldn't do this but since you are also here as a professor and just so happen to be her parent I'm sure the board wouldn't object. I am quite sure that a refresher speech would not be uncalled for and I highly doubt you would wish to give her the same speech that I am almost positive you have given your son so if you would come with me I will be more than happy to give you some information on how to speak with her without making her believe that you would foolishly kill any young man that comes along in the future." Ann and Jamie both smiled at their dad "Oh my dear, I wouldn't be too enthusiastic if I were you. To make sure your father covers everything correctly I will require a short essay on the subject from each of you."  
  
"Wait a second, I don't need any sort of refresher speech. I have no problems remembering the first one." Jamie stated.  
  
"I'm sure you do but I wish to make sure your father have covered everything correctly. Afterall you are dating a young lady from this house and I don't wish to have to explain any unfortunate instances to her parents. Come along Professor." she said as she turned around to leave expecting Sirius to follow.  
  
"How is it that once again I got pulled into one of your backfired pranks? Why can't you just leave me out of these messes?" Jamie asked  
  
"You could have easily been left out of it if you didn't come here tonight." Ann smiled.  
  
McGonagall walked back over towards them, grabbed Sirius by the ear and said "I told you to come along." as she pulled him into her office while the twins waved farewell at him.  
  


******************************  
  
_~Meanwhile~_

  
  
Severus was looking over the letter he had written when he finall decided to add the last sentence.  
  
_

Due to the urgency of the nature and this being my third attempt in reaching you I must request that you reply within ten days of today's date or I will have to other option but to visit with you personally.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor S. Snape

_  
  
He then blew the ink dry, folded it up and placed it into an envelope. "Harry, I need to go to the owlery. I shouldn't be gone that long,"  
  
"May I go with? I haven't seen Hedwig in quite awhile and I wanted to take her a treat."  
  
"Get your things and make it quick. We will stop by the kitchens on the way there for I'm sure one of your house-elf friends will have something you can give her."  
  
Harry hurdled over the couch and ran as quickly as possible to his room to get his cloak. He was so tired of being cooped up within the castle walls so to be able to outside, even to the owlery, was a small treat. When he arrived back into the front room Severus was staring at him. "What?" Harry asked but received his answer when his father pointed out a shoeprint on the couch. "Sorry dad."  
  
"Um-hum. Come along now." he replied and they left for the owlery.  
  


******************************

  
  
When they arrived at their destination Hedwig cocked her head to the side and looked curiously at how much her owner had changed but once she recognized him she flew over to her shoulder and nipped happily at his hair. "Looks like your owl has started to gain some weight there."  
  
"Well everyone that I ever wrote to before is now here so she really doesn't get out much. I suppose when the summer holiday starts she'll be able to work off the extra weight." Harry stated as the bird bit his ear showing she understood exactly what he was implying. "Ouch!"  
  
"Would you mind if I borrowed her to deliver this letter?"  
  
The white owl heard the request and jumped onto the pearch and held out her leg eager to take the trip. "I guess I have no choice but to allow it. Your not sending her to the Dursleys are you?"  
  
"No, I've already tried sending them a few owls and they always come back with the letters still attached. I just need her to drop this off at the muggle postal office so that it will look more like a normal letter." he replied as he tied the envelope to the owl's leg and sent her on her way.  
  


******************************  
  
_~Almost two weeks later~_

  
  
"Dad, do I have to go with?"  
  
"Yes you do. Unfortunatly everyone else has other obligations so I have no other choice but to bring you along." Severus stated "This is one reunion I am not looking forward to."  
  
"I didn't know you met her before."  
  
"Unfortunatly I did have the privilidge of it a few times. Just briefly though mainly at Kings Crossing. Now if I have to do this then so do you."  
  


******************************

  
  
Petunia sat in her livingroom with getting ready to watch East Enders when the doorbell rang. "Thanks for having me over to see the show, I can't believe the repair shop will not have the television fixed until next week." the woman said as she walked into the Dursley home. "Oh I meant to give this to you the other day. Looks like the postal service brought me your mail again."  
  
The woman sat and chatted throughout the whole show while Petunia went through the mail that was returned to her. It was mainly junk mail and she was ready to throw it all away when she came across an envelope written in fancy script.  
  


_Dear Mrs. Dursley,  
  
Before you act in haste by throwing this letter away and disregarding my request I must state that I would not attempt to contact you if it wasn't of urgent importance. I understand that you may be hesitant in providing us with any information due to your hatred of our kind and I can respect that so I will make this brief.  
  
I am one of the Professors at your nephew's school and something has come up pertaining to him. If you would be so kind as to providing us with any information regarding your ancestry either of public knowledge or of other origin it would greatly be appreciated.  
  
Due to the urgency of the nature and this being my third attempt in reaching you I must request that you reply within ten days of today's date or I will have to other option but to visit with you personally.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor S. Snape_

  
  
Petunia looked at the signature on the letter finding the name vaguely familiar but not quite being able to place it when her friend interupted her thoughts. "Did you see that Petty? I told you she wasn't dead."  
  
"I'm sorry I missed it. Who isn't dead?" Petunia asked  
  
"That guy's wife, she isn't dead. I told you 3 months ago that she couldn't be, they never showed the body."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "I know you were right. I was just hoping to see something different for a change. If you will excuse me I will be right back."  
  
"That's alright, the show is over anyway and I have to be getting back home. I'll just let myself out the back. I'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
Petunia saw her friend walk out the backdoor and she proceeded to the front when the bell rang again. "Alright I'm coming already." she stated. She then opened the door and took a step back "You...what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Tuna. Didn't you get my letter?" Severus stated as Harry peered around his father at his aunt.  
  
_

TBC  
************************************************************  
Please Review

_


	36. Goodbye to the past

**Chapter 36 - Goodbye to the Past**

  
"Dad, do I have to go with you?"  
  
"Yes you do. Unfortunately everyone else has other obligations so I have no other choice but to bring you along." Severus stated "This is one reunion I am not looking forward to."  
  
"I didn't know you met her before."  
  
"Unfortunately I did have the privilege of it a few times. Just briefly though, mainly at Kings Crossing. Now if I have to do this then so do you."  
  
Severus donned a pair of black pants with a green polo shirt while Harry wore jeans and a sweater. The man then transfigured their cloaks into winter jackets and started to head out to the main entrance. Severus then stopped as they heard voices coming from around the corner. H was unwilling to be seen not only because he was wearing Muggle clothing but because Albus had agreed to let him to use some long acquired _sick time_ in order to make this trip.  
  
"I don't see why you won't give Jeff a chance, he's not that bad and besides he actually likes you." Chloe stated  
  
"Even if I wasn't seeing Harry I still wouldn't be interested in him, besides after earlier today I think he has finally gotten the hint."  
  
"What did you do to him this time?"  
  
"After you and Andy disappeared once again after lunch the idiot pulled behind one of the suits of armor and trapped me back there. I had no choice but to hit him in which he fell into it knocking it over just when Professor Snape walked up. Not only did I loose us more points again but now I have to serve detention tonight." Bria stated  
  
"Ok so he got a little friendly, big deal. There are other guys who I saw looking at you that you could see, at least while Harry's in the condition he's in. Afterall it's been a month and a half, I'm sure he would understand and you deserve to have some fun once in awhile."  
  
"Do you realize that the only reason any of the other guys here show me any attention at all is because of my parents? I have overheard far too many conversations not to know that a-lot of them are having problems in one class or another and feel the only way to improve their grades is to date a professor's child." she paused. "Besides I do have some fun just hanging out with my friends as long as they are not disappearing on me." Bria stated  
  
"Well I know your families get together on the weekends, isn't it strange to see him like that all the time?"  
  
"I really don't see him all that much other than meal times. Other than that it's really no different if he was going to a different school or had a strange infectious disease of some kind. Besides I'm sure Professor Snape will find a cure for him soon."  
  
"I doubt he's even been trying. It seems as if he's almost enjoying having him like this and so dependant on him."  
  
Bria shook her head "You haven't seen everything he's put him through over the past few weeks. I agree that somewhere way way deep down he enjoys getting to try to know him and it's actually been good for both of them but mom and dad say he's been in the labs until almost midnight every night trying to find whet he did or even a cure for it."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"So, you never did tell me if you're going to be at the party or not tomorrow night."  
  
"That's tomorrow night? Sorry, I won't be able to make it. I have something that I need to take care of." Chloe said  
  
"Well I know your not going to be with Andy since he has already confirmed that he will be there."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Bria glared at her roommate; "If he starts asking where you are again I am not going to start lying to him for you."  
  
"Why would you have to lie for me?"  
  
"Because last week when you told me you were meeting him in the Astronomy tower he wound up stopping by our room an hour later looking for you. He sure didn't seem like he knew he was suppose to meet you there."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That you were in the infirmary because you were not feeling too well."  
  
"Well don't worry, I will tell him something to keep him from asking again." Chloe then decided to change the subject, "So what do you think you are getting for your birthday?"  
  
"I have an idea of what I'm getting from mom but I really don't expect anything else."  
  
"Well what are you wanting?"  
  
Bria thought for a few moments "Nothing that I will actually get. Come on we had better get going to class, I don't want to be stuck in the stampede again when the halls get crowded."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me. What is it you want? Afterall if nobody knows then you definitely won't get it."  
  
"Promise not to laugh?" Chloe nodded her reply "This damn disease to be over with."  
  
"I don't blame you there." Chloe replied as she followed her roommate to class.  
  
Severs then looked at his son and motioned for them to continue. As they crossed the grounds the boy said "I cannot believe you gave her detention for that."  
  
"Well I did, now come along we need to hurry. There are other things that I have to do today."  
  
"Like make Bria serve detention."  
  
"Listen to me. If it were you that I saw hit that kid I would have still issued detention. It does not matter who they are and she understands that very well." Severus paused, "Now if I had known the reason behind her actions the boy would be working with Mr. Filch this weekend but she did not provide me with that bit of information."  
  
As soon as they reached the other side of the school wards Severus held onto Harry's hand and they apparated into a small alley near Privet Drive. When they approached the door the two of them heard voices coming from the front room as Severus rang the bell.  
  
"That guy's wife, she isn't dead. I told you three months ago that she couldn't be, they never showed the body."  
  
"I know you were right. I was just hoping to see something different for a change. If you'll excuse me I'll be right back."  
  
Severus looked down at Harry with a confused expression on his face. "She's watching her stories. She almost never misses an episode. In fact I'm surprised she's not yelling at the tellie over the plot line."  
  
Severus shook his head ad rang the bell again. "Alright I'm coming already." the voice shrilled. Just then the door opened and Harry backed up to stand behind his father. "You, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too Tuna. Didn't you get my letter?" Severus stated as Harry peered around his father at his aunt.  
  
Petunia looked down at the boy. "I don't know what kind of trouble he's caused now and I really don't care. I suggest you take him back to that freak school of yours and deal with him there."  
  
"Now Petunia, that is not why I am here. Yes Harry has had a problem recently but from that is of no cause for him to return to your care. Now are you going to invite us in or would you prefer to have this discussion right here where your neighbors will most likely hear what I have to say." Severus reasoned  
  
"If Vernon comes home and catches the two of you here..."  
  
"The sooner you allow us to enter the sooner it will be over with and I have no intentions on staying long enough for that poor excuse of a human to even see myself or Harry."  
  
Petunia backed away from the doorway and allowed them to enter. "I don't quite understand what kind of help any information on my family could possibly provide for you when it comes to the boy."  
  
"He does have a name. I understand you may not like what we are but remember, he is your nephew and in Lily's memory you cold show him the respect he deserves by calling him by it."  
  
"Dad no, she doesn't have to." Harry quietly said  
  
"What kind of stunt is this? You dare talk to me about respect for my freak sister while you take her son and make him call you dad? I at least treat him no different than I treated Lily or anyone else like you." Petunia spat  
  
"Harry would you please wait for me outside?"  
  
"He cannot wait out there. What would the neighbors think when they see him?"  
  
"I am quite sure that your neighbors already saw him and I arrive, there will be no harm in seeing him outside waiting for me there. Severus then looked at his son "Go ahead, I should not be that long."  
  
Harry looked back and forth between his aunt and father then decided that no matter how much he wanted to hear the man chastise her it would be best if he waited outside but not far from the front window. Once Harry walked out the door Severus turned to the woman, "Now for your information I have never forced or even asked Harry to call me anything other than my professional title of Professor and that is during school hours. What he calls me outside the school environment is of his own choosing. The only reason I feel I should explain this to you is because no matter how pathetic of a job you have done raising him, you are still Lily's sister and you have at least kept him alive."  
  
It still does not explain why you would allow him to call you _dad_. If you cared at all about the boy or my sister then you would not permit that."  
  
Severus ignored the woman's last comment and stated "Now we could spend all day arguing about this or we could discuss the reason that I am here before your husband arrives." Willing to get the man out of her home as quickly as possible she nodded in agreement. "Very well then. As I stated in the letter, there has come into light a situation with your nephew that I must request some information regarding your grandparents."  
  
Petunia's face changed drastically. "What kind of situation? It is not serious is it?"  
  
Severus noticed the concern look. "After the way you and your husband have treated hi throughout the majority of his life you are now concerned for him?"  
  
"I am not completely inhuman Mr. Snape. I am concerned about his condition as I would be any other creature."  
  
"Of that I highly doubt" Severus mumbled  
  
"What I am worried about is if there is a health condition that effects him then it cold very well effect my precious Duddly."  
  
"Mrs. Dursley, at your own son's age, if he has not shown any signs as of yet then you defiantly are in no need to fret. However there is a chance that it could possibly effect any children that some girl may have to misfortune of providing him with." he replied with a repulse thought of anyone having children with the boy. "Now I know this will defiantly bring up an unfortunate incident that occurred with your grandmother but, with you being the eldest of the last of her descendants I have no other choice."  
  
"I have no idea of what you could be talking about." she lied.  
  
Was your grandmother not the wife of someone who was actively I the military?" her silence answered his question. "Now when Mr. Hagrid first collected Harry so that he could attend Hogwarts, you had mentioned how happy your parents were to have a witch in the family when Lily first received her notice."  
  
"It was not so much my mother than it was my father. She was always his favorite because of it."  
  
"But they were well aware of our world? How could this be if they were Muggles like yourself?"  
  
"Mum wasn't convinced until Lily started her freakish tricks no matter what my father told her. If you know that my grandparents were military then I am quite sure you know what my grandmother claimed whit what happened to her that brought my father into this world."  
  
"Yes I did hear of the possibilities, an unfortunate incident to say the least. Did the authorities ever find the culprit?"  
  
"According to the reports the man never even existed. Grams went and sketched the man for them and everything but nothing was pursued. The minute she told them that he used magic on her they threw the case file away. Unfortunately after Gramps passed away she was locked away due to her ramblings. Father was the only one that tried to fight the system to have her released. Even mum thought she was off her rocker until Lily that is."  
  
"Do you still have copies of the reports and your grandmother's sketches?"  
  
"Vernon is unaware of them but yes I do. I don't quite understand how they will help you though."  
  
"We still have a few professors at Hogwarts that were residing at the school at that time whether they were students or professors. There maybe a chance that someone could recognize him and we could find some history behind my son's condition."  
  
As she pulled out a stack of papers buried in a box in the back of the cupboard Petunia caught the last words that came from the man's mouth. "Did I hear you correctly when you said he is your son?"  
  
Yes you heard quite clearly. That is what brings up the second reason I am here." he replied as he placed the papers into and envelope and shrunk it to fit in his pocket.  
  
Just then the front door flew open "GET YOUR TAIL IN THAT HOUSE NOW. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID NOW BOY THAT CAUSED THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS TO ONCE AGAIN DUMP YOU ON MY DOORSTEP BUT YOU WILL SOON PAY!"  
  
"I didn't do..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!"  
  
"Take your hands off him immediately." Severus demanded as he reached for his wand.  
  
Vernon didn't notice what Severus was doing as he stated. "I don't know or care who you are but my nephew has been nothing but insubordinate and as his guardian I have full authority to punish him as I see fit."  
  
"And as his father I have full right to protect him from harm however I see fit. Now again I warn you to take your hands off him." Severus replied as he pointed his wand at the man's chest.  
  
"Vernon looked upon the man with a dumfounded expression "His father?"  
  
"That is what I said now release my son before I take necessary actions to make you release him." Vernon instantly released his grip of Harry's arm. "Are you alright?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry rubbed his arm and replied "I will be."  
  
"If you are his father then why haven't you been around to care for him instead of dumping him on my doorstep making me have to deal with him. And where do you get off thinking that you can just take him away now?"  
  
"For your information I happen to know that you have obviously received a substantial sum through the years from his mother's attorneys to use for his well being. Unfortunately you have obviously misused the funding for your own personal needs. Now as I was about to explain to your wife, you have only one logical choice to make and that is to sign these documents relinquishing guardianship of him and forfeiting all future endowments."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Vernon questioned  
  
"Then I will have no choice but to take him to the authorities and show them the years of scars that litter his back, not to mention the very recent bruise that you have left on his arm."  
  
"You have no proof that they are from me or my family. Not to mention you have no standing in this community. You would be seen as nothing but a vagrant."  
  
"I never said that I would involve the muggle authorities, all I have to do is take him to the Ministry of magic and they will deal with you accordingly. For there is nothing that is looked down upon more than abuse and neglect of a child, especially this one."  
  
"What kind of fool do you mistake me for sir? Obviously since you deserted him on our step while he was a baby you must have been seen as being unfit to raise him yourself so you will obviously lose."  
  
"Would you like to try? I can have the Ministry here in a matter of moments, although if you do pursue it I may also see fit to make sure that your wages are garnished to replace the money that you received and misused throughout the years."  
  
"So that is what this is about. You just want him for the money." Vernon spat  
  
"I can assure you that the funding you will no longer receive will be placed in a trust fund and remain untouched until he has graduated. That was his mother's money that she received as an inheritance from the people who took her in after your own wife relinquished guardianship of her."  
  
"Vernon please. There is no way that we can ever afford to pay back all of what we were given."  
  
"If you take away the allowance, how do you expect us to be able to survive?"  
  
"I am sure that you would be quite capable of adjusting, just cut back on certain delicacies." Severus replied as he looked at the man's stomach  
  
Vernon then signed the documents and shoved them towards the taller man as he glared at a smiling Harry. Severus took the paperwork and once he looked it over he folded it up and placed it into the same pocked where the envelope was and finally bid good day to the couple as he left with his son in tow. When they reached the end of the driveway Severus led Harry the opposite direction of where they first arrived. "Dad, isn't the apparition point the other way?"  
  
"We need to make one more stop and then we will Floo from there."  
  
When they reached a few houses away Harry heard a pounding noise and as he turned around he saw his uncle hammering a _For Sale_ sign in their yard. "Did they really receive money to take care of me?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid that they did but, do not even worry about it. That part of your life is over and as I told you before. You will never be going back to hem again. Come along we are late."  
  
Severus then turned and started heading up another driveway. "Dad, what are we doing here? This is Old Lady Figg's house."  
  
"Yes this is Ms. Figg's home although she isn't that much older than I am."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"She was in the same class as Mrs. Weasley but she was a Hufflepuff. How do you know who she is?"  
  
"The Dursleys use to drop me off here while they took Dudley on outings. She's ok I suppose but she has a lot of cats and she a cheek pincher." Harry grumbled.  
  
"She is not really that bad, it was all an act so that she could keep an eye on you." He stated as he reached up to ring the bell but just then the door flew open.  
  
"SEVERUS!!!!" Arabella squealed as she greeted the two of them. "And there is my little chubby cheeks." and with that she reached down and grabbed hold of the boy's cheek while Harry glared at his father.  
  
"It's good to see you too Arabella. Albus has requested that I stop by to let you know that you are no longer required to live in this neighborhood."  
  
"Well come in, come in." She said as she stepped back from the door. "I knew I felt the wards fall. Its about time you had him sign the paperwork."  
  
As Severus followed Harry through the door and past the old woman Harry noticed his dad jump and turn around to glare at her while his hand moved to this backside. "I told you she was a cheek pincher." Harry smirked.  
  
"It's good to see that some things don't change about you. I would enjoy the opportunity to visit with you but Albus is waiting for your return and I do have a detention to sit through."  
  
"Now which house is it that you are picking on this year? It's not Hufflepuff is it?"  
  
"No in fact believe it or not but Hufflepuff is actually the only house that has not given me any problems this year."  
  
"You mean even those bookworm Ravenclaws have been troublesome? That's a change of pace."  
  
"They have gradually been getting worse each year but this year we have one or two that have their fair share of misfortunes." Severus looked around "I take it you are ready to go?"  
  
"I have never been more ready to leave a place before."  
  
"Mrs. Figg, what about all your cats, aren't you taking them with?" Harry asked.  
  
"Those cats were never mine to begin with, the little beasts just attached themselves to this house. In all reality I cannot stand the things but don't you fret over them for they all have new homes already."  
  
"Well we really must be going, I am already late." Severus stated "After you Arabella."  
  
"It's good to see you are still the forever gentleman."  
  
"No, I just refuse to turn my back to you again." As soon as the woman floo'd directly to Albus' office, Severus and Harry went directly to his office in the dungeons. Severus then walked into the classroom and noticed Remus waiting for him with Bria and a few other students.  
  
"You are late." Remus stated. "I didn't think you would make it back here in time."  
  
"Thank you Remus. We ran into a minor snare but I must say that it was quite successful."  
  
"So you found out the information you were looking for?"  
  
"I was able to obtain some documents pertaining to it. How did you hear of it?" Severus said as he noticed Harry stay behind in the office.  
  
"Albus told me when I was asked to fill in for you until your return. Now if you will excuse me I have some things to take care of." He turned and left the room glancing at his daughter.  
  
Severus turned towards the five students that were in the class, "Now each of you have a list of ingredients I need you to each put together the potion infront of you then once it's cooled you are to bottle it and place it upon my desk unmarked. I will be in my office, if there are any less than five bottles there when the time is over then you shall all be back here the evening after next."  
  
"But why can't it be tomorrow evening? We have a match the following night." one of the student's protested.  
  
"Well then I suggest you make sure everyone completes their potion, as for tomorrow evening I have other obligations." Severus then retreated into his office where he removed the envelopes from his coat pocked then enlarged it back to it's original state. He sat there reading the reports over and over again while looking at the sketches. The only thing he could find familiar with the sketch of the attacker was that he had the same shape and color of eyes as Harry and Lily except there was something about them that made them slightly darker than what he had seen on an every day basis. With Harry was lying on the couch reading a book Severus concentrated on the papers infront of him he lost track of time and before he realized it Bria was knocking on his door.  
  
"Professor Snape, we have all completed our work and it's all cleaned up, everyone was wondering if there was anything else or may we leave."  
  
"Go ahead and tell the others that they may leave but I would like for you to stay behind so that I can talk to you." Bria then told the others they were dismissed and then returned to his office. "Go ahead and have a seat."  
  
Bria then sat down in the chair on the opposite end of his desk.  
  
"I need to talk to you about earlier this morning. Do you mind telling me what exactly went on?" She then reluctantly told him everything that happened. "Why didn't you say anything this morning? You could have completely avoided detention."  
  
"Well between the ranting from the suit of armor and you I didn't have a chance to. Besides I wasn't sure if you would go to my dad or not about this and even though the moon was last night you still know how he is. He would have killed him."  
  
"I still have to let him know what happened, just like I have to notify the headmaster but as for your father, I believe we can hold off a few days until his senses are back to normal and the punishment has already been dealt out."  
  
"Yes sir. "  
  
"You may run along now I'm sure you are anxious to get some rest after last night." Severus then went into the classroom and looked over the vials that were left on his desk. He then looked at the small rats that had not aged that much due to the length of time they were exposed to the same potion as Harry. He then separated them into the different cages and gave each rat a few drops of a different concoction that the students put together. When he was finished he went into his office and noticed Harry had fallen asleep. Severus then stretched and realized how late it had become. He then gathered up the papers and walked over to the couch to gently shake the boy awake. Harry then sat up and followed the man into the classroom. "Hold up a moment." Severus stated as he looked over the rats. Unfortunately 2 of them were already dead with the third looking very sick. He then sighed and led Harry once again out the door and onto their quarters.  
  
The next morning Severus woke up earlier than usual and headed down to the lab to check on the remainder of the rats leaving Harry asleep in his room with a note just in case he woke up. When he entered the classroom he noticed that unfortunately two more of the rats had expired during the night but the one that looked extremely sick the evening before was actually back to it's normal state. He then disposed of the corpses and cleaned out the cages before he examined the remaining rat. After passing all tests he could have possibly perform on the creature he then took it and the potion back to his chambers.  
  
Upon entering the front room of his quarters he noticed Harry getting his shoes on. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I woke up when you shut the door. Any news on the rats?"  
  
"Unfortunately four of them died during the night."  
  
"Dad you tested 5 rats, what about the last one?" Severus didn't reply, "Dad?"  
  
"Go into your room and get one some of your clothes out of your trunk."  
  
"You mean it worked?" Harry asked with wide eyes showing his excitement.  
  
"Yes it did but there will be side effects."  
  
"What kind of side effects? It's not something too drastic is it?"  
  
"Well the one that did actually survive is that same one that was extremely sick yesterday evening. Because of this I want you down in the infirmary so that if you have any of the same effects then Madame' Pomphrey can tend to you right away."  
  
"How long will I be sick?"  
  
"Of that I'm not sure but I will come and check on you from time to time throughout the day." Severus then handed Harry the small vial. "You need to go ahead and drink it now so that it will not bring up any suspicions when everyone sees me take you down there. I will instruct her that you have already had a potion today, we don't need to take any unnecessary chances on counteracting the potion."  
  
Harry grabbed some of his regular clothes and quickly drank the potion. Before he was going to ask how sick it would make him he immediately ran into the bathroom. As soon as he emerged back from the small room Severus then escorted him down to the infirmary and all they could do now was to sit and wait for the results. The remainder of the day Severus spent answering the same questions between the classes 'Where was Harry?' and 'Could they go and visit him.' There was no way that he would allow them to see him in the state he was in because he was not sure of the results as of yet. Severus did check on him a few times throughout the day but each time Harry was once again in the bathroom because any food or drink that the mediwitch gave him ran through as if it were water. Needless to say that the only one who knew if the potion was actually working or not was Harry because of his constant seclusion but not by his choice.  
  
Finally after the very last class of the day Severus grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and once again went down to check on the results. When he entered the room he was instantly greeted by Madame' Pomphrey. "I do not know where you took him yesterday so that he could have caught such a horrible virus but there is no way that I am going to permit you to remove him from the infirmary so that he can infect the other children. I haven't even been able to check his vitals or anything for he has been locked up in the bathroom all day long. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't dehydrated by now."  
  
"He hasn't allowed you to see him at all? Have you at least checked to see if he is alright in there?"  
  
"I have called through the door to him but he only responds with short grunt answers. He cannot even make out a complete sentence."  
  
"Let me take care of this." Severus stated. He then walked over to the bathroom and pounded on the door "Harry you have been in there long enough. Get out here right now." Severus watched as the boy opened the door and slowly walked out of the room. "Are you still feeling ill?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good, put this over you and lets get going we are late once again." he stated as he give Harry the invisibility cloak and they headed down to the teachers corridor.  
  


*****************************  
  
_~ In teacher's corridor_

  
  
While the adults all sat in the kitchen the kids gathered in the front room. The boys sat around playing exploding snap while the girls just sat and mainly watched. Just then there was a knock at the door when Dannie walked over to answer it. To Bria's surprise it was Andy whom she knew would be showing up but unfortunately he had brought Jeff with him. Dannie went ahead and welcomed both boys since neither her nor Remus were informed as of yet what had happened the previous morning. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Jeff with."  
  
"No no come on in." Dannie started "Where is Chloe at this evening?"  
  
"She said she had to do some extra studying since her grades were starting to slip so she's in the library."  
  
Bria watched her mother invite the two boys in and just glared at them knowing it still wasn't a good time to tell her parents what had happened. The two boys then walked in and as Andy joined in watching the other boys at their game Jeff sat down next to Bria on the couch and placed a hand on her leg. Bria then walked over sit next to Ginny on the other couch when Draco took her spot. "What happened to your eye?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, just a slight run in I had. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"What did you walk into?"  
  
"A suit of armor."  
  
"That's not what I heard." Ginny replied  
  
"Gins, my parents don't know yet. You know how dad is this close to the moon." Bria whispered.  
  
"Well he has really got some guts to even show up here after what he did." Ginny spat  
  
"Gins not so loud."  
  
"What's wrong girls?" Dannie asked  
  
"Nothing mom."  
  
"Better not be." she replied as noticed Severus walk in the door. "How's Harry feeling? Any better?"  
  
"I just got back from the infirmary, he seems to have made a full recovery." he stated as he started to walk towards the kitchen almost bumping into his son who was still under the cloak and refusing to move. Severus then noticed why, "Mr. Capazzi, I'm surprised to see you here. May I have a word with you in the corridor if you don't mind."  
  
Jeff then followed the Potions Master into the corridor. "You wished to speak with me Professor?"  
  
"May I inquire why you are here?"  
  
"I was invited."  
  
"I'm to assume that Miss. Lightpaws invited you after the confrontation the two of you had yesterday?"  
  
"No sir, I was invited by Andy but Bria doesn't seem to mind that I am here. She hasn't asked me to leave."  
  
"You should consider yourself quite lucky since she has obviously not informed her parents of what really happened. I am sure that you are well aware of her parentage and what her father is."  
  
"Yes sir I am aware that he is a werewolf but what does that have to do with her hitting me the other day?"  
  
"Then you should also be aware of what cycle the moon was in the other evening and his senses are extremely heightened. You have obviously put her into an awkward position. See I happen to know what really took place and she is quite aware of what he will most likely do to you. Now I suggest you head this warning and use this opportunity to dismiss yourself from her party."  
  
"She has not asked me to leave so she most likely wants me to stay." Jeff replied  
  
"She is not the type who would come out and make a scene infront of her parents but before her father picks up on what is making her so uncomfortable in there then you should head my advice for if he were to find out tonight her day would be ruined even more than it is."  
  
"It is pretty lame when someone's father has to stick their nose into their son's relationship when it falls apart."  
  
"For your information this has nothing to do with her relationship with my son. What this does have to do with is the fact that her father happens to be a very old friend and I would hate to see him wind up in Azkaban over some little worthless piece of filth who cannot keep his hands to himself." Severus took a deep breath to calm himself down "Now tomorrow morning before breakfast you will accompany me to see the Headmaster and we will let him decided a suitable punishment and then you will formally apologize not only to her but to her father for what you have done. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jeff said "May I at least notify my friend that I am leaving?"  
  
"In your current state it would be best if I notify him now go back to your house and remain there until I come to collect you in the morning."  
  
The boy immediately left and as Severus started to once again join the party Dannie stopped him. "I overheard what you said to him, thank you. I had no idea why she had hit him, she was doing so well at controlling her temper."  
  
"As you shouldn't just yet. That is something that Bria needs to tell you about in her own time. I am just thankful that she did lose control otherwise it could have been much worse for everyone." The two of them then rejoined the others. Andy was getting along with the others and didn't even notice that his friend had left while Bria gave Severus a smile to say thank you.  
  
The party went on that evening while nobody suspected anything. The adults finally decided to sit around the table and play cards while the continued to have fun. Finally Bria went into the kitchen to grab drinks for all her friends. She put all the glasses onto a tray and went to take them into the front room when she bumped into something and dropped the tray. "What did you do now?" Dannie asked.  
  
"I think I ran into something with the tray." Bria replied  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to stand in the way of anyone." Severus said.  
  
"Geesh it's not my fault she ran into my back." Harry replied as Bria pulled the cloak off him.  
  
"Well since you got in the way and ruined her present then you can help her clean up the broken glass."  
  
Harry then turned around to help a stunned Bria "Why didn't you tell me that he was recovered?" she stated.  
  
"I did when I first arrived and your mum asked me how he was. I said then that he was fully recovered. Oh and you are welcome by the way." Severus smiled.  
  
_

TBC  
******************************  
Please Review  
  
A/N: I do have a qustion....How many know who the female D.E is and what chapter did you figure this 

_  
  


This story archived at: harrypotterfanfiction.com


	37. Changes

**Chapter 37 - Changes**

  
"You mean he did what to her? Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?"  
  
"Remus, calm down. This is exactly why we didn't tell you. It happened right after the moon's cycle. We were afraid of what you would have done to the child before we could have his parents collect him." Severus stated.  
  
"But what about what he would have done to my daughter or any other girl in this school? He was here a full week before he was removed."  
  
"That he was but, we kept him under constant surveillance, especially when he was in the Ravenclaw house."  
  
"Albus, don't get me wrong but there are certain parts of this castle that even you don't know exist. We found this out back when we were students."  
  
"But I am quite sure that they all appear on that map that you boys made. Besides he is gone now and he will not be returning."  
  
"And what about the female students at his new school?"  
  
"Remus, we learned our lesson once before, he will be attending a special school for children with his problems. You should be thankful that your daughter told Severus about it."  
  
"That is another thing. You Severus as my friend should have mentioned this sooner, I have not been effected by the moon for the past 4 days and you didn't say one word about it."  
  
"That is a good question. Unfortunately I was under strict orders from Albus that I was not to divulge the information. He was to have told you days ago."  
  
"Days ago? The boy needs to be in Azkaban. Not in some special school."  
  
"If he does it again and the girl is willing to step forward then he will be but, for now we were very lucky to get him to this school."  
  
"Another child to step forward and only then they will do something? Hell Albus then need to do something now." Remus spat  
  
Albus took a deep breath and said "I know you were hoping the Ministry would change their ways but because of what..."  
  
"You had better not tell me that it's because of what I am." Albus didn't say anything else so Remus took his silence as what he hated to know and stormed out of the office.  
  
Severus who had sat there in silence watching the whole thing pan out finally said "Albus, I don't recall anything like this happening before and I have been here most of my life."  
  
"That is because it was long before you were even born."  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be the same person in the sketches that I received from Mrs. Dursley would it?"  
  
The headmaster just nodded.  
  
"You know I was hoping that the person just resembled him and was actually someone from another school."  
  
"So you know who it is."  
  
"How could I not? Unfortunately I fear he has also figured it out as well." Severus replied  
  
"There is a strong possibility that he hasn't."  
  
"No, he knows. That is why his contacts have been watching us closer than they had before. He is determined that Harry stands by him when he is older."  
  
"Then you need to stop these training sessions."  
  
"Albus, you were the one who talked me into training him and the others. I cannot just stop the sessions now. Now when there has been such an improvement."  
  
"What was before he found out that he is your son's great grandfather."  
  
"No, I will continue to train him if for anything then so that he can defend himself. I have followed every bit of advice you have given me for the past seventeen years. You always told us that things would work out. Look at exactly how things have turned out Albus. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you knew all along that he was Lily's grandfather." The older man remained silent. "Merlin, you did know. How long have you kept this information hidden from us?"  
  
"Severus you need to understand..."  
  
"How long!"  
  
"Since she first walked through those doors."  
  
"And she graduated under the last name of Potter. You made sure that he would not know of an Evans with magical skills at all. Do you realize that if she kept her name then she would still be here today? The wedding, our lives, Harry's childhood would have been all that we had planned and dreamed it would be."  
  
"Yes I realize that but there would have also been a strong chance that he would have tried to recruit her and then everything would have been lost."   
  
"You claim to know everything about each and everyone of us. If you knew us as well as you claim then you would have known that she still wouldn't have followed him no matter who he was."  
  
"We needed to make sure of that." Albus said  
  
"So you talked her into accepting their last name when they took over as her guardians. All this time I felt guilty over her death because I was destined to be a death eater and I had fallen in love with a Muggle born. I thought I was the blame when all along the only reason she was murdered was because of her last name that you had talked her into accepting." Severus stood up and leaned over the older man's desk so that they were now eye to eye as he continued "Trust me old man. I will definitely continue to train the children. Not that they can fight in this bloody power struggle of yours but so that they will have the ability to defend themselves against anybody that may come after them."  
  
"That is your own decision with Harry but what about Sirius' children? He will most likely want them to fight on the side of the light."  
  
"Don't fool yourself or even try to fool me, there is as much light on your side as there is dark on Voldemort's. This fight of yours cost Black not only 12 years of his life locked away for the murder of our best friends but also the life of his wife. When I tell him of this and what exactly your plans are he will also walk away from your Order. Our children will not be used like we were."  
  
"Severus, my boy, I understand you are upset but don't act so rash. Remember our agreement that released you from Azkaban."  
  
"I do remember that agreement. I cannot do anything but remember it every single day along with the one you and I made before I got the mark. You need to remember who the one person was that always told me to keep documents of everything, no matter how old they are they would one day be useful." Dumbledore's eyes widened and for the first time Severus could remember, the twinkle was actually gone from them. "You didn't think I listened to you back then did you. Not only do I have written documents but there are many pensives locked away from each and every meeting that has even taken place that I have been apart of."  
  
Just then Harry walked in, "Excuse me sir sorry to interrupt but I was looking for my dad."  
  
Severus stood upright "Yes Harry?"  
  
"You said to let you know when everyone was ready to leave."  
  
"I will be right there."  
  
"Professor Snape if you would excuse us I would like to speak to Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry Headmaster, as his Head of House, anytime he or any other of those placed in my care are in this office I am to be present and I am quite sure that his guardian would agree with me." Severus stated as he placed a copy of the document he had the Dursley's sign that in short stated that all legal rights and privileges of Harold James Potter were relinquished to the care of his biological father, Severus S. Snape.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think of what he was witnessing between the two men while Albus looked over the paper that was placed infront of him. Albus then looked at the boy and said "Harry, I want you to promise you will be careful and listen to the Professor here."  
  
"Um, yes sir. I will." realizing the headmaster was looking older and more worn out than he had ever seen him before.  
  
"Harry." Severus said  
  
The boy then looked at his dad who stood by the door motioning for him to leave. He then walked out the door closely followed by Severus. "Good evening Albus, as usual we shall return on Sunday."  
  
Minerva passed the two of them on the stairway, as she entered the room she looked at her mentor and she saw something she had never seen in the man before and it had her worried. "Albus, is everything alright?"  
  
"No Minerva, this time it's not. We've lost them."  
  
"Who did we lose? What are you talking about?"  
  
"We lost them. I had hoped I covered all bases but I underestimated him." Albus said  
  
Minerva sat down across the desk from the Headmaster, "Albus, you are tired, you have gone and overworked yourself again for you are not making any sense."  
  
"No. I worked so hard to make everything go our way. The things I did and said I never realized how much he actually paid attention. He has actually found the truth behind it all. There is no way I will get any of them back again."  
  
"What truth did you hide from him? Albus, you have been nothing but open and honest with everyone."  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I have hid too many lies and it's over now. He was right, if I hadn't talked her into allowing them to adopt her then she would have never died. He would have approved their union and the boy would have never gone through any of this. He knew her grandmother's name and he would have recognized her as one of his own but my foolishness has done nothing but cause them all pain."  
  
"Are you talking of Lily again? We have gone through this before and we all know why she died, everyone does."  
  
"No, her death could have been prevented. Tom has done alot of cruel things in his time but one thing he would never had done was to kill his own granddaughter no matter what."  
  
"Well he did and he almost killed her son as well."  
  
"You do not understand. I knew who she was, I never told anyone before. I am the one who convinced her to accept the change in her name."  
  
"So she changed her last name, that doesn't mean that it caused her death." Minerva stated  
  
"You still are not listening. When the students graduate each year I send the list of names to the Ministry. You know as well as I so that he has always had inside contacts there. That list did not include anyone named Lillian Evans like it should have. Instead it had her listed as Lillian Potter, a child of the people who fought harder against him than anyone else. I wasn't out to protect her. I was out to make sure there was no chance of her following him. I didn't care about her personality, I only cared about the blood line."  
  
"You did what you had to do to make sure everyone was safe."  
  
"No, I did what I had to do to make sure I won. I'm suppose to be here for the children but I haven't been for a very long time. Severus was right. I saw everyone as a pawn in a game." Albus stood up and walked over to the window. "You were right earlier, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. If you don't mind I'm going to turn in."  
  
"Albus, are you alright?"  
  
"For the first time since I can remember I actually am. Good evening Minerva."  
  
"Good evening Albus." she said then started to leave the office. As she turned to close the door she saw him still staring out the window and she left him with his thoughts.  
  


******************************

  
  
Later that evening when everyone was settled into their rooms at Snape Estates, some were up gossiping while the others were gradually falling asleep. Harry spent half the night tossing and turning trying his best to fall asleep but something was bothering him. He quietly got out of his bed and crossed the room but when he opened the door it creaked loudly and woke up his cousin.  
  
"If you're sneaking down to see Bria I might as well warn you that it won't work. They have the second floor charmed to set off an alarm if we enter it." Jamie stated  
  
"How would you know about that?"  
  
"I got caught a few weeks ago. It was just after that lecture that McGonagall had dad give Ann and I." Jamie paused. "I wound up getting a second one because he felt I didn't listen the first time."  
  
"Don't worry, I was going to talk to dad about something."  
  
"Uh-huh, right. Just remember I warned you." Jamie replied as he rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
As he reached the first floor Harry heard voices form the front room. "Come on Sev, let's see how much you remember from our old dueling days."  
  
"Sirius, it's late and I'm not up to it tonight."  
  
"What's wrong, did all those years over the cauldron soften you skills?" Sirius teased  
  
"No it did not soften my skills. There is just a-lot on my..." Before Severus could finish his answer he was bawking like a chicken but only for a few moments. "Back to your old tricks are you?"  
  
Sirius just smirked until he was caught off guard then the curses started flying back and forth between the two of them while Dannie and Remus just watched and laughed at the foolish stunts.  
  
Harry was watching from the foot of the stairs but by the time his dad was covered in puss oozing warts with a rainbow afro and wearing a purple flowery tutu with neon green spandex pants while Sirius had on some strange bondage type teddy with green slime protruding from his eyes and ears while covered in bright pink feathers and standing upon goat legs the boy couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.  
  
Severus heard the intruder and finally called out "Expelliarmus!" sending Sirius flying backwards and ending the duel.  
  
Remus noticed Dannie smirking while trying to hold back her laughter. "After all those curses you find that last one funny? You have a strange sense of humor."  
  
"It's not that. The whole thing was disgusting but funny you guys are the ones with the strange humor. It's just I realized what Severus sounds like when he yelled the last curse."  
  
"And what prey-tell do you believe I sound like?"  
  
"You may not know of it. It was an old TV shows that papa use to watch with me when he was home. Well he sort of sounds like these metal monsters that use to chase people around yelling 'Exterminate' as they fired upon them." Dannie stated.  
  
"I remember that. We use to watch it when we visited Lily during that summer after first year. It had that fat time traveler guy with the curly hair and long scarf." Sirius said as he sat down, dripping slime everywhere he went.  
  
"So you have seen Dr. Who. If I remember right they were called um, Daleks."  
  
"I do not sound like a damn Dalek." Severus grumbled  
  
"Yes you do Sev, face it." Sirius smirked.  
  
Severus then looked at his son for support. "Harry, when you lived with the Dursley's did you ever see this show they are talking about?"  
  
"May I just stay out of this argument?"  
  
"Why? It's just a simple answer." Remus stated.  
  
"I haven't seen the show but I did listen to it and um I really don't want to be wearing what Sirius is."  
  
"HA! Told you Severus, even your own son agrees." Sirius stated.  
  
"He did not say whether or not I sounded like those things."  
  
"He didn't have to come out and say the answer directly." Remus teased  
  
"Fine, think what you want but I know I don't sound like some metal monster. Now if you don't mind, you are dripping on the furniture." Severus then pointed his wand at Sirius and said "Finite"  
  
"Thank you. That stuff kept dripping into my mouth as well."  
  
Severus stood there still cursed waiting for Sirius to change him back. "Well?"  
  
"Admit that you sound like a Dalek and I'll change you back."  
  
"Do you want the slime to start oozing out of your mouth as well?" Severus warned  
  
"Fine, fine. You have no sense of humor. Finite."  
  
"Very well." Severus then looked at Harry, "What are you doing out of bed? You didn't have another nightmare did you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I wanted to talk to you about earlier."  
  
"Earlier?"  
  
"When you were in Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Oh that, if you would all excuse us?"  
  
"No worries, it's getting late and we need to turn in anyway." Remus stated.  
  
The three of them headed up to their respected rooms while Harry and Severus and Harry sat down on the couch. "Ok, what did you hear?"  
  
"Not that much I don't think but I was wondering if the fight you had with Professor Dumbledore had anything to do with me being related to Voldemort."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"I think I've known for a long time. The headmaster just told me it was because he cursed me but," Harry paused "nothing makes sense. He was there to kill me and he did use the killing curse but there are too many similarities in this and there wasn't a power transference spell used that night."  
  
"You are correct, there wasn't. What kind of similarities are you referring to?" Severus asked  
  
"There's the Parseltongue, and this connection that I have to him, and that whole blood thing last year when he had Peter cut my arm."  
  
"I had forgotten about that."  
  
"I didn't and when you used Dannie and Remus' blood to help heal Bria I started really wondering even more. In order to strengthen his powers he needed my blood. I know the spell called for blood of the enemy but even then wouldn't it have had a different effect on him than it did?" Harry stared at his father as the man nodded. "This whole thing has me worried though. What if Professor Dumbledore is right and I will wind up like him?"  
  
"Harry, yes you are correct. But even though Tom Riddle was your great grandfather that most definitely does not mean you will turn out like he did. You are too much like your mum to be like him. Look at me, I'm sure that there are people that were convinced that I would turn out like my father I didn't and from what I've seen I don't expect you to turn out like me either."  
  
"But what about what Professor Dumbledore said about Voldemort wanting me to stand at his side?"  
  
"Just because Voldemort wants you on his side doesn't mean you will have to. That is why I am still going to train you and the others so that you can fight him if you wish. You don't have to choose sides anymore. It took along time but even I have come to realize that there really isn't any difference between Albus and Voldemort. They are out for their own beliefs only and one day you sill see things in your own way and the path you decide to follow will be completely decided by you and nobody else."  
  
"But what of this destiny thing that everyone keeps expecting me to adhere to?"  
  
"That is also your decision. You can chose to follow one side or the other, you can remain neutral, or even once you graduate you could break your wand and choose to live as a muggle. Although I don't see why you would wish to do such a foolish thing like that but if you really wanted to you could."  
  
"Do you really blame Professor Dumbledore for mum's death?"  
  
"How long were you standing outside that door?" Severus asked  
  
"Right after Remus left."  
  
"How many times have I talked to you about eavesdropping?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm don't want people hiding the truth about me any longer and I knew that if I didn't listen in then Dumbledore would never let me know."  
  
"In a way you are right. He wouldn't tell you unless it would help him but you still should not be listening in on other people's conversations. If there is anything you wish to know that pertains to you then just ask, I may have reasons that I do not give you the answer to your question and I will tell you so but, I will not make things up to hide the truth from you. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Good now get up to bed, you have work to do in the morning."  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Just as you have yet to answer the question that I asked you earlier." Severus said they proceeded back unto their rooms.  
  


******************************

  
  
"No, no, Ann. Not like that. You need to concentrate. Remember the object is to avoid the curse, NOT get hit by it."  
  
As Ann sat on the ground after hit for the however many time since she lost count and looked up and replied, "No kidding dad. I was trying to deflect it like Harry does."  
  
"Don't worry about what he can do. You and he have different powers. Just worry about avoiding it." Sirius stated.  
  
"How do you expect me to be able to avoid two curses being thrown at me at the same time?"  
  
"That is where you have to stay on your toes. There maybe times when you are forced to avoid three or even four curses. Forget completely about sending it back at them. If you realize at the last moment you cannot avoid them then by all means cast your shield." Sirius then looked at the other girls, "Ginny, Hermione, when you are ready then try it again."  
  
"Professor Black, are you sure she can handle it again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"As long as you girls keep it in short bursts and don't hang onto the curse she will be fine. A bit sore maybe but fine. Now remember if you don't think you can avoid them then shield."  
  
Ann nodded in agreement as she rose to her feet again.  
  
"Let me know when you are ready."  
  
Ann then took a deep breath and replied "Ok."  
  
Sirius nodded to the two girls who then lifted their wands but before they could say anything Ann was surrounded by a silvery shield.  
  
"Harry, take over for Hermione." Sirius whispered.  
  
Harry was more than happy to oblige. "Adfligo testudo" he quickly said and as quickly as his words came out, Ann's shield fell and Ginny followed with "Crucio"  
  
Once again Ann was thrown off guard and hit. "Damn it. Why in the world are you getting involved?" she yelled at her cousin.  
  
"Ann I told you, only use your shield as a last minute resort. You cannot just walk up and shield yourself because then they know your not going to try to block and they will use even more power."  
  
"But I knew there was no way that I could avoid the hits. I had to defend myself somehow."  
  
"But you showed your defenses. You need to learn to surprise them." Sirius sighed. "Ok I think that's enough for tonight. Ann why don't you go see your uncle and get something for your injuries."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I don't need to see him."  
  
"Yes you do. Out of ten hits you have not avoided a single one now go." Sirius ordered.  
  
"But dad, they don't hurt."  
  
"If they don't hurt then what was with all the cussing?"  
  
"Because I was getting tired of being knocked to the ground."  
  
"Well you may not feel the pain now but trust me. You will feel it in the morning and I am not having you use it as an excuse to get out of more training tomorrow."  
  
"More tomorrow? But we never train on Sunday's"  
  
"We are this time, we aren't due back at the school until late tomorrow night. Now get going so that you can also get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
"Fine but it's a waste of salve."  
  
"You'll thank me later for it." Sirius said as they went inside.  
  


******************************

  
  
Ann walked into the lab where Severus was finishing up tending to Ron. "Merlin child. How many hits did you take?"  
  
"All of them." she shrugged.  
  
"And you are still walking around? I missed two and I though I was going to die of pain." Ron whined.  
  
"They weren't that bad. I'm just tired of being knocked to the ground."  
  
"Didn't you try to avoid them or even shield yourself?"  
  
"I tried by I can't move fast enough. As for my shield, dad had Harry shatter it so that your sister could hit me. I do think that I may have landed on my arm funny though. It's a bit numb."  
  
Severus looked over the girl's arm by poking it in different places but not seeing any response. "Ann, do you ever remember feeling any sort of pain caused by injuries?"  
  
"Not really. Pressure and numbness yes but actual pain? No I don't." She then noticed the expression on her uncle's face as he listened to her response and fixed her arm. "Uncle Sev, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well it seems you have broken your arm in two places."  
  
"Broke it? But wouldn't it hurt?"  
  
"Well it seems although your ability to avoid injuries seems to leave a-lot to be desired. You do have one advantage above the others but if you don't pay close attention to the warnings it could also be your downfall." Severus finally finished mending her arm. "You have an uncanny pain tolerance. Your mum use to be able to handle a-lot of pain when we were kids but nowhere near the extent as you."  
  
"And here dad acted like I was lying when I told him that the curses didn't hurt."  
  
"Ann as I said, although this may be an advantage it could also be a disadvantage as well."  
  
"How could this be a disadvantage? If she doesn't feel the pain of the Cruciatus curse then she would be able to keep fighting."   
  
"That maybe so Ron but just like anything else, pain is a warning sign that the body is in trouble. Take her arm for instance, if Sirius hadn't sent her up here then we wouldn't have known about it. I can tell she has continued to use it after it broke the first time, which is what caused the second break. If it doesn't heal properly then she would wind up losing proper use of it completely because the bones wouldn't heal in their rightful position." Severus looked around the room. "Alright let me show you." He walked over to the bathroom and filled a goblet with water then returned and placed it onto the worktable. "Ann, I want you to try to pickup that with your broken arm and take a drink. If the numbness or pressure gets too much I want you to stop."  
  
Ann wrapped her hand around the goblet and started to lift it. She only got it about two inches off the table when she couldn't resist supporting it with her other hand and placing it back down. While Severus was getting something off the shelves she then took a deep breath and tried again. This time Ron saw the frustration on her face that caused her eyes to tear up. "Ann stop, your going to damage it more."  
  
Severus heard the boy's warning and turned around. He then ran his wand along the length of her arm and said. "At least there isn't too much muscle damage as well." he then added a powder to the water and instructed her to use her other arm to drink it.  
  
"She's not going to have to take that Skele-gro stuff is she?" Ron asked as Ann's eyes got wider at the sound of the potion.  
  
"Merlin no. As I told Harry I do not believe in that crap. How cruel do you think I am?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ron asked  
  
"I suggest you don't then. Here, do me a favor and put this on her arm so she doesn't use it." he said as he handed the boy a sling. Severus then continued to grind up some resins into a powder and placed them into separate packages. As he did this he noticed how Ron was acting trying to carefully get the sling on the girl. Meanwhile Ann wanted to do it herself so she started fighting him. "Would you stop fighting with him for once and just let him help you?" he stated. Finally they finished and the three of them joined everyone else for dinner.  
  


******************************

  
  
After dinner the kids were sent into the library to do their homework while the adults stayed in the dinning room. "There is something I need to inform you of before we return tomorrow." Severus said as the others looked at him. "Unfortunately there has been some information on Harry that has come to be known that may cause some more difficulties."  
  
"Have you found out how his powers are so much stronger?" Sirius asked  
  
Severus nodded. "Do you remember when after James' parents received guardianship of Lily the wanted to adopt her and Albus talked her into accepting their last name?"  
  
"How could we forget, that was the hardest decision she ever made. She almost didn't allow it to happen. I had never seen Albus so demanding of anything before or since." Sirius stated.  
  
"Well he had a reason behind it that he never told anyone. Turns out that he knew all along that she wasn't compleatly a muggle-born afterall. Although her mother and grandmother were both muggles, her father was in fact a squib."  
  
"Wait a second. We met her grandparents before 2nd year." Remus replied.  
  
"You met her grandmother and the man who raised her father, but he wasn't actually Mr. Evans' father."  
  
"What does that have to do with him having her change her last name. Wasn't it common for them to do so in order to adopt her?" Remus questioned  
  
"Look at all our classmates who lost their parents while we were in school. How many of them changed their names when adopted?" Severus asked  
  
"I never really paid much attention, Lily was the only one that made it known." Sirius stated  
  
"Exactly. The only one was Lily. It turns out that Albus was trying to hide her true identity from the Ministry and from her grandfather."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. If Albus knew her true grandfather then she should have been placed under his care unless he was in Azkabon."  
  
"Or he was wanted in Azkabon." Severus continued.  
  
Remus caught on right away, "Does Harry know about this?"  
  
"Yes he does but that is not the issue here. The problem will be when the rumors start flying again. Also because of it Albus has decided all of a sudden that since there is a strong possibility that Voldemort now has figured it out that he doesn't want the kids training any longer."  
  
"Albus knew about this earlier and he knew that Harry would be wanted by him sooner or later then why is he all of a sudden changing his mind now?"  
  
"But now there is the news of Harry's ancestry. There is a chance that Voldemort already has figured it out but when this gets published it will be knowledge to all."  
  
"So in otherwords you are stating that this is the last of the training for the kids?" Sirius asked  
  
"No I'm not saying that at all but, I am once again asking you uys to make a decision." Severus sighed then continued. "I will continue to help Harry and Draco learn not to fight like we were originally told to do but to be able to defend themselves and that's as far as this will go. I'm not going to teach them to attack or be spys or anything like that."  
  
"But Sev, what about what Voldemort told you about the kids have to show constant improvement?"  
  
"They will continue to improve but I don't want them involved in their war. We were pulled in and look at where it got us. Was it really worth all of it? James, Lily and Patty are all gone, Sirius you were one of the best aurors the Minstry had but you wound up on prison missing 12 years of the twin's lives, and Remus I hate to bring you in on this but you also helped out Albus and has he really made things that much better for you or even your daughter?"  
  
"After yesterday I hate to admit it but no he hasn't." Remus replied.  
  
"In all honesty I feel as if he has done nothing but use us this whole time in this game while he sat back and watched as our lives crumbled around us."  
  
"But you are talking about turning your back turning your back on what we were trained to do." Sirius stated  
  
"We haven't been truely been needed in a long time. Voldemort has his contacts in the school watching our every move no matter what it is now and with Fudge being in Lucious' back pocket he's also got his eye on the Ministry. My task is simply preparing the boys and Ann to be able to fight. So they already know the curses they just need the defense now and the more they practice the better they will get in time. There is the improvement that we have. I merely want the boys to be able to make up their own minds on what they want to do after graduation and not what everyone claims they are destined to do."  
  
"And what if they decide to follow in our footsteps or even join Voldemort?"  
  
"I already told Harry last night, it will be his decision."  
  
"And what about the training for Hermione and the Weasley children?"  
  
"When I agreed to take them on as well I made sure their parents signed documents stating that they were to be included in the training as long as I and only I deamed necessary. I will offer them the choice to come along every week if they so wish but it will continue to be their choice."  
  
Remus squeezed Dannie's hand and said. "The only reason I agreed to this in the first place wasn't because of Voldemort, it was because of Lucius. I'm going to have to stick with that decision."  
  
"Siri?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Open talk, whatever you wish." Severus stated.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I was raised to be an Auror and to serve the Ministry just like my father did. Voldemort was the reason my father died but then when Lily and James died, Albus was one of the first ones to turn his back on me. Now you say he knew the truth the whole time. I'm sorry Sev but your stuck with us as well."  
  
"Alright now. You guys do realize that Albus will be extreamly upset with you over your decisions."  
  
"Severus, when hasn't he been upset over something that either we or even lately one of the children have done? Why change things now?" Sirius smirked.  
  


******************************

  
  
The next evening when the group returned to the school just intime for dinner they realized that there were some changes. The first thing that was clearly obvious was that Professor McGonagall was sitting in the headmaster's chair in the center of the table. The second was that there was someone new in McGonagall's chair. At first Harry was very curious on who the blonde haired heavyset woman was that walked up and pulled his father to the side to talk to him but when they returned he quickly found out when he noticed Remus and Sirius each grab their backsides after she hugged them.  
  
Ron noticed the way Harry was looking at her "Harry, I do hope your uncle's know who she is."  
  
"Oh I'm sure they do. It's the cheek pincher" he announced to Ron and Bria.  
  
"Oh my you have changed quite a bit since I saw you a few weeks ago." Arabella stated as she pinched Harry's not so chubby cheeks.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Figg, you have also changed." he replied with as much manners as he could stomach.  
  
"Oh and you must be Molly's youngest ones." she said looking at Ron and Ginny before she grabbed both of Ron's cheeks. She then ruffeled Ginnys hair smiling at the two then walked back up to the head table.  
  
"Dad why is she here again?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what happened but as soon as I find out I will let you know. In the meantime Professor McGonagall is filling in as headmistress right now, so Mrs. Figg has been asked to step in as the head of the Gryffindor house and Transfiguration professor."  
  
"You mean I have to see her every single day and deal with her pinching my cheek?" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Harry don't complain, at least you don't have her as your house head." Ron replied as he rubbed the pain he had on both sides of his face.  
  
"Neither one of you should be complaining. We have to deal with her in the morning meetings. Is it just my memory or did her grip actually get stronger?" Sirius said.  
  
"It's definatly not you. Her grip did get quite strong over the years." Remus replied as Dannie glared in the direction of the woman. "Don't worry luv, she has always prefered the dark sullen type. Isn't that right Sev?"  
  
"I would have been much happier if you didn't remind of that." Severus then noticed the smirk on Harry's face. "I suggest you wipe that look off your face and go onto your table before I call her back over here and let her have a go at your cheeks again."  
  
"Fine I'm going but if she touches my cheeks while she is here you can expect to have me lose us house points." Harry replied then quickly headed to the Slytherin table before receiving a response.  
  
_

TBC  
**********************************************************  
Please Review

_


	38. Troublesome Words

**Chapter 38 - Troublesome Words**

After a few weeks of Arabella's presence at the school everyone was getting quite agitated with her. Fred and George had tried their best tricks on her but unfortunately she always just smiled and pinched their cheeks saying, "Boys will be boys." The two of them being 18 year old boys had finally had enough and started pinching back, them contemplated the humorous sight it would be if they make her just the as she had always done to Professor Snape. Then they cringed of even toughing her there afterall she was the same age as their mother.

As for the other children, Ron was now sporting bruises on each side of his face, Ginny's hair was always a ruffled mess, once she found out who Jamie was she started in on him but he and Harry, as he warned his father, started loosing house points for slapping her hands away everytime she came near them. There were even a few times that one of the two boys would yell loud and clear for her to keep her frilling hands off of them which resulted in detentions with Filch. By the end of the week Severus had had enough and decided to take it to the acting Headmistress. "Minerva, you have got to do something about that woman."

"I know she's a bit of a touchy person, Severus, but she has not harmed anyone."

"Doesn't harm anyone? Have you looked at Mr. Weasley's face lately? She is continuously deducting points from Harry and Jamie for merely defending themselves and, as for Ann Marie and Bria their grades in her class have dropped tremendously. Not to mention the disrespect she continues to show all of the male staff."

"What pray-tell do you expect me to do, dismiss her?"

"Yes, if she cannot conduct herself in a professional manner then by all means do so."

"You of all people know how much she is needed her at this time. Until Albus is released from the hospital we need her assistance."

"Couldn't you have found anyone else but her? Your duties as Headmistress are not that time consuming that you wouldn't still be able to teach and there are others here that could fill in as head of the Gryffindor house instead of someone who wasn't even a member of it to begin with."

"Who would you suggest I put in her place? Albus had a hard enough time getting not only the Ministry but the parents to agree to Remus coming back, how do you think they would feel about him being head of a house as well? Besides he has enough to do with the upcoming ceremony and the training you three insist on subjecting your children to against Albus' wishes I might add. Then there is Sirius, he may have aged but he is still no better than the Weasley twins are and I do not need him encouraging them any more than he already has, not to mention he has two children to also tend to."

"Well you need to do something with her, this cannot continue."

"Arabella has always been that way, don't you remember?"

"I remember all to well. One thing you need to realize spring holiday is coming soon. How do you think Molly will react to seeing the bruises on her son's face? You have no doubt heard the howlers she has sent to the boys over the years, imagine the one you would receive from her regarding this."

"She has already sent me one I'm afraid. I received it only this morning although, some of the things that she mentioned did not sound like her at all."

"For instance?"

"She seems to be under the impression that the boys backsides were being touched by her. I was also informed that if I didn't make this cease then she would be forced to send me an endless song that would follow me forever."

"Endless song?" Severus smirked, "Are you sure it was from Molly Weasley?"

"You yourself have told me that her boys are receiving the majority of the pinching. There isn't a name on it but it did refer to 'her boys' so I could only assume."

"Although I do admit you could never mistake the high pitched screeching that Molly can have when she is furious along with the many original threats that she would use on the boys, she was never one to threaten singing."

"No matter who it was that sent it, after your complaint against her I will not only go over the girl's assignments again but I will have a talk with Arabella just so that I do not receive another one like this. I really do not know how Albus put up with receiving them all the time."

Deep down inside Severus had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who was behind the howler but how they would have done it was beyond him. He just enjoyed the idea that everyone's pain would soon come to an end and he would once again be able to sit down without dreading any sort of discomfort he had experienced over the past few weeks. "Very well then, please make sure you speak with her soon," he said as he turned to leave.

"Severus, one more thing."

"Yes Minerva?"

"When you go with the students to Hogsmeade next weekend would you mind stopping by to visit with Albus? It would do him some good."

"I thought the doctors said that the stroke had put him into a coma? How would any visit from me be any good to him?"

"Before the attack he told me about what he did. Although I do not agree with his actions in the past, I do feel that he believed in some way he was doing the right thing. I'm not asking you to forgive him for I know that if I would be unable to if I were in your position. Just go there to let him know that you do care."

"I don't think I can for I really don't know if I do care. If you were in my position Minerva, I don't even thing you would either." Severus said before he left the office without waiting to hear another word.

Neither one of them noticed the sprits that were lurking up on the second floor of the office. "Thank you for your help with the howler Peeves."

"No problem little lady, but it's a shame she gave in ao easily. I was hoping that I could join you in singing again. It's no fun by myself."

As Severus descended from the stairs he immediately turned and started back towards the dungeons "Dad, did you talk to her?"

Although he didn't show it, Severus was at first startled since he didn't notice that Harry was lurking on the opposite side of the gargoyle. "Yes I spoke to Professor McGonagall, she said that she will speak with her today."

"How can you be certain it's going to end?"

"I don't quite know how she did it but I believe your mum has stepped in. She always could be quite persuasive."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks for he was at a loss for words, "Did you say mum?"

Severus turned around and looked at the boy. "Matter of fact I did. Don't even ask how she got her way because that is one thing I don't miss. Now come along or you will be late for class."

******************************

A group of Death-eaters were gathered in front of their master's throne, "Bring him to me now." Voldemort commanded.

Everyone watched as two cloaked men drug in a much paler and beaten looking Lucius and dropped him between the crowd of onlookers and the throne that sat at the head of the room. "Good to see you have survived your punishment Lucius, unfortunately I must inform you that your wife was not as fortunate as you. One would have thought that after a lifetime with you she would have been much stronger of a woman than she was."

Lucius' throat was sore and dry to the point that he was not able to express his anger for his master. Instead all he had the strength to do was lift his head and glare into the red eyes.

"Due to your disloyalty to me I have decided that you shall now assist in training the children for I feel we shall have some new students all too soon."

"My Lord, forgive me but the reports state that the children have continuously improved so Severus has succeeded to this point."

"Send word to your contact to have her inform that their testing will take place very soon. I want to judge for myself how unsuccessful he has been in his task."

"Yes my Lord at once." she said as she bowed then left the room while Crabbe and Goyle drug Lucius after her.

  


******************************

Later that evening during dinner the students noticed that the professor that some of them were learning was more dreadful than Snape on a bad day seemed quite a bit distressed but it still did not keep her from constantly looking over in Severus' direction. "Harry, looks like you father actually has an admirer. Is she the reason that he's been walking funny the past few weeks?" Draco joked

Harry just glared at his dorm-mate. "Watch how you fraise that Draco, wouldn't want him to overhear you starting rumors."

"Oh come on now you know she would love to be your stepmother. She could see her little 'chubby cheeks' every single day." he replied as he reached his hand across to table towards Harry's face.

Harry then knocked the hand out of the way before it made contact. "Just remember whose quarters you will be staying in and whose room you will be sharing during the holiday."

"Alright already geesh cant you take a joke?" Draco spat.

"I'm sorry but that joke is about as funny as you father and McGonagall."

"Now that is just flat out sick."

"Ok now you two, we are trying to eat here. I do not need any more pictures put into my head, especially when they involve McGonagall and Old Lady Figg." Jamie said

Harry then picked up his dinner roll and tossed it at his cousin.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Putting an even worse picture in our heads." Draco said as he shuttered.

Dinner was soon interrupted by some laughter from the Gryffindor table as Ron noticed a strange owl entering the dinning hall so he ducked under the table. "That's a ministry owl." Draco stated as he watched it land infront of McGonagall.

All the students watched as Minerva immediately opened the letter and read the contents. She then looked around the room noticing everyone's attention on her while the students knew what the letter meant. At that point she pulled had all the house heads follow her through the doors behind the table.

Harry soon finished his dinner and walked over to Bria at her table. "Want to go for a walk?"

Bria pushed her plate to the side and as they left the room they ran into Sirius. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're just going to walk around the castle."

"Where's your father? Does he know?"

"No, McGonagall pulled the Heads into the back corridor after she got a Ministry owl."

Sirius sighed, "Ok, just don't leave the castle."

"We won't." Bria said as they continued out the doors.

As Sirius made his way to the head table and sat down everyone emerged from the backroom again. The students stopped eating and talking with their friends and watched as Severus approached Draco and then escorted him through the doors. For what seemed like forever for Severus they were completely silent, this was the one part of his job that he hated above all else. Finally Draco was the first one to speak. "Sir, I understand why I'm here but I knew this would happen to my father sooner or later. He has deserved this for a long time."

"Draco, I am sorry but your..."

"My mother will be heartbroken but for what reasons I have never understood he was always harder on her than he was on me."

Severus stopped and looked at the boy. "I know how hard he was on Narcissa but understand he didn't always treat her that way. There was a time he made her very happy and I want you to know that I really don't think he ever intended this to happen to her."

Draco sat down on the bench nearby and took a deep breath. "It wasn't him that you brought me out here to talk about was it?"

"I am sorry." Severus said as he sat there on the bench next to the boy.

"Was it him that killed her?"

"Nobody knows definite but I really don't think so." Without saying anything else Draco stood up and started to leave. "Draco?"

Without even turning around or even stopping he just replied, "If you don't mind sir I think I need to be alone."

Severus sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands until he felt something fall on top of him.

  


******************************

  
__

~Meanwhile~

"Harry where are we going?"

"Just up here. I wanted to spend some time with you." He said as he led her up to the Astronomy tower.

"We spend plenty of time with each other."

"Along with any number of our friends or dad or your parents. We haven't been alone since school started."

"Do you remember how much trouble we got into then?"

"As long as we stay in the castle and don't break curfew we'll be alright." He said as he led her over to the window ledge. The two kids sat on the ledge facing one another each with a leg hanging over the outside ledge. "You do know that the Beltaine Ball is coming soon."

"How could I not know. Everyone has been talking about it."

"Would you go to it with me?"

"On a few conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Your dad doesn't get taken again causing you to go into one of your mood swings,..."

"Mood swings?"

"Yes mood swings, just like the last dance. Also you don't go and turn yourself into a toddler again."

"You must admit it was fun."

"Maybe for you, you didn't have to go through the hazing of your housemates not to mention having my parents change your diaper."

"Not one of my proudest moments." Harry mumbled.

"Although I did enjoy it when you clobbered Cho with that Tarzan bowl of yours."

"See I knew it, you did have some fun." he replied as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

Bria then felt something under her foot so she broke the kiss to bend down to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She then opened up her hand showing the small pile of pebbles that she found before she held her hand over the ledge. Harry noticed some shadows below them. "Don't you dare." he said as he reached for the rocks in her hand.

"But your no fun." she replied as she tried to pull back but Harry held her legs in place so all she could do was lean backwards. Next thing they knew he had captured her hand but he was lying on top of her as well.

With their faces extremely close they once again started kissing but didn't move from their position until they heard a deep voice from below shout out, "What in the hell!"

Their eyes opened as broke the kiss easily recognizing the voice. "It's dad, don't move he may not see us." Harry whispered.

"I know you are up there now you might as well show yourselves now before your punishment becomes more severe than it already is." Severus announced.

Harry and Bria remained perfectly still as he watched his father out of the corner of his eye thanking Merlin for their identities being hidden by the shadows. As soon as he no longer had him in his view Harry then sat up and then helped Bria do the same so they could get to their feet at least. Unfortunately as soon as they were standing up Severus was standing in the doorway to the staircase. "From your cousins I would have expected something like this but from the two of you I am severely disappointed."

"Dad, it wasn't what you think."

"How could you possibly know what I am thinking? I suggest you two follow me immediately."

With Draco having gone back to his dormitory Severus led the two directly to Remus' quarters knocking quite hard on the door. As soon as it was opened Severus looked at his friend and said "I hate to bother you Remus but it seems we have a slight situation here."

Remus looked at Harry and Bria who were staring at the ground and then allowed everyone in. "Do I really want to know what happened?"

Severus then looked at them "Well are you two going to answer him?"

"I told you it wasn't what you think it was." Harry said.

"Then by all means enlighten us on what you were doing when I found you on top of her in the astronomy tower."

Harry took a step back because could have sworn that Remus was going to transform right there without any aid from the moon "You were WHAT?"

"Uncle Remus I swear it wasn't that we were just playing around and...."

Severus raised an eyebrow when Bria piped in "Dad, don't get mad at Harry I was teasing him by..."

"Oh nononononono. I do not want to hear this. You stay here, I'm getting your mother." Remus then ran down the corridor and straight into Dannie's chambers.

Dannie was sitting in the front room going over essays when Remus barged in she lifted her head and noticed he was looking quite a wreck. "Remie what's wrong?"

"Come with me." He said as he took the parchment from her hand and tried pulling her off the couch.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong, is something wrong with Bria?"

"Severus found them in the astronomy tower alone."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And'? They were up there alone."

"What did she tell you?"

"She admitted to teasing him only after Severus had mentioned that he was on top of her. You need to talk to her because I can't."

"It doesn't sound like her but we will see." she replied as she followed him back to his quarters. As they approached the open door they could hear the extremely loud conversation.

"But dad I don't see what the big deal is. You and mum use to go up there all the time alone when you were our age. I just wanted some time alone with her for once. Nothing happened. Why won't you believe me?"

_Damn that diary_ Severus though to himself as he replied, "I will admit that your mother and I did go up there when we were your age but, we had known each other since our first day of school while the two of you just met this year you hardly know one another. I told you before I have no intentions on being a grandfather as of yet and I highly doubt the Remus would want to be one either. I have asked nothing of you but honesty, but how am I to believe you are being honest with me with the position that I found the two of you in?"

"If you would trust me for once to do the right thing then you would know I was being honest."

"With all the stunts you have pulled in the past five years how do you expect me to trust you, when you have not earned it."

"Severus, may I talk to you for a moment?" Dannie asked.

"I do not want to hear even a whisper from either one of you while I am away do you understand?" Severus asked. Both kids nodded and he stepped into the hallway while Remus lurked in the doorway. "I am sorry about this."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Since your found them how long have they been alone together?"

"Just long enough for me to climb up the stairs."

"Not long enough for them to get together and make up a story and this really doesn't sound like either of them. Would you mind if I spoke to them separately just to see how far this has gone and what exactly happened?"

"As a professor I can't allow you to do this."

"Don't get me wrong Severus but from what I heard in there you are not acting as their Professor that caught them. You're acting like an angry father. What would you do if it happened to be any of the other students that were up there in the same predicament?"

"Remove house points and issue detentions."

"And?"

"Notify the parents whom in return usually send howlers."

"Which embarrasses the children even more and notify all their schoolmates of what they have done. In the meantime the girls get a reputation and their friends praise the boys. Before I start yelling at her I want to find out exactly what I need to yell at her for. After that you can dish out whatever detention you see fit."

"You are her mother go right ahead but I would like to sit in on this."

"That's fine but for Harry's sake I think we need to talk to him first. I don't want to leave him alone with Remie right now." The two of them walked back into Remus' quarters and noticed the two still sitting on opposite couches "Harry I need you to come with your father and I please."

Without saying a single word Harry walked past Remus as quickly as possible but then glared at his dad as he followed Dannie back to her quarters. As soon as they all entered she motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch she then went into the kitchen and soon came back out and handed him a glass of water. She then watched as he took a drink and showed that his nerves had calmed down somewhat.

"First of Harry I need you to know something. I have rarely ever doubted any of the people that my daughter has chosen to be friends with. Although I have seen some of the strangest things happen to you in the short time we have known you I have felt that I can trust you with her. Am I making a mistake in doing so?"

"No ma'am."

"From what Remus has said you and Bria were caught in a very compromising position this evening and from the words you two used to try to explain yourselves has done nothing but upset everyone. Would you please choose your words carefully and explain to your father and I exactly how you two wound up like you did and how far it went."

Harry thought for a few moments "Bria and I haven't had any time together without and of our friends or you guys around so I wanted to just go for a walk, Sirius knew we were leaving and just said for us to stay inside the castle. Which we did. The quietest place I knew we could go was the Astronomy tower, I wasn't going to try anything that's why we sat on the window ledge. I asked her to the ball and she agreed on the condition I don't have another accident like the last one. She can go to the ball with me can't she?"

"We will see. Keep going."

"Well um we joked around about some of the things that happened since the accident when she found a pile of rocks on the ground by the window and picked them up. She then held them over the ledge threatening to drop them. I saw some shadows down there so I told her not to and I tried to get the rocks away from her and that when she leaned backwards and all I did was kiss her but only for a few moments until we heard him."

"If your father didn't make his presence known would this have gone any further?"

"Defiantly not."

"Ok, thank you. Please stay here while we talk to Bria now." When they returned to Remus' chambers they found him pacing back and forth while Bria was curled up on the couch watching him fume.

"Well what did he have to say?"

"I want to hear her version first. Please sit down, no talking or growling while she tells us what happened."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Not if their stories match up you won't." she whispered to him. Dannie then walked over and sat next to her daughter. "You and I have been open about everything since you were little and first asked me about your father, correct?" Bria nodded. "Forget that he is here and tell me what happened."

"Well, Harry asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, on our way out we ran into Uncle Sirius and he said as long as we stayed inside the castle it was fine. After awhile we were up in the tower and sitting on the ledge facing one another. He asked me to the ball and I told him as long as there weren't any mood swings this time and he didn't turn into a toddler again. we talked a little more then kissed. I then noticed a pile of rocks he left behind awhile back so I then picked them up and teased him that he was no fun since he wouldn't let me drop them. He tried to get them from me and when I went to back up I couldn't so I leaned backwards and he followed trying to get them and that's when we kissed again. That's when we heard Professor Snape." she then turned to Severus "I'm sorry for dropping them on you, I didn't know you were there."

"If you were not caught would this have gone any further?"

Bria bit her bottom lip and glanced over at her father when she quietly replied. "Maybe."

Remus was stunned and extremely upset at what he had heard and in not hearing Harry's story he instantly started towards the door snarling. Luckily enough Severus was there to block his passage. "Remus please calm down. You are jumping to conclusions again." Dannie said.

Remus the paced back and forth for a few moments before he walked over to Bria and sat on the table infront of her. "Do you realize that if anyone would have seen you like that they could have the Ministry reevaluate that boy and he would have to be allowed to return here?"

"I didn't know."

"Well now you do. I need you to go wait with Harry while we talk." Dannie told her.

Bria quickly left the room when Severus asked, "What was your previous profession where you would learn that?"

"I was a waitress but that I learned 'cause my foster parents were addicted to police shows and it happened to be a weekly ritual for me to go through the same thing just for different reasons."

"May I ask what you did find out?"

"There were some minor discrepancies in their stories but they were the same. Although I do worry about your daughter." Severus smirked.

"Why would that be Sev?" Remus had to ask.

"Because the moon cycle is effecting her hormones like it's effecting your protective instincts. I hate to tell you this love but when I asked Harry if it would have gone any further his answer was clearly no." Dannie stated

Remus let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "I was afraid this wold happen one day."

"Well are we going to allow them to attend the ball?" Severus asked.

"I don't see why not, we already said we would help chaperone it, this way we can keep an eye on them."

"I must agree, are we ready to hand out their punishments?" Severus asked.

"You seem to be looking forward to this a bit too much." Remus stated.

"Yes I am." he smirked.

The three of them returned to Dannie's place and when they walked in she couldn't help but smirk when the two nervous teens looked at them for Bria was the one to now be pacing the room while Harry sat there leaned over with his head in his hands. Severus was the first one to speak up. "Harry I know I said some things in there that were harsh."

"That's an understatement." he mumbled

"I let my anger take over tonight and I misjudged you for that I do apologize. As for your punishment from me I must insist that before breakfast tomorrow you hand over your invisibility cloak and map."

"When will I get them back?"

"I have not decided on that yet, we will have to see."

"So you still don't trust me."

"I don't trust anybody but I am trying."

"Fine, I'll get them for you."

"As for you Bria. Do you remember what your papaw would say if he were here?"

"Yes. That I as a young adult I need to be escorted by an actual adult after dark. But that means immediately after dinner and you are usually still at the Head Table at that time."

"I'm sorry but with age comes responsibilities. Until the end of the school year you can wait until we are done."

"At least the days are getting longer. Can we go back to our houses now?"

Severus then stated "I am afraid not. You still have to receive your punishments from the school. I am deducting 20 points from each of your houses and instead of attending the Hogsmeade trip next weekend you will be supervised by Mr. Filch as you scrub the floor of the Astronomy Tower including the stairs without any magic."

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

"Now that we are done here I'll take them back to their houses." Severus stated.

"Severus, before you leave I need you two to do me a favor." Severs and Remus both looked at her as she continued. "Please call a draw to your bet."

"Bet?"

"I recall overhearing the two of you making a bet before school started regarding which one of you would go bald first."

"Why call a draw on it?" Remus asked.

"Because not only has your hairline receding and he has a spot on the back of his head," Harry and Bria tried to see the mentioned spot but he moved away as Dannie continued, "but thanks to the four of you I'm starting to go gray already."

"I must thank you so much for pointing that out infront of them but the wager was to see who would be completely bald first." Severus stated as Harry finally noticed it and started to smirk when the man turned to him "Don't you dare say one word because it is hereditary." and he walked off leaving Harry with his mouth gaped open.

_TBC_

***********************************************************

  
__

Please review.


	39. And it begins

**Chapter 39 - And so it Begins**

On his way to breakfast, Remus made his usual stop at Dannie's quarters so they could walk together. Soon after he knocked on her door Severus entered the corridor; "She's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there? Where else would she be?"

"While I was speaking to Minerva I noticed her walking down by the lake."

"By herself, are you sure?"

Severus cocked his head slightly to the side and replied "Out of all the people here, there are only two that walk around this place in moccasins so I am quite sure."

"Thank you." Remus replied.

Severus watched his friend leave when Sirius suddenly emerged from his quarters. "Sirius, may I have a word with you?"

"Not now Sev. Breakfast is about to begin and I'm starving. See you later."

"Sirius this is of the utmost importance."

"Can't it wait until before lunch? I haven't had my coffee yet."

Knowing the importance of needing Sirius to be able to concentrate on their pending conversation and how the man wouldn't be able to without said drink he replied "That will be fine, but do not forget. It regards the twins."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. I'll be there." He said as he exited the wing.

Severus then looked over the letter in his hand and read it once again. When he was done he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he folded it up and put it back into his pocket and entered his chambers to retrieve the day's work."

  


*****************************

As Remus approached the lake next to the school he noticed Dannie sitting on the grass with her legs dangling over the ledge. He quietly walked up and sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Dannie slowly leaned back into the embrace and closed her eyes.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since sunrise."

"Why didn't you come and get me we could have watched it together."

Dannie then shrugged, "Didn't want to wake you."

He then cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. "Is there something wrong? You have been awfully quiet lately."

"Nothing's wrong. I just needed some quiet time away from everything to do some thinking."

"Thinking, about what?"

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure. If something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. I just need some quiet time once in awhile." She replied as she turned to face the water once again.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She just shook her head, "To comfortable." Remus then brushed her hair off her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck until she turned her head towards him again to meet his lips.

A few moments later he broke the kiss and whispered "As much as I would love for us to stay here like this all day. Unfortunately we really need to get going before they start wondering about us."

Dannie huffed in protest but still leaned forward allowing him to stand up. Once he was on his feet he then helped her up and offered his arm in which she gladly took before they proceeded back into the castle to start their busy days.

  


*****************************

Severus was sitting at his desk getting very impatient and constantly looking at the clock watching the last few moments tick away with no sign of Sirius. Finally it was time for him to make his way to the hall. Once he arrived at the table he noticed Sirius was already seated and eating. "Did you forget about our meeting?"

"Sorry Sev, I was helping Fred and George with a project they are working on. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

This is neither the time nor place to discuss it. That is why I needed you to meet me before."

"Well my schedule is pretty well full for the rest of the day. How about we talk tomorrow."

"I told you this morning that it was important, it is in regards to your children."

"Well I can't break the plans I made. Whatever they did now go ahead and handle it."

"Fine I will handle it. Here is the notice on what is happening. When you decide you have time in your busy schedule to discuss the situation then come and find me and maybe if you are lucky I won't be preoccupied. Severus snapped as he tossed the folded paper next to Sirius' plate and stormed out of the room. Sirius just picked it up and placed it into his pocket to read later.

"Harry, what's wrong with your dad? He's been acting very strange today."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"He just blew up at my dad and stormed out."

"That's not strange, they use to always be like that but, I'll see if I can find anything out." Harry said as he pushed his plate to the side and went looking for him.

Harry searched everywhere he thought his father would be during the day; office, classroom, and even his quarters but no luck. Not having his map any longer he did the only thing he could think of. He went into his room and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

  


_'Dad,I need to talk to you. Do you have time before class today?"_

He then took it out to the owlery and gave it to Hedwig to deliver it. The owl immediately took off and Harry quickly followed her at one point he thought he lost her because the sun went into his eyes but then he caught a glimpse as she flew into the Astronomy tower window. Harry ran back into the school, through the corridors and up the stairs until he reached the top. Severus was leaning against the walls staring out at the forest and completely ignoring the owl that sat on the ledge infront of him pecking at his leg.

"Dad?"

"Go back to you friends and finish your lunch."

"We saw you blow up and Uncle Sirius, is there something wrong?"

"Damnit Harry, why can't you listen for just once in your pathetic excuse of a life. Go back to lunch now." He turned to face the boy as he yelled at him but before he was done yelling Harry was already gone. Severus then noticed the owl infront of him along with a new hole in his pants. He took the note from the aggravated bird's leg and flinched slightly when she nipped at his finger. "I did it again didn't I Hedwig?" She just screeched loudly at him and flew off.

Harry was fuming, something was definitely wrong with his father and he wanted desperately to know what it was. He sat on the stairs outside the Great Hall and tried to figure out what he could have done wrong this time to make him jump down his throat like he did. He had been trying to earn the trust from the man that he had definitely learned to put into him but he felt he was constantly failing at that. Harry could feel the anger start to build up inside as he sat and thought about it.

The noise in the room above him started getting louder announcing that the doors would soon be opening with a crowd of fellow students to soon pour out. The last thing he wanted was to face anyone who may have questions so he got u and left the area. The more he thought about how his father snapped at him again the more upset he got, he felt like he had to do something to kill the frustration. He wanted to run, no fly, scream, no none of that. He needed to, to.. "Frill that hurt!" he said as he held his hand that had just come in contact with the stone wall infront of him. Well at least he wasn't thinking about his father now, instead it was the sharp excruciating pain that shot up his arm. Harry continued to hold his injured hand as he made his way down to his dorm room to gather his things for class. By this time the pain had subsided into a numbing throb until out of habit he used his right hand to pickup his book bag and it shot through him once again. When he looked at it he noticed his wrist was quite swollen and had turned numerous shades of purplish-black and he realized how serious it really was. Instead of heading onto class Harry decided he had better go down to the infirmary first.

When he arrived Madame Pomphrey instantly greeted him "What in Merlin's name happened to you now?"

"I think I hit it against something."

"Well that's a given. What pray tell to do believe you hit it against?" Harry was very hesitant in answering until he noticed how impatient the medic-witch was getting. "Well?"

"I hit a wall."

"A wall? Was it an accident or something you meant to do?" Harry didn't answer; he just looked at the floor. "Well it would serve you right if I let it heal without the aid of any magic."

"Yes ma'am."

"Unfortunately with exams coming up and you already missing so many classes as it is." She paused. "I suppose that this is by chance your wand hand isn't it." Harry nodded and Pomphrey sighed "Very well, I'll heal the bone but we will have to put it into a cast for a few days so that it will heal correctly."

She soon fixed up his wrist and placed a cast onto it, which needed to dry so he wound up missing a few classes. Finally when she was done she said "Here is you a note for class, you are already a few minutes late."

"Can't I just stay here until class is over?"

"Now this is a change, you actually wish to stay here. Unfortunately no, I have other things to attend to that don't include children who purposely injure themselves. She then handed him the notice along with a quick quote quill. "You will no doubt need this as well so that you can still do your written assignments."

Harry then gathered up his belongings and slowly walked onto class. As he entered the room everyone turned to watch him walk up and place the note infront of their professor while making sure he kept as much of his hand and arm inside his sleeve as possible.

Severus just glanced at the boy and stated "Well it is so kind of you to finally grace us with your presence, go ahead and take your seat."

Harry didn't say anything, he just went to his seat next to Draco and infront of Hermione placing his book-bag onto the floor. He then pulled out parchment and sat back letting the quill take notes of the lecture while he kept his arm under the table and out of sight.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered to him "What happened?"

"Nothing, shush.""Don't tell me nothing. Why are you wearing a...."

"Miss Granger, would you care to share with the rest of the class what is so important that he feel the sudden need to disrupt my class?"

"I was just curious on what.." Hermione paused as Harry glared at her to let her now he didn't want him to know about the accident yet. Hermione then glared back and continued ".. on why he hadn't been in classes all afternoon.'

"Thank you so very much." Harry mouthed towards her.

"Well I am quite sure that you are capable of waiting for that information once class is over. That will be ten points from Gryffindor."

He then continued with his lecture, once he was done he had the students pull out their books and start reading. As the students did so he noticed that something was obviously wrong when Harry took a bit longer than everyone else did and was clearly having a rough time but he let it pass.

While the class remained quiet Severus sat at his desk grading paper from the previous class. Finally when he was done he walked around the room to make sure everyone was working on their assignments. He confiscated a fashion magazine from Lavender and the latest copy of Playwizard from some of the boys, which obviously lost their houses some points. As he passed by Harry he noticed him using the special quill. "Mr. Potter, after five years in this class you should know by now that I don't permit such foolish items in this class. Now pull out a regular quill and rewrite your notes."

"I can't sir."

"Are you trying to tell me that you came to my class unprepared?"

Harry sighed since he was hoping he didn't have to explain what had happened. "No sir."

"Very well then, I suggest you get to work."

Keeping his arm under the table while his dad watched he reached into his bag and pulled out his quill and started writing very illegibly with his left hand. Severus shook his head as he watched but simply said "See me after class." And went back to his desk.

Once class was over Severus stepped into his office while Hermione and Jamie stayed behind. "Harry, what did you do?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Don't say it's nothing. Your hand is in a cast and it's obvious that you don't want him to know." Hermione said

"I'm only going to have this on for a few days, if I'm lucky he won't take notice."

"Well he's bound to see it sooner or later it's not hard to miss." She replied

"Did you ever find out what he was so mad at dad about?"

"No."

"Do you think he'll tell you now?"

"I doubt it. Did you ask your dad?"

"He's been too busy lately to even be able to talk to."

"Here he comes you two had better leave."

"Ok but if you find anything out let me know."

Harry nodded.

Severus then stepped into the classroom and said "Come on in and shut the door." Then he went back into his office and sat down at his desk.

Harry once again grabbed his book bag with the wrong hand and let out a loud grunt before switching it to the opposite hand and heading into the office.

"Have a seat." Severus commanded.

The boy sat down on the opposite end of the desk still trying to keep his hand inside the sleeve to his robes. "You wanted to see me?"

"Actually it was you who wished to see me."

"That was earlier. I decided I didn't need to anymore."

"Did you make this decision before or after you injured your arm? How bad is it?" Harry took his arm out of the sleeve and placed it on the desk. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Just something to make my life more pathetic that it already is." Harry replied

Severus sat and stared at him for a while. "Your life is far from pathetic. If..."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said and I was wrong to take my anger out on you. Again I'll ask. How bad is it?" Severus asked

"Madame Pomphrey said that I broke my wrist but I should be able to use it in about four days."

"Would you please tell me what happened?"

Harry mumbled, "I hit a wall."

"When?"

"During lunch after I left the tower."

"How did it happen? Did someone push you? Did you trip over something?"

"I was mad and the wall was there so I hit it."

"How are you with working with your left hand with your wand?"

I'm not sure. I have never tried. If it's anything like writing then I suppose I'm pretty bad at it."

Well the quill that Poppy gave you is fine for part of your classes but you still need your wand for the rest of class time. How about if you come by my quarters after dinner tonight and we will test your abilities with it."

"Don't you have any meetings or something else to do?"

"Actually for once, no I don't. At least nothing that cannot wait for another day." He said as he handed the quick quote quill back to Harry. "I'm sure you'll need this so that you don't fall further behind on your work."

"Thank you." He replied, as he remained seated although Severus started to stand to escort him to the door.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"Well, Jamie and I were wondering why you were upset with Uncle Sirius today at lunch."

"Is that why you came looking for me earlier?" Harry nodded. "I cannot tell you right now why but, I will talk to you about it once I talk to your uncle"

"Does it have anything to do with Voldemort?"

"You are persistent aren't you? No questions until Sirius and I discuss it."

"When will that be?"

"Of that I am unsure, he was suppose to meet me earlier. Now I am sure that you have plans to meet your friends somewhere, I have some work that I need to finish up in here."

"No not really. Would you mind if I did my homework in here?"

"Why would you want to stay in here and work?"

Harry just shrugged. "I suppose I just got use to spending time in here and I haven't been able to lately."

"If you wish but I cannot be disturbed."

Harry smiled and walked over to the couch, pulled out his books and then makes himself comfortable while he sat and studied. Every once in awhile Severus would catch himself watching the boy across the room and would smile to himself.

  


******************************

Sirius went down to his quarters to get cleaned up before dinner. As he emptied out his pockets he found the folded parchment that Severus had given to him at lunch so he opened it up and read what it had to say.

  


_'Severus,I have given you sufficient time to prepare the children. I require your presence along with the children on the other side of the dark forest on May 1st at 1300 so that I may decide if you have indeed succeeded in your assignment. If for any reason you do not abide by this, you will automatically forfeit the children to our care.V'_

Needless to say Sirius was furious and immediately went to the dungeons.

  


******************************

Severus finished his work and looked in the direction of Harry who had fallen asleep. He then walked over and took the books off the boy's lap and started to wake him for dinner when Sirius stormed into the room.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Sirius yelled.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down? If you wish to discuss it then I will join you in the classroom."

The two men stepped into the adjoining room. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I tried to but you were to busy to be bothered. Just look how long you carried the letter with you before you even read it."

"If you had told me it had to do with the twins it would have been different."

"I did tell you that twice. This morning and again at lunch."

Sirius thought for a few moments. "That is besides the point, what are you going to do?"

"I have no choice but to take them to the meeting."

"You are not taking my children to meet with that monster."

"The letter clearly states that if I do not then they are forfeited to his care. I understand that you don't want to put them through this and neither do I but at this point we have no choice."

"I cannot believe that you put them into this position. Harry and Draco are one thing but the twins. How could you?"

"I did not do this to them. This was done because of who they are. To be honest, this is something I did not expect to happen. Usually he would have waited until they were the rightful age but for some reason he has decided he wants them sooner, all of them."

"But why now?"

"If I knew the answer to that I'd tell you but I too am at a loss here."

"Well you had better come up with something because I am not letting them take away my children. I don't care what I have to do."

"Well at this time the only option we have to go along with the testing as ordered and if for some reason it starts to go wrong then we will have to fight for them."

"And if we loose the fight?"

"There is only one way that I will loose and I prefer not to even thing about what would happen then. We have worked had with them and all we can do now is show them that we have faith in them when it comes down to his testing." Severus looked into the open office door. "Now if you do not mind we are already late for dinner and I have a last minute engagement afterwards that I must keep."

"That is fine Severus but remember this. There is no way on this earth that I am going to loose my children again."

"Believe me when I say that I have to say I feel the same exact way."

Sirius went onto the hall for dinner while Severus went back into his office to wake up Harry to join everyone.

  


****************************

When Sirius approached the Great Hall Remus met him outside the main doors. "Siri, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure what's on your mind."

"I have made arrangements with Minerva so that Dannie and I won't be chaperoning the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I know how much it means to you so I normally wouldn't ask but I was wondering if I could borrow your motorbike to take her into London for the day."

Unknown to Remus, Sirius' mind was elsewhere so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, "Here you go. Take care of her." and he continued on up to the table for dinner.

Remus was stunned. There was only one other time that he had even known Sirius to hand over the key to his bike but unless his friend was willing to talk to him about it there was no need to push the issue. He then walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi dad. Is he letting you borrow it?"

"Strangely enough yes he is. Now are you sure that your mum will enjoy this band?"

"Dad, it's not a band. It's a drum group and yes I'm positive she will like them. Well all except one song that they sing that completely annoys her."

"She had better." Remus smiled as he left to join the other professors at the head table.

  


*******************************

The next morning the school was chaotic from the student's excitement. The majority of them were going to be spending the day in Hogsmeade for the first time in almost five months. Severus, Harry, and Draco were finishing up breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Severus said as he cleared away the breakfast dishes.

Remus and Bria walked in and said "I'm taking Bria up to the tower now, do you want Harry to go with us?"

"Might as well. Draco and I are running late as it is. Harry, go gather your shoes."

"I'm already ready."

"I should be back before dinner and we will continue practicing tonight."

"Ok dad. See you tonight." Harry said as he gave Severus a quick hug and ran out the door.

Severus was stunned as he looked at Remus who shook his head and smiled at his friend's reaction. "I hear you and Dannie are going to London today instead of joining the rest of us."

"Yes, there's an exhibition at the university that I though she may wish to see since they have a band visiting from the states that Bria says she likes."

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you. Black Lodge is not a band, they are a drum group."

"They play drums and sing, what is the difference?"

Bria sighed. "It's one drum that they all play. You'll have to see and hear them to understand."

"Alright already a drum group." Remus replied while rolling his eyes. "We should be back no later than 10, would you mind escorting her to the dorm after dinner tonight?"

"Yes no problem. Are you sure you want her at the house? She's welcome to stay here until you two get back."

"Thanks anyway but no. I don't want her distracting Harry while you work with him."

"Well then since you're sure. You two have fun."

"Thanks Sev." Remus said as he and the kids left.

After Remus dropped the kids off at the Astronomy tower for their punishment he started back down towards Dannie's quarters when he noticed she was waiting for him by the main entrance. "What took you so long? Everyone has already left."

"Didn't Bria tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We aren't going with the others to Hogsmeade. I worked it out with Minerva and Sirius and we officially have the day off." he replied as he took her hand and started leading her out the door.

"No students, daughter, or friends all day? May I ask what you have in mind?"

"Just a small trip to London come on." he said as they approached the Harley that was parked outside.

"Love, do you realize how long it's going to take us to get to London on that? By the time we get there it will be time to come back."

"No it won't don't worry," he said as he climbed on the bike. Dannie sighed and shook her head then sat behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and clasping her fingers. Before she knew it the bike had lifted off the ground and she tightened her grip. "Sorry love, forgot to warn you about that." He said as he moved her hands onto his chest.

"Don't worry I'll get even with you for this sooner or later." she murmured into his neck.

  


******************************

_~Hogsmeade~_

Chloe made her way behind two of the shops and away from her friends where Lucius waited. "Did you give the message to Severus for her?"

"Yes sir I did."

"How did he react to the news?"

"I didn't stay around to watch but he has been quite distant ever since. He hasn't even been issuing detentions or monitoring the corridors."

"This is not good news. You had better get back with the other students, I am quite sure that sweet room-mate of yours or her parents are wondering where you have disappeared to."

"No sir they are not. Bria and Harry are serving detention today and Professors Lupin and Lightpaws have taken the motorbike to London."

Lucius grinned "Really. You have been quite useful with this information today; I shall make sure that your mistress is made well aware of it. Now be off with you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Chloe stated as she left to join the other students.

"Lucius, I know what you are thinking and I'm warning you. If you go and work for your own pleasures again I shall notify Voldemort."

"Patricia my dear dear old friend you underestimate me."

"Don't try your word games Lucius. I have known you too long to fall for them."

Lucius walked up behind Patricia then he brushed the hair off her shoulders and nibbled on her neck while she maintained her Snape-ish manner and he murmured. "What I have planned could benefit us all. Yes I want the cub's pelt but you also want not only your children but your nephew. If I capture the female cub then there is no doubt that your nephew would be foolish enough to come looking for her which in return will cause him to miss the testing...."

"And they would then be back into my custody as my pupils."

"Not to mention you would be the envy of all the other women in our circle when you walk in with a very rare and brand new werewolf stole."

"And what do you need from me to accomplish your little task?"

"All I ask for is the assistance of my counterparts, Crabbe and Goyle, along with Miss. Diggory."

"You have it but this had better work Lucius or I will go straight to Voldemort declaring you a traitor again."

"Of that I have no doubts milady."

  


******************************

_~Near London~_

Dannie was finally relieved when the motorcycle finally touched ground again on a small dirt road. As soon as they entered town Remus pulled into the nearest service station to get directions and to use the facilities. As he exited the shop he noticed Dannie was standing next to the bike stretching. "Are you a little stiff?"

"Just a little."

"Don't worry we're almost there. It's only a few blocks away."

"Would you mind telling me where we are going?"

"You will see soon enough." Remus smiled as he started up the bike again then Dannie once again climbed on and held onto his shoulders.

A short time later Remus pulled into the parking lot of the university and it wasn't until he turned off the bike when Dannie heard some drumming. "That almost sounds like...No it couldn't be."

"Sounds like what?"

"Like there's a gathering going on."

"Well not really. They are having a culture exhibit this weekend that I though you may like to see. It's probably not what you are use to but it's the best I could do."

Remus led her around the school to where the sounds were coming from, he then paid their admission and they entered the area. The two of them walked around looking through all the different little booths that were set up, some were small shops selling different crafts that the owners had either made or traded for or selling different foods, or even showing how they use to live. After walking around for quite awhile they finally made their way to the arena the smell of white sage and sweetgrass was strong in the air and the two of them sat down on the ground and listened to them play. As they continued to play different types of songs for the dance demonstrators from Grass, Fancy, and Straight dances, and many more along with an occasional 'All Nations' dance that invited all who wanted to participate to do so. Remus pulled Dannie back so that she could lean against him and as the music played on he felt her completely relax more than she ever had since they've been together.

"Is this how these usually are?"

"For a teaching exhibition yes it is."

"But not one of the gatherings that you go to?"

"Other than the music, no it's not."

"So your not enjoying this?"

"Matter of fact I am, thank you. What about you?"

"It's different, seems very laid back and relaxing."

The two of them sat and relaxed in each other's arms until the Drum had finally ended with a Veterans song and then followed by a prayer song. After they were done Remus and Dannie made their way back to the parking lot and climbed onto the bike for the long ride home.

  


******************************

_~Meanwhile at Hogsmeade~_

Severus found himself entering the small hospital although he originally wasn't planning on it. He walked through the quiet halls until he finally found Albus room. He just stood there in the doorway looking at the man who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the other side of the dark room for what seemed like the longest time until he heard a voice behind him.

"Professor Snape, may I help you with something?" the intern asked.

"I just came by to see how he was doing."

"He is actually doing alright for someone in his condition."

"What is exactly his condition? Nobody back at the school has ever said what happened."

"Unfortunately he had a stroke a few weeks back." the intern noticed the look on his old professor's face and continued, "Don't worry. We have been running daily tests on him for muscle reflexes and brain activity and luckily there is no damage."

"If there is no damage then why is he in this state?"

"We were curious about that also until we ran a stress test on him and for some reason his stress levels had dropped so drastically his body couldn't handle it. I never knew how much stress he had dealt with on an everyday basis then it was as if it was lifted off his shoulders all at once."

But I thought that it was a good thing not to carry so much stress."

"Don't get me wrong professor it was a good thing that he was relieved of it, otherwise if he had kept it up much longer he would have most likely suffered from a fatal heart-attack."

"Do you have any idea on how much longer he will be like this?"

"I'm sorry but no. If it is any consolation at all I can assure you that this form of coma he's in is not doing him any harm what so ever."

"Thank you that does help." Severus said as he turned to leave the hospital.

"Professor, you are welcome to stay if you wish."

"I would but unfortunately I have other duties that need tending to." he said as he left.

  


******************************

Later that evening after dinner Bria was sitting in her dorm room finishing up her homework for Monday while she waited for her parents to return. Just as she had started the last assignment for the weekend Chloe came running into their room. "Your back early from your date. Something go wrong with Andy?"

The girl sat on the edge of her bed with tear stained eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bria asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you this." Chloe hesitated. "Andy and I were up in the tower when we heard a sputtering noise coming from over the top of the dark forest. When we looked to see what it was we noticed a big white light just barely above the trees and then it disappeared."

"What do you mean it disappeared?"

Chloe took a deep breath "I am so very sorry."

Bria started breathing heavily "Where in the forest did it disappear?"

"It looked like it was over by the cave."

"There's no clearings over there, just rocks and trees. You're going to show me now."

"Shouldn't we get your uncles?"

"If you don't take me to where it went down then I'll go by myself." she growled.

"Fine then lets go."

The two girls ran out of their room and through the school almost running over Ann along the way.

"Bria where are you going?"

"Chloe saw the bike go down," she yelled.

"Wait up I'm going with." Ann said.

The three girls ran down to Hagrid's hut when the noticed an orange glow through the trees. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Bria yelled as she transformed and ran as fast as she could through the woods towards the fire.

"Merlin No!" Ann cried "Bria wait!"

"I'll go after her you go get your dad." Chloe said.

Ann ran back to the castle while Chloe walked into the forest.

As Ann ran through the corridors she finally found not only her dad but also Severus but she was completely out of breath by this time. "Dad, Uncle Sev come quick there's been an accident!"

"Ann calm down, what kind of accident?"

"Your motorcycle crashed in the woods. There's a big fire out there."

"Ann you take your dad out there and show him where, I'll go get Bria."

"She's already gone out there with Chloe."

"She what?!" Severus said. "Which way did they go?"

"Down towards the caves."

"You stay here. If any of the boys come by do not say a word until we get back." Sirius stated.

"Yes sir."Severus and Sirius ran down towards the caves after the girls.

  


******************************

  
__

~Meanwhile~

Bria reached the area where she had seen the fire and she quickly transformed back and looked around but didn't see anything. Just as she turned around she found her path completely blocked by three large men. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Lucius said. He then pointed his wand at her and chanted "Torquis Argentus Vinculum" and a collar appeared very snugly around her neck with a chains attached on either side held by the other men.

Bria went to grab the chains to keep the men from pulling her back and forth causing her to choke. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you. If I'm not mistaken you have most likely inherited your father's allergy." Lucius smiled, they then dragged her to the far back part of the cave and through a fake wall. where there was a cage waiting for her. Lucius threw her into the cage and placed both locking and silencing charms on the room.

Chloe then reached the cave entrance but unfortunately she found that she had been left behind. She heard some footsteps quickly approaching and she ran off into the forest and off the path.

  


******************************

Ann sat in her dad's quarters leaving the door open. As soon as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor she jumped up and ran to the doorway. "Dad did you find...." she stopped herself when she saw it was Remus and Dannie.

"Good evening Ann. We were just by Bria's quarters and saw she wasn't there, is she here with you?" Remus asked.

  


TBC

***********************************************************

Please review.


	40. The Middle Part 1

**Chapter 40 - The Middle - Part 1**

The air was thick with smog when Severus and Sirius arrived outside the cave, they both murmured "Luminous" but unfortunately the light from their wands wasn't enough to help.

"Sirius, are you sure this is the spot?"

"It has to be, this is the only cave I know of. Keep an eye out for any tracks or anything that shows she was here."

"The air is too thick, I cannot see a..." Severus was cut off as he tripped over something. As he sat up he continued "What the hell are you doing on the ground?"

"Looking at the foot prints. It seems as she was here but she defiantly wasn't alone."

"So he was here."

"He wasn't the only one, there are three other sets of footprints." Sirius then came across something. "Do you recognize this?"

Severus took the object and sighed. "Can you tell which way they went?"

"Unfortunately no, you see to have destroyed some of the tracks when you fell. Hold up." Sirius said as he crawled down the path. "Here's a trail going off into the woods, they are defiantly not from a grown man."

Severus stood back up and the two men followed the small footprints into the forest.

  


*******************************

Bria was trapped in the center of a cage standing while the chain attached to her collar was firmly connected to the opposite far corners of her cell.

"Now now my dear, crying isn't going to help at all. Just think, it will all be over with in just a few days." Lucius said as the girl stared at him.

"My fur isn't like it use to be. You made sure of that when you burned me."

"That's quite all right, I can easily work around that part for it will make a perfect stole. Now if your a good cub, behave yourself and stop the constant whimpering then I may find it in myself to put you out of your misery before I start skinning you."

"You do know that they will come looking for me."

"I hope they do. I would love to get my hands on that bitch you call mum. As for those friends of yours, well lets just say there's a certain test I am hoping they will be missing tomorrow."

"Test? What kind of test?"

"Your boyfriend didn't inform you?"

Bria shook her head.

"Tomorrow they are to meet with Voldemort and my mistress to see if Severus has trained them properly. If just one of them doesn't show then they will all be transferred to our care." Lucius smiled "But don't concern yourself with such things for either way you will not be seeing them again."

  


******************************

Severus and Sirius followed the trail until it ended with no luck. Fortunately there wasn't as much smog but as the looked around they noticed the trees were covered in webbing. "Where do you think she went?"

I'm not to...Hold up, what's that up there?" Severus asked while pointing to a large white object hanging about five feet off the ground. As they walked closer they saw it looked more like a cocoon. "Quick, use your knife and cut it down. Hurry." Sirius did as Severus ordered. "Careful don't let it..." ***Thud*** "fall."

To the sudden crashing onto the ground the hardened webbing cracked open. The men quickly opened it the rest of the way and "Merlin no." Sirius said, as he looked at the girl that lay dead inside.

"At least we found Miss. Diggory. We had best be leaving this area before the spiders come back and find what we did to their food."

"Severus, Bria could still be out here."

"I don't think she ever walked away from the cave. Lets get her back to the castle, we will check for more tracks along the way." He then pointed his wand at the body and stated "Mobilicorpus." and Chloe's body soon followed floating behind.

  


******************************

Harry had finished up his homework when he looked at the clock in their common room. He then stood up and started towards the portal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"To dad's. I'm sure Aunt Dannie and Uncle Remus are back and over there with Bria talking about their trip."

"What about Filch? He'll bust you for sure with it being after curfew." Jamie stated.

"No worries, dad gave him strict instruction that I'm to be allowed to travel between here and his quarters anytime I need to."

"Mind if we go with?"

"Unfortunately the pass is just for me. If you two get caught with me then I will loose it."

"Since when did you start worrying about consequences?"

"Since I decided that this would be the only way for her and I to be together without the two of you moping around because Hermione and Ginny aren't with us."

"Fine go have your fun but we'll remember this." Draco stated.

  


******************************

_~Meanwhile~_

Severus and Sirius took Chloe's body to the infirmary. "Where did you find her?" Poppy asked.

"She was hanging from a tree in the dark forest." Sirius replied.

"What was she doing out there and at this time of night?"

"We don't exactly know why but we have our suspicions. Is there any way of reviving her?"

Poppy ran her wand across the girl's body. "Unfortunately no. It seems as whatever did this to her has filled her insides with webbing and egg sacs. Sort of a nest. When they hatch they will eat their way out." Both men shuddered and she continued. "The only way to keep this from happening again is to cremate her. I will notify her parents, I'm sure they will want to talk to the two of you."

"As do I." Professor McGonagall said from the doorway."

"Good evening Minerva. I wish we could stay around and tell you everything but we have to go talk to Remus and Dannie about this first."

Before she could object the two of them were out of the room and down the hall. On the way to Sirius' quarters they ran into Harry in the corridor. "Dad, is Remus and Dannie back yet?"

"Yes they are. I need you to go back to your dorm, you will be able to see them tomorrow."

"But you said I could..."

Severus stopped ad spun around to chastise the boy for not listening but instead he took a deep breath and said "Harry there is something I need to talk to them about alone first I must insist that you go back to the dungeons now."

"There's not anything wrong is there?"

Severus couldn't answer him and started to walk away.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Nothing is wrong." Sirius remarked. "Now do as your father requested and go back to your room."

Harry turned around and started heading back but as soon as he turned the corner he stopped and waited a few moments before he snuk back towards his father's quarters. When he arrived at his destination he stayed in the hall and listened outside his uncle's home.

"We searched everywhere Remus. I'm sorry. We did find a set of foot prints that went into the forest but, unfortunately when we reached the end of the trail," Severus paused. "We found was Miss Diggory wrapped in a webbed cocoon. Poppy is going to take care of the body and notify her parents."

"Serves the little bitch right."

"Remus." Dannie spat

"I'm sorry love but if it weren't for her then Bria would be here right now instead of out there who knows where."

"Did you guys find any sign of her at all? Maybe you searched the wrong area." she asked.

Severus walked over to Dannie and sat on the coffee table facing her and Remus. "I am truly sorry but we found this on the ground." he said as he tried to hand her the broken necklace.

Dannie just stared at it while Remus took the object. "She wouldn't take that off for anything. Not even on the nights that she changed." she said.

"I know she wouldn't." he replied.

"At first light Remus and I will go out and look for her again." Sirius stated.

"Well I'm not waiting unto morning, I want my daughter back now and this time when I catch the son of a bitch it defiantly won't be his ass that I bite."

"Dannie, your upset and I can understand why but the smog is to thick to find anything out there." Severus stated.

"Do you understand what could happen to her before morning or even where she could be?"

Remus pulled her close to him as he said "Yes we do but she could even be long gone within two minutes of them capturing her. All they would have to do is have a portkey with them.

She pulled back and folded her arms. "That is not something that I really needed to hear."

Harry had heard enough at this time, he felt he had to do something but as he turned and started running down the wing he heard someone shout "Petrificus Totalus" from behind him and he fell forward. "Severus I think you had better get out here." Sirius said.

"What is it now?" Severus said as he walked into the hallway and looked at the lump on the ground. He then walked up beside Harry. "Alright you can break it now."

"Finite."

Harry then picked himself off the ground. "What did you go and do that for?" the boy asked

"He did that to keep you from running out there. Didn't I ask you to go back to your dorm tonight?"

"Yes but I wanted to know what was wrong and you wouldn't tell me."

"That's because I had to talk to her parents first. Now where do you think you were going off to?"

Harry was silent.

"You were going to go out there weren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you not hear us tell them that it was almost impossible to find anything at all out there? Besides if you did find her how do you expect to get her away from Lucius and whoever else he has with him?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I'd come up with something."

"You can't go after Lucius without knowing him. He is conniving and most likely expecting you to come after him."

"Why would he expect me? Maybe Dannie or Remus but I doubt he would expect me."

"Harry, it's the night before your test. You show up there and he'd capture you too, which would guarantee that you would miss tomorrow and then we'd loose you to them. It's going to be hard enough to get through this as it is without any further obstacles."

"So we're just to let her sit who knows where and think nobody is coming for her?"

"No, your uncles are going out at first light to search for her. I'm sure she'll be found before you are done. As long as it's not time for her to change she will be fine." Severus replied

"That only gives us until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night no, there's still a few days before the full moon."

"But she told me how she has problems with lunar eclipse's as well. That's why we decided not to go to the ball afterall."

"There's an eclipse tomorrow night? Come with me." Severus then led Harry into Sirius quarters. "Dannie, I hate to ask you but I believe we need to know. How badly does an eclipse effect her?"

"About as bad as the full moon effects Remus without the potion, why do you ask?"

"Were you aware that they decided not to go to the ball because there was one tomorrow night?"

"No I wasn't. When was this decided?"

"While we were cleaning the tower this afternoon. We found some old astrological charts and when we finally figured out how to read them we noticed the eclipse is scheduled for tomorrow evening."

Dannie stood up and frantically paced the room. "I can't believe I haven't paid attention to the alignments. This isn't good at all."

"Love, we will find her I promise you."

"Do you think Lucius realizes this?" Remus asked.

"He never was one to pay attention to astrology he believed that there was only one reason that the tower was ever built."

Sirius smirked "Sounds like Lucius will be quite surprised when she changes and fights back."

"Unless he casts the curse on her again." Harry murmured.

"Lucius did that once, I doubt he will do it again unless he ha no other options. The last thing he will want to do is damage her pelt."

Before anyone could stop her Dannie instantly transformed and went running past everyone and out the door. Sirius pulled out his wand again and ran into the hallway pointing it toward her when Remus grabbed his arm and said "Don't you dare. If you lay one ounce of magic on her I'll rip your throat out. We need to stop her by other means." Just then a Black Panther went running past them.

"Shit! Severus hold up!" Sirius bellowed as he too changed and ran to catch them.

"Harry, Ann, stay here, we'll be right back."

"I don't think so, this I've got to see." Harry stated.

Remus sighed "Fine but stay out of the way. I am not having you hurt if she decides to fight."

  


******************************

Dannie reached the front entrance, changed to herself to open the door and back again running as fast as she could across the muddy ground towards the cave.

As Severus tried leaving through the closing door he only made it half way when it closed on his mid section causing him to let out a cat like roar until Sirius arrived pushing it open.

Dannie finally reached the cave and started sniffing around. Unfortunately when she failed to realize at first was that is had been raining quite hard. The lack of scent was quite un-nerving to her as she pawed the ground more and more trying to pickup something if not anything.

After a few moments she sensed the presence of two others, she then looked up and noticed the two animals circling her. One she recognized but the other was new and she let out a warning growl towards him before she lunged.

Severus avoided the first two attacks but as the third came Harry and Remus yelling "DANNIE NO!" threw him off guard.

The panther was on his back with he wolf's teeth lightly scraping his neck while Padfoot was preparing to lunge at her but quickly found Remus holding the scruff of his neck.

Dannie then backed up and went back to where the footprints once were and laid down in the mud whimpering while Severus changed back to himself. "Damn, I had forgotten why I quit doing that. Remus if you don't learn to control your mate then I'm going to make sure she is permanently muzzled."

"Severus, what do you expect her to do? First of all she had never known you in that form and secondly the way you two encircled her, she had no choice but defend herself." Remus said as he walked over and knelt down next to the muddy wolf.

"Come along Harry. I'm not having you sick by staying out here in the rain."

"I didn't know you could still do that. When this is over will you help me with my potion?"

"Of coarse I can still do that, it's not something you can easily forget. Unfortunately I did forget how painful it was. Are you positive you want to go through with it even with the pain?"

"Defiantly."

"Fine then. Once this is all over then I will help you." Severus replied as he and Harry headed back towards the castle.

Sirius then changed back and asked "What do you think made her come running out here like that?"

"Most likely trying to pickup her scent but unfortunately the rain took care of that."

"Do you need any help getting her back inside?"

"No thank you. I'm sure I can manage. You go on ahead."

"You do realize that you are covered in mud now don't you."

Dannie just lay there not caring.

"I want her back with us as much as you do and I promise I will do all that I can to find her." She then placed her head on Remus' knee. "We had better get you inside before you get even more soaked and wind up sick on me. I surely can't concentrate on finding her if your down with pneumonia or something." He said as he stroked her mane.

She finally changed back and sat on her knees while he stood up and helped her to her feet. Then wrapped his cloak around her and helped her back to the castle.

  


******************************

As Sirius, Harry and Severus entered the castle they were greeted by a very angry acting Headmistress. "Do you realize that it is three in the morning and I was awaken by a petrified group of students who swear they saw and heard a were-panther and a grim go running through the halls being chased by Harry and Remus? I suggest you tell me now what is going on."

"Would you believe I found the evil creatures and hexed them to hell?"

Severus lightly slapped the back of Harry's head. "Forgive him Minerva, I've learned he can get quite punchy this late at night and doesn't quite understand what he says. Sirius would you take him back to my quarters so he can get at least some sleep tonight? I'll go with Minerva and tell her what has happened."

"No Sev, you take Harry, afterall you and the kids have the _thing_ in the morning and after your little go around against Dannie I'm sure you need to rest up."

"Alright I'll check on Ann while I'm at it." he replied. On their way back to they stopped by the lab to pickup a small vial.

When Dannie and Remus finally reached her quarters they stood in the hall for a moment. "Are you going to be alright?" she shook her head. "I'm going to get into something dry, I will be back shortly."

About 15 minutes later he entered her quarters and heard the shower running. He then went into Bria's bedroom and started looking around. He had just picked up a photo album when he heard a squealing sound go off in the kitchen so he took the book with him. He then turned off the kettle and looked around in the cabinets for the tea but all he could find was hot cocoa mix so he went ahead and fixed 2 cups of it while he sat down and looked at the photos of his daughter's life.

Just then there was a knock on the door. _Who could it be at this hour?_ he though. He got up from the table and walked over to open the door and noticed Severus standing there. "Might as well come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"If you have anything hot, please."

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have to get some sleep for tomorrow?" Remus said as he walked back over to the table and sat down continuing to look through the book.

"I came by to make sure she was alright and you should know by now that I rarely get any sleep. What have you got there?"

"Just a photo album I found in her room."

After getting out of the shower and dressing, she heard voices so she threw on her sweats and T-shirt and walked into the other room to see what was going on in her home.

"So how's she doing?" Severus asked

Not even looking up from the book "I'm not sure, she's been in the bathroom since before I even got here."

"I guess you could say I as well as to be expected given the circumstances," she said from the doorway.

Remus stood up and walked over to her "Are you feeling any better at all?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Remus why don't you take her into the other room. I'll bring her something to help calm her nerves."

Remus the led her over to the couch and when they sat down he pulled her over to lean against him while Severus made her some cocoa and added the contents of the vial. He then handed it to her in which she took with both hands that were shaking slightly. "Thanks."

"Just make sure you drink it all, it will help you calm down and get some sleep."

"I'm sorry for earlier, it's just..."

"Already forgotten. I probably would have done worse in your situation." He then left the two of them there so he could get some sleep himself.

A few hours later Remus woke up with her still sleeping against his chest. He smelled her hair as the hugged her tight against him. "Luv, I have to get going. It's morning."

"No, stay here." she replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wish I could but we have to go find Bria."

"So it wasn't just a bad dream."

"I wish is was." he replied as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She then sat up allowing him to stand. I'll let Minerva know that we won't be chaperoning tonight afterall."

"Please don't. I need something to keep my mind off this."

"But you can't,"

"If I sit here all day and night I'll go nuts worrying about her. Please."

"If you're sure you're up to it."

"I have to be." Dannie replied

"Alright then, I'll see you later." he said as he leaned down and kissed her before leaving to get Sirius.

  


******************************

_~ Meanwhile~_

Severus led the group of kids through the forest to the other side just beyond the boundaries where they were told to meet.

When they finally reached their destination there was no sign of anyone there. "Uncle Sev, are you sure this is the right area?" Jamie asked

"I'm positive. Keep your guards up though something isn't right."

"You got that right. Here we are sitting in the forest when there's 'other' things we should be doing." Harry spat

Severus glared at Harry; "Your uncles will handle that situation. You need to stay focused on the reason you are here."

"What are you two talking about? What situation?" Draco asked.

"Harry didn't tell you? Last night B..."

"Ann that's enough. They do not need to know."

The ittle bit of information the girl spat out sparked the boy's curiosity but by looking at the way Harry was acting they knew he wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon. There the group sat for a little over an hour when all of a sudden Ann was struck by a curse from the trees behind her. Before anyone could react Severus disappeared from the kid's vision and the boys circled around Ann with their backs to her while she regained her senses. "Harry, where the hell did your dad go?" Draco asked.

"You know as much as I do. Watch out!" he yelled as a curse flew right by Jamie.

"Shit I though we were just going to go through a skills test not something like this." Jamie replied

"Well I guess they have a different way of testing. Come on we have to get out of this clearing." Draco snapped.

"But we don't know where they are or how many of them are here." Ann whined.

"It don't matter, just blast anyone you see. Let's go." Harry said. And the small group of kids took off into the forest dodging and throwing back curses along the way.

  


******************************

Severus suddenly appeared in what seemed live a viewing room. "Good afternoon Severus, good to see you could join us."

Severus immediately knelt before Voldemort "It was as you commanded my Lord although I do not understand the ramifications of this test." he said as he noticed the other person in the room with them.

"Stand up. There are no formalities today. We are only here to check on your progress although our companion here was quite sure that your own son wouldn't be present."

Patricia remained hidden under the hood to her cloak when she replied "My apologies my Lord, it seems as I myself was misinformed." She then turned to watch the exercise "Severus, am I mistaken or has something happened to your son to keep him from using the full extent of his powers?"

"There was an accident but his skills have not suffered in the slightest."

"Really, is that not a cast on his wand hand?" she questioned

Voldemort looked at Severus as he waited an answer. "That is correct although if you will take notice he almost equally as powerful. It happens to be quite an advantage in case something happens to him during battle he would be quite capable of continuing while others would need to stop."

The three of them continued to watch the children battle when Severus noticed a green flash of light fly towards Harry in which he quickly repelled back towards one of the intruders killing the child instantly. Harry stood there in shock, he had seen the killing curse many times before and even successfully used it against rats but this time it was someone around his age that he had killed. Harry then dropped his wand and went running off into the forest. "What the bloody hell is going on here? Are you testing the children or trying to kill them?" Severus yelled at the woman.

"Calm down Severus, this is nothing more than a test." Voldemort replied.

"Then what in Merlin's name is that child doing casting the killing curse?" he asked as he and Voldemort looked at their companion.

Patricia replied immediately "My Lord they were instructed not to use that curse at all. He will be disciplined severely once this is over."

"No my dear, you will go down there and remove him immediately." Voldemort ordered.

Patricia apparated to where the boy was and as she grabbed his arm she returned with him. Upon their arrival the boy stood there and glared at her, "What did you go and do that for? He dropped his wand, I could have had him."

"You mean you could have killed him. I told you before that this is not an actual battle, we are merely here to test your future classmates."

"You also told us to do what we had to do to make sure they fail."

"That does not include the killing curse. You have now failed, when we return to the school you will be spending the next month as target practice. Hand over your wand."

"Then what am I to use in the meantime."

"You are a target that is all, you will not carry this again until you can earn the right to carry it." she expalined

"If it was any other group of potentials you wouldn't be this concerned over them. You would let us do whatever needed to be done." He continued until she cut him off "Just because that is your precious..."

"Not one more word from you or you will wish I placed the killing curse on you instead. Is that understood?"

"Yes mistress."

  


******************************

_~ Meanwhile~_

Back at Hogwarts Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were quietly picking at their lunches trying to keep their minds off what their friends were going through when Fred and George came running in. "Ron, come with us down to the infirmary you have got to see what happened." Fred stated

"Is it Ann? What happened?"

"No it's not her it's that Diggory girl. It is so...." George shuddered.

"You mean Chloe? What happened to her?" Ginny asked.

"She was found last night covered in this web like sac." Fred replied as he watched his younger brother's face drop. "And that's not the worse of it, they say her insides have been filled with spider eggs."

"You guys that is not funny you know how he is with spiders." Hermione snapped.

"It's not a joke it's true. Look we were even able to sneak out part of her webbing to show you." Fred said as he put it on the table infront of Ron's plate.

Ron tried jumping backwards away from the webbing but unfortunately sitting on bench seats at the table so all he could do was fall backwards hitting his head on the floor.

"Miss. Granger would you kindly assist Mr. Weasley in going to the infirmary?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked by.

"No no no not the infirmary, I'm fine professor." Ron stammered.

"Then please be more careful." she replied.

"You guys, do you know if anyone has told Bria about what happened?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure they have. How about if we go to her mum's chambers after lunch to see her." Ron said.

Not too much longer the five of them headed towards the professor's wing when they ran across Dannie in the corridor. "Professor Lightpaws, we just heard what happened to Chloe and we were just coming down to your quarters to see how Bria is doing."

Dannie sighed and sat down on the closest bench. "I'm sorry she's not there." she then looked around before quietly continuing, "You might as well know, we believe she disappeared last night."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"From what we can understand Chloe told her that Professor Lupin and I were in an accident in the forest. Before anyone could stop her she went running out there alone. Remus and Sirius are out there looking for her now."

"I'm sorry, is there anything we can do?" Ginny asked.

"That's kind of you but no thanks. You kids just go and have some fun, but please stay out of trouble. I'll see you at the ball tonight." she said while faking a smile.

"Alright then, we um have some studying to do anyway." Hermione stated.

"Studying? She just told us to have some fun." Ron complained.

Hermione covered Ron's toes with her heel and put just enough weight down to grab his attention. "We have OWLS coming soon as you brothers have their NEWTS we could all use some _study_ time."

"We'll see you later tonight then Professor." the twins said as the five of them headed back to their common room while Dannie leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes fighting the tears once again.

As soon as the kids entered the portal Fred and George looked at the two fifth years. "What's going on?"

"We're going to help find Bria." Ron said.

"You're going to what? Are you nuts?" Fred said.

"Harry helped back when Gins was missing it's the least we could do." Hermione replied.

"Mum would kill us if she found out about you running off like this again on your own. We are coming with. Ginny you are to stay here incase anyone comes looking for us." George stated.

The girl nodded in agreement. "Get your brooms that forest is bigger than you realize." Fred ordered.

"I don't have a broom. I can't fly all that well." Hermione said.

"You'll ride with me then" George replied.

The boys ran up to their rooms and grabbed their brooms and within the next 10 minutes the four of them were out the main entrance and headed over the forest.

  


******************************

_~Dark Forest~_

Harry was running away from the battle when Draco picked up the boy's wand and went after him. "Potter get your arse back here!"

Harry ignored the boy's shouts and ran until he stumbled over a fallen tree. He then sat there nursing his already broken wrist as he leaned against the tree. Draco easily caught up with him. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing running off like that. Do you want us to all be taken away?"

"I killed that kid."

"So what, that's what happens in battles. You kill people or you get killed."

"This is not suppose to be a battle, it's a test and it wasn't suppose to be like this."

"Well hell, I don't care what you decide to call it. Either way it's a battle cause I am not going to be leaving this school anytime soon."

"Then I suggest you get back there and fight I'm not going to take a chance on killing anyone else."

Draco then pointed his wand at Harry, "You didn't cast the curse that killed him, all you did was block it from killing you. Now you have a choice here, either get off you sorry arse and help us or I will drag you back there so that you can tell your cousins and father that we will be leaving with them."

Harry glared at Draco for a few minutes who returned the glare back at him. He then grabbed his wand back and stumbled to his feet and headed back to join the twins.

  


******************************

"Severus I thought you said your son was well trained?"

"He is in casting curses and defense my Lord, that was his first actual kill."

"I am disappointed in his actions, I had expected better considering his true lineage."

"His true lineage?" she asked.

"I know that you have recently found this information yourself Severus, so if you would enlighten our friend here?"

"My Lord forgive me but of what concern is it to her what my son's lineage is?"

"So that she will understand why you son is more worthy to stand by my side than her own children."

"He is more worthy as you put it because his mother was his granddaughter." Severus sighed then he looked at the woman, "You have your own children and you are intent on taking my family from me? Why?"

"Lily was Voldemort's granddaughter?" she whispered as she turned away from him.

"Don't you ever speak her name you wretched bitch. Now answer my question, why my family?" he shouted as he spun her back around causing her hood to fall. Severus then stood there stunned as he stared into a face that he only saw everytime he looked upon his niece while Voldemort stood back and smiled as only he could.

  


_TBC_

***********************************************************

Please review.


	41. The Middle Part 2

**Chapter 41 - The Middle - Part 2**

  
  
"Lily was Voldemort's granddaughter?" she whispered as she turned away from him.  
  
"Don't you ever speak her name you wretched bitch. Now answer my question, why my family?" he shouted as he spun her back around causing her hood to fall. Severus then stood there stunned as he stared into a face that he only saw everytime he looked upon his niece while Voldemort stood back and smiled as only he could.  
  
Severus took a few steps back as Pattie stared at him. "Something wrong little brother?"  
  
He then tried to say something but surprisingly found himself speechless each time he opened his mouth until "Your community was attacked, many people died, you died, your children and husband went through hell mourning you and you turn out to be here the whole time? Why?"  
  
"Didn't you wonder how Peter was caught so easily?" she replied  
  
"No not really. He always was a bumbling idiot I just figured that he messed up again. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"He wasn't as much of an idiot as you think he was. He may have been a coward but knew just who to hide behind all these years. First James and Sirius, then Voldemort, then finally as the Weasley's pet. When Siri started visiting us a year ago I realized how much the children needed him around but I also knew the only way he could be there for them. Spring break was the best holiday they had in a long time. As soon as they went back to school and he returned to Hogwarts is when I finally struck a deal with Voldemort. My services in exchange for Peter's capture, no Dark Mark, no forced summonings, all of my own free will."  
  
"What of the attack on your village?"  
  
"Most of the people and their children that lived there are still around and are working with me still. As for those who choose not to join us, I had their children transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year."  
  
"I must admit, mother and father would be quite proud of you afterall, you have actually far exceeded their expectations of you."  
  
"I didn't do this for their approval, I told you this was for Siri and the twins so that they could be together without him worrying about the Ministry capturing him."  
  
"Are who is it for that you are doing all this now? This certainly cannot be for them, not after all they have been through with your supposed death and all the adjustments you made them undergo."  
  
"Do you remember that day I lead the attack on Hogsmeade?"  
  
"How could I forget, it was the day you almost killed your own children."  
  
"That was a mistake you need not remind me of." She said as she closed her eyes and turned towards the window again. "That was the day that I realized how much I miss them and need them in my life again. The only way I can be with them now is if they are my students."  
  
"That cannot happen. You made sure that they believe you were dead. You cannot come back and expect them to understand, not after all this time and certainly not after all that you have done."  
  
"In time they will understand."  
  
"Then why involve Harry and Draco? They don't even know who you are."  
  
"That was another arrangement your sister and I had. Once she informed me of his true parentage and you confirmed it, I had to make sure he was capable of following in the family footsteps." Voldemort stated.  
  
"So this whole test is a facade and there is no way you intended for them to remain where they are. Forgive me my Lord but his destiny was determined the day I joined your ranks and he would have also joined in time. You do not have to put them through all of this, it will only make him turn away from you more than he already is."  
  
"Not necessarily, he is young and he will forget all this in time and will come to realize where he truly belongs."  
  
"No my Lord he won't. You ordered me to have the boy learn to trust in me, in doing so I have learned a lot about him as well and if there is one thing I know for a fact it that he doesn't forget anything."  
  
"He forgot you once, he will forget you again. If he doesn't we could oblivate him. Now enough with this little family reunion. Patricia dear, I suggest you go down and collect all of your students."  
  
"Thank you my Lord." She said as she raised her hood and Disapparated from the room.  
  
Voldemort then turned to Severus, "For your disobedience in questioning my authority this afternoon. Crucio."  
  
Down on the ground the kids continued fighting when Ann noticed Harry collapse and went to help him. "Harry, which way did it come from?" she asked.  
  
"He shook his head and replied "It's dad. Voldemort is punishing him over something."  
  
Just then Patricia apparated infront of the two kids. "You two gave it a good try but you are to come along with me now. Up on your feet."  
  
"Can't you see he can't get up." Ann yelled "We're not going anywhere especially with you."  
  
"I'm afraid you are my dear. Don't make this even harder on yourselves, now come along."  
  
Harry fought the effects the best he could and then nodded at Ann. Together they both hit her with the Curstaceous curse but Ann still showed she had some problems in aiming. What Harry didn't expect was that the effects he was suffering from could be focused to strengthen the curse as he cast it upon the woman. As soon as he saw her fall to her knees wrenching in pain he broke the curse then grabbed Ann's hand and they went running past her to the shelter of the forest.  
  
Meanwhile Remus and Sirius were still searching the forest looking for any possible sign of where Bria could be when a flash of light hit a nearby tree. "What was that?" Remus asked.  
  
"We're close to where the children are being tested." Sirius replied then they heard the children shouting at one another.  
  
"Siri, that's not a test. Something's wrong." and the two men ran off to see what was going on. As they approached the clearing Sirius watched as Ann and Harry ran towards them then Ann stepped in a hole and tripped. At first Harry didn't realize his cousin wasn't behind him until he reached the trees where the two us emerged. He then turned around and started to head back towards her when Remus grabbed shoulder and said, "Stay here." and Sirius went to help his daughter.  
  
Unfortunately before he could get to the injured girl the female death- eater was upon her. "Get on your feet." she commanded.  
  
"Go to hell bitch!" Ann spat.  
  
The woman then slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Now up on your feet." she said as she pulled her wand on the child and said "Imperio"  
  
Ann then stood up and started hobbling after her. Sirius was furious and changed into his Angimus form then ran up and tackled the woman to the ground face first. Once he had her down he changed back. "Well Siri, you haven't changed one small bit."  
  
"You lay one more hand o my child and I will kill you."  
  
"Ann Marie dear, why don't you tell your father where you want to be."  
  
The girl stood there with her swollen ankle throbbing as she shook her head. "I'm going with her dad."  
  
Sirius turned to his daughter, grabbed her shoulders and stared into her dark eyes as he said "Princess, she has you under a curse. You need to shake it off. We taught you how to, just concentrate."  
  
The woman then placed her hand on his arm "You can't stop us, they will be coming with me today."  
  
Sirius then swung his arm away from her and with the force she was knocked to the ground again. "You are not taking my children away from Me." not taking his eyes away from Ann. "Baby, you need to turn around and run. Harry and Remus are right there in the forest behind you. I want the two of you to head back to the school as fast as you can."  
  
As Ann stared at her dad she finally was able to shake off the curse and she followed his instructions. Sirius then pulled out his wand as he turned around to face the woman still lying on the ground. "You like placing the Imperius curse on children? How would you like to see what I can easily make you do under the same curse?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare. You can't."  
  
"Your master killed my wife and now you try to take our children. I most definitely would unless you can give me one reason why I shouldn't."  
  
Unknown to any of the Voldemort finally broke the curse on Severus and dismissed him to the field below, lying in a crumbled heap when he noticed the two men interfere with his mission. Voldemort then summoned whichever Death-eaters were closest to assist.  
  


*****************************  
_~Cave~_

  
  
"Of all the times to be summoned. Crabbe, Goyle, go now and tell Voldemort that I am detained at the moment and will be there shortly."  
  
The two men nodded and left the cave heading towards the apparition point.  
  
"Now my dear, I shouldn't be gone too long. I know that you will behave yourself now won't you." By this time Bria was quite weary from having to stand all night and day. She never noticed him enter to cage from behind her until he grabbed her hand and ran if over his groin as he buried his nose into her hair. "When I return, if you are a good girl I just may see fit to loosen the chains a bit." he purred into her ear.  
  
Bria closed her eyes and tried pulling her arm away but in her weakened state he obviously overpowered her and pulled her towards him, "Struggling like that is not going to help nor does it prove you can be good."  
  
Lucius' arm started burning even more, "Blast him and his impatience. I should be back very soon so don't you try anything while I'm away." He said as he locked the cage once again and left her alone in the dark cave.  
  


******************************

  
  
The sun had just started setting as Hermione and the Weasley boys were flying throughout the forest. Hermione then noticed Lucius leaving the cave and she pointed him out to George so the two kids landed while the others followed. "What's wrong George?" Fred asked. "It's getting dark and we need to get back."  
  
"You didn't see him? Lucius just left this area." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure? What would he be doing here on school grounds after the Professor Snape threatened him?" Fred asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at the twins. "Then you two never heard, you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" George questioned.  
  
"My Malfoy has been after Bria for her pelt. He's probably the reason she's missing while he waits for the full moon." Ron stated.  
  
"I knew he was cruel but that is just sick." Fred stated.  
  
"She's probably somewhere around here. You two know all the secret passages on the grounds. Do you know any the lead to the cave?" Hermione asked the twins.  
  
"Not that we've found yet but, we never really saw any sense in coming out here." George replied.  
  
"Well she's got to be somewhere close by."  
  
"What if this is where they found Chloe?" Ron whimpered.  
  
"Will you grow up. There are no traces of any spiders near here." Hermione spat.  
  
"You guys someone is coming. Hide." Fred announced.  
  
The kids hid behind the shrubs, as the footsteps grew closer. "Harry come on, dad told us to go back to the school." Ann cried out.  
  
"We are close enough for you to go ahead. I'm going back to find my dad."  
  
Ron jumped out of the bushes, "Harry, Ann, I'm glad it's only you two."  
  
The way the boy jumped out at them startled Ann causing her to take a step back "Don't do that!" she yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you it's just I was glad to see that it's you and not Lucius."  
  
"Lucius was here?" Harry asked. "That means Bria is close by. What are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"We knew you were being tested today and when Miss Dannie told us what happened last night we decided to help out by trying to find her. I know I saw Lucius coming out of the cave then walked down the path over there. Didn't you two pass him?"  
  
"No we took a short cut through the woods." Ann stated.  
  
"He's going to help Voldemort, that means he's summoning his Death-eaters." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry what happened out with your test? Where are Jamie and Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We're not sure, we were separated when Voldemort cursed dad and then that woman showed up trying to take us with her. Remus and Sirius sent us back to the school."  
  
"Ann, you and Hermione take Ron's broom and go back to the school. The dance should be starting soon and we're going to need as much help as possible. Tell McGonagall exactly what is going on. Harry you ride with me and Ron with Fred we need you to take us to where this is going on." George stated.  
  
The kids all jumped on the different brooms and headed into opposite directions; the boys into the forest and the girls back to the school.  
  


*****************************  
_~Battlefield~_

  
  
Sirius stared at the woman expecting for her to give him an answer to why he shouldn't curse her to the ends of the earth. She slowly started to stand up and he then said "Crucio"  
  
The woman wrenched in pain and remained on the ground "Siri, please no." she cried as she remained facing the ground. Sirius though he was hearing things when she cried out again but this time a little louder, "Siri please stop."  
  
He then broke the curse and commanded "Remove your hood and look at me." The woman removed the hood but remained staring at the ground. Sirius walked up besides the shaking female and said "I said look at me!" as he grabbed her by her hair to lift her head up with his wand pointing at her throat. "Who the hell are you?" he said but not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I'm exactly who you think I am." Pattie stated.  
  
"Bullshit. If you were whom you look like then you would have never done this. I should kill you right here and now for this sick demented joke of yours."  
  
"Dad, come here we found Uncle Sev!"  
  
Sirius then bent down and whispered in the woman's ear, "I suggest you get out of here now. If I ever see you again I will not hesitate in killing you."  
  
"But Siri...."  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, you are not who you are pretending to be. You are not my life."  
  
"Dad hurry!"  
  
"They are." he said as he threw her face forward into the dirt and ran to his son.  
  


******************************  
_~Hogwarts~_

  
  
The two girls went flying as fast as Ron's broom could go. "Ann slow down we going to run into the doors."  
  
"Then open them."  
  
"Adaperio" Hermione shouted as she pointed her wand in the direction they were going. The doors then flew open and the girls continued to fly down the corridors dodging students what didn't see them quick enough to get out of their way. Instead of heading to the Headmaster's office they instead continued up the stairs to the Great Hall where they were certain they would find McGonagall.  
  
When they entered the room Dannie approached them immediately, "Ann your back. Why aren't you girls dressed? Where's the boys?"  
  
Ann stopped the broom and they jumped off and tried to catch their breath. "Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"She went to Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore finally woke up. Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Voldemort and his bitch tried to take us away. Dad and Uncle Remus showed up and got Harry and I out of there but we haven't seen Jamie or Draco."  
  
"If your dad sent you and Harry back here then where is he?" then she looked at Hermione, "How did you get involved in all of this?"  
  
"Well um, we were sort of out there already trying to help find Bria. The boys and Harry went back to see if they could help out since they are summoning all the Death-eaters."  
  
Dannie sighed "I appreciate the idea that you kids wanted to help but what would you have done if you had run into Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"We sort of did. We saw him leaving the cave and heading towards where Ann and Harry came from. I he was summoned as well. That's why we are looking for McGonagall so that we can get some help."  
  
Dannie looked around the room then motioned for the two girls to follow her into the corridor. Once they were out there she looked at them and quietly said; "If anyone asks I did not tell say this. Go and get any sixth and seventh years that you trust enough to help." She then watched as the girls left then she headed to Remus' office.  
  
The girls nodded and ran off towards their common room. When they entered Angelina and Kate who were wearing their dress robes and growing impatient greeted them. "Ginny said that you left with the boys, where are they?" Kate asked.  
  
"They went with Harry and Ron to try to help Professors Black and Lupin fight some Death-eaters." Hermione said, "We only came back to try to get some help."  
  
"Give us time to get changed and we'll gather the rest of the team." Angela replied.  
  
"We were told only sixth and seventh years." Hermione replied.  
  
"The rest of them have already gone and the only ones left here are Gins, Dean, Lavender, and Lee so you really have no choice." Kate stated.  
  
"Fine we can get away with Dean and Lavender but keep Ginny out of it. Her brothers would kill us." Ann said. The girls went up to their rooms changed clothes and gathered the rest of their friends and they all followed Ann  
  


******************************

  
  
By the time Sirius reached his son and Draco, he noticed that Jamie kept attempting to help Severus to his feet but the more the boy tried the more Severus fought him. "About time you showed up, you want to get your bloody son away from me."  
  
Sirius pulled his friend to his feet, "He was just trying to help."  
  
They then noticed that the curses were coming from a larger variety of directions and as they looked around they noticed the Death-eaters appearing. everywhere and once again the curses started flying.  
  
The boys also arrived at the field and while the twins flew around the area, Harry and Ron started throwing curses as well. One of Patricia's students noticed Ron and Fred flying overhead and cursed them only hitting the broom hard enough for them to be knocked to the ground.  
  
Harry noticed that George was flying them to the opposite end of the clearing, "George where are we going?" he asked.  
  
The boy landed just on the other side if the trees "Harry there's too many of them I have an idea."  
  
Harry then looked at the surroundings. "Um George, this is a cemetery."  
  
"Yes I know, use Mobilecorpus on the graves."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Use Mobilecorpus on the graves. It will draw the Deatheater's attention away from your dad and everyone."  
  
"I'm not doing any such thing, that's sick."  
  
"Fine then don't but they need help." George said. He then turned and pointed his wand at two of the graves and chanted, "Mobilecorpus." Just as he had hoped, the two corpses rose out of the loose dirt and hovered just above the ground. George then directed them through the trees and into the clearing where everyone was fighting. Some of the younger students got a good look at them and went running towards Patricia completely petrified of what they thought were zombies. As George suspected the Death-eaters started casting curses at the floating bodies but there was no effect on them other than the occasional body part falling off. He then started slowly moved them closer to the person whom was casting the curse on them and drawing the attention from the other two red headed boys who were on the ground. In grabbing his broom Fred and Ron then ran over and joined their brother while Harry ran over to join his dad and uncles.  
  
When Harry approached his family Sirius grabbed him by the arms and said "What in Merlin's name are you doing back here? I told you and Ann to go back to the school."  
  
"We ran into the Weasley's and Hermione by the cave and they insisted on helping."  
  
Severus then noticed the commotion going on in the direction Harry came from. "What is going on over there?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry replied as Severus looked questionably at the boy.  
  


******************************  
_~Hogwarts~_

  
  
Minerva finally arrived back at the school and when she entered the Great Hall, Dannie approached her. "Hermione and Ann came in about an hour ago looking for you. After I sent then back to their rooms I tried contacting the Ministry but nobody has shown up yet. According to the girls Voldemort has called the Death-eaters to help in capturing the kids."  
  
Minerva sighed. "Follow me." Dannie quickly followed the woman to her office and she threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic."  
  
A young girl's head quickly appeared. "Professor McGonagall, this is a surprise. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello Ms. Davidson, I have a question. Did Ms. Lightpaws here contact you earlier this evening."  
  
"Yes ma'am she did." the woman replied  
  
"How soon until the Aurors arrive then?"  
  
The girl started to look nervous as she stated. "I haven't contacted any. I don't know how she was even able to gain access to the system since she's a muggle."  
  
"Put your supervisor on now."  
  
An older gentleman soon took her place. "Minerva, what a nice surprise."  
  
"Don't give me that. One of my professors contacted your office earlier looking for help due to a Death-eater attack on school grounds and she was ignored by your employee."  
  
The man then whispered something to the girl and she nodded. "My apologies Minerva, she is new and was unaware of who she was. If you would tell us where the attack is taking place we will have a team over there immediately."  
  
"They should be just on the other side of the wards, near the clearing between the lake and the old prison cemetery."Minerva stated.  
  
"They will be there in just a few moments. I do apologize Ms. Lightpaws this incident will be handled appropriately." he said but Dannie just nodded.  
  
"Thank you David." Minerva said as she closed the network. She then placed her arm around Dannie's shoulder and said "Come along, I've known David for a long time and he will make sure the guys get the help they need. Lets head back to the dance before the kids destroy the place."  
  


******************************

  
  
"Ann do you realize this is the third time we have passed that boulder." Dean asked.  
  
"No it's not." she replied.  
  
"Ann I'm afraid it is." Hermione stated.  
  
They then landed and Ann looked at the group. "I'm sorry guys, it was still light out when I went there and came back. I thought I would still be able to find it in the dark."  
  
"Well maybe when the eclipse is over and we have at least the moonlight again we will be able to find our way." Kate said.  
  
"Oh shit the eclipse. Mione get back on."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You said you saw Lucius come out of the cave. Dannie told us last night that Bria changes during an eclipse, we have got to get there before he does."  
  
"I'm leading this time." Dean said.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Lee asked  
  
"I would know my way there blindfolded." he replied.  
  
The kids flew as fast as they could until they reached the cave. Hermione then slowly walked inside followed by the others and they started looking around. "Dean, over here." Lavender said.  
  
"Did you find something?" he asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"This wall wasn't here the last time..." she stated as the kids looked at her.  
  
"How well do you know this cave?" Lee asked as he smiled at the two.  
  
The couple ignored his question and Dean asked, "Hermione, what is that spell to break shields?"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and said "Move over. Adfligo Testudo." unfortunately what they didn't realize was in breaking the shield that posed as a wall they set off some wards that Lucius had put up to notify him of intruders.  
  
When the kids were able to enter the room they noticed Bria had already changed but she was also struggling as the collar that kept her in the center of the cage was now extremely tight and her hind legs were unable to reach the ground. Dean and Lee each ran to different sides of the cage and struggled against the weight of her wolf form to lift the chains off the hooks that held them in place. Once they got her down she crumpled onto the floor taking short breaths and still finding it very hard to breathe. She was also quite delirious at this point from lack of food, water and sleep, she didn't know who was in the room with her, and all she knew was there were a-lot of them.  
  
Angelina was looking around the small room when she picked up a large knife. "What was going to happen to her?" she asked.  
  
Bria caught sight of the shinning blade and backed into the corner growling at the girl only to be followed by a loud yelp as her leg touched the chain on the ground. "Put that down!" Ann shouted.  
  
She immediately dropped the object to the floor. "Alright already but what is it doing in here?"  
  
"He was going to skin her during the full moon." Ann replied quietly.  
  
Bria was growling and snapping at anyone or anything that was near the cage until she felt a tug on one of the chains. Hermione slowly grabbed one of the chains and started pulling it towards her but the wolf still growled and tried fighting her. She quietly said "Bria relax it's me, Mione." Bria started to scoot across the ground towards her when once again she came across the other chain and jumped back yelping. "Someone get me something to get that chain out of there."  
  
Lavender went running out of the cave only to return a few moments later with a long stick. She sat down next to Hermione and then placed it into the cage and started pulling the chain towards until it stuck out of the cage and she could continue to pull it with her hands. As soon as Bria was close enough to the bars again Hermione noticed there were no locks on the collar on she pointed her wand at it and started to place the Engorgio charm on her but she started to move about. "Bria calm down I need you to hold still."  
  


******************************  
_~Meanwhile~_

  
  
As the small group continued fighting Remus caught sight of Lucius' white hair and charged after him. Once close enough he tackles him to the ground and straddles his stomach and holds his wand to the mans throat, "Where is my daughter?"  
  
"I am glad to see you too, now be a good boy and get off of me for I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"You reek of her scent now where in the hell is she." he growled as he poked the wand deeper into the man's windpipe.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Patricia shouted and Remus was thrown off Lucius and temporarily knocked unconscious upon hitting his head on a rock.  
  
"Thank you my dear now if you will excuse me someone has set off the wards on my prize." Lucius said to Patricia. "Crabbe, Goyle, come with me."  
  
To their surprise a group of Aurors started popping up everywhere. One of them looked in the direction of the Weasley boys and was mortified at what he saw. He then motioned for Severus to join him as he pointed out the boys as they chased the death eaters with corpses. "Professor, do those children belong with you?"  
  
"I am afraid that they do. I will take care of this." Severus told the younger man. He then walked over to the boys and said "What do you think you are doing. And with dead bodies no less. You need lookin at by the head doctor, you do"  
  
The three boys looked at their furious professor and all said "Finite" and the bodies fell to the ground.  
  
As Severus gathered the boys Harry came running up to them, "George, I need to borrow your broom."  
  
"Harry where do you think you are going now?" Severus asked.  
  
"Lucius is leaving we need to find Bria." he said as he pointed to where the moon should be.  
  
"I don't want to going after him."  
  
"I'm not, Mione said she was near the cave. I'm going to try to find her before he gets back there and sees that she's changed." he replied as he took off before his dad could stop him.  
  
"Take Lupin with you then." Severus shouted.  
  
Harry then flew over to where Remus was lying on the ground, he pointed his wand at his uncle and said "Enervate"  
  
Remus sat up feeling a bit groggy "Where did he go?"  
  
"He left, probably headed back to the cave, jump on."  
  
"No, my head's still spinning. I will meet you there."  
  
Harry then took off towards the cave while Remus ran through the forest taking the quickest path that he knew."  
  
Patricia was busy gathering up the remainder of her students then she gave the oldest one the portkey for them to go back to Godric's Hallow then she went after Lucius since he was still under her command (so she thought)  
  
David then walked over to Sirius and Severus and said "We will take over from here. From the looks of things you and the children have had a long day. I will want to speak with Minerva and those three boy's head of house tomorrow though."  
  
"We'll let Minerva know you will be there, as for their Head of House she is only on a temporary basis and I will make sure they are punished appropriately."  
  
"I'm sure you will Professor Snape. Have a good evening." With that said Sirius and Severus headed into the forest and headed back towards the school.  
  
"Professor, why didn't you tell them about Bria?" Ron asked.  
  
"The way her parents were treated by the Aurors the last time they had problems was uncalled for and we do not need to see them go through that again. Besides it is family business that needs to be taken care of." Severus looked at the younger boy. "And if you breathe one word of what I just said to any of your house mates then your punishment will be more severe than you could ever imagine."  
  


******************************

  
  
Harry then arrived at the cave as the eclipse was starting to end and noticed all the brooms sitting infront of it and went running inside. As he entered the small room he saw the two girls hanging onto the chains. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Harry calm down they are trying to keep the chains from touching her again. Hermione tried to remove the enlarge the collar so it wouldn't choke her anymore but as soon as she saw the wand she started spazing out on her."  
  
"That's because the eclipse is ending, she's starting to change back."  
  
"But dad said that her changes are never like this it's almost as if she's in pain."  
  
"From what I've been told they usually aren't if they were under normal conditions. This is far from normal." He then walked to the front of the cage pointing his wand at the lock and said "Alohomora".  
  
"Harry are you nutters? What are you doing?" Lee asked.  
  
"I'm going to try to calm her down make sure you get a tight hold on those chains." he said as he slowly entered the cage. Bria was even more frantic upon hearing the cage open and she started growling at him. Harry then stopped and slowly got down onto his knees. "Bria it's me calm down." he said soothingly as he held his arm out. She went to sniff it when Lavender panicked and pulled the chain back. "Ann take over for her please before she hurts her."  
  
"Harry I'm sorry it's just I though." Lavender apologized.  
  
"It's alright, do me a favor. Lucius Malfoy is on his way back here. Would you and Dean go outside and keep an eye out for him?"  
  
Ann did as he asked as the rest of the kids stood around and watched as he slowly crawled towards her. "Ann, would you loosen up on her just a little but still keep a tight grip." He then noticed that she kept moving her front paws kept moving towards the chains so he grabbed onto them to hold them down. Bria started growling at him doing this to her when he quietly said "Calm down Bre-grr it's only me."  
  
Angelina, Kate, and Lee couldn't help but laugh at what they had heard but quickly stopped as soon as Harry gave them a very Snape-ish glare he then felt her hands grab onto his arms, "Do you mind not calling me that." Bria said very quietly.  
  
Ann and Hermione immediately dropped the chains as Harry looked at her and smiled before kissing her. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked at his friends. "Ann do me a favor. Take Angelina and Kate with you to get Madame' Pomphrey and make sure you let her mum know that we found her."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"If I could get this blasted collar and chains off I would be. I don't see how anyone could possibly find wearing these things enjoyable."  
  
"They really don't suit you anyway. Now hold still this time." Harry told her as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the collar and said "Engorgio" As soon as the collar grew large enough he slowly slipped it over her head.  
  
"Lee lets go try to find Professor Lupin." Hermione suggested.  
  
"He should be on his way back here. Take Dean and Lavender with you he may still be groggy he hit his head earlier. Just tell them where we are and then find my dad."  
  
"No problems mate." Lee replied.  
  
"Hermione stay here a moment." Bria said as she moved to sit with her back against the backside of the cage. "Lee you can go ahead." They waited for him to leave when she continued. "I know what all you did and I also know I tried to attack you. I just wanted to let you know....."  
  
"Well well well, isn't this a touching scene." Lucius said from the doorway as Harry pulled out his wand and Bria hid behind him. Before Hermione could react Goyle grabbed her from behind and held on tight enough that she couldn't get to her wand. "I had hoped we could finish what was started earlier but it seems your boyfriend got in the way again. Don't worry, he won't be for long. Crabbe, Goyle."  
  
As the two men pointed their wands at the couple the three of them cast their spells at the same time while Harry sat infront of Bria and said "Testudo" forming an almost invisible shield around the two of them.  
  
Crabbe cast "Avada Kedavra" which bounced off the shield and went right back at him killing him instantly  
  
Goyle shouted "Crucio" in which also bounced off the shield but hit Hermione instead.  
  
Harry saw that he caused one of his best friends to be hurt and lost his concentration as he put his wand back down yelling "Hermione"  
  
At this time Lucius already having his wand pointed at the boys chest very quietly said "Ardeo Penitus" and hit his target.  
  
Patricia showed up just as Lucius finished the curse and she instantly had her wand jabbing in the center of his back. Lucius turned around and said, "Showing a bit too much concern for your nephew there mydear?"  
  
"You know damn well that Voldemort did not want him injured."  
  
"But my dear he has become weak, you and I could easily take over and he would never know what hit him. Just remember how the ladies will envy you with your new stole, and not a mark on her."  
  
"I don't think so. We had a deal that you would make sure he didn't show for the testing causing me to get my children back. I warned you what would happen if you didn't keep your end of the bargain."  
  
"You can still get your precious children back in time. So you don't have him as well just one less brat to worry about now that he will die."  
  
"You don't understand how important he was to our Lord, and fortunately for me you never will. Avada Kedavra." she stated. She then raised her hood and turned to Goyle, "Drop the girl now or you are next." Patricia quickly pulled out a knife and cut her hand letting some of her blood flow into a small vial. After she was done she walked over to the children while Bria helped Harry lay down on the ground as she looked for where he was hit. She then bend down and brushed the hair from his face, "How I wish things were like we had planned them to be when we were young. Your mum would be proud of you." she then looked at Bria and pressed the vial into her hand, "Give this to Severus. I may not be immediate blood but it should help him."  
  
"Come along my dear, you know what must be done now." Voldemort said as he appeared behind Patricia placing his hands on her arms.  
  
She then stood up and said "Yes my lord." and the two of the disappeared.  
  
Hermione watched in shock of everything she had seen and heard trying to comprehend what had just taken place as Bria looked down at Harry as he closed his eyes and his grip on her hand loosened. Bria then gathered up all the energy she had and started howling at the top of her lungs "Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
_

TBC  
***********************************************************  
Please review.

_  
  
A/N: The line Severus states when he confronts the Weasley boys about the corpses was borrowed from the movie "Blow Dry" staring Alan Rickman 


	42. The End or is it

__

No I absoutly refuse to hand them back over....I'm not done playing with all of them yet. Oh and I hope nobody minds if they aren't in as good of shape as they were when I started to play with them....should I have asked that before I killed Lucius?

  


**Chapter 42 - The End (or is it?)**

Remus was outside the cave removing the body binds from the three students and telling them to head up to the school when he heard a howling "Noooooooooo!" coming from inside and he ran to find what was wrong. As soon as he reached the small entrance to the room he noticed Hermione standing on the outside of a cage hanging onto the bars and shaking as she stared at someone hunched over someone else and hanging onto their hand tightly. As he started to enter the cage he heard a small growl coming from the girl as she moved to shield him from any further harm. "Bria luv?"

She then looked up and peered at him from behind the hair that had fallen into her face and mouthed "Help him." Remus then he quickly moved to check over the boy.

  


******************************

Severus and Sirius were slowly walking the exhausted students back to the school when they too heard a faint howling. With all the time they had spent with the child they knew the sound as well as their own children's voices and they went running to where it came from. As they approached the cave they saw Dannie and Ginny running towards them from the school. "Where is she?" the woman asked, "Ann told me that they found her."

"Stay here with the children" Severus told her as he followed Sirius into the cave.

As soon as Sirius saw what was going on inside the room he quickly turned around and blocked Severus "You don't want to go over there."

"Get out of my way Black!" he said as he looked over Sirius' shoulder.

"No. Sev, I can't let you."

Severus shoved Sirius to the side and rushed towards the others. He had immediately noticed his son lying on the ground while Remus was checking for any signs of life. Severus composed himself the best he could while fighting back the tears and pain he felt and said "Is he?"

"Not yet, but I'm afraid his pulse is almost nonexistent. We need to get him help." Remus stated as he tried comforting his daughter. "Sirius, run and tell Poppy we need her to meet us in the hospital immediately." But Black was already gone before the sentence was finished.

Severus quickly looked over his son to see where he was injured when he noticed a burn mark in the center of the boy's chest. He then picked up Harry into his arms realizing how cold and lifeless the boy was and carried him back into the castle and to the infirmary as quickly as possible while Remus helped Bria walk behind them. The rest of the group followed behind as the sun slowly started peeking up over the horizon. Due to the previous evening's event and the early hour the corridors were empty with the exception of the students who had been involved.

When the group arrived at the infirmary Pomphrey made everyone other than Severus stay in the hallway. The boys tried comforting their girlfriends, Dannie sat next to Bria trying to comfort her as she rocked back and forth, Remus paced the hallway, and Sirius was talking with the Weasley twins. Severus quickly left the room and headed down towards the dungeons. "Sev, where are you going?" Sirius questioned as he stepped infront of the man.

"The antidote, it's in my lab. There's only one ingredient left that it needs." he replied.

"Sev, you are shaking. You're in no condition to be collecting a potion that is this important. Get back in there and sit with him while I get it for you."

"You expect me to trust you alone in my lab? Knowing you, you will destroy everything in there."

"Which would you rather do. Take a chance on dropping it yourself or worry about a small mess that I may leave behind trying to find the stuff? Besides the best place for you to be right now is in there with your son." Sirius stated

"If you spill one drop of it...."

"I know, you'll cut my heart out with a spoon, hang me in the dungeons by my entrails, etc. I've heard it before. Just tell me exactly where it is and I'll get the stuff."

Severus then sat down and tried his best to collect his thoughts and with a deep sigh he told Sirius where he would find the potion he then went back into the small room. As he entered he heard a slight moaning coming from the curtain and his heart sank. He then entered the secluded area and sat down in the chair next to the bed and stared at the much younger version of himself. He sat there completely silent and even though only a few moments had passed he felt like it was taking a lifetime for Sirius to return with the potion. Harry then let out another painful moan as he started squirming and his breathing became highly erratic. Without thinking Severus moved closer to the bed and took the boy's hand into one of his own as he brushed the sweat soaked hair off the boy's face softly murmuring "Sssh relax you'll be better soon I promise."

Meanwhile in the corridor Dannie noticed that Bria was clenching onto something in her hand, "What is that?" The girl just opened her hand and stared at it. "Where did you get that from?"

"Some lady told me to give to Professor Snape, said something about not being immediate family but it should still help."

"What did she mean by not being immediate family? I thought most of his family had crossed over." Dannie replied.

"Bria, did you see what she looked like?" Remus asked.

"The only time she had her hood down was when she was arguing with Mr. Malfoy before she killed him." Hermione stated.

"What you did see of her, what did she look like?" Remus asked

"All I know is that she was tall and had dark hair other than that she looked like a female Death-eater except she didn't have the mark."

"How do you know she wasn't marked?"

"Her robes were sleeveless."

"Sounds like the bitch that hit me." Ann stated.

"Is that all you remember about her?" the girls nodded.

"Remus, what's going on?" Dannie asked

He then motioned for her to follow him down the hallway and into an empty room. As soon as they entered he closed the door and they sat down. "Today when we were out there in that field and then again in the cave there was this scent that was familiar. It's the same on that I noticed outside Severus' home the night of the twin's birthday party."

"Well we thought that she was stalking us."

"That's not it. After she hit Ann and put her under Imperius, Sirius went nutters and I would have sworn he was going to kill her but for some reason he didn't. Any other time if someone had done something like that he would have but instead he just yelled something about a cruel joke and threw her face first into the dirt." Remus stood there and though for a few moments. "Before the attack on Sleepy Hollow Pattie had certain students sent here to attend school, every one of them still have living family members but it only came out to about ten families. Ever since they moved down there she kept in contact with Severus and I telling us not only of the progress the twins were making but also of the troubles they caused. She often spoke of so many different people who had children and weren't mentioned that day."

"Wasn't the service for those students who had families there?"

"Yes but there were still more than ten families with school age children that should have arrived here. Where did the other children go?"

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Even though I never thought of her being the type to do something like this, unfortunately I do." Remus sighed. Just then they heard Severus yelling at someone and they went to see what the commotion was. When they reached the other kids "What is all the yelling about?" Remus said as he noticed Bria running down the corridor. "Bria, Stop!", but the girl kept going.

"I'll go get her." Dannie stated then she ran after her.

"She tried to take the vial to Uncle Sev when he drug her out of the room screaming that she should have never been allowed to come here to begin with and it was all her fault that Harry was in there." Jamie stated.

"Has your dad returned yet?" Remus asked the boy.

"Yea, she went right after him."

"Thanks." Remus said then he took the vial off the seat next to Bria had sat and walked into the room. When he entered he saw Poppy putting some salve on Harry's chest while Sirius extracted the blood from Severus. "Siri, would you excuse us? I need to speak with Severus for a minute."

"If you don't mind we are quite busy at the moment." Severus replied.

"Matter of fact, I do mind. You and I need to talk now." Sirius then handed the knife over to Remus and left the room.

"Do you realize how important it is that this gets done? As it is it will take longer to extract the amount of blood needed from me than it did when it was for the two of you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Bria tried bringing you this and you drug her out of here. What is wrong with you?"

"Her blood will not do any good for him, it has to be of blood relation."

"You didn't even give her a chance to tell you where she got it from did you? Think Severus, where would she get a blade to even extract her own blood? She has been hanging onto this ever since she was in the cave. Would you like to know what the person who gave it to her said?" Remus waited for an answer while he started to cut the man's hand but Severus did not reply. "She said she was family. I need to know now if this is some sort of joke or is she who she claims to be."

"Who she is should not concern you in the least bit."

"It does concern me when I see what she is doing to those I care for. Don't look at me like that, for after what you just said to my daughter I cannot for the life of me understand what Lily ever saw in you to get us to consider you even a friend much less a brother as Dannie puts it. Now I want to know, is that Pattie's blood sitting in that vial?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Will it help Harry?"

"It should although I have never used anyone's blood other than that of the person's parents."

Remus then healed where he cut Severus and put the knife in his pocket. "Well then I suggest you use it because although you said what you did, I would truly enjoy cutting you open again I know that you need to be able to finish the potion and don't need more blood loss than is absolutely necessary." he said then turned and started heading out the door. "Now I will leave you to what you need to do while I try to calm down my child."

"I refuse to let that woman's blood into my son's system." Severus said but Remus continued to walk away.

Poppy had finished putting the salve on Harry and started washing her hands while Severus started looking through the numerous cabinets in the room. "What do you think you are doing going through my things. I don't dare go into your labs and start tearing everything up."

"I am looking for a knife, where do you keep it?"

"I happen to agree with Remus so you will not be needing a knife of anything else to cut yourself with. I'm not sure what happened out there but if that is in fact your sister's blood and it is fresh then I suggest you use it quick and stop wasting time. He was hit awfully close to his heart and lungs so I suggest you use what you have and get that potion finished immediately."

  


************************************************

Bria was sitting crying on her bed when there was a knock at the door. "Honey, can I come in?" Bria nodded and her mother entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Bria then curled up and used Dannie's lap as a pillow. Dannie stroked her daughter's hair trying to comfort her.

"Professor Snape's right, it is my fault that Harry is in there."

"No it's not. Although you should not have gone running off on your own like you did I know your reason."

"But I wasn't on my own, Chloe and Ann were with me." Bria replied as she looked around her dorm room. "Where is Chloe? Why are all her things gone?"

Dannie sighed. "Unfortunately there was an accident not to long after you disappeared. We are not sure on where she was going or what exactly happened but your uncles found her body coccooned and filled with spider eggs in the center of the forest."

"So I was the cause of her dying too." Bria said as her eyes started tearing

"You most defiantly are not the reason that your roommate is dead. If anything, she is one of the reasons that we have gone through all of this, and so are your uncles and I." Remus said as he entered the room and knelt down infront of the two ladies.

"You? How are you at fault? I'm the one who went running out there."

"We knew that Chloe was the spy for Voldemort and his followers but we didn't want to raise any suspicions so we kept that information to ourselves. You had already become friends with her at the time, if we had told you then that friendship would have ended sooner and they would have found a different student to use as a spy. This way we were able to keep a closer eye on her. Remus sighed. "Either way, she would have dies as soon as they felt she was no longer useful to them."

"Nothing like this would have ever happened back home."

"Not in this manner but remember what I told you happened to my mom?" Dannie stated.

"But there would have been no throwing of curses, no disappearing suddenly, and no sick old perverts trying to..." Bria stopped herself. "Is he really dead too?"

The couple looked at one another when they heard what she almost said then Remus asked, "What exactly did Lucius do to you?"

"He didn't have a chance to do anything. He started to then he was summoned. He said that if I was a good girl then he returned then he would loosen my chains so that I would be able to at least sit down."

"He chained you? I didn't see any chains when I was down there. Why didn't you try to break them when you changed?"

"They were silver and I was too busy trying to breathe. The collar was so tight and I could no longer reach the floor. If Mione and the rest didn't come in when they did..."

Dannie then brushed the girl's hair back exposing the marks on her neck. "Come along, you should have said something earlier so that we could have had them taken care of." she said as she started moving the girl's head off her lap. 

"I'm not going back down to the infirmary. Not while he's down there."

"You need to be looked at by Poppy. You have had quite an ordeal and I want you looked at." Dannie stated.

"Harry needs her more than I do."

"Severus, has no doubt given Harry the antidote by now. He just needs time to heal."

"No."

Remus refused to accept her response so he leaned over to scoop her up but as he touched her leg she jumped. He then put her back down and looked at the area noticing the silver burns. "That settles it. You are defiantly going down to the infirmary and get taken care of." he stated as he scooped her up again but this time being cautious of her injuries.

A few minutes later they arrived back in the hospital wing and noticed that the only ones that were still waiting were Sirius and the twins. At that time Severus came storming out of the small room where Harry lay. "I have never seen a more incompetent witch in all my life!" he ranted.

Dannie sat down and Remus placed the girl on the seat next to her. "Severus I am sure Poppy is doing all she can." Sirius stated.

"If she was doing all she could then he would have shown some sort of improvement by now!" Severus spat. Upon hearing this Bria started crying again "Would it kill you to shut your child up?"

"She feels just as bad as you do about this so I suggest you back off and leave her alone." Dannie growled."Well she should. If she hadn't been foolish enough to go running off and being captured by Lucius, then Harry wouldn't be in there. I said it before and I will say it again. She should have never been brought to this school. Someone like her does not belong in our world."

"What do you mean someone like her?" Remus asked.

"What do you think I mean?"

Remus then grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him into the room that he and Dannie were in earlier. As he closed the door he placed both silencing and locking charms on the door."What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this. I suggest you let me out immediately."

You have two choices here. You will either sit down and listen to me without saying one word or I will put you in a body bind and you will still have to listen to me." Remus stated. Severus tried pushing past the man as he pulled out his want and headed for the door. Remus then pointed his towards his friend and started "Petrificus..."

"Fine fine, have your say." Severus interrupted then walked over to the nearest chair waiting for it to be over with.

"Sev, we have been friends for most of our lives but I will tell you now. What you have said out there shows you have sunk to a low that not even Lily would forgive you for. You wish to go around blaming everyone else for what happened? Fine then lets make a list starting with the most recent of who is to blame here. We could just blame Harry for going off after Lucius to try to help Bria; of coarse I will admit that she should take part of the blame for running off like she did. Then under the same line we could put Chloe down for luring her out there but it just wouldn't be right since she is already dead. Wait a second. That couldn't work because we would have to add not only Sirius and I but also you to the list for not warning the children about her. Or we could try blaming Ron for making sure Chloe and the whole school knew about you and Harry but then again you would be part of the blame for believing that he would adjust to the news like the others did. We could also blame Lucius, afterall he was not only is he the one who not only cursed your son but also captured Bria. On the other hand he wouldn't have even known about her or even paid her any mind if he hadn't come here to punish Draco due to his affections for Ginny. No that wouldn't work either since you also infuriated him y taking guardianship of the boy. That leaves only one other option and that's to put the blame on James, Sirius, Pattie, and I for encouraging yours and Lily's relationship. Alas once again you are to be included on that one as well since you are obviously the one that got Lily pregnant knowing damn well what would be expected of any children you had. Not matter how you look at this there is absolutely no reason you can place full blame on Bria. Everyone of us is at fault here one way or another, especially you." Remus stopped pacing as he finished his lecture and as he turned around to look at the recipient he felt his anger rise. He then walked over to the chair, bent down and made a quiet hissing sound. Severus immediately jumped at the sound but found himself and the chair falling backwards. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"That was uncalled for."

"So was the way your treated my child."

  
"I know, I know. I just can't loose him, not after we've come this far."  
  
"You are not going to lose him. Pretty soon he will be up and running around with the others causing all sorts of havoc."  
  
"I hate to say it but I am actually looking forward to that day." Severus said as he stood up and brushed himself off then headed towards the door.  
  
"How hard did you hit your head?" Remus asked as he removed the charms from the door.  
  
As they entered the corridor Madame' Pomphrey rushed up to them. "There you two are. Remus, Bria is in the room at the end of the hall resting. I want her here until tomorrow evening."  
  
"Yes and thank you. Severus, I'll stop by to see you later."  
  
Before Severus could respond the older woman started talking immediately. "Severus, I need you to sit down."  
  
"I would rather not. How is Harry doing? Can I see him now?"  
  
Madame' Pomphrey sighed deeply "As I promised you, I have done everything that I can to try to help him. Unfortunately even though you were able to get the potion into his system there are some serious complications regarding where it is that he was hit."  
  
"You can heal him though. As many time as you have helped him in the past, not to mention how many times you helped Lily and I, I know you can do it."  
  
"Severus, I wish there was something I could do. I love that boy and the twins as much as I would if they were my own kids. Afterall I did bring all three of them into this world. As I have been trying to tell you, he was hit directly in the chest and the burning has done quite a bit of damage to not only his heart but to his lungs as well."  
  
"The potion didn't work. I was afraid of this when I used her blood. I need to see him." Severus said as he started towards the room again.  
  
"But the potion did help. It has stopped the burning from continuing." the medi-witch stated as she grabbed onto his sleeve. "Before you go in there I need for you to listen. His body is very weak. It has practically shut down and he's non responsive to anything."  
  
"Is there anything at all we can do to help him?"  
  
"I do have a friend, an old classmate I've kept in contact with who went into Muggle medicine after graduation. He works at Middlesex Hospital in London. If anything at all, we could transfer him there and put him on life support."  
  
"Life support? You mean a machine? Sev, there is no way that Harry would want a machine keeping him alive." Sirius stated as he walked over and butted into their conversation.  
  
"We could try it just for a few weeks. A month at the most just to let his body heal itself. Afterwards we could have it disconnected and see if he responds." she suggested.  
  
Severus stared into the window that sat in the center of the door, "Sirius, I told Remus and I'm telling you. I refuse to lose him now. Poppy, do whatever you have to but keep my son alive."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. I have a portkey all ready; it will take you to an alley nearby the emergency entrance. Once you are there, ask for Dr Butler, he will know the situation."  
  
"Fine, we'll leave immediately. Sirius please let everyone know. Especially Bria but break it to her gently. Also please let her know that she's welcome to visit just as soon as she can. I really need to talk to her."  
  
Sirius nodded then after he sent the twins to his quarters he proceeded into the other occupied room.  
  
Pomphrey handed a small box to Severus; "I will let Minerva know you will be away for a few days so that she can decide what to do regarding your classes."  
  
Severus closed his eyes and bowed his head as he said "Thank you Poppy. For everything." He then walked into the room and picked up the boy and held him tight as he touched the center of the box with his thumb and they disappeared.  
  


*****************************

  
  
"According to Madame' Pomphrey after tomorrow evening you will be up and running around with your friends again." Remus said.  
  
"All except Harry."  
  
"He's a strong kid, I'm sure he'll be better in no time and the two of you will continue to be the cause of our hair loss."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "How's my favorite cub doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She'll be just fine. In fact she should be perfectly fit for running tomorrow night." Dannie replied.  
  
"Remus can I speak with you out here for a minute?"  
  
"I'll be right back," he said then he headed towards the door.  
  
"Mom, please don't lie to me. I know he's worse than you two are letting on otherwise Professor Snape wouldn't be so furious with me." Bria said as she turned to stare out the window and continued "Mom, do I have to come back to school here next year?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to return?   
  
Not only is your dad's job here but I thought you loved it here."  
  
"I thought I did too but Professor Snape is right, I should not have been allowed to come to school here in the first place and I can't stay where don't belong. Besides it's not like anyone is going to want to even see me around here anymore especially if Harry dies"  
  
"Professor Snape was just angry and scared. Yes Harry's condition is quite bad but he will get better. As for you not belonging here, that's an all out lie. I don't think that you would have ever received a letter inviting you here if this wasn't where you belonged. Besides if where do you plan to go to school if you don't return?"  
  
"I could stay with Papaw and go to the reservation school again."  
  
"We are only going back to for a few weeks to gather the rest of our things and to visit. If it's any longer then you know the rules will be like and you know the consequences if they are broken. The elders will no longer let you run in the woods, there will be no more magic, and almost everyone back there hates what we are. Are you sure this is what you want?" Dannie said as she noticed Remus stepping into the doorway.  
  
"If Harry dies it will be no different here when it comes to the other kids. Besides I deserve worse after this."  
  
Remus walked up to the bed and knelt down infront of her. "Look at me please." He said. "You most definitely do not deserve any such treatment. I don't know why you went out on the grounds alone in the first place instead of getting your uncles but you did. Please at least wait to see how Harry does before you make a decision."  
  
"I don't know. If I stay can I drop Potions? I don't think Professor Snape wants to see me ever again."  
  
"Unfortunately Potions is required every year so you can't drop it. But as for whether or not he want's to see you ever again I can tell you that he would like you to accompany me to Middlesex Hospital once you are able to."  
  
"Middlesex? That's not in Hogsmeade is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry but no. It's a muggle hospital in London there's some equipment there that Harry needs at this time. Poppy made a portkey for everyone to travel by."  
  
"Equipment? Why not have it sent here?"  
  
"Honey, I have to tell you it's not good. Harry was sent to London to go on Life support."  
  
"Then why would you say Professor Snape would like me there?"  
  
"Because he would like to talk you, that's why."  
  
"I don't know if I can face him."  
  
"Your mum and I will be right there. I don't think he will be stepping out of line again. If he does I just may let your mum have a go at him, remember she can be quite intimidating when she wants to be." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Ok I'll go but only if you don't leave me along with Professor Snape."  
  
"Very well. Listen it's been an extremely long day. If you're going to get better you need to get some sleep. Alright?" Dannie stated  
  
"Alright." she replied. The couple each bid sweet dreams to their daughter then they slowly headed back to their rooms.  
  
When they arrived outside Dannie's door when Remus wrapped his arms around her. "Do you realize how much I enjoyed yesterday morning?" he asked.  
  
"What tracking through the forest with Sirius? I'm sure he will be happy to hear that."  
  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"You must mean that the cuddling thing. I suppose you could say it was nice."  
  
"You suppose huh?" he said as he started tickling her.  
  
"Alright I'll agree, it was nice." she replied as she tried squirming away. He then captured her mouth with his and passionately kissed her.  
  
"Alright you two, do you want to break it up?" Sirius asked as he noticed the two.  
  
They quickly broke the kiss when Remus glared at him saying that it had better be good but she quickly said, "I really need to get some sleep. I'll see you at dinner." then retreated into her quarters.  
  
Remus watched as she closed her door then turned back to his friend, "You really have some bad timing there. What's so important?" he asked.  
  
"You know I hate interrupting you two at a time like that but in all the commotion I almost forgot that Severus told me to grab this from his lab for you." he replied as he handed Remus his monthly potion.  
  
Remus sighed as he took the vile. "Listen, I have been meaning to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"  
  
Sirius nodded then followed Remus into his quarters then stayed in the front room as Remus went into the kitchen to quickly drink the potion. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Returning from the kitchen he sat down and replied "I know this may be a touchy subject for you right now but I saw what happened out there yesterday with that woman and I was wondering how you are holding up."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and tried lying "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about or what you think you saw but I'm holding up quite well."  
  
"Sirius this is me you're talking to. We've known each other for almost thirty years. Yesterday you had that Death-eater on her knees infront of you. Now any other time you wouldn't have hesitated once in either killing her or cursing her into insanity for what she had done. At first I didn't understand why you had let her go like you did but now I do and I need to know if you are going to be alright."  
  
"I already told you I am holding up quite fine. The only reason I did not kill her is because I was needed elsewhere."  
  
"Are you going to tell the twins who she was?"  
  
"What is there to tell them? At first I thought they reminded me of someone but I was mistaken."  
  
"Siri, come off it. You know good and well who she was; you see her face everytime you look at Ann. She was in the cave with the kids this morning and gave Bria a vial of blood to use for Harry's potion. I'm sure that Bria and Hermione have already figured it out and it's only a matter of time before the twins know as well."  
  
"What am I to tell them? How do you tell your children that the death-eater that has been trying to not only kill their uncle and take them away from their home is the same loving, caring mother that they mourned the death of for the past eight months? Ann still clings to that photo album of hers. Every night she spends here she lies in bed looking through it while she cries herself to sleep. Do you know how badly I want to go in there and destroy that album now?" Sirius sighed then continued. "I know they need to find out who she is, but right now all I can say is that the person that was out there was not the person we knew."  
  
"Well if you need help breaking the news to them, just let me know."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." Sirius said as he left.  
  


*****************************  
  
_~A few days later~_

  
  
As requested via owl Remus stopped by Severus' quarters and picked up a fresh supply of clothes for him since he had spent the past few days and nights at Harry's bedside waiting for some sort of response from the boy. Although Sirius had visited the previous day, he did not bring Severus a sufficient supply of clean clothes not to mention he had completely forgotten about the man needing underwear as well.  
  
Remus then arrived at Dannie's chambers with a port key provided by Poppy. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked. Dannie nodded and they walked over and touched the small box that Remus held out. They quickly arrived in a small alley just off Mortimer St. then headed over to the hospital. When they finally were able to find Harry's room. Remus knocked on the door and after a few moments Severus stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Bria, I do apologize for what I said earlier, I was upset and unfortunately you were the first one to blame when really this was nobody's fault except Lucius." Severus said as Bria just glared at him. "I understand if you don't wish to accept my apology but I do ask that we at least get along while in Harry's presence."  
  
"That I can agree to. Please tell me honestly, how is he and what is going on. Dad didn't fill me in on why he was here."  
  
Severus explained the situation and they agreed that Bria would be there to sit with Harry everyday after school and on weekends while he was able to get some much-needed rest. While Bria was in the hospital room and sat talking to Harry their parents stayed behind in the hall.  
  


*****************************

  
  
For the next month Bria kept the daily routine of showing up after school everyday and weekends she would bring their friends with. Due to the knowledge Pattie still being a threat in trying to capture at least the twins Dumbledore, who was back in full health by now, had some wards placed around the hospital to try to keep out any possible attacks. This made it hard for daily visits because the drop off point changed on an hourly basis.  
  
Back at Hogwarts classes resumed as if nothing had happened although it was quite obvious by the student's behaviors that this was not the case. As a punishment for what they had done during the small battle the Weasley boys received Saturday detentions with Filch that at first started out with gathering up the bodies, whole and partial, that they had removed from the graveyard and had to bury them again without any use of magic. This wound up taking up three of the four weekends due to the forest creatures dismembering the bodies and scattering parts throughout the area.  
  
Due to the time Severus was spending at the hospital, Albus arranged for Potions to be an every other day class. One day would be the morning classes while the next day were the afternoon classes. The students were quite relieved at this mainly since those days that they were in class Professor Snape happened to be even more demanding than ever before and had no problems deduction points from all houses.  
  
Final exams came and went until finally they arrived to the day that they would be turning off the machines. Bria hadn't visited the evening before due to the End-of-year Feast in which seemed to the group no reason at all to celebrate anything since their minds were all on their friend. That morning Bria and Severus were alone in Harry's room as she described what all took place at the banquet. She told how Professor Dumbledore added and subtracted numerous house points the whole first half-hour and surpassingly the outcome was the following:  
  
**Fourth place** went to Gryffindor at -85 points _(which happened to be the first time in history that any house ended with a negative amount of points) _  
  
Third place went to Ravenclaw with 130 points  
  
Second place went to Slytherin with 294 points  
  
Finally first place was awarded to Hufflepuff with 582 points. (This is currently under investigation since during the month of April the temporary Transfiguration Professor issued former house member an extreme amount of points to the house, also former house member.)  
  
Dannie and Bria were already scheduled to fly back to Minnesota to gather the remainder of their belongings and give Dannie's father, Jack, the news he had been waiting over sixteen years to hear. Their original flight was suppose to leave first thing in the morning but due to circumstances the way they were they were able to exchange them for an afternoon flight. Unfortunately it was scheduled to depart only two hours after the 'plug pulling'.  
  
Instead of taking the train back to Kings Crossing, the Weasley children, Hermione, and Draco floo'd from Hogsmeade to The Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them before they piled into the Granger's mini-van to go to the hospital. Sirius and the twins then took on of Poppy's portkeys and met everyone at the hospital.  
  
Finally it was quarter to one when Dr. Butler walked into the very crowded hospital room. He greeted Severus and explained what would take place he then asked him if he wanted to be the one who turned off the machine. Severus was so distraut that at first he started to nod but quickly shook his head.  
  
At one o'clock two of the nurses walked in and one monitored Harry's pulse while the other one gently but quickly removed the tube from the boy's throat and mouth. As soon as it was out the machine was turned off by the doctor.  
  
Everyone stood in silence and holding his or her breath while the only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor. As the seconds dragged on the beeps were further and further apart. Finally all anyone could hear was one solid tone.  
  


_TBC  
***********************************************************  
Please review.

  


_


	43. Never Say Goodbye

_No I do not own anything that may seem familiar from the Harry Potter books; I only own what is out of the ordinary.  
  
A/N: Before I get started I would like to give a big huge THANK YOU to my son 'Firewalker' for his time, patience, and support in me writing this. He is my biggest critic and has no problems at all letting me know when something sucks or doesn't make much sense. I love him more than anything else and to be honest I don't know where I would be today if it weren't for him.  
  
Another Thank you goes out to Severitus, without her posting the challenge my muse would have never have made a debut and this would have never been accomplished.  
  
Finally thank you for all that have left reviews over the past 8 months (hard to believe it's been that long) your kind words and criticism have been a big help. I may not have come flat out and named everyone one of you one by one but with updating so often I didn't think you would mind. Today I will make a few comments on some of them that were left, for I got a kick out of them._

  
  
VB: I hope this is soon enough for an update. I doubt you would be able to find me even if you were ere in town.  
  
Saavik: I can always depend on hearing from you, thank you very much for all your comments. Even the threatening one at the end.  
  
Firebolt: I'm sorry but you were the only one who had stated that you wanted Harry to remain dead and if I ad even though of doing that it would have completely blown any future stories out of the water.  
  
Athenakitty: All I can say is please look at chapter 42 (The Middle - Part 2) again. You will see why it can't be done.  
  
B: Am I going to die yet? Oh wait that's right, your computer isn't working right now. Oh well I'll email t to you at work.  
  
Corgi and Mikee: I neither cruel, evil, nor wicked. I'm just flat out demonic, you think this is bad? You should see what happens when I get together with my family who happens to be just as bad as I am.  
  
Everyone else: I cannot say thank you enough.  
  
Ok I think I have put this off long enough, it's time go get started.  
  
_***Still rated PG-13 and it will not change***_  
  


**Cultures Collide**  
By: Demonic Angel  
  
***********************************************************  
  
**Chapter 43 - Never say Goodbye**  
  
***********************************************************

  
  


Everyone stood in silence and holding his or her breath while the only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor. As the seconds dragged on the beeps were further and further apart. Finally all anyone could hear was one solid tone.

Meanwhile in the room Severus just sat there staring at his son's body while people were giving him their condolences but he didn't hear a word that was said, it was all mumbled noises. Dr. Butler then turned off the monitor and walked up to Remus and Dannie, "Tell him that I'll notify Poppy for him."

"Thank you doctor." Remus replied then he glanced around the room "Luv, where's Bria?"

"I saw her go out in the hallway."

"I'll go get her, it's almost time for you to leave."

"Thanks, I want to talk to Severus." she said.  
  
Remus stepped out of the room as so did the others in small groups while Dannie watched them try to talk to him but he just sat in the chair starring into space. Finally she walked up to him, knelt down infront of him and placed a hand on his knee which caught his attention and he turned to her. "I know your already tired of hearing how sorry people are and...." she started.

"Please don't say it."

Dannie just nodded and said, "Do me one favor."

"What"

"I heard stories on how hateful you use to be and I remember how you were when we first met. For his memory, don't become that person again."  
  
"I haven't changed that much."  
  
"Yes you have. You two were good for each other and he would be highly disappointed if you let your pain take over."

"I know."

"We'll only be gone a few weeks, maybe a month at the most but I'm only a letter away if you need to talk."

"You really should get connected to the Floo network."

"I think I have enough surprises for papa. I'm not quite sure how he'd feel if he saw your ugly mug appear in the fireplace. Although it would be quite hilarious. Who knows, maybe when we come back I'll have it arranged."

Severus then glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "You had better go or the two of you will miss your flight."

Dannie nodded as she stood up then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she stepped into the hallway where Remus and Bria were waiting for her. "Aren't you going to say see-ya to Professor Snape?"

"He won't care if I leave, he probably prefers to never see me again."

"Still go on. You need to, we'll be right here." Remus said.

Bria took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Severus looked at the girl then sighed as he rose out of his chair and approached the girl. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but Bria was quicker, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am, I didn't mean to this to...."

Severus then surprised the girl by embracing her, "Sssh, don't apologize. Unfortunately this was bound to happen sooner or later. He hasn't had one year in our world where his life wasn't at stake and he has always run straight into it without thinking. I want to thank you for all that you did."

"What did I do?"

"You cared about him. If it weren't for some of your own little stunts, I don't think we ever would have really gotten to know one another." he then pulled back and continued "Just because you won't have all of us around does not mean you need to be causing your mum any unnecessary problems."

"Um, yes sir."

"Good, I will see you when you return." Bria nodded and the three of them headed down stairs to the waiting taxi while leaving Severus alone in the room with Harry.

Once down stairs everyone was still gathered in the lobby and while Dannie and Remus said their own see-ya's Bria listened to her friends tell her they would see her at the ceremony and how they would owl her. Deep down inside the girl was still very uneasy about returning and felt if she could do anything to keep from returning then she would.

The two females rode off in the cab while Remus headed back up to the room to help Severus pack up all Harry's cards and flowers. While they were boxing everything up one of the nurses entered, "I'm sorry sir but we need to take him down to the morgue."

Severus nodded and replied "What ever you need to do. I assume that Dr. Butler has informed your people of where they body is to go afterwards?"

"Yes sir I do believe he took care of that before leaving for the day."

"Very well, just make haste and please I ask you to keep silent."

The young nurse nodded and started unhooking Harry from the monitors when something startled her enough to make her scream.

"What is wrong with you woman? Do you not understand the meaning of being silent?"

"He...um...uh..." was all she could say before she rushed out of the room.

Severus then walked over to see what may have scared her as he grumbled "Of all the incompetent people in this world, we wind up with this..." he stopped instantly as he noticed a slight red glow coming from the boy's right hand. He then pulled up a chair and sat down with a puzzled look as he watched the boy's hand start to twitch.

Remus noticed his friends reaction, "Sev, you do realize that the girl was young and has probably not worked with many deceased bodies." he then noticed not a look of mourning on his friends face but one of curiosity "Sev, what's going on?"

"Wait a minute." he replied as he picked up a piece of paper and pencil from the nightstand. Severus then wrote a note and handed it to Remus "Quickly, get this to Albus. I need for him to reply immediately." he paused. "Oh, if Miss Granger is still here then please send her back up."

Remus hurried out of the room, down the stairs and towards the main entrance almost knocking down Sirius on his way out. "Remus, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Something's going on and Severus asked me to take this note to Albus for some immediate answers."

"I'll take it to him since we're heading back anyway."

Remus handed the note to his friend and looked around, "Where is Hermione? Did she leave already?"

"No, her and Jamie are saying goodbye over by the elevators. Why?"

"He needs to see her too."

"What is this all about?"

"It's difficult to explain and we really don't have the time to now but you will see soon enough." Remus then went around the corner to where the elevators were and saw the two children and cleared his throat to get their attention. ""I'm sorry to interrupt you two but Jamie your dad is leaving now."

Jamie looked down at Hermione; "I'll owl you and let you know what dad says about you visiting."

"Alright. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." Jamie replied, "Uncle Remus, would you tell Uncle Sev that Draco is going back with us?"

Remus nodded as the two watched the boy leave. "Hermione, Severus has asked if you would come back up to Harry's room with me. He needs to talk to you."

"Um sure, just let me tell my parents that I'll be a little longer."

"Sirius is already taking care of that. Come along."

The two of them made their way back up stairs and Severus was surprised to see Remus back so soon. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

"Sirius is on his way back there now with the twins and Draco, he's going to deliver the letter."

"Does he know to wait for an answer and return immediately?" Remus nodded. "What about Miss. Granger?"

"She's right here." Remus replied as he motioned for Hermione to follow him into the room while Severus walked over to the foot of Harry's bed.

"Hermione, I need you to look away from us, and remember back to your first year at Hogwarts during the End of the Year feast."

"Sir?"

"Don't waste time with meaningless questions." He started to rant but quickly composed himself. "Think back. At the feast, Harry had one of his hands wrapped up. Do you happen to remember which one it was?" Hermione was silent as she sat and thought "Quickly child, which hand?"

"His right hand, why?"

"Why was it bandaged?"

"I really don't know he had so many injuries we never asked how he got each and every one."

"Did he tell you anything about the time he was in possession of the stone while he was down there with Quarrell and Voldemort?"

"He said that he was hanging onto the Philosopher's Stone and when Voldemort charged through him he fell backwards and that was how he was knocked unconscious."

"Did he say which hand was he holding it in?"

"No but most likely his right hand."

"Severus what are you getting at?"

"Was there any other way he could have injured the inside of his hand before you and Ron left him?"

"No, just some scratches and cuts on the outsides but nothing that would have needed wrapping."

"Have you ever seen the stone? Does it at all have a jagged edge or was it completely smooth?"

"I'm not sure, I've seen pictures of it but they were old and faded so you couldn't see the detail."

"Do you think it's possible?" Remus asked.

As Hermione turned around she watched as Severus motioned for Remus to stand by him as he showed him the boy's hand and how the fingers twitched as Severus ran his fingers across the glowing palm.

Just then an intern barged in. "What are you all doing in here still? This room was suppose to be cleared out for the next patient."

"Because your infernal machine was faulty. It said my son had died and now look at him."

The doctor examined Harry then looked at Severus, "My apologies for the grief that we caused you. I don't understand but I will make sure that all our other equipment is fully functional."

"Well since we are no longer in need of your facilities I will be returning my son to his home tonight so that he can be looked after by our nurse on staff."

"Sir, I understand how you feel at this time but due to circumstances being the way they are we will need to run some tests on the boy to find out what condition he is in."

"Tests? We have been here for a bloody month and never once has your staff once mentioned running tests on my son. Dr. Butler is well aware of our staff nurse and if he sees fit to agree with these tests then he can contact her to make the appropriate arrangements. Now I suggest you go and obtain the needed paperwork that I am must sign so that I can take the boy home where he belongs."

"I'm sorry sir but Dr. Butler is off duty at this time and we have no way of contacting him."

"Fine then let me speak with your superior."

*****************************

_Meanwhile at the airport_

"Bria just a moment. I need to call your Papaw to let him know we're on our way."

"Hurry up or we'll miss our flight."

"No we won't the gate is right there. It will only take a minute." Dannie then picked up the pay phone and followed the recorded instructions for her phone card. "Got the machine." she said as she waited for the message to end, "Papa, hopefully you'll be home this weekend to get this message. Br...um Nicca and I are on our way back. We should be landing at the airport in about 10 or 12 hours, I'm not sure with this time difference. Anyway, I hope you get this so you can come and pick us up. Love ya papa, can't wait to see you." she then hung up. "See, I told you it wouldn't take that long."

_Final boarding call for flight 625 to New York and St. Paul, Minnesota._ Was announced over the PA system.

"Ok you were right, lets go." Bria said as she grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her to the gate.

Dannie handed the tickets to the flight attendant as Bria ran down the passage to the plane. Finally when she caught up with her daughter she looked at the girl and said "I never thought that I would see the day when you would be anxious to be going back."

"Yea well um, I just can't wait to see papaw again." Bria lied.

"Just remember, while we are just visiting the same rules apply as they did before. Also no saying one word to your papaw about Remus until I have a chance to talk with him first. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." the girl sighed.

*****************************

_Back at the hospital_

Sirius ran in the room. "Sev, I have Albus' reply," he said as he handed Severus the letter. Then he noticed his nephew's condition "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Thank you Sirius." Severus looked over the letter "Well, just as I though." he smiled.

"Would someone tell me what is going on here? He was dead we all witnessed it and now he's just sleeping?" Sirius ranted but was ignored.

"Severus, what did Albus have to say?"

"Well as it turns out not only did the Philosophers Stone have a jagged edge but when they went to destroy it they found it was cracked ever further and a chip of it was missing."

"Well what does that have to do with anything. He died."

Severus glared at Sirius "You know remember learning what potion the stone was used for. When Harry fell while protecting it from Voldemort during his first year he received a nasty cut on the palm of his right hand."

"So he could have gotten that from anywhere."

"No Sirius, he fell backwards while hanging onto that stone for dear life. Albus agrees that we have indeed found the missing chip."

"Imbedded in his hand." Remus stated.

The doctor then entered the room. "Mr. Snap?"

"Snape!"

"Beg your pardon, Mr. Snape, my intern as informed me of your intentions and as Chief of Pediatrics I must insist that you not remove your son from the hospital. We need to perform some tests on him."

"You incompetent oaf. How dare you tell me what or where I can and cannot take my son. You will not perform any such tests nor will you or your bumbling clowns you consider caretakers step one more foot towards him."

"Mr. Snape, I must insist." The doctor stated.

"You must what? Well then," Severus pulled out his wand from his back pocket. "Petrificus Totalus." He stated.

"Sev you're going to have the Ministry on your ass now." Sirius said.

"I don't care, quickly gather up his things and let's get Harry back to Hogwarts." Severus said as he gathered Harry into his arms and took him back to their home.

Remus thanked the speechless girl for her help then escorted her back downstairs to her waiting parents "Mr. Lupin, is he actually going to be alright?"

"I'm not quite sure but I'll make sure Jamie keeps you updated on his progress. Do us a favor. For Harry's sake, don't say anything to anyone about what you just saw up there alright?"

"Alright, but what about Bria?"

"I'll owl her mum tonight so that she can give her the good news. Although I'm not quite sure how she will take it." Remus smiled as he thought for a moment "Of coarse I'm not even sure how Dannie's going to take this sort of news either but, she will be the one to determine how to tell her."

*****************************

When Severus arrived entered the school he was greeted by a very tearful Poppy. "I received the news from Samuel and I am truly sorry." she then paused to blow her nose in her handkerchief, "What are you doing with his body? I thought Samuel was making arrangements to transport him back." Severus ignored the woman and started heading towards his quarters when she went to grab his arm but touched Harry by accident. "He's, his body is still warm. Severus what has happened."

"Ask Albus, I believe he may know. In the meantime I'm taking him back to our quarters."

"No you can't he needs to be in the infirmary so I can keep an eye on him."

"Don't get me wrong Poppy but, we have both spent the last month in hospital beds. He needs to be in his own room where he can properly recover in comfort."

"Severus I can't...."

"Poppy, I believe Severus is right. Welcome back my boy. How's he doing?" Albus said as he greeted them at the main entrance.  
  
"He's still sleeping but at least he has a pulse and his breathing is normal."

"Go and take him to your rooms then get some rest yourself."

"I doubt I'll be able to get any rest until he's completely recovered."

"I believe you'd be surprised it's been a month now since you've had a decent rest and I'm sure that once you are in familiar surroundings you will finally relax enough to do so."

"I will be by later to check on him, I should also contact the Ministry and let them know what has happened."

"You've already told them of him dying?"

"Why yes, of coarse you would think that with this child I should have known better than to by now."

"Poppy, don't tell them."

"Severus I have to. They need to know that he's alright."

"If you tell the Ministry then the papers will be all over here and he won't have the peace he needs. Again I that you please do not inform them, at least not yet."

"Very well. For his sake I won't say anything but, they will need to know sooner or later."

"Thank you Poppy." he said as he proceeded onto his quarters.

Later that afternoon Sirius and Remus returned to the school with Harry's belongings and after a short visit Remus excused himself and went to his own quarters to write his family with the good news.

*****

_Hello Luv,_

Although I miss both of you already I had no intentions on interrupting your visit with your father so soon, even though it will obviously take a few days for the owl to reach you.  
The reason I am writing is because not long after you left the hospital something strange happened. Well it would most likely be considered strange to you and Bria but for Harry the strangest things are the most normal for him.  
I won't go into detail on how or why for I will most likely start babbling and not only will this letter turn out to be quite lengthy but it may not make much sense. Even though this shorter version may not make sense as is but I hope you are sitting down as you read that I'm about to say. To put it bluntly,  
Harry is alive.  
Yes love you can read it over and over again but the words won't change. It's too difficult to put into writing on how it's happened but Severus and I will explain it to the two of you when you return. I'm not sure how to let our daughter know of this news so I'm asking if you will please let her know. She was so distrait when you left I hope that this will cheer her up more than shock her as well.  
As hard as it is I patiently wait for your reply on not only how she took the news but also how your visit with your father is going.

Love,  
Remus

*****

He then took the letter down to the owlery and sent it off before turning in for the night.

*****************************

_Northern Wisconsin_

Two men entered a small dome shaped house "Are you sure that Papa Jack won't mind us being here?"

"With the way the kids have been vandalizing the place everytime he's on the road I'm positive he won't mind. As long as it looks like someone is here then they won't come around."

"What if he returns?"

"Don't worry he won't. Ever since Angel and Bria left he has been spending as much time on the road as possible. I haven't known him to be gone this much since his wife was killed."

"That maybe fine for you to be here but what about me. You know he and I don't get along. He won't like the idea that I'm also here."

"As long as we respect his home he has no problems with you being here. Believe it or not he does like you."

"You sure wouldn't guess that by the way he acts whenever I'm around."

"That's because he was originally hoping that you would get together with his daughter instead of me." Robert stated as he turned on the television. "How about if you get us something to drink while I check the messages. There's still a few minutes before the show comes on."

"Sure thing, what would you like?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter." he replied as he watched his boyfriend walk into the other room. He then walked over to the answering machine and scanned through the messages.

_I am calling to inform you that you have..._**deleted**

_We will be in your area tomorrow to pickup..._**deleted**

"You know, I really don't see why he has this thing if the only calls he ever gets are salesmen."

_You have been preapproved..._**deleted**

**Call received today at 0800.** _"Papa, hopefully you'll be home this weekend to get this message. Br...um Nicca and I are on our way back. We should be landing at the airport in about 10 or 12 hours, I'm not sure with this time difference. Anyway, I hope you get this so you can come and pick us up. Love ya papa, can't wait to see you."_

"AAAAHHHH!! DANNY DANNY DANNY DANNY!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!" Robert squealed at the top of his lungs before he heard glass breaking on the kitchen floor followed by constant cussing. Robert then went running into the kitchen. "Guess what!"

"It had better be good news. We not have to buy Papa Jack some new wine glasses due to your squealing." Dan replied.

"Oh it is. They're coming home."

"What do you mean he's coming home. When? Do we have time to replace these before he kills me?"

"No silly not he, they, Angel and Bria. They are on their way home." Robert continued to squeal from excitement.

"When?'  
  
"Robert then looked at his watch. "According to her message, about 2 hours I believe."

"Fine I'll clean up the glass and you go pop in the tape. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to watch Farscape. No doubt the two of you will be up all night talking."

"I don't think so. Besides who do you think it was that got me hooked on the show with her talk of the 'leather test'. Besides, we have two whole hours to talk on the way back."

"Well if we don't hurry and get going we are never going to get back here."

"Ok ok. I'm going. Just hurry up." Robert replied as he went into the other room and set up the VCR to record the program and soon after they left.

******************************

Over the next two weeks Severus didn't venture from his quarters at all constantly waiting for Harry to wake up. During this time Madame' Pomphrey had hooked Harry up to an I.V. insisting that he was in need of nourishment of some kind and convincing Severus that although pouring potions down the boys throat would keep it from going dry, it would also endanger him of choking from them. Although Severus hated seeing the blasted thing hooked to his son's arm, he caved in due to not wanting to risk the boy's health any further.

In the meantime Sirius had agreed to let Draco stay with him in Jamie's room which the boys were very thankful of since Severus was once again growing more and more agitated each day that passed. Remus had written numerous times to Dannie but unfortunately the only news that the owls had returned with were the letters that he had sent out unopened. "Remus relax. There's got to be some explanation on why she hasn't even bothered reading your letters. Ever think that maybe it's just too far of a trip for the owls that you are using?" Severus asked while the three men sat in his quarters eating a small lunch.

"I did think of that at first but then I even used the same owl that delivered Bria's school notice to her last year and it still came back unopened."

"I told you before Remus. She deserted you once before there is no doubt in my mind that she has deserted you once again."

"Sirius, if I didn't just see you sit there and say what you did I would never have believed you could have become so cold. I understand that you are still angry for what Pattie did to you and the twins but I would have never expected you to become such a bitter person over it."

"Siri, you are completely wrong with your accusations about her. Yes she did leave me along time ago but we were still young back then and although we had mated we were unaware of our bonding so there were actually no promises made to one another like there are now."

"Then why isn't she answering your letters or trying to contact you herself."

"That is what has me worried. I'm afraid that maybe what happened to her mum has happened to her."

"Remus, I'm quite sure that she has not suffered the same fate. If she had then you would defiantly know it. Besides do you really think her father would allow that to happen?"

"That's just it. Her father makes his living by being a truck driver that's why he wasn't there when her mum was killed and why she grew up in a foster home. He may not even be there to help he if she needs it."

"Well after she took that bite out of Lucius and how she has been known to stand up to me once in a while I'm quite sure that she is capable of taking care of herself and nothing of the sort has happened. Why don't you talk with Albus. It's time to send out the supply lists to the overseas students anyway, maybe he'll attach your letter with it."

"I already have spoken to him and he is sending Fawkes to deliver her notice this afternoon."

"See no worries then. If any bird can make the trip without any problems then it would be his phoenix and it most likely won't return until it received some sort of reply."

"I know I just hate the waiting."

"I know exactly how you feel." Severus said as he glanced towards his son's room.

******************************

_Meanwhile in Wisconsin_

Dannie walked in the front door and looked around at all the decorations then at her daughter. "Thank you very much for decorating the place for me." she said as she walked over and hugged the girl. "Have there been any owls today?"

Bria just shook her head.

"I don't understand. I thought your father would have written to us by now, besides your supply list should be arriving any time now." Dannie sighed as Bria pulled away from her "Don't you look at me like that. I am not going through this argument with you again. What happened was not your fault, even Professor Snape told you that. You will be going back to Hogwarts with me no matter what so I suggest you get out of this slump your in and get ready. Your Uncle Dan, Aunt Robert, and Aunt Jenny will be here anytime now for papa's welcome home party."

"You smell of grease."

"I know, I was helping Jenny out at the restraint today. I'm going to get a shower and get ready, I've already called for pizza and the delivery boy will be here anytime. Here's the money to pay for the food." she said. Then Dannie headed upstairs to her room. Once up there she took off her ring and placed it in her jewelry box then climbed into the shower.  
  
Not too long after Dannie went upstairs sure enough the pizza boy arrived and while Bria stood in the open door taking the food and drinks from the boy and giving him the money he all of a sudden jumped backwards. "Whoa that's a cool bird you have there. I didn't notice it at first but he is really something. May I have a closer look at him?"

Bria was puzzled at first but then turned around and saw the phoenix sitting there. "Um sorry he really doesn't like strangers. I had better close the door before he flies out before I can get him back into his cage."

"Well maybe next time I deliver here I can get a better look at him." the boy said as she was closing the door.  
  
"Yeah maybe." Bria replied then shut the door all the way. She then put the food on the counter and walked over to the bird. "Shoo, get out here before mom sees you." Fawkes just squawked at her and held out his leg. "You would be harder to get rid of than those owls. Fine give me the letter." she then took the notice from the phoenix's leg and he still remained. "You aren't going to leave until I reply are you?" Fawkes just shook his head. "Fine then wait here and don't make another sound." Bria quietly crept up the stairs and into her mom's bathroom and then returned to the room grabbing a pen off the counter. She wrote something on the supply list and stuck it back into the envelope along with the letter that arrived with it and her mother's ring. Once she attached it onto the phoenix's leg he immediately disappeared. _Good maybe now they will get the hint._

A few minutes later Dannie came down the stairs with a puzzled look on her face. "Were you in my bathroom?"

"No, why?"

"My engagement ring is missing. I know I put it in my jewelry box before I got into the shower but now it's not there."

"I thought you weren't going to tell Papaw about dad just yet."

"I wasn't going to tell him everything just yet but I was going to let him know we're getting married."

"Well you have had a long day. Maybe you put it somewhere else by mistake. I'm sure it will show up sooner or later."

Dannie glared at her daughter but before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. "We will talk about this later." She then opened up the door for her friends' arrival.

******************************

That night while Severus was sleeping in his room he was awoken by a loud thud then squeaking sound. Severus jumped out of bed wondering if the noise had happened to be caused by Peeves destroying something. When he didn't see any sign of anything in his quarters being destroyed he then checked on Harry. As soon as he opened the door Severus was both surprised and happy to see his son sitting on the floor messing with the IV that was in his arm. "Don't touch that, I'll get Poppy to take it out of your arm. Let me help you back into bed."

"No, I'm fine, I can do it." Harry mouthed but no matter how he strained the words didn't come out.

"No talking for you. Your throat is most likely sore and dry." Severus said as he ignored Harry's protests and helped him back into bed. "I will be right back." Severus then went to the fireplace in his sitting room and threw the powder in, "Poppy, I need your assistance right away."

"Severus, do you realize it's the middle of the night? What is wrong?"

"I am well aware of the time, I was startled awake myself by a certain teenager who is determined to pull that blasted needle out of his arm." Severus smirked.

It took Madame' Pomphrey a few moments to realize what he had just said. "He's awake? I'll be right down, do not let him touch it."

"Very well, just hurry." Severus stated. He then went through his desk and found the pen he had used at the hospital along with some paper. When he entered his son's room again he noticed Harry trying to pull out the needle. "Didn't I just tell you not to take that out? Poppy is on her way down right now."

"Why.." he squeaked.

Severus gave him the pen and paper. "I told you no talking, at least until your throat heals. I want you to write down what it is you need to say." he said then sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

_Why do I have this thing in my arm?_

"Because we needed a way to make sure you stayed nourished and Poppy refused to let me pour anything down your throat. She actually thought I would try to drown you that way."

_Nourised? How long have I been asleep and how did I get to my room?_

"I'm sorry but you have been out for about six weeks."

_Six weeks? Why so long? What happened?_

"What is the last thing you remember?

Harry thought for a few moments _Bria, Mione, and I were in the cave. While Mr. Goyle was holding Mione when he cast the Cruciatus curse on me and it rebounded and hit Mione then some burning in my chest that I think Mr. Malfoy cast on me, there was also this lady there. I didn't see her earlier but I remember she said that mum would be proud of me and she then left with Voldemort. Bria and Mione, they're alright aren't they?_

"Bria and Hermione are just fine. In fact Hermione is right now across the hall visiting with Ann and Jamie, and as for Bria she is with her mum. That burning you mentioned as you probably know was Inner Burn that Lucius cast at you and the reason you have been our for so long is because I was stubborn and refused to let you die. I had you hooked up on a life support system for a month."

_Life support? as in a Muggle machine?_

"Not only a muggle machine but in a muggle hospital of all places."

"There is nothing wrong with Muggle hospitals" Poppy said from the doorway.

"No there isn't, just the incompetent oafs who run the bloody things and I am quite sure that at this point Harry will even agree with me when I say their way of healing is to torture their patients." Severus replied as he pointed to the IV that the Medi-witch was removed the IV from Harry.

Harry continued to write then tapped Severus' arm and handed him the paper. _I'm sorry for flying off like I did without Uncle Remus. He was in no shape to fly and I had to get to Bria before Lucius did. Are you still mad at me about that?_

"No I'm not mad at you anymore, just like I'm no longer mad at you, although you did have us scared to death for a long time there and I was mad and blaming everyone else for it since I wasn't able to yell at you."

_When will my throat be better?_

Severus gave the note to Poppy at that time. "I'd have to say in a few days as long as you don't use your voice at all. I'll tell the elves that you are on a liquid diet though until you are better."

_Dad, that lady that mentioned mum, who was she? How did she even know who mum was?_

"You don't remember her do you? Of coarse you wouldn't. You were very young when she moved away. In a way I'm glad you don't remember her, she is no longer the person she use to be. She was right though, your mum would have been proud of you for what you did, although that wouldn't have stopped her from lecturing you over it."

Madame' Pomphrey conjured up a pitcher of water and poured Harry a glass in which he started drinking right away. "Now Severus, don't lie to the boy. You know that Lily was never one to lecture anybody that was yours and Remus' jobs. Lily was the one who sang everytime the two of you would fight."

"Poppy."

"Sing?" Harry painfully questioned between drinks.

"Do I have to use that tape spell on you that you used on Hermione?" Severus asked in which Harry quickly started shaking his head.

"Yes Harry sing. Whenever your parents got into an argument your mum had a habit of following him around singing something about a song that never ends."

Harry put his water down and started writing again. _How did he get her to stop?_

"Your father had his ways up until seventh year when they had broken up. I had no way of proving it back then but that was the year that I treated the most cases of food poisoning then any other year and everyone of them were from Gryffindor."

"You have no proof that it was I was the cause of it."

"No I don't but it's awfully funny that it ended as soon as the two of you made up."

"Well I am off to go back to sleep. I'll leave you two alone now. Severus, don't let him stay up too long though, he needs his rest."

"Good night Poppy, thank you for your help."

_Is it alright if Bria comes by tomorrow to visit?_

"Harry, when I said she was with her mum, I meant she went back to Wisconsin with her mum. They should be returning in a few weeks but when they do I'm sure Remus will want to talk to them before you can see them. We can't have you go scaring the poor girl."

_How would I scare her?_

"Remember when I said we had you on life support for a month? Well after that we had to turn off the machine and..." Severus took a deep breath. "the monitors they had you on had shown that you um, well you had died."

_She thinks I'm dead?_

"Unfortunately. That's why when they return you have to give her some time first."

_Why don't you just owl them and let them know I'm not dead?_

"Remus has tried but the owls keep coming back with the letters unopened. Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore has allowed him to send another letter to her with her supply list and Fawkes will be delivering it. She'll know soon enough."

"No she won't." Remus said as he walked in the room. "Poppy told me the news, good to see that you're back with us Harry."

"What is this, everyone just walks in whenever they wish at all hours of the night?"

"If Poppy hadn't been leaving I would have never stopped by besides I need to speak with you."

"I'll be right back Harry." Severus said as he left the room with Remus. "What is wrong?"

"Albus came by with this." Remus replied as he handed the letter to his friend.

Severus then opened up the envelope and pulled out the supply list. Noticing that there was writing on the back of it he turned it over and read it.

_Professor Dumbledore,  
Thank you for sending the list of needed supplies for next year but I will not be needing it. For reasons I cannot state at this time mom and I will not be returning to Hogwarts again.  
Please give this back to dad and tell him I love him._

Yours Truly,  
Bria. 

"Remus, I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss here."

"Your at a loss? I want to know why it is that she's having Bria tell Albus about this and why she can't come to me herself and tell me. Hell the least she could have done was to have replied to the note I sent her and told me in that. She didn't even open the bloody thing to read it."

"Are you sure she even got it?"

"Of coarse she got it. Bria even replied to the letter."

"No are you sure that Dannie even got the letter. If I remember right Bria was blaming herself for Harry's death and was contemplating on not returning."

"Then explain the ring."

"I don't know. Lily use to take her's off before bathing in fear of it going down the drain. Maybe Dannie thought the same way and somehow Bria got a hold of it during that time."

Remus started pacing "I'm not sure. It's possible but I need to know something definite. There are just too many possibilities at this time and I need an answer. Obviously for some reason she's not telling me anything."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go find out myself what is going on here. If she's ending this engagement after all that we have been through then she's going to tell me herself and not drag our daughter into it."

"I take it your going to Wisconsin. Your not going to get lost on us again are you?"

"Yes I'm going and don't worry, this time I at least have an address on where to find her so I won't be lost."

"When are you leaving?"  
  
"The end of the week."

"Can I go with?" Harry asked.

"What have I told you about talking? Get back into bed."

Harry then leaned all his weight against the wall as he wrote on the paper _As you told me I have been in bed for six weeks now. I am sore and I need to move around. May I go with?_

"Harry, Remus isn't always going to be able to look after you while he's over there afterall there will be a full moon while he is gone and who do you think will look after you at that time? Not to mention you have your studies to get caught up on if you don't intend on repeating your fifth year."

_If there is going to be a full moon then won't he need someone to make the potion for him? I do know that it won't remain as potent as it needs to be if you make it for him this far in advance. Which means you will also need to go with him since there really is nobody else that he would trust enough to make it. As for my studies, my Herbology professor is already there, my charms professor is leaving, I'm sure Sirius won't mind helping me with DADA once I get back and since he needs the potion and you will be going there as well then you can help me with potions and Animagus studies like you promised. Besides with you leaving, where else would I go? I can't stay here by myself and I highly doubt if you would leave me with Sirius all that time. Your only other option would be the Dursley's and we no longer know where they are living._ Harry then tore off the paper and handed it to Severus while Remus read it over his shoulder, "You have to admit he does have a point there."

"Do you mind?" Severus said as he snatched the note away from Remus' view. "Harry, what about History of Magic?"

_I can learn more about that in reading the book than I can from falling asleep during the lectures. Come on dad let me go with. Please?_

"I will check with Poppy, if she says you are healthy enough to go with then we will see." Severus said as he escorted Harry back to bed. "As for now it's still the middle of the night and I know I have to get at least some sleep."

Harry then climbed back into bed and Severus pulled the covers up over the boy and as he turned to walk out of the room he heard Harry say in a soft but scratchy voice "Goodnight dad, I love you."

Severus' chest grew tighter as he turned back around and approached the bed. He then leaned down and softly replied "Goodnight Harry, I love you too." then he kissed his son on the forehead before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

***********************************************************

A/N: *Big sigh of relief* Ok I'm finally done. At least with this story that is. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking around this long to see it to then end. I have stated in the past few months that my muse is been bombarding me with bits and pieces to other stories but one will be a prequal to this and the other a sequel. I'm not sure on which I will be working on first. The percale (Could've Been) will mainly be the years that Sev, Lily, and the others were in school starting when they met on the train. I expect this one to most likely be quite long. As for the sequel (Collision), I think I gave quite a few hints on what that one will be about and if things go the way I think they are then I may have to have two separate versions of it, who knows.

Anyway, I will be disbanding the email list for the time being. If you still with to receive notices from me on when the stories are updated please let me know which one or if both. I cannot give an exact assumption on how often they will be updated for I'm not quite sure myself.

I will be taking about a month off so I can regather my thoughts and ideas. Also I need to defiantly spend some quality time with my son. Now that summer is approaching I will soon have to drive him up to Virginia to stay with his father for awhile.

One last note, if anyone reading this will be attending the Nimbus 2003 please let me know. I will defiantly be there for the whole weekend. The time from work has been approved and everything has been paid for already.

Take care,

Demonic Angel.

A/N 7/10/03 - If you have come back here looking for a continuation then you will find it under my new story **Collision**. Warning, it has a few more OC's but they are only temporary, except for Papa Jack....he may last a little longer. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have seemed to enjoy this one.


End file.
